Sams Journey
by Jamizp2433
Summary: A little Spencer, a sprinkle of Gibby, a dash of Carly and a whole lot of Freddie and Sam and Marcus? What who is Marcus? And why does he know so much about Sam? It is not about the destination it is about the Journey and this is Sams Journey.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but ideas and the desire to entertain.**

**Welcome guys and gals, this story is going to be a bit different from normal ICARLY stuff. It is Seddie but much more than that. It is more about life. The 1****st****few chapters I have planned are more on the sad side but if you stick through I promise this story will give everything romance, humor family etc. There will be new people introduced and old friends brought back. **

**This is Sam's Journey… **

I am alone in the dressing room….. 4 years in the making…. All the work I have done…. Comes to this…

As the crowd waits in anticipation they begin to chant…

JMB….JMB….JMB

Those chants are for you…. The band…. The music…

I sit in the dressing room 5 minutes to show…. I wonder is it worth it…?

Most people would kill for this opportunity… to live the rock star life…

It's funny the closer I got to getting this the less I wanted it…

The more I wanted…..another chance…

I know what he said was because….

I just wish I would have done it differently…

Yes this is what I wanted… I wanted to have this career… this life…

But I don't feel complete…..

I just want another chance…

Was he still waiting….

Was he …

Knock. Knock. Knock

"It's time to go on."

"OK" I respond.

Funny as ready as I am for this….I wish I wasn't alone tonight.

I step out towards the stage. I hear the crowd… my band is getting pumped

JMB… JMB…JMB… the crowd continues to chant.

I turn to grab my mic. And the biggest surprise I have had in all of my life…well second…. But this was just as good.

"Hey beautiful… I always knew you would make it…" he said.

I stand there like a stupid high school kid again.

"You really don't think I would miss the love of my life's 1st cross country tours opening city?" he says

I look at him "Wha…What are you doing here?"

I haven't spoken to him in 4 long years I couldn't apologize for following my dream but I wanted to so many times.

"I wanted to come to you so many times but I wanted… you to succeed more, I waited and knew when the time would be right…" he said looking into my eyes.

"I have so much to say…" It's true I really did, so many things I wanted to say I was sorry for how I left things. Say sorry for not calling all that time.

He stops me "You will get to say them… I love you… go be great! I will be waiting for you when it's done."

With that I took the stage and for the first time felt comfortable up there. I have done tons of shows…yes this was my first as the main event… but a peace was missing and now I feel whole again.

The crowd was electric and it was one of the best shows we have ever put on. I think it was because he was there. It was funny I almost wanted to have the show end earlier than the set just to get back to him.

I always kept my personal life quiet… interviews always ask that question anyone special? I always answered the same way. "There is… I hope he knows how special he is and I know that it is hard with me gone all the time on my journey, but there is no one else for me."

I kinda hoped he would watch one of the interviews. See that response and reach out to me. Until today I had lost hope that I ruined everything.

We were about to walk off stage I looked right at him and smiled… the crowd yelled for an encore.

I walk off stage and grab a bottle of water from him. I hug him and still cannot believe he is here.

"They want more of you" he said

"I want more of you" I responded.

"I'm not going anywhere… I will be waiting for you. Give them what they want Princess."He said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead as he has done so many times before

I hadn't heard that in a while, I got butterflies. "You know that was the best thing that has happened to me in 4 years" I say as I give him a hug again and a small peck on the lips before heading back out there.

The rest of the show is flawless. I run off stage and tell him to meet me at my hotel so we can talk. He agreed.

I go back stage with the band and do what needs to be done with autographs and pictures and all I can think about is on his way back to my hotel room. When everyone is done we head to the limo and start going back to the hotel. We have a flight in 12 hours to our next show in San Francisco. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep. I had to convince him to come with me on top of well catch up. And most importantly let him know how sorry I am for everything and the way it turned out. I think back to how it went.

FLASHBACK

I am sitting in my desk looking over a contract that has my hopes and dreams in written form.

"Hey Sam, what you got there?" He said

I knew this wasn't the time but I couldn't avoid it any longer.

"It…well it's something I have been working on." I reply

He walked to me at our desk. We had been living together during our 1st year of college.

"That looks like a contract… what's going on?" he said while giving me a look of anger and sadness

"It is a contract I actually wanted to tell you tonight and have you look it over."

"Sam…what… this says you leave onto an opening act tour next month…" He looked at me with a look I have never seen before

"Come with me…"I say to him

"Come to what Sam… Life of the road what am I supposed to do what if it doesn't work out right away?"

"Of all people I thought you would understand most. I love you how can you say what if it doesn't work out?"

"I didn't say that it won't work out I said what if it doesn't happen right away? Do I just pause my life too until it does work out. I know that you will make it but I know that this road is long and winding and could take years." He said concerned

I don't know why but I was upset "I didn't expect this from you."

"Expect what all I am saying is that this is one dream I can't follow you on. I will be here finishing my dream and waiting for you." He said with love in his eyes but a broken heart. He already knew my answer

"You can't or won't? I guess this is how you feel about me and my dream?" I signed the contract looked back at him "I guess I will be leaving in a month… I will find a place to crash maybe at Carly's it may be easier that way." I didn't mean to say that I didn't mean to be that way but you know me I'm stupid sometimes and say before I think.

He looked at me for the 1st time in a few minutes. There were tears running down his face.  
>"No you don't need to go anywhere, I thought… you know what it doesn't seem to matter what I think no matter what I say you take it the way you want to and it seems that the decision was made without even talking to me anyway. I need to get out of here" he said while grabbing his jacket.<p>

"When are you coming back" I say to him.

"Don't worry I will stay out of your hair and won't bother you. It will be like you have the place all to yourself" he slammed the door

I thought this is not the way I had thought this would go down. I knew he wouldn't be happy but… I don't know why it went that way. He was trying to be supportive I guess I know why he wouldn't want to go. I know this will work I have that same feeling 3 years ago at the lock in. I just know this is the right thing and that it WILL WORK.

I start to go through some things knowing my time is limited before I have to go, since it seems he isn't coming back tonight. I find a scrap book he was always in but I had never wanted to look through that's not really my style. It was like the history of us. Looking through it was great from the start of ICARLY to now. I was going to ask him if I could take this for the trip. I turned to the last page… Blank no pictures just an envelope. Well you know I cannot just let something I am curious about sit there… I take the envelope out of the sleeve and begin to open it. Oh man I love that place the reservation is for the 9th of April. How fitting 4 years to the day. I thought I won't be here for that… maybe that's why he was so upset. I begin to put back the envelope when something fell out and under the bed. I look for it when I see it … its…its…I jump up and hit my head on the bed I have to turn on the lights to make sure I am seeing what I am seeing. Oh my god this is why he is….

End Flashback

"Sam we are 2 minutes from the Hotel but you have a call" Said the Driver

"Sure I'll take it pass it through" I responded

It was my manager who was already at the hotel.

"Hey… um Sam…" He starts

"Wow I thought you would be more excited after the show we just put on Nate" I said

"Sam I need to tell you something can you just listen."

"oh um ok" I replied

"Sam, there has been … um … this is horrible I don't want to say this but something has happened."

The driver is pulling up to the Hotel and there are flashing lights everywhere.

"What is going on there are police and ambulance everywhere."

"Yea… Sam there has been a shooting….Paul…"

I hear what he is saying and I cannot believe this "Oh my god is Paul ok? What happened?" I say panicked

I hear it in Nate's Voice that he is ok which, is a relief. "Yeah Sam Paul is going to make it…but."

Its ok I thought just a delay on the tour the fans would surly understand.

"Your friend"

Before he could say what he was going to my heart sank and tears were already flowing down my face.

"He… he didn't make it… I am so sorry Sam…. when everything went down he went to check on Paul and the robber was still there and shot him and"

"STOP IT….. NO….it can't be… not now… not after waiting this long…."

I run out of the car there are cameras everywhere they are all screaming my name and all I can do is look on as they move him out of the hotel covered on the gurney. I drop to my knees and scream violently as I hadn't done in years

Nate runs to me "Let's get inside quick"

I stand up and start to look at the crowd of reporters they were all asking questions about the show, when is the next date.

I get that feeling that I haven't had in the pit of my stomach since those girls grabbed Freddie at that stupid webbicon event years ago. RAGE

"All you want to know about is the show the band the songs. You could care less about the life that was taken here tonight. It's funny but everyone thinks that being a star is what they want… but you know what tonight I wish I wasn't if I wasn't he would still be here… my heart would not be breaking for a second time….you all don't know you couldn't know what I am going through…the world lost…..I lost someone very special tonight… that's all I have to say." I couldn't hold it together any more I was hysterical

Watching TV….

"SPENCER….SPENCER"

I run into the room Carly was visiting as we were going to Yakima to visit granddad for the weekend. When I get there she has tears in her eyes.

"It's Freddie…"

**So that is the end of chapter 1**

**Please review if you want me to continue. I really hope that you do. I know the story is eliminating a main character right away but Freddie will be throughout the story in flashbacks. I know a lot of people deal with death everyday and this story may be hard for some to read more than others because of it. Remember that this story is a journey and it will have lots of chapters , if you want them. Should I continue? and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Promises

**Chapter 2 Broken promises.**

2 years later

"Sam the tour has been a success and your album has gone platinum 10 times over, any plans on the next"

"Right now I need a break it has been a long and winding 6 year journey and…" I begin to tear up as I think of everything that happened just 2 short years ago. "and the band and I feel that a break is needed. You know get back to families and children some good old fashion R&R and after our break we will get back to the music"

The whole crowd of reporters is yelling questions but I cannot take it anymore I smile get up and walk off of the stage. Nate goes in to answer any questions. He knows how hard this had been for me. I get into the limo and the driver says "where to then?"

FLASHBACK

Nate would not let us stay in the hotel that night and ordered us to get some rest as he headed to the hospital to check on Paul. The next show was postponed until we had info on Paul anyway. It is funny with him saying take some time I actually didn't have anywhere to go. The last 4 years I have been living in hotel rooms. I tell the driver to wait here as I gathered a few of my things. A few minutes go by I tell the hotel to box everything in my room up that I didn't grab that isn't there's and Nate will contact on where to send it.

"Where to then?" the driver says … I sit in deep thought on where to go…. "Airport" I am on my way to Seattle but I don't know why… I send a message to Spencer *pick me up at airport in 2hours* he was the only one I knew in Seattle at the time.

End Flash back

"Ma'am where to?" He stated.

"Oh…sorry airport" I was brought back to 2 years ago. It was almost the same. I still don't have a place to call my own. I picked up the phone and called the one person that I knew I could just go to and not be bothered. "Mel…" I say softly. "Sam… oh my goodness it is so great to hear from you." She sounded genuinely excited. "I am coming for a visit for a few…. Is that ok?" I asked hoping there would be no issue with this she does have a family and kids. "Sam you know you are welcome any time. The kids would love to see their aunt too." "Thanks sis." With that I ended the call and got out of the limo and boarded a plane to sunny Florida.

It was really nice seeing Shane and Maddi run to me so happy to see their Auntie Sam. We laughed and joked for a little I ate dinner took the kids for Ice cream down the block. It was really nice to be normal; everyone just thought I was Mel so I didn't get hounded for autographs and pictures. I went into the guest bedroom and sat there and stared out the window. I don't think I moved for hours. Mel came to check on me I don't know why I think it is one of those weird twin things but as she opened the door and walked to me I broke down and cried. I cried even harder than the day it happened and even harder than the day of his funeral. Mel hugged me and tried to comfort me but the there was no helping it… I was alone. I finally fell asleep around 5:15 am and I don't know how long I was out for but when I woke I knew I needed to go.

I walked down the stairs with my bag in hand and Stephen caught me "Hey Sam, you had a package delivered this morning… but did you want some breakfast. I still have some bacon" I knew he did that on purpose he knows that a Puckett cannot turn down bacon. Mel wasn't as crazy as I was about it but she was still a Puckett. "Sure" I responded and left my bag by the stairs. So as I sit and sip on some coffee eating my BB&B sandwich (bacon bacon and bacon) my phone rings and it is Nate. I answered and he starts quickly "Sam…. I found out where you were going by asking the pilot where he landed. I sent you the package you have had us hold for you since…. Well we have 8 months till studio time… I won't bother unless truly important. I hope you can find Peace. Remember I get paid for this I am only a call away." I sipped the coffee and looked at the small box that contained the items from the hotel from that night that I didn't take with me. Some part of me wanted to open it… another part wanted me to keep it sealed to keep him there. "Thanks Nate. You're a great friend" I say and end the call.

Stephen had just finished the dishes and walked out to the den I heard him talking to Mel. She came into the kitchen. "Are you ok?" in every sense of the word no I thought. "Fine" I responded. She looked at the package and went to the drawer and grabbed a knife to open it when I realized what she was doing I had to stop her right away. "PLEASE DON'T" with tears in my eyes I exclaimed. "Please don't I can't open it." She looked at me and didn't respond she put the knife away and offered to hold it here for when she was ready to open it. "Sam… how much time off do you have?" I looked at her and responded "a few months." We sat at that table and talked for hours, one thing Melanie was good for was talking. We talked about everything else the tour. The music, she told me about when Carly visited them last summer. She told me about Spencer and his wife showed me pictures of the baby they just had 6 months ago. I looked at it and thought that she had his eyes but got everything from her mom. I asked her name. Veronica Lee Shay, "You should go visit Spencer He asks about you often. He still lives in the same apartment so it will be easy to get there. I think Carly is visiting him in a few weeks to see baby V. I could find out if you want" she looked at me hoping I would say yes. I nodded. And she grabbed the phone.

I don't know if it was the best idea going back to the apartment building that had so many memories but Spencer was like a brother to me I should go and see him it has been a while. I would get to see Carly too. The thought of that building…his mom… the studio…. It would be too much… "Hey Mel tell them to pack I will fly them here we could all spend some time on the beach catch up." She looked at me and saw the tears and knew that the apartment would be too much she mentioned it to Spencer who sounded happy. He said he would call Carly in the morning. It was really late I decided to go to bed. As I started up the stairs she called to me "Sam… I love you… you're my sister I hardly say it and that's the Puckett in me but I do, I hope that I can help you find what you need" I looked at her "I love you too" and turned and started to walk up the stairs. I thought to myself, I don't know if I ever will again. I sat on the bed and turn to the window again.

I miss him so much… it's my fault… I will never get to say what I needed to say… He would be here if… "I am sorry… I hope you can hear me I am so sorry." I yelled out

I have never seen so much sorrow and anger from a person before Mel thought. She turned out the lights and went to her room. Stephen was still up watching the game. "We up?" I asked as I walked to the closet to grab a change of clothes. "Yeah we just won… Mel is Sam going to be ok?" I came out changed and looked at him. "I really don't know I know we are a tough bunch and she is the toughest of all but this isn't a matter of strength… part of her is gone and she is the only one who can find a way to make it whole again. I just hope that we can help her." He looked at me and sighed. "I hope so because seeing her cry makes me sad, you know you too look alike being twins and all, sometimes it just." I look at him and that is why I love him so much "Hun trust me I know let's get some rest." I couldn't tell him that Carly, Spencer and the family were coming just yet I would tell him in the morning. I lay wondering about the day and the conversations we had. Just then I heard the back door. I got up and looked at the back window. Sam was sitting under the big palm tree we had in the back, with something in her hand it looked like… wow she has kept it all these years. I went back to bed, she needs her time.

Sam sits and looks at the stars there is a slight breeze but it's still very warm in the Florida summer night. Maybe things will get a little better once they fly in I thought. Then there was a noise coming from the bushes that startled me. As I stand to make my way inside a possum walks out of the bush and takes a stroll across the back yard.

FLASH BACK

Spencer is on the hunt for the beavecoon again and has us all going, Carly throwing the last of her bags into Socko's RV. "HOW DID YOU CONVINCE US TO DO THIS AGAIN ON OUR LAST SUMMER BREAK?" she yells out of frustration "and can you two knock it off I can't stand the fighting between you guys right now!" Freddie and I got into an argument over something stupid we saw on TV and even thought we were dating for some time now nothing has changed about us going at each other. I guess that's why I loved him so much. "Fine Carls. Come on Fredifer take momma's bag and load it up on the RV" he looked at me and gave me that smirk that drives me crazy. It's amazing how he could just do one little thing and make me feel that way. "As you wish Princess Puckett." He said with a wink. All I can think is Spencer better turn on the AC because I am starting to sweat.

3 days of heat and searching and no beavecoon. I was ready to go so bad. The last night we were there we all gave up the search but Spencer wouldn't give up. We sat around the campfire that Freddie built; he was quite manly when the times called for it I might add. Carly's phone rang and she answered it with a giggle around 130am, that's when Freddie turned to me stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come with me" Without a fight I follow him. He takes me to a spot in the woods by a pond that I have never seen before even with all of the times we have been here. "Come on Sam it's heated." With that he jumped in to the pond in just his boxers. Falling deeper with him every moment I followed. I jump in and swim out to the middle where he was waiting for me. "Where did you find this place… don't tell me you were on your pear phone looking up place to try and impress me nub" He gave a chuckle. "No I didn't even bring my phone with me on the trip I found this last night searching for the beavecoon… well are you…?" I looked at him puzzled he has the smirk again. "Am I what Freddie?" He runs his hand through his hair "Impressed." I actually was but couldn't let that be known. "Way to go Freddie you found a pond in the woods." That's the Sam I know and love but I know that she is impressed. "That is not all that I found." He looked at me and said "Sam life is a long and winding road, a journey that we all must take. Some paths are easier to follow than others, sometimes we need to start again. But through the twists and turns that you may endure the ups and downs of the journey… you will never be alone. Because I love you and if you will let me, I will always be on the journey with you." He was holding me looking at my eyes and I cannot believe what I heard I have never felt the way that I did now. I kissed him passionately. I looked in his eyes "Listen, you can't just say something like that…you have to mean it." He never stopped making eye contact when he said it. "Sam I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it"

The rest of the night was defiantly a night of firsts for us. And we completely forgot about the others until we heard Spencer and Carly calling for us I opened my eyes and saw the sun. Before I was able to do anything and wake Freddie Carly was there. And well all I can say was Freddie woke to a very loud scream from what she saw. All I thought was, I hope she didn't see too much. The three of us walked back to the RV in total silence. Until Freddie said something "Oh my god Spencer look it is real!" and we had video to prove it Spencer was so happy he cried like he just won the World Series or something.

End flashback

The sun was coming up… and I wiped the tears from my face…

"You broke your promise nub"

**End of chapter 2**

**Did you like Baby Spencers name? What was Sam holding? They finally found the Beevcoon… How much did Carly see? I hope that you enjoyed reading. Please let me know if I should continue and review! **


	3. Chapter 3 A Favor and a letter

**Chapter 3 A Favor and a letter…**

A few days had passed and I actually started to feel a little more like the old me. I guess being with Mel and the kids helped a lot. Maybe it was the lounging around eating ham all day like the good old days but either way I had gotten my 1st full night sleep in 2 years. Wasn't a good night sleep but I slept.

Spencer and the baby get in tonight and Carly and Mrs. Spencer get in tomorrow night. It was funny but I don't even know what Elaina looks like. I was unable to make the wedding because of the tour. I was really looking forward to seeing baby V, as much as I would never admit it but babies and me just get along. Everyone is going to be here shortly and I actually start to get nervous. I haven't seen Spencer since that trip and I have not seen Carly since I snuck into the funeral for Freddie. I couldn't go to the real one to make a spectacle of things with all of the reporters trying to be there. I wouldn't let them do that to him.

"Sam, want to go to the airport with me to get Spence?" I look at Mel and she already knows the answer. "I think I need to go on my own." I say. I guess I shocked her, because the look on her face was one of disbelieve. "Are you sure?" she says. "Sure I think this will be good for me" I say as I grab my sweater. She tossed me her car keys and I ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Thank you" I say quietly so everyone else couldn't hear and ran out the door.

I am on my way to get Spencer. He was as close as a father figure to me that I had for many years. I wonder if he would be able to tell that it was me. Just as that thought ran through my head I hear his voice. "Oh my goodness Kiddo I haven't seen you in so long… SAM!" He said excitedly but quietly as Veronica was sleeping. He lifts me into a giant bear hug "How have you been?" I say to him. He responds with a normal Spencer answer "Being Daddy and ….and…. still learning about changing poopy diapers…. They are still so gross!" I laughed and he looked at me funny. "I am serious Sam poopy diapers are no laughing matter I mean she isn't even eating full meals yet how does, so much happen." We both then have a good laugh and head to grab the bags. In the car he just talked about the baby, the wedding and still in his manic ways too. He really hadn't changed, a little older a few wrinkles around the eyes but still Spencer.

We get to the hotel where they are staying at I carry the baby and she wakes up in the elevator on the way to the room. She looks right at me and I melt. She laughs and gives me a big smile. "Who's a beautiful little girl" I say in my baby voice. Once he is settled in I handed baby V to him and started to walk out when he stops me. "Sam I spoke with Marissa right before I left, you know she asked where I was going. When I told her she begged me to bring this." He handed me a box "You know how….abrasive Mrs. Benson can be but she really really wanted me to give this to you. She said that she held it long enough and thought that maybe it would help you." I say thank you and go back to the house we would be seeing him in the morning and we would hang out it would be like old times.

I went up to my room and looked at the box not knowing what was in it. Mel came in and sat next to me. "didn't I tell you that Veronica is just adorable… hey what's that." I looked at her and told her it was something Mrs. Benson wanted me to have. She looked at me with concern "Freddie's mom?" Yeah… "should we put it with the other box…?" she carefully asked. I looked at her and pulled out my pocket knife and opened the box. "whoa… that's a big knife did you go to the airport with….oh of course you did I don't know why I thought otherwise." I looked at her closing the knife and looked at the package. It was a laptop. Quite old and a note, I had decided to not bother with the note right now and power up the laptop.

Flashback

"And we are clear." Fredweird said for the last time. This was the last regular scheduled ICARLY. Any others from now on would be specials when we all had the time. He looked at me with his normal look then he gave me a wink….my heart fluttered. I know Sam and girly stuff…eww right, but He had that affect on me. "SO where to tonight guys. We have to celebrate this is an EPIC DAY" I say. Carly starts to go all girly on us and cry. "No worries all I already have reservations just be ready to go in 10 minutes… and Carly stop crying this was your choice to end the show remember." Freddie said to us both. I love it when he gets all take charge-ish I have started to rub off on him. "When did you not care about ICARLY FREDDIE?" Carly says very emotional. "Carls I never said I didn't care about ICARLY…without it I would never have been able to get the girl of my dreams and the love of my life…" Spencer walks in and has the car keys ready. "You kids ready to …whoa Sam you alright you're all red?" he said with concern. I have never been more ready for anything in my life Spencer… and I yeah just in love" I cannot believe I said that last part out loud. "Alright Ladies let me just put this laptop away in my room and we will go" Freddie said

End Flash Back

I look closely at the laptop and this is truly that laptop from the ICARLY last show, it has to be, it powered up and had the ICARLY logo in the background with a password box. I was going to try and hack into it using some stuff he taught me years ago but then I say the password reminder. "Which is better Bacon or HAM" I laughed cause he used to ask me that all of the time and I KNOW that answer. I type in BOTH and the computer unlocks. "Nub" I say as I start to look through the stuff.

Wow all of the last season of ICARLY is on here… and all the stuff we did to Spencer when he slept…random debates. Wow everything… why would she give this to me. I start watching one video, then another, and another, there is hundreds of videos and I can't stop watching them… I… can't help looking at him and wondering if he knew how much he really meant to me. I stopped watching videos and there was a spot that said do not open…. So I tried to open the file and there was a password. There was no reminding question or way to break in.

A few more hours go by of me watching videos then there was one I watched where I made a promise to Carly. I don't even look at the time or bother to check with them I call to Nate. Turns out he was up anyway he was on the west coast. "Hey Sam what's up" he said I can hear the club music in the background he was probably parting in LA. "Not much am I interrupting anything?" I say knowing that it wouldn't matter. "Nah just partying trying to keep the label happy! What can I do for you?" I chuckle at his response he knows me too well. "I need a favor" I told him what I needed and he said he would call in the morning when it was done. That's how he was he never liked not getting it done.

I went and got a cup of coffee even though I should have been going to sleep. I was going to pull out the laptop again but something made me grab the note. I opened it. Wow maybe it was a good thing I grabbed the coffee this is along note and looks like it will be very deep reading.

Dear Sam,

I remembered to call you Sam… I wanted to reach out to you so many times…

**End Chapter 3**

**Cliffy… sorry but I had to… the next chapter will start off with theletter so don't worry you will know what it says. Please continue reading the story will continue to get better I promise and there are lots of surprises coming, LOTS…want to know the favor she asked Nate? Please review and you will find out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Mrs Bensons Letter

**See I didn't keep you waiting too long for the letter. This chapter will mostly be about the letter and her thoughts about it. Thank you all who have read and please leave a review if you are enjoying the story or have any tips for me. Thank you all.**

**Chapter 4: Mrs. Bensons Letter**

_Dear Sam,_

_ I remembered to call you Sam… I wanted to reach out to you so many times… but I didn't know how to get you. Frankly I don't think I was ready to reach out to you yet. I know how you were with reading so I am going to make this brief. Well as brief as can be. I want you to know that I have tried to write this letter for the last 6 months. I would sit at my table just staring at the paper. Most of the time I tried it ended the same way with tears and regret. _

_Sam, I am sorry for not trying harder to be there for you when I know you needed someone. I know that it was you that night on the fire escape. I wanted to go out to you but I was still grieving myself for Fredward. I thought you would still be there in the morning but, you weren't. One of my biggest regrets through all of this was not being there for you. Over the years together I thought of you as a daughter and it was selfish of me to ignore your pain. _

_I hope that you are still reading because there is a reason that I was able to write the letter after so many months, the laptop. It sat in the same spot in my house for the last several years and 3 weeks ago I opened it up and decided to take a look at what there was on it. I must say that you 3 were really funny and you my dear are extraordinarily gifted. I enjoyed going back and watching those episodes of ICARLY. Makes me wish I watched them when they were live. _

_I know that when you go through you will eventually come to a section that says DO NOT OPEN. For a few days I couldn't figure out the password. I don't know why but I desperately needed to see what was there! So I went to Computer pro's and they helped me. I went though it and I think that it was actually meant for you some day._

_So Sam, I know that my Frediebear loved you. And I know that you loved him. I know that we were not best friends all of the time. But a strange part of me wants us to have a relationship. The one we were supposed to have all those years ago. I can understand if you don't want to and I wouldn't blame you. But if you need to talk I will always be there... and I am not as bad as Freddie made me out to be I was protective but I have a fun side too._

_Marissa Benson_

_PS. The password is 492015 I don't really know what that number is but maybe you know._

I looked at the password and thought about it and knew exactly what that was for. I didn't really think about it I entered it and the file unlocked. I really wanted to know what was on it but I lay back on the bed as it was almost sunrise and thought about what Mrs. Benson wrote me. I never really thought she was so evil she made him the man I loved. Crazy yes overprotective….ABSOLUTLY, but I guess that is what got her through the day. We actually had a few things in common. She loved dominos and no one really knew how to play but I did and we used to have heated battles while Freddie worked on things for ICARLY or a project we needed to turn in…well anyway I tuned back to the laptop and hit the 1st file.

"HA HA PUCKETT! I knew you wouldn't be able to resist, but since you are here let me let you in on a secret… For years I have kept Video Blogs of things I felt were important. And no this isn't a video DIARY. Stop laughing it's NOT!" I actually was laughing he knows me all too well. "Ok I never told you this but I always did this and put the files here on this laptop at my mom's house because I knew if you found it you would probably call me a Nub and beat me up or something. But you know I would have let you win… stop smirking you know I have gotten stronger. I don't think I need to remind you of some of the things you tell me when we are… well…. Ahhh and now you are blushing." God he really did know me too well "Remember this … You will always be my Princess. You can watch if you want to at this point I can't stop you and the recordings go in date order even though this one was 1st it is my most recent entry. Love you Princess."

With that I couldn't watch any of them I just cried. How did he know I would watch this one day? Well he knew me that well I guess he figured one day he would get caught and just made something to show he knew me that well. I leaned deeper into the pillow and closed my eyes, drifting into sleep.

"Please be ok Princess. I need you to be"

I jump out of bed startled I swear I had heard his voice say that, and I don't remember any dream either. What the hell was that? I look at my phone and I have a new email I check it and Nate came through that man is good. When Carly and Elaina get here I need to convince them to go with us… I know that Gibby will be down and Spencer will go.

Flashback

"Man I love the food here" I say. "Sam… you love the food anywhere." Freddie says as he looks at me. Spencer looks at both of us "I have a speech… To ICARLY for years you all have tortured me locked me up, made me eat weird things…. But that's nothing compared to what you guys had done to Gibby, and for that I am grateful. Carly you're the best little sister ever thank you for letting your big bro be involved. Fredman, we had some good times and I am glad you see you have finally got something that you had been looking for, for years. AND SURPRISE ITS NOT CARLY… SAM….Sam ,Sam, Sam… I am glad that I don't have to feed you anymore…. and try not to kill Freddie! TO ICARLY.

We all look at him he was kinda sluring a bit so that little speech must have been the alcohol talking. We all raised our glasses though and toasted. It was after that I made the promise. "Guys 1st one of us to hit it big will take everyone on a cruise. Agreed?" I say and everyone looks at me. "that's not fair you are just hoping for a free trip" Gibby Says. "No I am not I have plans I want to do things with my life." I respond. "So is it a deal 1st one of us to do something big and make it takes everyone on a cruise I mean we always wanted to go somewhere together right?" Everyone looks at each other… "DEAL" they all say

End Flashback

I guess since I am the 1st to make it big I have to be the one to fulfill the deal. Momma always keeps her promises.

"Hey Sam they are here" Mel says from down stairs. "Coming" I responded.

I walked down the stairs and all I can think is

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT I HEARD EARLIER!

**End chapter 4**

**Sorry it's not the greatest but its leading to things…. Does anyone see what's going on yet….I bet you don't know… I had to have lots of building to get to this point and now is when things really start getting good. Please read and review and I hope you will enjoy where the story is going.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cruise

**Sorry for the long delay **

**Chapter 5: The CRUISE **

Walking down the stairs I see Spencer had come over with the baby to hang out for the day while waiting for Carly and Elaina.

"Hey Spence hanging for the day" I say to him while moving over to baby V. He nods and I then turn to Mel, I need her to be ok with this 1st because I want all of them to go too. "Hey Melanie, can I talk to you in the living room a minute?" She looked at me and I knew that look.

I looked at her with that look, since we were kids any time that she really needed me to understand she would always say Melanie and never talk with others around. But even though I knew she needed something but I had no idea what it could be so I kept an open mind. "Ok Sam you have my full attention, what's up?" I look at her and can tell this may be a long conversation, so I prepared myself.

Melanie knew me well, we weren't close but she knew me. So when I saw her sit down on the couch I knew she already had an Idea. "First have I told you that I love you today?" She gave me that look. "Ok well Carly, Gibby, Fre… (I sighed) Freddie and I all made this pact on the last day of ICARLY. We all said that the first one that makes it big would take everyone on a cruise. And well I booked everything and I would like…Mel… I need you, Stephen and the kids to go too." I say while wincing and waiting for a response. "Before you answer just listen hear me out. I read the letter last night…we will talk about that a little later but the point it on that laptop was a video diary that I only saw the opening video of Freddie. He knew I would watch it at some point and I…it reminded me of the promise we all made about the cruise. And well I need to do this I know that Carly has done well for herself and all but I have made it I kinda have the big bucks (I used Air Quotes on that when I said it) and I think this is part of the thing I need to do. If you say yes I already booked a 2 bedroom suite on the boat for you and the kids. I need you to be there Mel" I plop my body on the couch and lean my head on her lap something I used to do when we were kids.

I heard what Sam said and she made a very well thought out argument. I was going to say yes before the whole thing she had me at FREE cruise but I let her go on anyway. After she said that speech about her needing me there… I was all in. This was the closest we had ever been. And I really enjoyed having the relationship with my sister. "Ok… When is the cruise and where are we going?" I say. "Really you will go do you need to talk to Stephen?" I looked at her poor girl she should know how us Puckett's work. "Sammie, my last name may be Ryan now but I am still a PUCKETT and you know what we say goes." I say with a wink. "What we say goes huh" Stephen looking at us with a smirk on his face. Mel and I just laugh…

I won't boor you with the Deets but when Carly got there she was in and Gibby ran around with his shirt off and almost got arrested. And well Spencer resorted to a 10 year old to convince Elaina.

(on the boat)

I ate some dinner then told everyone my head hurt and said I was going to take a nap. Spencer said nothing changes, I guess he was referring to me sleeping and eating all day. I went and lay down and I promised I wouldn't look through the laptop for the rest of the night.

"Good morning Princess sorry I was gone so long…."

I jump up out of bed and see the ocean waves hitting the beautiful sunrise. Oh His voice again… its happening to often, why do I keep hearing his voice. I grab a robe and walk out onto the balcony. I was speechless I had never seen anything quite this spectacular. The crystal clear blue water was just turning a wonderful fire orange off in the distance and the sun rose. It was peaceful; it reminded me of how I felt with him. My life had always been chaos in motion and whenever I was with him it was… well perfect. Everything was so nice until I turned my head. "Gibby" I say with a shocked and disgusted tone in my voice. "SUP" he responds. "You know that you can't be um… well how can I put this… put your pants on. No one wants to see that trust me." I say to him turning only to see Spencer but at least he is In boxers. Gibby turns towards me on his balcony and says "I thought you said that we can relax and have a great time." I nodded. "Well Gibster wants to be free….Yeah Gibbah!" Turning my head towards the floor all I can think of is Carly next time I will get her a separate room…OH MY GOD HAS HE BEEN LIKE THAT WITH CARLY AROUND? "I'm going for breakfast guys want to join me for the buffet?" I say trying to change the subject. They both nod and say sure. Then I hear something that will send shivers up my spine till the day I die… "Hey Hun you coming back in here" I think that was Carly "you know it!" Gibby ran back inside, and frankly I don't want to know.

On my way to breakfast I see Melanie and Maddi running to the water park area and they look like they are having a blast. I was good to see them happy I know I don't do much for her but she is my sister. I turn into the breakfast hall and was getting a plate when all of a sudden it happened. And I heard the screams.

"OH MY GOD ITS SAM FROM JMB"

The mob of kids and people started and it was crazy in all of the time I spent with the gang I seemed to have forgotten one minor detail. I was an international pop star with millions of fans. This was not the relaxing cruise I wanted…. And I don't think it will end well at all. After about an hour of autographs and photos I made it back to my suite. I stayed there the whole day at least I had the room.

9:45pm

"IM GETTING BOOORED." I say aloud. I don't know what to do. I am bored and STARVING. I could eat an entire Hawaiian roasted pig if I had one… Ham I need ham, NOW! I open my door slightly and look down the halls no one. I start sneaking and hit the button for the elevator and then thought I should take the stairs to try and avoid people. I found after the 2nd flight that no one uses stairs anymore. I made my way to the main dining room and it was empty as the final dinner was already served. As I started to sneak through the room I hear a voice.

"I wouldn't go through there if I were you." I turned but didn't see anyone. "Out those doors are the main hall of the ship and there is a lot of people there for the Captains Lighting show going on right now. And by the looks of it you don't want to be seen." The figure stands up from his table, phone in hand typing away not really paying me real attention. I look at him and question him "Why wouldn't I want to be seen am I that hideous to look at?" I don't know why I was looking for an argument but I said that with some fire behind it. And who was he to judge anyway. "I apologize if I came of rude Sam, but the way you were sneaking around it seemed to me that you wanted privacy especially with everything that happened this morning." He said it with a smirk on his face and a chip on his shoulder. I looked at him as he walked towards me as he became more visible I must say he was not at all bad, short black hair well dressed and intense eyes. I wanted to wipe the smirk of his face but when I saw him I really couldn't just do that for some reason. "How did you know my name" I responded. This is really stupid of me because there are lots of reasons he would know my name. "You are the lead singer on JMB right… my kid's love you and I know how it can be to have people mob you every time you are out." How could he know anything about this type of thing? "Let me not be rude any longer. If you're trying to sneak out of here I would recommend that door there, it will lead you out and around the main hall to the steak house and you could get something to eat there. I heard you say you were hungry, well have a good night." He starts walking towards the stairwell that I came from as he gets to the door He just plainly waives his hand and with that he was gone. Who was that guy and I didn't even catch his name?

The next morning when we arrived in port, we all decided to take a tour of the sites in Mexico. " I must say Sam this is just beautiful and THANK YOU VERY MUCH taking us all on this trip." Elaine said bouncing Baby V. "You're welcome all thank you for joining me" I say as we reach a little plaza area for some shopping and lunch.

"ah mi dios es Puckett de Samantha Pablo que está aquí Mirada"

I don't know much Spanish but that was my name and this can't be good. "GIBBY" I yelled at him and he turned "DISTRACTION I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE… uh Mel you may want to run too they can't tell us apart…." With that Gibby springs into action taking off his shirt and starts messing with a cow in the plaza I guess it worked because there was a crowd around him…. Speaking too soon I see police around him. We run into this little pottery shop and I run into none other than the man from last night.

"You really have to stop running into me people are going to think that I have a famous stalker…and am I seeing double." He says to me while dusting himself off. Melanie looks at me with those eyes that I know I am going to have to tell her about this later. "No not double her just her twin sister. Hello I am Melanie" He looks at me and then at her. "Hello Melanie very nice to formally meet you my name is Marcus" "yeah yeah we gotta go there is a bunch of Mexicans looking for us" I say while trying to find another way out. "Well ladies once in a life time a man gets this moment to be the hero and today right now this is mine. I can take you to the ship and no one will see you all. Let's go to my jeep and my chopper is just a few minutes from here I can get you back to port then you two can get on the ship." He said looking right at me. "Yeah well we can manage on our own thank you very much lets go Mel." Melanie looked at me "Sam the boat is 30 miles away we are in a village in another country let's take him up on the offer"

"Ladies shall we"

Mel turns to me and motions to go "Sam he looks just like…" I cut her off right there…

"I know Mel…"

**End Chapter**

**Been a while since an update hope you all are liking the things happening. So what do we think of the mystery man. Sam keeps hearing Freddie's voice. Gibby was in the buff…. Did Carly like it…? Read and review this story is just getting started and I think you will enjoy what will happen. The next chapter will involve lots of Sam the new guy and SPENCER! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Sexybeast6 the … in the beginning were setting the stage in the 1****st**** chapter for pauses within the thoughts thank you for the feedback, I will try to use less in the future.**

**LoveB thank you for finding the story and I hope it continues to be interesting for you.**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter 6: Huh?**

"_**Carly, thank you for getting here so quickly." I looked at him and shook my head. "Why wouldn't I get here quickly, your text said it was an emergency." He looked at me "Very true but still you were at school. In Chicago." He just gave me an excuse to get out of classes this week. "Freddie Please don't tell me this really isn't an emergency?" He looks at me goes into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small box. "No this really is an emergency I need your help. I need to show you something." He opens the box and inside is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "Two carat, Princess cut, Flawless quality, colorless diamond on a floating set with three quarter carat of diamonds below it on a white gold band." He said without a hiccup I could tell he had been working on this for a while. "Um…Freddie what is this all about?" I say kind of confused. "Oh, OH no no no Carly this is for Sam. I need your help but first off do you think I did good with the Ring?" Well that is a huge relief and all I can think is you are such a nub. "You are such a NUB that is spectacular. How much was it?" why am I asking him how much it cost that isn't important He is going to ask Sam to marry him. "WHO CARES ABOUT HOW MUCH I COST, I KNOW IT WAS A LOT! Oh my god this is real. What is the plan what do you need my help with?"She looks at me ready to help there was never any doubt anyway. "Ok come with me I will show you how everything is going down. Let's get in my car and I will show you everything." She looked at me confused again; I knew I was going to have to spill. "Alright get in and I will explain cause I know what you are thinking now." I say with a smile. "What do you mean Freddie" she says with her best sing song voice. **_

_**I thought to myself I need to start at the top. "First off Carly I have known you for years I would like to think that I can tell when I need to explain myself. So I have been working on this tech project for some time and well it's going to be huge, so huge that a certain company has brought me on board to put it into production and paid me a huge lump sum for the technology! The pear company gave me 5 million dollars to purchase the technology during the negotiations I convinced them to give me 3 million and a 10 year contract instead. I will be getting stock options as an employee and a base salary of seven hundred fifty thousand dollars a year plus bonuses. Ok we are here." We get out of his new car and we stand in front of a beautiful home as we walk inside it is very much empty out on the patio just past the pool with an overview of the beach there is one single table with 2 chairs. "This is where we will have dinner brought to us from Pit Master Big Ian" she then cuts me off "You got him I can't believe that she will love it, um but why here?" "Carly this is our new house" I say while looking off at the beach. We make fake reservations at one of her favorite places to through her off of what I have planned. Carly helps with some final details and gets everything in order and after 2 days of back and forth work it's all set. I dropped her off at the airport and headed back to our apartment. I open the door Sam is sitting at her desk looking over some papers "Hey Sam, what you got there" I said…**_

We get off of the chopper and head to the boat. I am walking very quickly in front of Melanie and then I hear her running to catch up to me. "You are not getting away that easily Sam, EXPLAIN!" she sounded very angry. "That's just it there really isn't much to explain Mel last night I was hungry walked into main dining room that guy told me about the captains thing going on and to go a different way to avoid another crowd like at breakfast and he was in the shop we went into that it, the fact that he looks like, like Freddie I have no idea. I just need to get to my room Mel." She sounds upset but now is not the time. I follow her hack to her room and then barge into it not giving her the opportunity to leave me out. "Sam, you miss him I know, but let's just think about this for a second." We didn't get a second because Spencer was banging on the door. "KIDDO, SAM! We gotta go quick Gibby and Carly are in a Mexican Jail." I opened the door "Spence what are you talking about?" he grabs my arm "I will explain on the way." As we reach the dock and get the cab he started. "Ok when you said distraction Gibby ran with his shirt off towards this cow in the plaza, turns out that this cow is some sort of sacred cow in the town." I look at him "are you kidding?" "Nope I mean who has a cow in the plaza that is a sacred cow right. So the police start to get there and then Carly jumps into the crowd and tries to help Gibby out after everything they cuff Gibby and then Carly starts going crazy. I really don't know why." He is trying to figure that one but I knew the answer. "Tight Spaces remember she panics in them." I say remembering the space capsule and the time at the therapist. "Oh yeah that's right. Well she starts to try and get Gibby out of there by running around screaming craziness then all of a sudden she pulls her shirt off and says CAR-LAY kinda like how Gibby says Gib-aya and that's when she got cuffed for exposure and well that's when I came to get you. Hey how did you get back to the boat so fast anyway?" oh this guy helped me and Melanie out with a ride.

I bailed them out and on the way back into the boat I see Melanie with him. I looked at Spencer and he flips out. "EXCUSE ME SIR she isn't the Famous one please leave her alone!" Marcus looks at him and smirks oh god he does look like Freddie "I know that Sir this is Melanie Ryan and I was just." Spencer cut him off. "Yeah and since you know her last name and realize that it is different from Sam's you should realize that she is MARRIED…SEE THE RING." He looks at him with that fatherly look, I knew I needed to step in. "Spence this is the guy that helped us earlier and" Spencer went from big brother mode to father figure mode it was actually funny. "Oh is henow, that may be well and good but I still don't see the need to be chatting up Melanie at this hour, Please explain mister!" Spencer said glaring at Marcus. He looked at Spencer funny and then chuckled a little "At this hour, um its only 7:15 at night and I was really looking for my kids when I ran into Melanie, even though I thought she was Sam and she thanked me for the help from earlier then we started talking about our kids who all showed up and are playing right over there together." Marcus said while pointing at a clown making balloon animals and swords and stuff. Spencer nodded and Gibby ran to the clown "I want a lobster and a sword and a Pirate hat and" we all turned away from Gibby he never changes "well Spencer if you are done with your interrogations I am going to check on Gibby" Carly said. "Alright well see ya sis, ok well you have a good night Marcus… I will be watching you." Then he does that thing from that movie with the fockers that the dad did with his hands and eyes. I had to say we all busted out laughing.

I formally thanked him for all of his help and then signed some stuff for his kids who asked to stay with Gibby and the other kids. Marcus had no objections and we all went for a cocktail at the bar by the pool as they all swam. After a while the kids all were out eating some ice cream and snacks. Gibby stayed in the pool and I don't really remember when but Carly ended up in the pool too. We all chatted up about the weirdest things. All of a sudden it was just me and him at the table as Melanie was cleaning up some of the mess the kids made. Then all of a sudden I see Spencer's face look like he saw the Bottle man sculpture melt or something "OH MY GOD GIBBY GIBBY GIBBY GIBBY GIBBY" he makes a mad dash and jumps onto the pool. I turn and oh my I see Gibby kissing Carly, well more like trying to eat her face but she didn't seem to mind. Spencer pulls Carly away and is saying something but no one can really make it out; it was like that time in the lock in when Carly and Gibby electrocuted him for some chowder. That was really funny. "What are you doing to my sister don't eat my sister no kissing no looking oh my god you two have the same room. What is going on here?" Spencer is clearly not all here right now. Carly goes by Gibby's side again and says to him that it just sort of happened, but its good so far.

Just then Elaina comes and gets Spencer up and out of the pool. She clearly is the adult in the relationship but she knows how to handle Spence. Elaina wraps him in a towel and talks to him in a baby voice. "It's ok Spencer lets go back to the room and I promise I will make it all better." She says while winking at him "But Gibby, Carly I am so confused." He said while shaking his head. "Baby listen to me come to the room and I will make you forget about EV-A-REE-THING!" Spencer got the idea and lit up "can we get ice cream on the way back to the room?" he said seriously "Oh yeah, we could get ice cream make sure we get 2 scoops and lots of sprinkles and whipped cream!" Elaina said very seductively. "Yeah I love ice cr…ooooohhhhhh" he then grabs he and they run off. Thank god Spencer picked up because I was going to have to beat him if he wasn't getting the hint after that.

Marcus left to his room to check on his kids as it was getting late. Carly and Gibby snuck away somewhere and I really didn't want to find out what they were doing, those two are just something no one saw coming. I was able to just sit in my thoughts and there was one thing that stuck in my mind. Marcus was a really nice guy, but all he did was remind me of Freddie.

_**I left the apartment and just drove I cannot believe that this is what is happening. I don't even remember taking the roads to anywhere but I ended up at the new home that I just bought to be the Dream home. Funny it had everything she ever wanted in it. I sat on the beach listening to the wave's crash I just looked up and saw a shooting star. It was then I knew what I needed to do, no matter what the end of the day I needed her I guess she still always makes plans change. I need to talk to her. I get in my car and drive back to the apartment.**_

**End Chapter**

**In case you didn't get it BOLD and **_**Italic **_**is Freddie, Please don't be too confused, all will be revealed in the next chapter or 2. The story will start making a lot more sense. Do you see why Freddie was upset in the 1****st**** chapters flashback it wasn't just school he was leaving behind. I hope you all stick around for the remaining of the story. Carly and Gibby I know done before but I think it could work really and Spencer is still the same I think just a married dad. **

**A/N: the description of the ring is from a real ring it is one that I have given to my wife, which is why it was very descriptive because I know all about it.**


	7. Chapter 7 Love and Anger

**Chapter 7:**

_**I don't know what it was but I started to panic a little I called so I called Carly. "Hey are you on the plane yet?" I asked since she answered. "Yes actually but slight delay in the flight so that's why I answered. Oh great the flight attendant is telling us all phones off I will call you in a few Freddie." And with that Carly was gone. I was on my way but I didn't know what to do and most importantly I was afraid. There was only one other time I felt like this, and how ironic Sam is the cause of both. I always think things through and get clear well thought out answers. But tonight I was put in a different situation. Just like at the lock in 3 years ago. **_

_**I don't even know how it happened but I ended up at Spencer's apartment. And I knocked first, really haven't had to do that in a while but he is on his own now so I felt it only right. He answered the door with a weird look on his face and I walked in and sat on the couch. "Um, hey kiddo what's going on?" he said to me with a panic sound in his voice. "Spencer I need your hel…oh my god, do you always answer the door in the buff? And why do you have paint everywhere?" I say while looking at the floor trying not to look at him. "Oh yeah hold on a second" he grabbed a small kitchen towel and sat on the table in front of me. "That's better he said, why are you here now?"at this point I am looking anywhere but at Spencer. "Have you ever been in love Spence?" He looked at me weirdly "Yes I have Freddie, and well don't take this the wrong way I know you have grown into a good lookin dude but um I'm not into guys you know." That was said with seriousness god he is so weird. "I know Spence and you're like a brother…well you have been more like a father to me than anyone else so really gross man." He sighed "Oh thank you Jesus, so then yes I have been in love what's going on?" I looked at him and motioned to the towel for him to cover up some of the beans that were hanging out. He did and I asked him the big questions. "Spencer How many times have you been in love, and how is it that you know when" He looked at me knowing the question. "Funny questions Fredman, ok truthfully I have only seriously been in love 2 times in my life 1**__**st**__** was with this girl named Illia she was Spanish and drove me wild with her rrrrrrr's stupid right but see I was younger then and when Carly had to come and live with me she said she wouldn't help raise a kid I told her it was my sister I had too. I came home and she packed up all her stuff and was gone. Looking back I was more infatuated with her than LOVE love but I know I loved her as a friend till death, we still talk sometimes." **_

_**As he told me the story of Illia and him I thought of me and Carly it wasn't exactly like that but close and she was my friend I would do anything for but he said 2 times. "And the second time what happened then?" He looked up and glanced at his hallway to the bedroom and he lowered his voice while speaking. "Well that's kinda now, see I have been seeing this girl Elaina for the last 5 months and she is amazing she gets me for me you know, sure we have our momenst but all couples do. But I have never felt more in tune to one person in my life. I can't tell you where it will go because it is still happening but I know I love her." Just then a naked but paint covered lady came out from the hallway with one tear coming down her check. "Spencer I had no idea" we both stand up and I looked behind me and then get embarrassed as I this is only the second lady I have ever seen naked and I don't think she really wants me to see her anyway. "You heard that Elaina?" "Yes I did Spencer I love you too" Oh god he dropped the towel, "Spencer thank you for the talk but I am going to get out of here" they were so into them they didn't even here me they were totally making out then.**_

"_**Sorry about that kiddo my lady here, Freddie oh guess he left." I turn and lock the door and look back at Elaina smirk and put the sexy voice on that I have done so many times before. "So where were we, oh yeah I remember. I will make you my queen!" Spencer says. "Oh my Aruthor I would be honored to be your lady." Says Elaina. That is the last thing I heard as walking away from the door thinking that it was nice to see Spence finally find someone who gets him. I head to my car to go to the person who best gets me the love of my life.**_

Well it is official Carly and Gibby, I still kind of shutter at the thought but hey if Carly is happy who am I to argue? Spencer is still flippin out a little but he is just acting like a baby he will get over it. I don't really know how it happened but I think Melanie had something to do with it I have a dinner thing with Marcus tonight. It is defiantly not a date but it's an adult night she said. Everyone has had one and I have either been alone in my room or watched the kids each night. So everyone agreed that it's time for me to have one. I guess it won't be that bad he is someone who I can talk to. I don't know how to handle him looking like you though. I hope you will never stop loving me because I will never stop loving you. I guess it's time for me to go; I will talk to you tomorrow.

I put my shoes on grab my room card and head out. I know it sounds weird but ever since I found out about the laptop I just started talking to Freddie every night. I walked into the dining room but it is empty was I wrong on the time. He walked in moving towards a table and sat. "Sam, I know it can be difficult to be you when everyone around you wants something so I decided to rent out the dining room for 1 hour so you could eat in peace." I looked at him and said something about not needing to do this but he stopped me and pulled out the chair as I sat. "So let's eat Momma's hungry" I say but I think I got a little too comfortable. "Momma?" he said while chuckling. Great now I am somewhat embarrassed. "Yeah Momma um it's this thing I have called myself since middle school." "Cute" is all he responded with as the food was served

After that we talked about normal people stuff. Then we started talking about what he does. I really shouldn't have brought up the topic since it ruined the night. He is a tech geek. He works at the Pear Company. His wife had a drinking problem and got into a car accident about a year ago and died. He was just talking and talking and I guess I tuned him out because he tried to get my attention back. "You know you can go if you want to" he said very agitated. "WHAT!" I respond with venom in my voice. "No one is keeping you hear I am sorry if my tech talk and life bored you" I look at him and its funny but I felt alive for the first time in quite some time. "Ok look here spaz boy, just because I tuned you out doesn't mean I want to go. That's me ok and you know what you remind me so much of him it's kind of hard to look at your face ok. You couldn't understand but it was nice talking to you don't worry about desert I saw that they have Fat shakes and that's all momma needs." As I stood up he looked at me pulls his napkin from his lap and just shocked me with what he said. "Fine, leave but let me ask you something. I am not asking for anything at all but if this Freddie was here right now would you be happy?" I was just shocked because I never mentioned his name to him before. "Ok how bout this one Sam. don't you think he still wants you to be happy?" I turn to face him and take three long strides to him I grab his collar and made my words very CLEAR "I would be happy and you have no right to talk about him! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT HIS NAME?" he gulped "Melanie told me" he said. "Thank you for dinner I have to go now."

I walked for a few minutes trying to cool down but it didn't work I storm to my sisters' room. When I get to the door I begin to bang on it, not nock BANGING FISTS TO DOOR. She opened the door I storm in "YOU GET OUT NOW!" I point to Stephen. He grabbed a tee shirt and ran out the room as soon as he was out I slam the door close. "MEL WHAT THE HELL, Why would you tell Marcus about Chizz he has no business knowing?" at this point my words are spewing out like flaming daggers at her. "I thought it would help the night if he knew about what was going on. That is all I swear I didn't mean to hurt you." I cut her off "Melanie he questioned me about him how do you think that made me feel huh? You know what never mind sis" I say while walking out back to my room.

I sit out on the balcony and I look up at the stars and there is a knock on my door. I wasn't going to answer it, because it was probably just Mel anyway. "I know that you are in here and I am sorry for being that way. Believe me when I tell you I understand your pain. I want you to know that I meant nothing by it. I know how hard it is to be in this situation I am living it too; don't you just want another chance to make a different choice?" Then there was silence. I opened the door and he was already gone. The last thing he said stuck with me different choice. Would I have made a different choice looking back on that night when everything happened and he left? My dream or my love thinking about that I fall into an uncomfortable sleep.

"Melanie is it safe to come back in now?" Stephen asked. "Yes baby she went back to her room. But I need to go for a walk. Ok." I say to him. "Sure babe I'll be here ok." He gets back into bed and I walk towards Carly and Spencer's rooms. I get to Carly's Door and hear very strange noises coming from the room and decide not to knock just yet. I knocked on Spencer and Elaina's door I think to myself was that a goat I hear? I shake my head and try to get thoughts out of my head. Spencer opened the door. "Oh hey Melanie" I walked into the room without permission "Sure come on in I wasn't busy or anything. And what is that noise." He said while closing the door.

_**Ok Freddie, this is Sam you love her and she loves you too. In a weird dominating beat you up torturing kind of way but she still does love you, and you wouldn't change that. Get out of the car and go up there. I hit the elevator and make my way to the room. I opened the door "Sam"**_

**End**

**Cliffy Sorry guys but I just had too. Sam is starting to act a little more Sam now. Like I said last chapter things are starting to get a little clearer with why we have Freddie Dialogue again. I promise the next chapter will have big things happen. So what are Spencer and Melanie going to talk about? You see how Spencer and Elaina sort of started; I like the idea of having someone really get Spencer to be with him he shouldn't have to change from being a big kid most of the time. (Do you agree?) And what's with the goat noises from Carly's room? (Do you even want to know?) Thank all who are reading the story and don't be afraid to review. I will try to update the story weekly but this week there may be another update. :o)**

**Final question IPWV is in 2 days how many are going to watch for the episode and how many are going to watch to see what previews if any for IOMG2/IDate Sam and Freddie? Just curious. **


	8. Chapter8  normal for everyone else

**Seddieforever16: thank you for the kind words and I am very glad you are enjoying I will try and update more often. and look here is another chapter :o)**

**Sorry for the delay I would really like to update sooner but life gets in the way but don't worry I wil****l update at least once a week!**

**Chapter 8: Back to normal… for everyone else**

We are all having one last night as tomorrow everyone flies back home. Spencer and Gibby started getting along better again; well at least Spencer stopped trying to drown Gibby the last day. We were at Mel's house and were having a BBQ, I went back inside to Mel's kitchen grabbed a Wahoo punch and sat at the table. Carly ran in "Sam which way to the bathroom?" I point and she runs off. Gibby walks in looks at me and asks "Can we talk?" he said that seriously as he sat down next to me. "Sure kid what's up with you?" I responded.

He sighed and started "Well Sam you know that Carly and I are sort of together now so I wanted to" I cut him off knowing where this was going. "Gib you have my blessing but you really should be talking to Spencer about this don't you think?" I laughed while saying that god he is such a dork. "Sam, it's not about that look Gibby remembers when you asked him out to the girls choice dance years ago and I know what this looks like now." I respond "What does it look like Gib?" oh god now I am worried and confused. He grabbed my hand "Sam you're a good friend but I don't want you to feel like I am rejecting you again cause it's not like that. I want you to know this could be, I mean Clary is different than any other of the Chicks I've been with. She gets me and not to mention she is a little vixen in the" I had to stop him there "LA LA LA LA, I really don't need that info Gib!" He chuckled a bit "Ok I get it um… we cool?" he said and half looked away. I looked at him "I guess I will live with the pain…. HA HA HA HA Yeah Gibby we were never not cool. Now get out of here before I give you an ATOMIC WEDGE or something." I say jokingly and his eyes opened wide with fear. "LATER… Spence burgers ready?" Gibby said on his way out. God I worry about that boy.

The Cruise is over and it's time to bring the kids back to school. I know there is still some summer left but they go to boarding school and Phillips Exter Academy in New Hampshire and truly I never really have too much time for them. I just met them really a year ago. I know I call them my kids, legally they are I looked in the back see them starting to nod off, I think about how it happened often.

FLASHBACK

Ring…Ring

"I Told you never to" She cuts me off "I know and I wouldn't but It is important." She said "Fine what do you want." I said sternly. "You're Father and I separated when you were very young I know that you really don't know that or this. Your father got remarried and had a daughter so you have a … had a sister, she passed three weeks ago." I stop her "How long did you know about her and what this had to do with me?" I said confused. "Ok I will get to the point she had two kids and they are both 7 well I don't know how but you are listed in the Will as the one she wanted to have them. So there is some legal things you need to deal with and if you want her husband's parents are willing to adopt if you release parental" "Hey do you know her name… my sisters name?" I asked "Yes her name was Sarah." There was silence between us I broke it with more questions. "How did she die?" she answered quickly. "I really don't know, when you get there you can ask the grandparents. To answer you're other questions. I knew about Sarah is because when you were about 14 your father had passed and I had received letters from both of them about everything and" she paused for a moment and I well I WAS PISSED! "YOU HAVE KNOWN FOR 10 YEARS AND NEVER TOLD ME YOU… YOU KNOW WHAT JUST TELL ME WHERE TO GO!"

End Flashback

We are about twenty minutes out from the school and they are now fast asleep. Sarah my sister had a drinking problem ever since her… our dad passed. Rick tried to stop her from going that night and it caused them both to lose their lives. When I had gotten to the lawyers office I saw the kids faces, Lost, afraid, sadness. I had no one and remembered even less, the one person who should have helped me says she can't because she doesn't know how. I just think she is a coward. I talked with Rick's parents and we came to Joint Custody as the decision. They are of simple means and were older, really not able to handle the two seven year olds. That's when I decided about the school it's the best for everyone and the kids really are enjoying it.

After a few days I depart again the kids were settled and ready for school and I needed to go again for work. I owned a house; it was completely empty something was wrong you know missing so I never moved in. I have dreams every night about people who never have faces. I don't know if it is my mind not allowing me to remember or if it my subconscious reminding me that I am no one. I always travel and live in hotels. I bury myself in my work and I think why I travel the world is because I am looking for clues of me. Funny thing was the most comfortable I have been in my life well at least I think so was when I was on that cruise. I just keep telling myself that is because it was like a vacation.

I struggle with my mind every day to remember me. The first memory that I can remember is beeps and a doctor. He was talking to someone I still don't know who it is because I really couldn't make out there faces at that time and like I said my dreams never have faces on the people anyway. I pull out my pear pod and sit back on the plane and get ready for my 10 hour flight to Hawaii. When I get a buzz from my Pearpad, looks like I have my updated schedule of events and things to do for the next 6 months. Let me review see where they have me going. Ok Hawaii , Denver, oh god I hated going to Texas during football time, LA, San Diego, I can't believe it. Seattle for 3 weeks in November for a conference then a corporate meeting, I hated going to Seattle I think that is where I am from and it always make me feel uncomfortable that I cannot remember anything. Maybe I could finally get my mom to talk to me about my past ahh who cares she won't but for now time to crash HAWAII here I come.

I arrived to the hotel the company usually puts me up in. Celia was there she had been at Turtle bay resort for 25 years and she almost always was there when I checked in. "How are you doing today Marcus?" she said. "I am doing great nice to be back in paradise to bad it's always for work." I say while grabbing the corporate card. "Here you go hey can you get me in on the pig roast again the ham was so delish I could taste it when i was told was comming back" she looked at the computer "No problem will this be for one?" Celia said "Isn't it always" I said slightly saddned at the comment I made. She hands me my card and I head to my room to prepair my final meeting with Mr. VanCamerines he has yet agree to an updated contract with pear."Have a nice day Marcus" I waived while walking towards my room. "Oh my god I haven't seen him in years" Celia turned "How do you know Marcus, Wendy?"

"So I have finally started to thunk about music again, well at least really listening to it." I tell Melanie as we sat at the breakfast table. "Thats great anything giving you inspiration?" she said. "Kind of but I really need to get thinking, hey when do the kids get home from school?" I asked. "about an hour" ok I thought. "Hey Mel did you enjoy the cruise?" I say while looking at the table. "Yeah why" I was going to break a Puckett rule today "oh um its just I am sorry for acting the way I did at the end and" I stopped when she spit her drink on the table. "You broke Puckett rule number 2. I knew that you were you didn't need to say it but I have a question for you." as I walked to the fridge for more meatballs I responded. "shoot" she was wiping up the spit take she did I was shocked i broke that rule too. "Marcus, you know i talked to him right, well did something seem off to you?" We went months with out any questions why now "Like whath" I say mouth full of meat ball "Please don't spit meatball on the table I just cleaned it. I mean he had kids but they aren't his they told me some of the story, he doesn't really talk much, and the fact that he looked just like Freddie, doesn't that seem odd to you?" I turned to walk out the kitchen and go to my room. "I don't want to talk about this Mel"

Sam kept things in but we need ti talk about this I know it is bothering her. It is bothering me who is he we never even found out his last name?

**end chapter**

**I know this was a little boring this chapter but it was a very important chapter. I know there was a lot of Marcus (incase you couldn't tell ) but that will happen a little more often now. as the title of this chapter said ****this was more about him than anyone else, he isn't like everyone else in his mind. I think we are just getting to the half way point of the story right now so lots more to come. Did anyone see Wendy coming? Whats going to happen there? Thank you all who have read. I hope you are liking so far. please review.**


	9. Chapter 9:fast times from ridgeway high

**Seddielover: glad that you like the story please keep reading to find out what is going on.**

**Chapter 9: Fast times at Ridgeway high!**

I could see his face I was killing this presentation. This is it I got it "And this Mr. VanCamerine is how your company's profits, with the use of Pears latest technology, will increase by 10% in the first year and 25% in 4 years" When I finished saying that I see him nod and his stooges begin to check the data in the packets and nod in agreement. I was just about to pull up some more numbers and he stops me "Marcus I can see why they sent you back here alone. You are there secret weapon the closer, you don't need to go on at all I will have my legal team review the contract and if all is well you have a deal!" Mr. VanCamerine said. I like that he called me the closer I mean I just made the GRANDDADDY of a deal that others couldn't do for the last five years. We shake hands and I notify Corporate. "That's right we have his legal team reviewing the contract now it's pretty much a done deal!" They were ecstatic but I received some bad news. I was told that once the deal was done that I would have to leave immediately. So much for some rest and relaxation in Hawaii.

I wait to hear if all is going good for a while but I was just wasting the day away. I look at the clock and it is 1245pm and I think to myself I am not going to spend the whole day alone in this room in Paradise I called to the lawyers and let them know that I would be out for a run but if they needed me I will have my phone with me just in case any questions come up. I walk out the resort and head to the beach for my run. On the way I happen to notice that several ladies were not so discreetly checking me out. I gave a little smirk and ran my hands through my hair and started getting ready for the run. I thought to myself what my friends would say, that is if I had any friends. (Dude you are in Hawaii and your free time you go for a run, you are supposed to lounge out by the pool and pick up beautiful island women) Like that would happen I could see how the dinner would go. "Hello my name is Marcus I don't know anything about my past, what do you do for a living?" yeah like that would work. Get that thought out of your head now buddy. I grab my Pear Phone and go to work out mix and it looks like 'Beautiful Monster' by Ne-Yo starts my work out today.

I run just enjoying the beautiful beach I am surrounded by. I listen to the words that tend to haunt me because my faceless dreams have one person as a constant every time I know it is a woman by the shape of her but I can never see her face but she had to be someone special or I wouldn't dream of her in every dream, just like my own beautiful monster. I run for 20 more minutes and actually I couldn't even tell any songs that played because I was lost in thought. When I came to the song that had just begun was 'Life Starts Now' by Three Days Grace. I know that the song is being sung to someone but for me it has different meaning. It's is almost like I am singing to me I start running as fast as I can feet hitting the sand I begin to cry. I run in anger as fast as I can my lungs are burning and my heart is going to beat out of my chest, I am running towards nothing… but at the same time everything that is eluding me. I stop right in front of some Rocks on the beach outside of the resort. And I am pacing angry while listening to the song.

Cause life starts now.  
>You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down<br>But you will survive it somehow because life starts now.

All this pain  
>Take this life and make it yours.<br>All this hate take your heart and let it love again.  
>You will survive it somehow<p>

I look down my arms towards my hands I clench my fists as the song ends. I rip my phone out of my holder and holding it in my clenched hands. I smashed it against the rocks and when the phone is fully destroyed I begin to slam my fists against the rock, beating it, as if it would give me vital information. My hands begin to bleed "HOW CAN I MAKE THIS LIFE MY OWN WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY LIFE IS" I yelled out as I raised my head to the sky eyes closed. I nearly forgot where I was until I heard one of the employees come up to me. "UM, Mr.… um Marcus is it? Is everything ok sir?" a lady asks me. I snap back and return "Oh I am sorry if I worried any of the guests, there was… a death." I said hoping she would just leave then. "Oh my I am sorry to hear for your loss." She said. "Don't worry about it I never met him so it is like he never existed, once again I apologize to all of the guests." I say. I turned to start and walk away. "Oh" she said very surprised looking at me. "Oh um well I am still sorry to hear for your loss who was he?" she said. Nosy bitch I thought to myself but she is trying to do her job I guess. "ME" and I walked back to my room.

He left me there but I got a real good look at his face and his eyes. They were full of fire but emptiness it was something I have never seen before. But there was also pain and longing. He looks so familiar but I can't put my hand on it yet. Then I heard him say who passed and I almost cried myself hearing his pain "ME" is what he said. I needed to go home I couldn't handle the day anymore after that. "Hey Wendy are you ok?" One of the towel boys said. "No tell Celia I have to go." I said and went home

"Yo Elaina phone for you its Carly" Spencer said while trying to not wake baby V from her nap while he was also sculpturing. "Got it hun" she said, and I wonder why Carly was calling. "What's up sis?" I answered. "Hey Elaina I really need to talk to you well I kinda need Womanly advice… what are you doing this weekend?" Carly said. I thought about for a minute but she said just the weekend it wouldn't matter as long as I got by Monday for work but Chicago… "Carly what is going on this sounds serious." She stops me "Listen I really don't want to talk about this on the phone I need my girls with me Sam and Mel are coming tonight so please say you can come." She sounded desperate. "Well a girl's weekend never hurt. I will be there pick me up at the airport." I say. "Elaina we are coming to you Melanie said she and Sam would visit there mom who they haven't seen in forever and I kinda wanted to hang out at the old places. So we will see you in the morning." Carly said as she hung up the phone. Well I still get a girls weekend anyway. "Spencer make is the old studio clean? Carly and the twins are coming" I yell to him. He walked into the room with plaster on his face and cloths. "Really why are they coming?" he said. "I really don't know why yet but you know a girl weekend thing, why do I smell bananas?" I said while sniffing around. Spencer looks around then turns back at me and says "Oh new sculpture out of bananas." I look at him with a scolding but seductive look "What have I told you about sculpting things out of food?" he looks at the floor and his voice lowers slightly. "To not to." I walked closer and lifted his chin up "Why" I whisper "Because it attracts bugs and it will go bad and I will have to get rid of it and…" I stop him "NO NO NO baby it's because when you sculpt with food it does things to me… My KING" I say to him. He nods and understands where this is going. "My queen I have returned and it seems that I have made you flustered. I will…" I looked at the front door and it was open but I didn't open it. "You two continue the show I think it was just getting to the good part." The blond on the couch said. "Oh my god Sam when did you get here? How much did you hear?" Spencer says to her. "Oh I heard enough I was going to make popcorn and turn the lights down. Ha ha ha" How did she get in here anyway I know she can pick a lock but that was way to quiet. "Oh and Spence you really should change the lock if you don't want me Carly and Fre…. To just come in any time we want we still have keys you know." Sam said, her voice clearly lowered and saddened after she almost mentioned Freddie. "Good idea I forgot I gave you guys keys." Spencer said as Melanie walked in. "Elaina you know what this is about?" she shakes her head no "Ok good enough for me I am hungry and sleepy where is the ham and I am going to the studio." And with that she was gone upstairs. It was funny but I don't think Elaina ever saw Sam move quickly, but all those who know her she is very fast when food and laziness is involved. "Just like old times I guess." Spencer says he walks into the room sad as nothing will happen now. "OH Spencer I found some Chocolate syrup…." Elaina say and from the room you can hear Spencer "YIPPY CHOCOLATE…WAIT ARE WE ….MY QUEEN" He is getting quicker I think to myself "Yes my king"

Melanie is left standing in the living room with both her and Sam's bag alone as the adults are in the room doing god knows what and thank goodness that Veronica was sound sleeper. The noises that were coming from that room were well just strange. "Was that a goat?" oh man I need to go upstairs with Sam. This may be a long weekend…

My hands hurt like hell… I laugh a bit I guess rock beats fist … god I am a nub. At least I got another day out of it since the lawyers were really going through everything. But now I need to go back to Seattle to headquarters for some documents and they wanted to meet with me since they cannot duplicate in manufacturing something I have designed for production. Yeah I am better than a computer. I pack everything up and put on a short sleeved polo. Normally I wear long sleeved shirts I don't want my forearms showing really but it was hot and I was going on a plane. I will be there on Monday morning, early Monday morning I dread the thought of landing there at 4:15am but oh well time to check out. I walk to the table and strange Celia was not there. "Oh Mr. Marcus how was your stay and your hands are they feeling better?" How did she know about my hands then I looked at her she was the one that asked me about my hands. "My hands hurt like hell I would not add rock punching to the activity list." I said. We both chuckled a bit "We will take that into consideration where we off are to now?" she asked me. "Well Wendy right?" I nodded in agreement "I am going to continue with work I need to go back to Pear headquarters for a production issue in Seattle." She stopped me "Oh that's awesome this time of the year is the best to go to Seattle I am from their most times it is raining but now it's not that bad." She was from Seattle now I actually study her face for the first time. "Really my mother is from there I think, well she lives there now anyway." I say to Wendy. "yeah I lived there my whole life really but I always wanted to live out here so a change in major in college to hospitality and here I am. I went to Ridgeway high school, is that where you went? What year did you graduate maybe we could have seen each other before?" I looked at her. "Let me tell you a secret… shhhh don't tell anyone. I have no idea where I went to high school, college, hell two years ago. I have amnesia so I really don't know….do I look familiar to you?" she was stunned but she responded. "Actually yes you do" Wendy said "oh sorry I have to go that's my boss calling me It was our pleasure to have you stay with us Marcus. We hope to see you again soon!"

WAIT I wanted to yell to her but she was gone and I really needed to go to catch my flight. But I thought you know I probably look like a thousand guys out there so I chalked up to that. On my way to Seattle and I sign "GGGGRRREEEAAATTT"

**END CHAPTER.**

**(A.N) Oh boy I know that there was a lot of emotion in this chapter and the last, but I really needed you to try and feel Marcus's pain. He has a lot going on and I wanted to give you more insight to his mind and struggle. I hope you can understand that this chapter is very important to the rest of the story, and trust me it is really important. So, we excited for the Girls weekend or do we just want to know why Carly is calling for it? Will Marcus talk to his mother or just wait till the holidays? SPENCER AND ELAINA ARE FREAKS ARENT THEY! Lol Soon you will find out why Marcus likes wearing long sleeve shirts normally. NEXT CHAPTER GIRLS NIGHT OUT LOTS OF DRINKING AND SAM! Great news it will post this weekend! Thank you all for reading and as always, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Girls Night!

**Starhey: thank you for your review , well thanks for letting me know it was wrong on the Spanish. Funny thing was I used an online translation site to get what I was trying to say, so yay for translation websites that suck. And yes I know the ring in and out it was a very important purchase and it had to be just right. THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING THE STORY!**

**Rosie-sibuna: I am sorry I kept you up so late but I am so happy you are excited for the next chapter. You have an idea that's close to what happened to Marcus keep on reading!**

**Moviepal: again thank you for continuing to read the story! **

**Chapter 10: GIRLS NIGHT!**

At first I was ok in the room it wasn't that bad but the more I tossed and turned I realized it was because of the fact that the studio is still the studio nothing changed Spencer wouldn't have it he said it wasn't right it was as much a part of his life as ours. Remembering all of the times we fought in here and the times we made out in the studio when Carly wasn't around. God he was a nub but man did he know how to kiss. "SAM SHUT IT I NEED SOME BEAUTY SLEEP" Melanie yelled at me. "AWWW you need beauty sleep I don't think any amount of sleep will help you with that situation." I said to my sleepy sister. Melanie groaned "Sam we are twins I look like you that means you have the same situation." I laughed a little "We may be twins but I am for sure the better looking one!" Ok there really was really no better looking one we truly were super identical. "Night Sam" Melanie said. Ok I can't sleep I need bacon.

I walk down to kitchen; quietly there is a baby in the house, and open the fridge. Same old Spencer always has bacon. I love that it's the microwave kind because Puckett does not have to do more than press 2 buttons to get bacon! I walk out of the apartment and call Shay. "Sam it is totally 4 in the morning here you know that right." Carly said to me. I could tell she was a little upset she had a really long day coming up. "Yeah whatever did you know that Spence never changed the studio?" I say while grabbing another piece of bacon. "YES I did Sam and I also know that ever since you were 11 that you redirect when there is something on your mind so since I would like to get at least a few more hours before I fly into Seattle and see you spill!" Carly you are still too good. "OK I can't sleep here and it's too late to get into a hotel tonight. I just can't stop…well so I need to talk since I can't sleep." I say to her. "OK Sam listen to me carefully, I am going to go back to sleep but I will say this to you. I will see you tomorrow and stay up with you all night I promise just…just go take a hot bath." I sigh "Carly baths are not the answer to everything and you will stay up with me all night tomorrow because you called for this girl's night so are you still with Gibby?" I say in hope to bring her into the conversation. "Goodnight SAM" well that didn't work and now I am sitting in this apartment with no one up in the living room with a couch full of memories.

I am wandering the hallways of Bushwell plaza thinking to myself. It was strange being here it had been well 2 years since I was last here but since that last senior summer that I was really here. Lewbert isn't even here anymore I miss that mole faced freak. Then I saw that Lewbert was promoted and is the manager for the building not just the door man so he isn't there unless necessary. Hmmm I have some time to kill I guess I am going to have to make it mandatory that he has to come in. "Carly Shay what is about to happen is totally your fault." I say while plotting, man this is going to be fun.

As I was waiting for the shuttle to the airport that Wendy girl game back outside. "Marcus you forgot your check out receipt, don't you need this for expense this was a business trip right?" she said to me. I looked at her and smiled. "Yes actually I would need that. Thank you for bringing this to me." I said to her. She stood there for a moment and just as she was going to turn back inside I stopped her. "Hey Wendy can I ask you something, remember when I said I had amnesia I really wasn't kidding I can't remember anything from my childhood I only have the last 2 years of memories and believe me none of them are any good. You said I looked familiar… um could you tell me how?" I asked actually quite shyly she looked at me "Hey when does your flight leave?" Wendy asked me. "I leave tomorrow morning around 11am" I answered. "Why are you leaving now then Mr. Marcus? You have like almost 12 hours till your flight?" Wendy asked me. " I was going to go to the airport and check in and get my boarding pass then take a cab out of the airport for a dinner and some night life stuff then head back and leave in the morning." She looked at me. "For a smart guy you are really stupid you know that makes no sense when you are at a fabulous resort. Even if we are fully booked with no rooms you could go to our pig roast tonight and then head back to the airport on the last shuttle out of here at 1am then spend the early morning there. Or I can see if we can find you some accommodations for the night. You should come the pig roast is the best on the island you know!" Wendy said.

I thought about what she said then I guess she was right because I really did something stupid. "Well since you put it that way I will stay and I really wanted to go to the roast anyway." I said "So its settled then" Wendy responds. "When do you get off of your shift today?" she looked at me and cracked a half smile. "I get off at 5pm today why" I know this may end up bad but I guess I need to start from somewhere. "I was thinking maybe, since your kinda new here too, we could enjoy each other's company tonight and you could tell me about Seattle and some places to go. And maybe we could stop avoiding the question tonight and you could tell me how I look familiar?" I said and waited for the no. "Marcus, are you asking me out on a date?" Wendy asked me with a large smile now. I truly didn't know how to respond "If you don't want to its ok I know that you just met me and." She stopped me from speaking more "How about this, you go to the roast I will go too and we can sit next to each other maybe that way you would be more comfortable." She laughed. " I would love to I haven't done anything but work for 2 months strait it would be nice to have a night out. Thank you. See you in a few hours." Wendy said. Wow I have company for tonight… I thought about it and I actually have a date. I hope this goes ok.

"HURRY UP SHAY YOU ARE BORING ME!" I look up and see Sam and Melanie there waiting for me. "Hold on I'm coming what is the rush anyway we have all night remember GIRLS NIGHT!" Carly says to us. I thought about it and why are we having an impromptu girls night if we planned it we could have had a weekend… this doesn't make a lot of sense. "So did you bring any bags?" Melanie asks. "Nope just my carry on so let's go pick up Elaina and get this thing started. So is it going to be just us four then?" Carly asked them. I looked at her with a weird gaze what did she mean just us four? "Yup who else would you invite Carls?" I say "Well I also had invited Wendy but I think she couldn't get the time off of work since she just started a new job besides the flight she would have to talk is long there would be no way she could get back to work on time." Carly said and I didn't know she kept in touch with Wendy, I stopped keeping in touch with her shortly after Graduation since well she sort of had this little thing for Freddie so I figured that keeping her away would be best. I'm not the jealous type but I heard what she wanted to do so I didn't want to go to jail over her, ha. "I didn't know you kept in touch with her, how is she doing?" I asked Carly. Fine I guess I don't really keep in touch with her too much every few months we would contact you know email or something but I haven't seen her in like 3 or 4 years. I thought she was still in Seattle that's why I had invited her but she lives in Hawaii now." She said while getting into the car. "Sam, I am hungry can we go eat?" Carly asked the stupidest question ever. "I was going to go eat even if you were not hungry. MOMMA NEEDS HAM NOW!"

Elaina meets us at this place that I wanted go to they have this Ham breakfast thing oh my god I don't know how to describe it. The waitress came up to us "Can I start you guys off with something to drink" Carly asked for coffee and OJ, Melanie and Elaina asked for apple juice and I spoke up and asked for a peppy cola. "Hey yo, waitress I don't see it on the menu the reason I came here do you guys still make I pledge allegiance to the HAM? I asked. She said she would check. Everyone looked at me Elaina spoke up first "Sam what the hell is that?" I laughed I knew I would have to answer. "OK a few years back on the road I heard of it and by luck it was in Seattle so on one of the shows that I was the opening act for afterwards I made the mission here and as to what it is, well it's this ham scramble. Ok let me explain 4 eggs with cheese onions and peppers with honey ham, bacon, Canadian bacon, sausage, prosciutto, some SPAM, and" I was cut off by Carly "My goodness Sam what ham or pork product doesn't it have in it?" I look at her "If it had Bolivian Bacon I may have married it." We all started to laugh when the waitress came back and said. "The chef said it is not on the menu but he could do it for you, um it's a lot of food there has only been one person to finish it he said will this be for all of you?" they all look at me. "Ok lady get me my meal and there is only one person to have finished it… and when I finish it there will still only be one person to have finish it"

There was now a crowd around our table cheering me on not realizing the only other person to finish it was me years ago. "And with this bite I PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO THE HAM!" the chef comes out the back "Congratulations out of thousands of people to try you are just the sec…. Sam well I knew no one would just try to tame this. I asked you last time but Hunny where did you put all that food?" I looked at the empty plate. "DON'T CALL ME HUNNY and it take a lot of hard work to look this good." The crowd is cheering and there are news cameras around. I hear them start a broadcast. "We are live at Dine so Fine Diner where Samantha Puckett of JMB has just finished a challenge meal called I pledge allegiance to the ham which has only had 1 person to complete it." I grabbed the mic from her "Actually I am the first and second person to complete it. I challenge anyone to come to Dine so Fine and ask for the challenge and see if you can beat me. And become a member of the wall of ham. And with that Sam is out" we grabbed our stuff and into the car and needed to go to the spa that I had set up for all of us.

So we make it to the spa and w are late but I pulled out the celebrity card and we end up getting everything we asked for and then some. We are all sitting in a private room getting pedicures at this point and since no one is talking about it I figures I would. "OK Carly none of them will bring it up but I am going to what happened why the sudden need for a girls night which I might add is more like a day?" everyone looks at Carly, who doesn't say anything. "CARLY" I say again. She doesn't respond. "Did something happen between you two?" Oh god her silence is killing me did he do something to hurt her did she, oh no, nah, maybe no she couldn't be. "Carly you are going to make me leave this Girls night right now and fly out to Chicago and find Gibby and cut off his Willis and doodle berries if you don't tell me what's going on." I say sternly to her. "OK you force me into this just like last night ladies please finish up I have to attend to something now."

Just as I stood up she stops me "OK this is cliché but here it goes time for some gossip in the spa." She started talking and at first it was normal stuff how great everything is going between them and then how she is getting a great job at Oprah's company as head of talent coordination. Whatever that is, then she said that it was quick but her lease was up and instead of renewing she was convinced to move in with Gib. A few weeks ago we had a romantic dinner and night on the town. I was actually surprised how mature and adult like he acted when he came back home after the cruise. He took me to Benny's chop house the food was great the night was fantastic then we had run into Tasha. "So a week later he said he was not going be able to have lunch with me that day he was busy at work. Well I decided to go and drop off some food for him since I was around his office. When I got there the secretary let me know that he went out for lunch, I asked where she said at this little spot down the way Franks and Dawgs, so I head down there and when I get there I see her with him and they are all chatty and chiz" Carly said and then let out a scream "Carls I am still going to cut off his…" Carly then continues with her story "Wait there is more let me finish ok" she lets out a sigh "Ok well this isn't my first serious relationship and well I have been with more than just one guy but umm it's never quite been like this." She is stalling and trying to deflect what she wants to say. "Get on with it Shay no more Chiz." I say to her "Alright Sam and Elaina don't tell Spence yet ok, but I am well I am late…" Carly said and then covered her face with her hands. "CARLOTTA SHAY YOU ARE WHAT!" Elaina screamed out. "

After some more yelling and screaming in the tranquil spa we continued with the rest of the night dinner was fine and we went to some dance club because there was a need to the children to dance. So they did. I never understood why women need to dance during stressful situations it never really did anything for me but make me tired and want to go to bed. Oh well the drinks were good and they kept coming. I had grabbed Carly's cell and saw a message. Well she won't mind if I read it, now will she. Hey it was from Wendy.

From Wendy: Sorry can't make it out call me later if you need going out for 1st time since got here with a guy ;o) night.

Well I had to respond, so I called and there was no answer I decided to text her back from my phone and let her know my number.

From Sam: wendy its Sam got your number from Carly good luck with your guy friend did you plan on getting lucky or something.

From Wendy: OMG Sam long time no talk well if you were to have seen him you would say the same but

From Sam: why is there a but is what the guys would call a neck down?

From Wendy: He reminds me of someone…

From Sam: who your ex or something?

From Wendy: NO

From Sam: someone from high school or college?

From Wendy: Both sort of

From Sam: out with it biotch

From Wendy: This guy is really good looking face and body but he looks like Freddie

From Sam: WHAT IS HIS NAME

From Wendy: why

From Sam: NAME NOW

From Wendy: why does it matter to you I know he looks really like him but it's not him right

From Sam: it doesn't matter is his name Marcus?

From Wendy: how

From Sam: u better behave I will hunt u down

From Wendy: HOW DID YOU KNOW THE NAME.

From that point on I turned my phone off. And went to the bar and met up with the others. "OK BARTENDER round of shots 5" I said. Carly looked at me "But there is only 3 of us drinking you know I won't take one until I know" I rolled my eyes when the shots arrived and put 3 down back to back. "I know you are not drinking Shay!" and before Melanie could take another sip from her Martini Sam grabbed it and swallowed it down. "Bartender" Sam said. All three of us looked at each other not knowing what happened but knowing this would be a long night.

I wonder how Sam knew his name. I tried to put it out of my mind and went to the roast. While there we didn't have much conversation. Everything was very weird he really didn't have anything to say. After the meal and some time he asked if we could walk on the beach and I had agreed. I walked and talked about my life but noticed he really said nothing. So I asked him. "You really have amnesia don't you?" He looked at me "Yeah my first memory is waking up in a room that wasn't really a hospital but wasn't, well I really don't know what it was. I didn't know who I was or why I was there I was in a ton of pain though. The doctors came in and asked who I was I said I didn't know. A few minutes later that's when this lady claiming to be my mom came in she was all crying and stuff so I figured she had to be." He stopped in front of the water "Marcus you don't have to talk about it if you don't" Marcus cut me off. "It's funny I don't really think that is my real name." he stopped talking and just stared out at the waves. "Marcus, I have to ask you a few questions please answer them" He nodded "OK, first what is your mother's name?" he looked at me for a change "I don't know I had asked her mine and she said she didn't want to tell me and that it was to protect me since I have lost my memory so that I could move on. She said maybe in time I would figure it out she thought it would be best this way. So I never asked her what her name was I have only seen her one other time and spoken with her twice since I woke." I started to cry now this is so sad I thought to really have nobody. "Ok next question who is Sam Puckett?" he closed his eyes. "If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me." He said "try me" I said to him "She is lead singer of JMB I met her on a cruise this summer and she had threatened me because of something that happened at a dinner. Her sister is really nice though and her friends." He said and I was shocked he met the rest of them too. "You really remind me of someone who shouldn't be here, who I shouldn't think is here. I think I need to go thank you for a nice time but I really need to leave now, have a safe flight Mr. Marcus." Wendy said as she left.

OK what just happened I need to talk to Sam so I called her cell and there was no answer I called to Carly and it went straight to voicemail oh god one of you guys answer a text please

TO SAM/CARLY: CALL ME ASAP WENDY

What the Hell just happened we were talking and then she was gone and on her phone why did I answer those questions? I think I need a drink.

_**I looked around the room and no one was there "Sam" I said softly I walked to our bed and sat. She left and I didn't know what to do. I thought about it for a little while when I had gotten a text. It read (I love you and always will)It was from Sam I responded back (I am on your journey too remember you said you would always let me be with you I will wait for you if you wait for me.) I gave a long look around the room for a little and a tear escaped from my eye rolling down my cheek when I got my last message for the night (FOREVER!) is what I received. I went to bed thinking I LOVE YOU SAM GO BE GREAT!**_

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N: Ok all super long chapter, I know, but I didn't want to end it on a cliffy or anything. This chapter will start to bring things to light. And yes that was Freddie story points again at the end you didn't forget about him already did you? So now you know the whole flash back between him and Sam on how it all started. The before (his planning and house things with Carly) the entrance and argument what happened after and Things about Spencer and Elaina and the end of the night. The next chapter may be very interesting lots of Gibby don't hate him just yet there's more. To all those thinking what did Sam do while in the apartment that night, just wait that is coming! SO I will warn you now next chapter will also have some real adult themes and some heavy moments, also lots of humor when we hear about what Sam does after she pounds down the shots! This chapter was the most difficult to write because I needed the plot elements but I knew that it would be boring so I apologize for that! Thank you for reading and please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Moviepal: thank you for continuing to read the story! And reviewing!**

**Chapter 11**

"Please come in there is all sorts of crazy things happening here." Rick the door man said. "AHHHH like what" Lewbert says. "Well for starters the soda machine is spitting out cans of Wahoo punch at people." Rick said. "The last time that happened was…oh no I am on my way AHHHHHH ARG My wart is starting to hurt AHHHHH" Lewbert said while hanging up the phone. "What the heck is his problem?"

"Rise and shine, time for breakfast." I heard but my head was pounding "OHHH my head" I started to move a little "OHHHH my back " I opened my eyes and realized I was sleeping on the island in the kitchen and the other three were making breakfast around me. "Oh my god what happened last night how did I end up sleeping here? Does anyone have any aspirin?" I said just then Spencer comes out of the room the only way Spencer knows how "What's up ladies how was the night whoa Sam did you sleep on the island?" he gave me a little pat on the head that felt like I was getting beaten "Mmmm that smells good what it is Elaina?" Spencer asks. "Your favorite it is quiche and if you wouldn't mind could you make the bacon balls?" Elaina asked him. "Sure I can and since all of you were here I decided to get a surprise for all of you." He went into the fridge and opened the package and I knew what it was by the smell of it instantly my headache was gone. "Oh my god Spencer I want to marry you is that Bolivian Bacon?" I said to him. "Um Sam I am married and well she is right next to you" Spencer said and before I could answer him back smartly there was a smack with a kitchen towel on the back of my head "OUCH" I said and turned my head to see Elaina glaring at me arms crossed. "Come on Elaina I am not trying to steal Spencer he is like a dad to me but once you have some of this bacon you will understand….It changes you…." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy but they would see.

So we sat down at the table while Spencer finished making the Bacon balls. "Ok, somebody tell me about last night, last thing I remembered was shots at the bar" I said. "Well since I had no drinks at all last night I think it may be best coming from me since I know the whole story." Carly said. "Oh there is a story?" I asked. All of them responded "Oh yeah" Carly then said "Are you sure you want to know about last night if you don't remember you could just leave it like that" I looked at her with that look and she started. "Well I will start with the drinks you just came out of nowhere and started taking shots of Patron back to back I didn't know why because before that you really weren't dancing or drinking too much. Then I had grabbed your phone because you left it at the bar that is when I saw your messages between you and Wendy and I knew we were in for a night." Carly said. "I talked to Wendy?" Just then Spencer comes in and cuts us off. "FOR YOUR DINING PLEASURE BOLIVIAN BACON BALLS" he said in a French waiter type voice. Everyone grabbed one and I waited to see them eat Mel was the first to bite into it but everyone followed slowly after. Then it hits them the sounds that were coming from the room were very, very, well let's just say if you were listening from outside of the door you would think Spencer was a god in the bed because there were defiantly four women moaning and groaning with pleasure by having some Bolivian Bacon balls. "Oh this is better than Galini Pie of any kind. I want to marry you again Spencer." Elaina said. "SPENCER WHERE DID YOU GET THIS PLEASE TELL STEPHEN WHERE TO GET THIS OR I MIGHT HAVE TO MARRY YOU TOO!" Melanie said. It was funny for all of the times that I had bacon Carly never had Bolivian before so this was new to her too. "Sam I understand now" I let out a laugh. "Told you it would change you!" I said to them

Ok now that breakfast was done Melanie and I needed to head out back to the airport for our flight. We piled in the car and Carly was driving us there. "OK so what happened again?" I asked Carly. "Ok I will have to shorten it a little because of the time but here it goes. You kept taking shots after that first round of drinks right then I at some point you left your phone at the bar So I grabbed it and that's when you had gotten a message and I know how you are so I did the same and read the message it was from Wendy so I got nosy and read the chain then I realized why you were so well ready to drink." Carly said "OK you mentioned that before, so what did we talk about?" I asked Carly "Well she had a date and you got mad at her and then started drinking but I'll get to your escapades from the night." She said while handing me back my phone I went to turn it on but the battery died. So I was unable to turn it on. "So at some point we ended up leaving that club and heading to a um male strip club I will leave out the details but you had this one guy come up to us and when he talked you blurted out (Oh your gay) and burst out laughing. He got mad and then you complained to the manager that they may have hot bodes but he needed to higher MEN in this club not BOYS with a hand gesture with your thumb and index finger really close together. So we got thrown out of there but since you were not ready I stayed with you and Elaina tagged along but Melanie went back to the apartment. So at this other club there was a contest which I will say you are very flexible, but it was a dance contest with a pole. Check your pocket you probably have some of that money left you won but I don't know how much."Carly was actually sort of laughing thinking about the night.

I checked my pocket and there was still five hundred dollars in my pocket and a lot of that was ones. Oh god this is why I don't drink. We got to the airport and we had some time so we stopped by a coffee shop to talk some more. Melanie's phone ran and she said it was Stephen and she had to take it and ran off. Carly looked at me "Ok now that she is gone I will tell you about our ride home" Carly said. I looked at her and thought how much worse it could get. "Well I thought the night was done?" I asked Carly. "Well it was, but remember how you can get when you are on Loopy Gas well add Alcohol to that list." I put my hands on my head "What did I say Shay?" I asked her "Just some stuff about Freddie and you how he would put any of those boys at the club to shame both body and well, um other ways. You also told me how much you miss him and talk to him sometimes. About the letter you got from Mrs. Benson and the laptop. Sam why have you never told me you were still hurting. I miss him too but this really isn't healthy. I can help you if you." I cut her off right there. "Thank you Carly for being concerned but trust me it is much better than it was and you all are helping very much and if you ever think about his stuff again Momma will have to hurt you. Even if he isn't here anymore he is still mine! Got it!" I gave her a wink to let her know I was messing with her. Melanie came back and said we had to go or we would miss out flight. I Hugged Carly and we were on our way.

"ELAINA…. ELAINA PHONE… CAN YOU GET IT…?" I said great no answer she is probably in the shower. I jump off of my ladder and answer the phone. "Hello… who is there?" I hear breathing "OK I am going to hang up now." "Spence… Are you alone…? I mean is Carly there?" Gibby sounded very sad. "No not right now anyway but she will be back a little tonight. What is going on between you two?" I say to Gibby. "Spence I am in Seattle can we meet at 88 keys there is a game on tonight too, I don't know anyone else to talk to please Spence." Gibby pleaded. "Yeah kiddo when uh what time?" I say to him "Whenever you tell me you can make it?" Gibby said. "Five" I answered and he ended the call. Why was he in Seattle too I guess I will find out a little later. I walked into the room to get ready Elaina was in the shower the baby was still out sleeping in the crib since I needed to clean up I decided to join her which made me a little later than I thought for Gibby but I didn't tell Elaina I was going out to meet Gibby just to go out for the game tonight. She is great she didn't even question it.

I got there half past five and I finally get there. I see him sitting there sipping on a beer. "Hey Gib sorry I am late family life you know." I said to him "It's ok man thanks for coming. I will just get to it do you know why Carly is mad at me?" Gibby asked. "She is mad at you?" I looked at him because I should side with Carly no matter what but I don't even know what is going on. "I don't know she just up and leaves to here doesn't answer my calls I don't know what is going on I don't know what I could have done, did she say anything to you?" I thought about it but no she hadn't and the visit was very spontaneous. "No she hadn't but give me a sec ok."

I called to Elaina and asked her what was wrong with Carly and why she came all of a sudden. She said there was nothing wrong that it was just a girls weekend. When I asked why it was so sudden with no planning she didn't answer I knew she had some info as to what was going on but she probably was sworn to girl code at this point and I wasn't going to get it out of her. I would need to press Carly. I came back to the bar where Gibby ordered a he ordered me a beer too. I see he needed a friend tonight I wonder how many guy friends he has right now. "Thanks Gib, what is the score." I say to him. "No info huh?" Gib said, how did he know what I was doing. "Nah nothing tell me what happened the last few weeks? Maybe we could figure out what is going on." I say to him. He tells me the story of what happened the last few weeks the romantic dinner which they ran into Tasha then he told me about how Carly started acting funny. He said he had a lunch with Tasha one day turns out they talked about Carly she is married, well if you could call it that she is in more of a domestic partner relationship he said then a small part of Gibby came out when he joked I guess once you have had Gibby you never could have another guy I mean when you have had the filet minion how could you go back to burgers. I laughed at Gibby when he said that. "Nothing to really make me think Carly would be mad at you man sorry maybe you just need to talk to her and tell her how you feel." I say to him. Then I get bumped "Sorry" the guy said. "Hey watch yourself buddy" I say to him and turn around to see that guy from the cruise. "What are you doing here?"

I looked at the guy who sounded as he knew me then I saw the other kid the guy from the cruise, they were both on the cruise. "Hey sorry about that, Spencer wasn't that your name?" I said to Spencer. "Yeah um Marcus right?" Spencer said to me. "What are you doing here?" he asked me. "Business I work at Pear and there is a production error that I needed to come back to help with they are building my technology up and I do other freelance stuff for them but my flight got in a little late so I have to go in tomorrow and then I am out again to LA or Denver maybe its Texas I don't know my schedule is hectic right now." I say to both of them. "Well excuse me guys I was just paying my tab and I will be on my way I have a little more business to attend to I don't really have a lot of time. Oh if you guys are hungry the spaghetti Pomodero is fantastic. Nice seeing you guys again. Night" I said and paid my bill. On my way out I handed the bartender a twenty and said that for those two the next round was on me.

The bartender came by with another round of beer "Sorry we didn't order this" Gibby said to him. "I know that guy picked it up for you." The bartender responded. "Oh well thanks then." Gibby said. I wonder why he would do that.

"Hey Elaina I guess you will have to take me to the Airport Spencer isn't back yet." Carly said to me. I guess so I thought I wonder what he is doing. "Alright let's get going I will get the baby bag and meet you at the car here take my keys and let's get going." I say to her. "Ok I will see you in the car Elaina."

I head to the elevator and I went down, when I got the floor I see Lewbert trying to fix the soda machine with some bruises on his forehead and the fire alarm in the lobby that looks a little charred. This has Sam written all over it I turn and looked at the stairwell and saw someone that looks like Freddie going up the stairs. I wish it was him I really do miss him. "GET OUT OF MY LOBBY I KNOW IT WAS YOU AND BLONDIE WHO DID THIS AND THAT AND WHAT EVER ELSE YOU GUYS HAVE " Lewbert sounded very upset. "Whatever Lewbert I am leaving have a good day." A delivery man walked in shortly after "Delivery for Mr. Lewbert a wonderful muffin basket." I heard a large boom in the lobby as I place my bag into the trunk. Elaina came out of the lobby "What just happened there is muffins all over the lobby" Elaina said. "HAHA Sam" I said. "Sam was responsible for that?" Elaina asked. "Probably and I would watch yourself in the building it seems she has set some traps and pranks. We have done it before." I tell her. God the muffin basket classic Freddie prank I didn't think she would go there considering what happened when we did it last time. "Carly are you going to find out and talk to Gibby about what's going on?" Elaina asked me. "I guess so" I responded. "You should you know and if you need someone to talk to you can always call." "Thanks Elaina really thanks."

"Melanie" we hear Stephens voice as we are walking through the airport. We get in the car and I ask if we have a cell phone charger. He hands me the plug. I wait a few minutes as the battery was fully dead before powering on I needed to see what happened. It came on and I read the chain of messages what the how… Marcus I don't get it. Then I guess this is when I didn't have my phone anymore I had 4 unread messages.

From Wendy: CALL ME ASAP WENDY

From Wendy: We need to talk now!

From Wendy: Are you mad at me? We need to talk

From WENDY: here look at this,(attachment)

I looked at the picture and it is for sure was Marcus but it was not time to call her yet we were in the car. When we got to Melanie's place I would have some dinner then go to my room and call to her. Dinner went fine and I told them I was a little tired and needed to get some rest. Melanie laughed and said to me that I would need rest after the craziness that I did last night and then started to assure Stephen that she didn't do the same and was a good little wife for him. I laughed at this.

I picked up my cell and dialed to her. Just when I was going to end the call she answered. "WENDY" and before I could say anything else she stopped me "Sam oh my god how did you know him?" this may be a long call I am talking to the gossip queen of Ridgeway high.

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N See Gibby wasn't that bad now was he? He actually is very innocent but you know Carly when she meddles it can cause issues. I wonder if everything should end up ok with them I have fun writing them together but I don't know if they should be together long term but we will see where the story takes them too. As for Sam she will have a conversation with Wendy and we will see more of the sort of date that her and Marcus had, you know her thoughts on what was happening. Was Marcus in Bushwell? How many more pranks are going to go off in Bushwell oh and they will happen. The next chapter will have a little more Carly involved she has kind of been a back ground player but with what she thinks she saw her emotions running wild and stuff with Gibby she will be a larger part of the story from now on. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Also in the words of Gubby "Happy Birthday" To Jennette McCurdy and thank you for being Sam and the inspiration to many people on fanfic but more importantly thank you for being a unique, talented and special person to your friends and family and fans all over the world enjoy your birthday. **

**PS. SCI-FI is awesome that doesnt make you a nerd, Happy Birthday.**


	12. Chapter 12:The 8th floor

**A/N: Sorry for the last few chapters I broke my own rule. Normally I would only update once a week since I usually read and reread a chapter before posting. I did get the plot points I wanted to get out but a lot of the other stuff really turned out to be filler that I am not 100% happy with. I am going back to 1 post a week I think it is going to make for better story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: The 8****th**** floor.**

After my meal I had went to pay my tab and ran into those guys from the cruise, I guess that is why that Spencer guy was weird around me he probably had seen me before. I took care of a round for them before I left that Gibby kid really looked like he could use it. I had decided to take a walk and along the way I passed my hotel. I really wasn't ready to head back to the room yet. I walked for what seemed like hours but the sun was still up so it couldn't have been that long. All of a sudden I was in front of the building where my mother supposedly lived.

I didn't know what to do; I was really conflicted by what could happen if I go up there. On one hand she is your mother and should love you and it would be good, and on the other hand she can be like she has been the last few years and get me mad again. Do I really want this stress right now? I was still thinking about going in when it started to get dark and started to rain so I guess it made my mind up for me. I walked in and decided to take the stairs.

One of the things I learned these last few years no one seems to take the stairs anymore. But really I took the stairs since I was still not sure if I wanted to do this yet. But eight flights of stairs disappears quickly when you run five miles a day I guess because I was now on the eighth floor rather quickly. I walked down the hallway and found myself standing between two apartments in a hallway. 8C and 8D funny but as unfamiliar this is, it feels like I have been here.

Three minutes pass and I don't move, I really didn't know what to do. I was going to leave when a door opens. "Oh excuse me" the lady said then she looks up at me and I can see shock on her face. I guess that is expected as the last time we talked I did call her a coward and said I would never talk to her again. "Fr…Marcus what… what are you doing here? Your wet, come inside" she said to me.

I walked inside of the apartment that I honestly cannot remember ever being in. I place my jacket on the coat rack and she grabbed it to dry it. "You don't have to." I tell her. She looked at me "Don't you remember when cloths are wet they will get stinky, when…" she trailed off a moment "Sorry I guess you wouldn't remember." She turned as she said. As she left to the dryer or where ever she went I didn't sit I looked at things in the living room. There were a few pictures of me probably when I was 10 at a beach and one of us together looks the same time. A few pictures were just her; the strange thing was there were no pictures of friends of other family. I thought it to be strange that she had no friend pictures , but I thought it impossible to have no other family to have some type of picture or something of them.

I was startled by her talking to me. "I am going to make some tea would you like some?" she asked me "Sure that would be fine." I answered and looked towards a closed door at the end of a hallway. She turned to the stove to start the tea and I walked down the hallway and opened the door. I guess this was my room when I was younger. The walls had a few Galaxy Wars posters and even the bed sheets were the same. I guess I was a geek from birth. I walked all the way into the room now and sat on a chair by my old computer desk. There was a really old pear laptop there. I leaned back in the chair and my eyes start to water and I look up towards the ceiling trying to will my mind to open up the secrets of my past.

"I am sorry all I have is Blue tea, but you used to li…um Marcus…" I was so into making the tea and what I was going to say to him I didn't notice he left. I was going to check the front door when I noticed his bedroom light was on. I had not been in there in at least two years. I even had to pay someone to clean it for me. The room needed to stay clean but I couldn't do it myself. The door was slightly open and I could just see him sitting on his chair. My hand touched the door to open it, my eyes burned. I couldn't do this, how could I have done this. I thought about all the decisions I have made, did I make the right ones? Would it have helped if I did it differently? I thought about that and was frozen at that door to my sons' room and he was inside. I turned and go sit at the kitchen table and begin to sob.

"God I hate traffic Jams" Carly yells in the car. I looked at her. "It's ok we will be back to the apartment soon and you will get a flight out tomorrow." I said. "I know Elaina but I am just a little worried about Spence. He didn't tell you where he was going?" Carly asked me. "Nope but you know how he is probably lost in his pondering he was working on a new project you know." I say to her with a chuckle. "I know that never really changed I guess I hoped it would with age but oh well." Carly said. I was a little worried too since not even Socko knew where he was which was really strange. "Hey is that a text from Spencer?" I asked Carly. "Nope just texting Sam letting her know I missed the flight and to call when she got a chance." Carly said. All I wanted at that moment was home, for some reason I feel a long night coming on.

I hear things crashing from his room. I was actually afraid as I opened his door, he has been angry before but this was different. I stood at the opening of his room watching as he searched. Drawers all opened, mattress flipped, all the while he is just repeating one word "anything". Seeing his pain brought on more tears. "Marcus, what are you doing?" I asked him. He turned and looked at me his eyes were fiercely intense to find something and I can figure that something is to help him rediscover himself.

"Remind me" he said with anger in his voice. "Remind you about…?"He looked at me eyes piercing at me. "Why you can't or just won't let me know about my past?"He said. I looked at him and there was sorry in his eyes.

"Do you know what it has been like for the last two years?" I heard him say. I was going to respond when he continued to speak. "It is like imprisonment with my own mind! I dream of things you know. Places unknown, people with no faces. I feel like… I have done things to try and remember I have traveled to so many countries, cities, and towns hoping someone, anyone would recognize me! Hoping I would recognize someone. Do you KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE LIVING IN YOUR OWN PERSONAL HELL?" He yelled.

I knew what he wanted me to say, he wanted me to answer no but it wouldn't be true. "I do know what it is like. My own son hates me for not doing something he thinks I should do. I stopped talking to friends… Family… I don't think you can imagine what it is like to have your son standing in front of you. You can see him, touch and smell him, know that it is him… but still feel like he is dead. That you buried him two years ago at a funeral you wish never happened. To Pray every day that you can remember so it can be like it was, to pray that this insanity would end." I was in tears of sadness as I was speaking to him. But I think what I said did more harm than good.

"End, you wish it to end…I WISHED AND PRAYED for this to end" he turned away from me and his voice deepen and saddened he was doing something but his back was turned to me so I couldn't tell what.  
>"When prayers didn't work and you are spending months believing that you had to be some kind of monster that even your own mother didn't want you to know who you were." He turned back and faced me while rolling his sleeves up<p>

"You start to wonder why won't it end… why should I wait… so I tried to speed things to the end" I looked at his arms and from the middle of his forearms to the bottom of his hands he had two very large scars "Believe me these scars on my arms are real they were not a cry for help. I was…I am prepared for what is next because you see I am already dead. You gave up some friends, stopped talking to some family… YOU KILLED YOUR SON…it was not a desperate man with a gun or the bullet he fired; no apparently I lived through that. You let him die the moment he woke in that hospital bed, and all that is left now is a man who wants to die because there is nothing for him to live for" He said with conviction and pain.

I couldn't hold it in any more. "Fr..Mar" he turned and punched the wall interrupting me. He chuckled a bit. "Shit ma, you can't even keep my fake name strait can you." He said while he turned to me. I guess the shock on my face gave it away. "No one messes up their sons name that many times. So I am only going to ask once. HELP ME REMEMBER ME." I pleaded with her.

"What good would it do… you won't come back, if you haven't remembered why would it help you remember now?" She said to me "Fine I am out of here expect this to be the last time you see me, and since I am dead to you this will be very easy for you." He said with anger. He grabbed laptop and took his still damp jacket out of the dryers and headed to the door. I realized he didn't come with a laptop and I ran at the door yelling for him to stop. When I did the Shay's door opened with Carly looking worried.

"You ok Mrs. Benson?" Carly asked me. "Just go inside" I say to her I can't have her see him. Out of the elevator comes Spencer and …Gibby towards him I guess they heard me yelling at him to stop. "Wait no" I say to them I don't want them to hurt him either. Carly sounded confused when she asked if that was Gibby and ran towards the hallway. I turn to see Gibby grab my sons shoulder and tried to turn him. And with one punch the shirtless Gibby was on the floor.

After that Gibby kid was on the floor I realized it was him I almost knocked out, I hear him moan. "Hey did you hear my face crack?" and with that Gibby was knocked out. I see him there and Spencer coming up. "I am sorry I didn't know it was him… I didn't mean to I didn't know it was you guys…. I am sorry….I have to go and with that I ran to the stairs not looking back. As I got to the lobby I thought to myself why they were here? Did I know them did they know me or my mom?

"CAR-LEE I am sorry for being a lil late but if we hurry we can make the fight…I mean flight at the plane place…" Spencer slurred "Spencer you are drunk…" I scold him "Shhh I don't think that's a problem now you have a flight at eight." he said "I did have a flight at eight Spencer… it is now 840pm I missed it!" yelling at him at this drunken state isn't going to work. "Spencer how long has Gibby been in town?"I asked him. "SHHHH Carly doesn't know he is here and he doesn't want her to know that he is worried about her." He slurs again. "Just shut up and grab his arms Spencer let's get him inside." I yelled at him.

We get him on the couch and I turn to close the door. As I did I see a sobbing Mrs. Benson. I started to walk towards her when I let out a small yell when my leg vibrated and startled me. It was my phone….it was Sam.

**A/N: thank you all for continuing to read I will be updating again end of this week I feel more confident in the story now and I think that you will start understanding and liking the direction this story is headed. I know the title of the story is Sam's Journey and there has not been a lot of Sam right now. But it is ok it is what is needed to build the story and rest of the journey. I know I left you all on a cliffy but I think it was appropriate to end here. Spencer is Drunk Gibby is knocked out and is Carly on the verge of finding something out she shouldn't? Can you feel the pain Marcus has been going through? Can't wait to find out what is going to happen? Please read and review and let me know how you like the story!**


	13. Chapter 13: Saturday Night

Fireman35: I am glad that I have entertained you with my story so far! Keep reading I think you will enjoy how things will go.

Chapter 13: Saturday Night

I stood in the doorway staring at a broken woman. I had never seen Mrs. Benson cry, ever. My phone rang again, I looked down and it was Sam again. I can't talk with her now; I will call her back later. I turned off my phone and look back at Mrs. Benson, there is something different about this. I thought about what could make her sob this way. I mean there was only one tear that rolled down her cheek at Freddie's funeral. Well I guess she was robbed or something and I know that is stressful, I thought and decided to head over the way. I closed the door to the apartment and made my way across the hall.

"Are you ok Mrs. Benson?" I asked as I begin to put my arm on her shoulder. She tensed as I got closer to her, "Did he hurt you…? We should call the police" I started to mention to her. "No Police" she responded. "Trust me you wouldn't understand" she said very emptily. Just then the door opened again and I get to see his face fully. It is clear as day it's the guy from the cruise. He was holding the Laptop that she was yelling for. Was he the one who hit Gibby, is that why he said sorry? I became very angry

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? Get out or I will call the police Thief!" I say to Marcus. He looked at me before responding. "No need to call the police Carly, I thought about it and I don't need this anymore." He dropped it on the floor. "What are you even doing here Marcus is this was you do rob people?" I say venomously. When I said his name I noticed Mrs. Benson gasped out but out of surprise not fear… does she know him?

"Trust me Carly you wouldn't understand but I have no need to take anything from anyone. I am giving this back to her because after tonight I don't think I need to continue. Continue with something I cannot get help with. And as for why I am here Carly…" he paused for a moment and let out a fake laugh and rubbed his hand through his hair got a little closer to me and intensely looked right past me into Mrs. Bensons eyes. "Ask HER why because I have no clue why I put myself through this chiz!" He turned and slammed the door on his way out. I stood in shock what the chiz is going on here I thought as I stood in shock.

"How does Marcus know you Mrs. Benson?" I asked while still facing the closed door. There was no answer from her so I turned around. "Mrs. Benson we all met him on a cruise a few months ago. How do you know MARCUS?" I said angrily and demanded an answer. "MARISSA why was he here. Tell me or I will chase him down and ask him myself!" I yelled at her. Funny in all my years I never called her Marissa but I am kind of freaked the freak out right now…

Carly was yelling at me and I don't think I could get out of this. They met him; I can't believe they met him "Carly please sit down" I tell her "Why?" Carly responds "Carly trust me sit down" She finally sits and when she does she looked at me with that 'go on' look funny thing is I don't know a best way to do this so I just go.

"Please just listen to me ok, I need you to promise me mow that…." I choked up and while trying to tell her to promise that this will stay between us. "I understand Mrs. B" she said understanding what I was trying to ask her. "Carly… I was scared…I am still scared. I am scared of, of what he is and may never be again."

**FLASHBACK**

RING….RING

"Hello" I answered "Is this Marissa Benson?" the man asked. "Yes this is, what is this about?" I questioned. "Mrs. Benson your son Freddie has been shot. This is officer Mayberry and." I had to cut him off. "Where is he?" I asked "We arrived on scene around 1145pm last night; he is currently in Methodist Hospital in Houston Texas. "I am on my way."

A few hours later I arrived at the hospital "Ma'am my name is Marissa Benson" I say "Oh, yes please come with me Dr. Lundquist wants to speak with you once you arrived." The nurse said. I step into the office a few minutes later he entered "Doctor, please don't spare details on what is going on I have been a nurse for 22 years I will understand" I say to him and he nodded

There was a moment of silence and then he began. "Frankly I don't understand what is going on; in all my years I have never seen anything like this. He is a fighter that is for sure. Let me start by saying he had two gunshot wounds, the first was through the left collarbone and the second was just one inch to the left of his heart. He was pronounced dead on scene." I gasped at what I heard. "My son is dead." He stopped me "He was… your son was dead for 19 minutes. From the hotel to the hospital your son was dead no heartbeat nothing for activity. At 12:04am we heard a faint voice from the room he was in. I have been in this profession for 45 years I have never seen anyone come back 19 minutes later… especially on their own." He said thank god he is alive I thought.

"Three days have passed and there has been no change Mrs. Benson, go home and come back in the morning!" the nurse says to me. I did need a shower and a nap so I did. I arrived back at the hospital in the morning and Dr. Lundquist meets me at his room. "He is awake, however we need to talk." He said to me

"It appears your son has retrograde amnesia, with your extensive nursing history I am sure you understand. Now this is a very strange case. With all of the trauma he has gone through it may not be best to remind him of his past." I looked at him "Why is that Doctor?" I questioned "He apparently believe he is someone else, Marcus was the name he said."

**END FLASHBACK**

I looked at Mrs. Benson with complete shock at what I think I am hearing. "So who is Marcus really?" I asked her afraid of what may be said. Tears are starting to form in my eyes. "Looking at your forming tears…I don't need to answer that question…you already know."

"WHY…How could you? How could you do this to friends, family, how could you do this to Sam? Do you know what she has" she cuts me off "Carly you promised and you need to keep this between us." She said to me. "Why was he here?" I asked "Answers" Mrs. Benson said "What did you tell him?" I asked. "Nothing like always, the doctor said we shouldn't help him he needs to do it on his own. So all these years I kept him from you, me, everyone. That is why I still had the funeral to keep everyone away." She said while crying again

"I really can't believe you would do this!" I snapped at her "Why not I am protecting him…I'm…I'm, I'm killing my baby boy Carly. He tried to kill himself, I didn't even know it. How can I be so crazy protective of him?" I kinda laughed at her 'crazy protective' line "Um…Crazy, do I need to remind you of weekly tick baths?" I say to her. "They were for his own good. " I looked at Mrs. Benson "Come on CLOUD BLOCK!" I say smartly at her

"Carly if he is to remember himself, it has to be on his own, it is the only way he could truly come back!"I listened to what she said and I guess it made sense. "Don't meddle, Carly please! He isn't gone I know he is in there but I can't lose him. If we push and he never comes back I …"

I didn't say anything to her I just turned and left the apartment and opened the door to see Spencer and Elaina going at it about him drinking too much and my boyfriend still passed out on the couch from Marcus's punch. Maybe Gibby would have lost that fight back in high school years ago…

1 month later

My phone ran 'Sam" was on the screen I haven't talked to her since our weekend a month ago I know that I can't keep avoiding her so I answer. "CARLY SHAY…Not cool… one month and no calls no answers to my texts what's up with you chick?" There was more worry than anger in her voice surprisingly. "Sam I am super sorry I needed this time you really don't even know. And I wish I could tell you but it's not really the time, you know, still working things out." I say to her. There were a few moments of silence between us when Sam says something. "That sounds like some serious Chiz Carlota" Sam said to me. "I know and on top of that I am moving too. I…well I" "Spit it out Shay did you break up with the shirtless wonder or something?" Sam asked me and she seems to be in a great mood too."No, Not exactly but I need to go home Sam, I am going back to Seattle" I said. "Whoa what is going on a month of nothing then a not exactly break up and moving back to Seattle…" Sam said

"I know Sam but I have to make some changes and I guess one is going back home." I say to her "Well then if that's what's going on when do we pack?" she asked me. "I'll call you when I find a place to live right now I am going to stay with Spencer until I have somewhere. I may have a place soon though so be ready for a moving in party." I say trying to sound happy. "Call me later Shay, Nate is calling me I gotta take this."

I didn't give her a change to respond, something is up and if I know Carly, Melanie knows something. I rush down the stairs grab her away from the stove in the kitchen with the ultimate bribe. "Ok Sam are you sick, do you have a fever? You want to watch 'A Walk to Remember' with me you hate chick flicks especially this one… what's your game?" Mel says "What I can't" she cuts me off "Nope you can't I know you better than that Sam…I am waiting"

"Fine listen I have two reasons, one I wanted to thank you for everything these last few months I really owe you so I will put myself through hell for the second part." Mel looked at me as if to say go on. " I have a benefit or something Nate said I have to go to on Saturday and it means I …I…I needed a dress and I would have to go shopping and all that jazz." As soon as the words left my mouth she squealed like a little school girl "Awww Sam I'll get the popcorn and bacon and you put the movie in and grab the laptop we need to start looking now for a dress we don't have much time." Mel said and ran into the kitchen. Momma still got it I can still get what I want when I want it I will find out what she knows!

We watched the movie…it was as awful as I remember even though I never really have ever watched it the whole way through "Hey Mel, Talk to Carly Recently?" I asked. "MMMHMMM" she answered while looking at some dresses online "Really when?" I needed her to spill "Sam I don't mean to pry but" I knew I would get her to spill "What happened on that call between you and that Wendy person? You guys went to high school right?" Oh chiz this is backfiring "Just catching up" I respond "So how did her date with Marcus go?" Melanie asked, I looked at the TV "Bacons good huh" I say trying to avoid the subject and eye contact.

"Don't give me that I know what was going on. Give me the deets" I didn't think it was going to go this way tonight but I told her anyway. How she bumped into him, his outburst on the beach. Her flirting, how he has an issue from some accident. She couldn't believe how much he looked like Freddie. How she then ran off because she freaked to find out he was from Seattle and that was it for the date. "I don't even know why I freaked Mel" I say to Melanie

"Sam maybe in a weird way you liked this Marcus guy and her date with him upset you because of your past. Who knows but I do know one thing that THIS IS THE DRESS trust me!" I looked at it and it wasn't half bad. "Well I am getting tired I'm off to bed." I say to Mel on my way up the stairs. "Oh and Sam Carly will tell you whatever the reason why she is going home when she is ready, and no even I don't know." UGH "Night Mel" Man she is getting better…

Saturday 4PM

"Yes Nate I am on time" I say "Yes Nate I have a dress" I answered. "I just got into the limo from the airport so I will be there within the hour Dad." I say sarcastically. "HA HA Good to see that the time off hasn't affected your sarcasm muscles. Do you have a date I should know about?" Nate asked "Nope" I answered. "Well that will make a lot of people happy, especially the single men at the event, I will see you in about an hour Sam" Nate said as he was hanging up the phone I hear him laugh and say "dad"

Of all the things famous people have to do Benefits I hate the most. I have to pretend to be all Carly like and a daffodil like and that is not me. I arrive and do some photos on the carpet. Answer lots of questions about the new album "It's going to be great old fans will love it and we hope to attract new fans with some of our new material. We are really excited!"

Yeah I lied but it's what they wanted to hear. I went inside knowing I'm going to be starving. These things never have any good food it's all like twigs and slivers of fish with cardboard crackers that people always say is so good. YUCK I don't think you can call it food. I hate the Hollywood skinny food thing.

I entered the banquet hall and wow was I wrong. Sure they had the table with the stupid Hollywood skinny foods but there is a meat table. "Ham, Meatballs, Bacon, Brisket, Bacon wrapped BBQ chicken, oh my Chocolate Covered Bolivian Bacon Someone loves me!"

I grabbed a plate of meatballs and bacon for my 1st trip and made my way to an empty table. I see Nate walk towards me "Please mingle." He says "I have been but I am starving" I answered him. "OK I'm watching you and so are the executives from the label, they are here tonight." Nate says as a warning. "I will be fine let me eat and (using air quotes while I said it) I will Mingle." I answered to him

I walked around and shook the hands and talked with the people I should. A few stars asked to do some collaboration with me on their songs or if there were any of mine they could be in. That was nice to hear so many loved my music enough to want to collaborate.

"SAM….SAM"

I heard some kid calling my name so I turned

"It is Sam, Hi Sam remember us?" A little girl said. I looked at her and bent down to her "Sweetie I see people all of the time remind me I have a great memory if you help." I say to her. "Sure we hung out on the cruise remember now?" She looked at me bright eyed and it hit me I stood up with shock "Marcus?" I said aloud. Then I hear him from behind me.

"Puckett, you really have to stop running into me like this…People are going to think I have a famous stalker."

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N: WOW I didn't realize how long since I updated I have just been working on chapters and going over them. I wanted to give you some insight to this and the next 2 chapters. This chapter makes a jump one month in time during the chapter. I will tell you what happens in that month because it is important to the story but I needed to break it up. So next chapter will follow the missing info during that month and we will return to the party that this chapter ends with in chapter 15.**

**Now that that is out of the way, did you like the ending of the chapter? If you have been reading that line had been used before but this time there is a small twist added to it. Why do you think Carly is moving back to Seattle? Is she going to break up with Gibby? And who wouldn't have Gibby not have beaten in a fight from high school? I know some people may think that Mrs. Benson is not thinking strait but remember that she is a nurse and is following orders from a doctor so maybe she isn't after all and she is defiantly conflicted with everything going on. 2 old friends will be introduced I think you will have a blast reading about him and her they are the goodest together. Thank you for reading and please keep reviewing I love to hear what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14: Alot can happen in one month

**Moviepal: Thank you for continuing to read and I hope that you will enjoy what will start taking place now!**

**A/N this chapter leads us back to where the last chapter ended. This is the month where Carly didn't talk to Sam**

**Chapter 14- a lot can happen.**

"It's good to be back home huh babe?" Gibby said to me while plopping on the couch. Funny thing was I didn't feel like I was home. Everything is wrong and I couldn't figure out where to start to fix it. "Carly is everything ok?" Gibby asked. "No Gibby… no everything is not ok." I said and went into the room

He didn't follow and that was probably best. I have been entrusted with secrets before. Not quite like this one though. Funny thing is the last two 'SECRET SECRETS' I have been trusted with keeping are both involving him. I really can't believe what I am lead to believe, I have to know for sure. I grabbed my cell and power up my laptop and make a call I need to know.

She is acting strange I wonder why. The only thing I can think of is that Tasha thing. But it doesn't make any sense. She isn't into guys any…But Carly doesn't know that and I do. Because of our lunch the other day. I had thought for a few more minutes then it hits me "Oh Carly" I said out loud. I grabbed my phone and called the office

"Good evening Mr. Gibson" Sally my secretary answered. "How did you" she cuts me off before I could say anything else. "Caller ID it's all the rage now-a-days. You should get it." Sally answered with a chuckle. "Hardy har, hey Sally question within the last week did Carly come by when I was out to lunch or not there?" Gibby asked Sally. "Yeah she came by a week ago to surprise you with lunch but you decided to go later when you got a free minute… you went to grab a hotdog at that place you like." Sally answered. "Thanks Sally I will see you in the office tomorrow." Gibby said.

Ok that's why I have to talk to Carly, but not yet she is still too upset. I decided to go for a walk and I left a note that we needed to talk later. I had come back and the room door was open I walked in but very carefully. I looked and the room was a mess. Clothes everywhere and packed suitcases on the floor. "What's going on Carls, is this because of Tasha? She isn't anything you know; she doesn't even like guys anymore." Gibby said

He was talking but I wasn't paying attention until I heard her name. "No, no Gib this has nothing to do with her, you or even us. I just need to go back home." Carly said. "Wait what was that about Tasha?" Carly asked. "She isn't into guys, the other day I was super busy and I couldn't get to lunch at my normal time. Around two thirty I got caught up and decided to go grad a dog. When I had gotten there I had met her girlfriend and everything" Gibby said.

She looked at me "ok well that's not the reason I am leaving, I can't really say but." He stopped me. "Carly please answer me this are you Pregnant?" Gibby asked seriously. I looked at him and answered. " I won't know for sure until my doctor's appointment in a week. But that's not even the reason I am going back" Carly said. "Why didn't you tell me if I might be a dad?" Gibby asked. "I haven't told you because I wanted to be sure first. And Second I was a little upset about the Tasha thing but that is a relief to know about her. And you and I have been great But I have to go…you have to let me go, and if you love me could you just understand that." Carly said with a tear in her eye.

Gibby walked out of our bedroom and I continued to pack. Some hours later, when my eyes seemed to be all out of tears I sat down on the bed. After hearing the doctor confirming what Mrs. Benson said. I just don't know how to continue with everything. I need to be home right now. It was a little quieter in the house and as I sat I heard tears of another above my own. That's when the impact of my decision hits me. I broke his heart. He was always a crier so that didn't surprise me but this time I was the one that made him cry.

"I love you Gib, this isn't about you and I hope one day soon you will understand." Carly said "Then why leave me?" Gibby asked. "Because things have happened and I think it's where I need to be right now." Carly said. Silence can kill because every second was like being stabbed. He finally turned to me "OK" Gibby said. "Ok?" Carly questioned. "Yeah Carls ok. You need to be there and if that's what you need then Ok. I know it's serious because you tell me everything and you know that tonight was the first time you said that you loved me. So ok and I will be here or there or Fiji if you need me, I love you to Carls I would…I will do anything for you just promise me that umm… if you are pregnant that you at least tell me

"You love me?" Carly asked. I mean this is 'were not exclusive' Gibby we are talking about and I have never heard him talk about anyone that way. "You have never said it" Carly said while studying him for the truth. "Yes very much Carly. I do understand that things for you right now are at a point where it's not the right time to tell me but if you ask me to wait I will. It's funny but I never knew how good loving someone felt until you."Gibby said

I finished fixing the issues with production, this technology is great whoever came up with is a genius. I wonder why I am the only one who can fix it though. I went to the hotel gym for a run and maybe even a full workout. As I walked in there was a guy overdoing it on the bench press and he had no spotter. I help lift the bar off of him no doubt saving his life from being crushed by 350LBS of steel. He regained his composure and started to go back to his normal color.

"Thanks Freddie, long time no see" He said. "No problem and hey remember to tone up lift less more often." Marcus said while placing his towel on the treadmill. "Thanks for the advise but I am trying to get more stronger" He said "Hey you are that guy from the infomercials right?" Marcus asked. Waiting for him to answer I thought what did he call me. "Yeah I am that guy from TV I guess you know my slogan. I make good stuff the goodest."

"I am sorry but you have to stop, this is hilarious you really do sound like that" Marcus said. "Yeah want to know a secret. I only play dumb on TV Ashley said it would help sell more of our gooder stuff to people." He said. This guy is talking to me like he knows me it's weird. "I'm sorry do I know you? You mention this Ashley like I know her."Marcus said. He looked at me with an innocent confusion and looked almost childlike. "Don't you remember Freddie you introduced us, sorta, we were your interns. When you guys fired us she said she liked my abs and she has ever since."

"I introduced you guys."Marcus started to say when she walked in. "Cort Baby is your workout almost…OH MY GOD it has been ages Freddie." Ashley said while she hugged me. "Ok you two who the hell is Freddie?"Marcus yelled. "Duh You" Cort said "Ok umm Ashley; Cort my name is Marcus not Freddie." Marcus said. "OHHHHH are you a twin because you look just like Freddie from that show on the inside net." Cort said. We all looked at each other when Cort spoke up again "BENSON…" "What did you say?" Marcus asked. "That was his last name Benson, Freddie Benson." Cort said. I looked at them strange I guess because they looked back at me with a funny face. "I…I'm sorry I need to go." Marcus said while leaving the gym. "Take the elevator those things are awesome!" Cort exclaimed.

"Cort, hunny, why do you have a red mark on your chest?" Ashley asked. He put his head down "The bench press was too heavy, Freddie had to take it off of me." Cort said innocently. Ashley thought of how funny things can turn out in life, how they ended up together. "What have I told you about lifting too much with no one around?" Ashley asked. "To not too. But to my defended he did save me so I wasn't alone." Cort said "Defended?" Ashley asked. "Yeah cause it already happened." Cort said. God he is so hot when he tries to be smart. "Listen it's time for a real work out let's go!" Ashley said. "How are we going to work out we are leaving the gym" Cort said

All Ashley thought was he may not be the sharpest knife but he was her knife. "Just follow me baby" Ashley said while leading them back to the room. And he loves me the 'goodest' Ashley chuckled at that thought. "What's funny?" Cort asked. "Nothing… nothing at all" Ashley said.

**End chapter**

**A/N: This was a little short but I think the best place to end it. I liked writing Cort in the story and I think it was an awesome way to start the process of the next few chapters. Did you guys like his parts? And to answer a question some may have. Yes they knew The ICarly crew but they weren't in touch so they don't know about the funeral and Freddie's death. I will be updating the next chapter sooner than later because I have been working on the next few chapters already but I just need some help from you guys. I have some ideas about Gibby and Carly should they get back together after some time. Stay good friends but only friends, lose touch and stay as past lovers? I am not really sure about that one Review and let me know your opinion on that part. Thank you for reading and review.**


	15. Chapter 15 That Saturday Night

**Moviepal: thanks for the feedback that's what I was thinking too! Enjoy this next chapter**

**Chapter 15: Saturday night continued**

I'm sitting in my hotel room thinking who the hell is Freddie! I need to clear my head and I turn on the TV to help and Girly Cow was on. I have no clue why I love the show but I do, and it was helping. That was until the commercial came on.

Commercial

(Music)  
>{We make good stuff the goodest}<p>

"Has this ever happened to you?"

Man sits down on the couch and puts his plate of food on his lap then spills his pasta on him and the couch.

"I know it has, that's why you need 'Peg Leg'

Using space age light weight plastics this durable thigh table lets you put anything on your lap and not spill it.

Just listen to these satisfied customers

"I'm a klutz and I used to spill stuff everywhere all of the time but now…. I don't"

All for $19.95

I turned off the TV I couldn't watch any more. I throw the remote onto the bed and sit in the room with no sounds except the hum of the Mini Fridge. Until I broke the silence "Who the HELL IS FREDDIE?" Anger consumed me again like in Hawaii but this time I thought about it and grabbed my laptop.

First me I thought I searched me and very little comes up, a few things about pear but that was it. I searched once again, holy shit that's a lot of results wait a minute that's my server. So I logged into my server and I see all of the sites that I own. Most are on auto renew and I have never noticed this one. I look and the auto renew payment isn't even my checking account or credit card… what site is this anyway?

Several hours later I now know why I felt comfortable on the cruise with those people I hung out with. They were my friends. Just as I was going through everything my phone goes off. "I can do the benefit" I respond "And I have some ideas"

THREE HOURS BEFOR THE BENEFIT:

"Settled in a little sis?" Spencer asked. "Yeah getting there and thanks" Carly said. "For what Kiddo?" He asked. "Letting me stay here with you while I find a place, umm one request." He looked at me curiously "Next time you and Elaina do…THAT… out here um warn me somehow!" I say to Spencer "AWW wittle Carly bashful?" He asked. "No not at all actually but brothers and sisters should never…EVER… be exposed to what I saw. That's going to haunt me you know." Carly said. "Yeah I know sorry about that" Spencer said while grabbing a snack. "How do you two only have one kid I swear?" Carly said while heading up stairs.

When I got to the room my phone and a text from an unknown number

From unknown:

I am sorry about what happened last month, we need to talk

I responded.

From Carly:

Sorry I think you have the wrong number.

Almost immediately I received a message back

From Unknown:

I don't think I have the wrong number Carly right

From Carly:

Who is this and how do you know my name?

From unknown:  
>Sorry Carly<p>

-Benson

I dropped my phone

TWO HOURS INTO BENEFIT

"What did you call me?" Sam Responded. "Sorry about that Sam, hey kids don't bother Sam too much. I've got to address the crowd" Marcus said "Hey Sam why were you shocked when my uncle." Sam cuts the child off. "Uncle?" Sam Asked "Yeah our Mom died a year ago with dad. She had a drinking problem, dad tried to stop her one night and not let her go and they both died in an accident. He wouldn't let us be apart and he adopted us with Grandpa." She said just then a blond took the stage.

"Good evening all and thank you for being here. I have been asked by a great friend to perform tonight. I told him it has been three years since I have performed so I would. But I would only do it if he helped. He has agreed so here we go.

The lights dim down and the crowd goes quiet.

**A/N: listen to acoustic version of 'Nobody's home' by Avirl Lavigne **

The sound of an acoustic guitar starts and Marcus slowly walks onto the stage while she began to sing

'I couldn't tell you, why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

And I couldn't help her.

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again'

I looked at Marcus who now was playing with his eyes closed.

'What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs'

I can see a small tear fall from his eye and slowly falls down his cheek.

'She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside'

'With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside'

'Open your eyes

And look outside

Find the reasons why'

He opened his eyes which were blood shot and looks up to the sky while playing.

'You've been rejected

And now you can't find

What you've left behind'

'Be strong be strong now

Too many to many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs'

She is still singing but my focus left the song and was on Marcus. This song had some type of meaning to him you could tell from the emotion he was showing. As she continued to sing he continued to play and his emotions poured from his fingers. He was pouring out his soul and the pain he has. I became a little sad then I felt an over whelming connection to him.

'With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

'She's lost inside, lost inside

Oh, oh

She's lost inside lost inside

Oh, oh…yeah'

The crowd sits in silence after hearing and seeing the emotional performance of those two. A moment passes and Marcus placed both hands over his face and rubs his eyes clear, then puts his hands in a prayer position and bows at Avril. He thanks her after a small embrace and he walked to the Mic.

"Excuse me everyone I'm sorry" Marcus said. Then he cleared his throat "Everyone Avril (He claps) To me that song has lots of meaning. My sister had a drinking problem that took her life and that of her husband. But I understand what it is like to have nowhere to go and feel like you don't belong or what to do." He cleared his throat again.

"The Pear Company understands about this growing problem we face today. Especially among the youth, and that is why we created the F.A.N.S app. That stands for For All Needing Support; it's a place where you can get support instantly."

"Each of you here has received the newest PearPad that will come out next month with this app installed. What we are asking you all tonight is for your help. But not monetary assistance, we ask for assistance to be there for your fans that look up to you and provide kind words or just a positive message to all. If you agree to do so when it goes public we will make mention of all who said they would support. Your fans look up to you and sometimes through their struggle and perseverance we can look up to them too. This is about helping everyone who needs it. I hope you will show your support as so many others already agreed to do. Thank you all for being here tonight and I hope that today we can start making an impact to people who need help who sometimes just need someone to talk to when they feel no one will listen. Let's start making a difference. Thank you all and enjoy the evening."

Several hours went by and I tried to get through the crowd a few times but I couldn't get to Marcus. It was crazy how many were showing support and wanting to talk to him. Some were very impressed how he let himself be vulnerable in front of so many for something he believed in.

I handed Nate my support documents so I could be added and I take a seat. "Hey you" Ginger said. "Hey" Sam responded. "What are you doing here?" Ginger asked "I was invited" Sam responds with slight anger. "I mean your that kid who helped save my career but you are not famous anymore that show isn't even online anymore." Ginger said. "I have a very successful singing career thank you and lat I checked I was still blazing the charts and um… well let's just say you look like you've been blazing." Sam said.

I was talking with a few pear employees and this guy Nate and a few executives from Schneider's bakery who all loved the idea when I overhear the conversation starting with Sam and Ginger knowing that by the sounds of them it is not going to end well. "Excuse me" I say to them as I walked towards the fight I am sure will happen.

"Excuse me ladies" I say and then things got a little blurry there was some commotion going on. I was slapped and then stabbed. "Ouch did you just stab me with…A FORK?" Marcus yells at Ginger. "Well… you got in my way from stabbing her." Ginger says

"Sam walk away" Nate said. "We don't want this and she isn't worth it trust me!" Marcus said. "But she stabbed you!" Sam exclaims. "Yeah Sam walk away." Ginger said trying to agitate. I grabbed Sam's shoulder as she started to move towards Ginger "Trust me Sam, it's not worth your time. Why waist energy on a no talent, crazy, who had to have her comeback started by kids and she still couldn't keep her Fame after that. She wishes she could be you…" Marcus said. "You know what you're right, let's get that fork out of your shoulder." Sam said. "The door is that way Sam." Nate said. "Getting bacon geez Nate thought you knew me better than that by now." Sam said

Ten minutes later the ambulance showed up and drove them to the hospital. "You know you didn't need to come." Marcus said. "OK" Sam responded while eating some bacon. "Can I get your phone I need to call a cab for the kids to get to the hotel I can't seem to find my phone." Marcus asked. "Where are you staying I will get my driver to get them" Sam said. "The Roosevelt, and thanks" Marcus said

We sat in the ER waiting for help and Sam was like a kid messing with stuff and having a good time. Messing with things and seeming happy. The nurse walked in "Ok Marcus Be" I cut her off quickly "Yes that's me fork in shoulder boy." Marcus said. "Yup the nub here got involved in something he shouldn't have." Sam said "Well ok ma'am we will take care of him ( she looked up realizing who was there ) Oh my goodness are you, you." The nurse couldn't get it out "Yes I am but don't make a big fuss could we fix up my friend here first" Sam said.

"Oh sure we'll fix him up…your friend…" The nurse said with a chuckle as she walked away to get some things. "You're probably getting stitches you know" Sam said. "Nah, it's not that deep just bone, it may not." Marcus said with whit. "Shut up" Sam said while punching my arm. "Agh" Marcus yelled.

They are cute together the nurse thought, it must be great to be that close she said softly to herself while watching their banter. "Ok let's get you to x-ray and see what's going on. Stay here please we will be back shortly." The nurse tells me

As the nurse wheeled me to the x-ray room people chuckled a bit. I guess it is funny to see a man with a fork stuck in him. I chuckled a bit too. "What's funny?" the nurse asked. "I was just watching people look at me and I thought about that old phrase stick a fork in um" Marcus said. They both laughed at that. After a moment we got to the x-ray room and I began to get up. She said something I couldn't make out.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Marcus said. "Oh yeah well stay come and take a deep breath ok…. So how long have you two known each other?" The nurse asked. "It's complicated but forever I guess." Marcus said "I mean she doesn't know we have known each other for ever but …it's a really long complicated story." "How could she not know she knows you?" the nurse asked. " well when we were kids we were best friends I think but around 2 years ago things happened and…so yeah are we done now?" Marcus asked.

"Yup all done; taking your mind off things that are going on help make it easier. Now we wait for the doctor." The nurse said. We were on our way back when "Wait" she stopped us. "ICARLY right?" she said. "She was… yes." I responded. "You too right?" She asked bright eyed. "I really don't know. Amnesia and that is the truth. I am trying to figure out don't make a big deal please" Marcus said. "No problem" she responded

Hours go by the, kids' test that they are ok and in the hotel room and the limo ride was awesome. They want one now. I was going to grab my bag when Sam hands me a slice of bacon "Where?"Marcus asked the purse was so small. "Always have room for emergency bacon but just not much." Sam said. Before I could say anything else the Doctor came in.

"Great news" He said "Ouch" I yelled as he pulled the fork out. "No stitches for you. It is ironic but you had a fork stab in the same place before so it will heal nicely. You are free to go." The doctor said. "Thanks" I said while rubbing my shoulder.

We walked out to the front of the hospital and she looked at me. "I can take you to the hotel if you want?" Sam said. I thought about it but I didn't feel right about it. "Nah, I'll catch a cab it's been a long night" Marcus said "You sure" Sam asked "No but yeah and thanks for the company tonight and helping with the kids…um here." I said while handing Sam an aluminum package.

"What's this?" Sam asked. "You're hungry I knew you would be" Marcus said. She opened it and saw 4 meatballs 2 think ham slices and 8 slices of bacon. "Oh yeah and desert." Marcus said while reaching into his bag again. "A FAT CAKE! How did you know I would be…" Sam paused and hugged me and gave me a small peck on my lips. "Thank you." She said. "WOW a Puckett showing gratitude. Who would have thought … I uh..I mean I have heard about your temper and stuff." Marcus said. I can't believe I almost gave to much away but nice save Benson. "Yeah well don't get used to it. Is this the." Sam was saying while I interrupted her. "Only the finest Bolivian Bacon!"Marcus exclaimed. "I could Marry you right now I LOVE Bolivian bacon." Sam said as she was getting in the limo I just blurted out "I'm going to hold you to that." She blushed "Good night" she said and they drove off.

Yeah Great night!

**A/N Next chapter will be a few months up don't worry the jump will not just be done right away I think you will enjoy it. MOVIEPAL: it's funny we were kind of thinking the same thing I did a guitar playing seen too I just finished reading your newest chapter and thought it was funny that we sort of had the same idea. I hope you all are enjoying the read. Lots coming up some tears but lots of laughter. Once again thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16:things are begining to change

**Moviepal: Thank you for continuing to review and I guess great minds do think alike. And trust me I wish I had more reviews but each one that I have received is great feedback. I thank all who have reviewed and look forward to more!**

**On with the story**

**Chapter 16: Things are beginning to change**

Several weeks have passed and the F.A.N.S app is a huge success! Not only has the app been downloaded a few million times already but in the last months sales of pear products has seen a twenty three percent jump year over year. So my idea is working out right now. There was a knock on my door. I place the notebook I was writing in down on the hotel bed and glance at the clock. Who would be knocking at this time anyway I thought.

I opened the door and a man I do not recognize is in front of me. Which isn't too strange but he seems very serious. "Mr. Benson?" the man asked "Yes what is this about?" Marcus responded. "My name is Mr. Whitfield, may I come in?" I motion to the table and he walks in and sets his briefcase on the table. "May I ask what this is about?" Marcus asked.

Brief silence was in the room as he opened the briefcase and gathered some papers. "Yes Mr. Benson I am Marissa Benson's lawyer. I am here to go over her estate with y…" I didn't let him finish "When?" I asked. "Eighteen days ago." Mr. Whitfield answered. "How" I asked. "Heart attack "Mr. Whitfield answered. "Let's get this done with. What needs to be signed…pay…what?" I asked him slightly angry "Mr. Benson nothing needs to be paid at all, in fact it is quite a large sum there are also some things she has for you." I stopped him "Leave what is needed and let me sign what I need to sign do you know if she has been." I paused "No she is in the hospital still waiting for next of kin." Mr. Whitfield said. "Thank you" I said and he left.

Looks like an impromptu trip home

There was no ceremony no one at the burial, no eulogy no one there not even me. Funny I am now starting to remember me and she still takes the coward's way out of facing the situation she helped create.

October

From Marcus: I've been busy work and things you mad?

From Sam: Nope…

From Marcus: Could fool me with that response what's on ur mind?

From Sam: How bad thanksgiving is going to be

From Marcus: Why?

From Sam: Somehow was convinced by sis to go home to MOM for family dinner…UGH

From Marcus: Aww how cute.

From Sam: SHUT IT! Remind me why I gave u my number?

From Marcus: You didn't you txt the kids and couldn't remember who was and you called it I answered.

From Sam: Worst mistake EVER

From Marcus: OK then I'll stop responding.

From Sam: Yeah right

November 15th

From Sam: Sup Nub…

November 18th

From Sam: Hey Busy

November 20th

From Sam: What's ur problem we talk every day since the hospital then you stop.

November 21st

From Marcus: I won't be anyone's 'WORST MISTAKE EVER'

I can't believe it he was actually mad at me Sam thought. Whatever I called to Carly "Hola Chica I'm bored." Sam said. "Hey Sam wish I could help I'm on my way to the doctor office can I call back" Carly replied "Sure bye" Sam replied. Hmmm nothing to do …mmm fatcake… Sam just apologize

From Sam: Sorry :o(

From Marcus: :o)

From Marcus: I….

From Marcus: WIN….

From Sam: Don't think so Momma always wins

From Marcus: Yeah whatever what is your plan for thanksgiving?

From Sam: Yuck still going to mom with the whole family.

From Marcus: you are going to see your mom?

From Sam: yeah we leave in the morning are u in Seattle?"

From Marcus: in airport heading out now going to see the Kids.

From Sam: Thought they were going to be with the grandparents?

From Marcus: Boarding gtg

I quickly turned off my phone and sat it down. I lied I am in Seattle finishing up things with my mom. When I returned last it was only here for a few days, so there was some stuff to finish up. I decided to stay in the apartment which had already been paid for the year. I am going to be busy with work so it makes sense to stay here, it's better than a hotel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice said as I put the keys into the door. "Hey Carly" Marcus said "Don't bother her!" Carly hissed at me. I turn and look at her opened the door and walked in. I knew she would follow I may not remember everything yet but I knew she would follow.

"Why are you here? Answer me why would you come back here Marcus? After what happened last time… where is she anyway?" Carly was really mad I could see it on her face. "She is not here" I responded somewhat somber toned. "Well leave I don't think she will want you here when she gets back" Carly said sternly

"We don't have to worry about that Carly I have been meaning to get a hold of you for a few months now and." She cuts me off "What do you mean we don't have to worry?"Carly questioned. I looked at her and she was looking at me waiting for an answer. "You really don't know do you. She passed away a few months ago. I am back again to finish up some things. Carly I need to talk to you but now isn't the right time. Please just give me time" I said to her.

"She is…how…I" Carly couldn't get it out. "Heart attack please Carly don't mention it to Spencer or anyone, especially Sam" When he mentioned her name I almost had completely forgot what I was finding out about him. This was someone with amnesia but one of my best friends was in there. "Why not they" Carly was starting to say and I thought same old Carly. So I cut her off "OK close the door and sit down I will make some coffee we should talk." Marcus said. I looked at her and she nodded slightly and had a worried look on her face. I don't know if she is ready for this.

"Auntie Sam I thought you were not excited to see Grandma why so happy?" Shane asked. "Go to your room and get to sleep we have an early morning and you… you do seem to be in a good mood why what do you have planned?" Melanie asked. "Nothing planned but thanks for reminding me that I must work on something." Sam answered "Great why" Melanie said aloud but to herself. "Ok then why in a good mood, don't say you're not I can tell you've been grouchy the last few weeks." Melanie said.

I didn't know how to answer but somehow I choose truth "I guess we are talking again." Sam said "Really!" Melanie squeaked all girly like. "SO" Melanie asked. I handed her my phone to read the exchange then she looked up and smiled at me. "Do you… like him Sam? Melanie asked almost expecting not to get an answer. "Honestly I don't know but I do know one thing… I'm scared."Sam said almost whispering. "ALERT THE MEDIA SAM PUCKET IS" Sam cuts Melanie off "Don't finish that sentence. No one but me can say that you don't want me to be an only child; do you?" Sam Threatened. "OK OK geez Sam" Melanie said apologetically.

"OK apology accepted" Sam said. "But why are you so um well you know?" Melanie asked. "The more that I get to know him the more they are alike. He is witty, funny, geeky, fights back…challenges me makes me feel the same way too. He got me a fat cake when we were in the hospital and snuck a plate of meat to me. It's like he knows the real me when he shouldn't cause I have never told him about the real me. And for me that is really scary because it does bring feelings that I have only reserved for Freddie." Sam said

"Whoa" Melanie said "I know right." Sam responded. "It's that serious?" Melanie asked. "No not at all he doesn't even know but we have just talked for months and its…its…I don't know what to say" Sam was flustered another new one for her. "Time for bed Mel. Momma needs sleep to deal with Pam tomorrow. Ugh Pam." Sam Said with a growl. "That's our mom Sam!" Melanie scolded. "Yeah well make me bacon or leave so I can sleep."

"Carly, by the look on your face I can tell you are disgusted with me, and I can understand that. But listen to me, promise me that you will listen ok." Marcus said. "Fine I'll hear you our" Carly said while rolling her eyes.

"For you to listen is all I ask, you can still choose to hate me after if you want." I talked for a while. I started at the beginning, waking up alone and not knowing anything. Being left by my mom, the haunting dreams and Déjà-vu. How this lead to my thoughts of taking my life. "I remember that night as if it is still happening. I had this dream and I wanted help, I needed help. Every night for three weeks it was the same dream. All these people with no faces saying goodbye over and over. All but one, who stood alone by a pier or bridge. She would turn to me and there was always nothing for an expression or face. She said I am sorry I'll miss you and jumps over. Every time I tried to reach her and every time I couldn't reach her. I would just watch the water and blond hair smash against the rocks then I would wake up. Every night for three weeks straight would drive anyone crazy I called her and asked her who I really was and she wouldn't help at all. She said if she helped I would never fully be back. I cried I pleaded with her that some of me is better than none of me right. She yelled at me…told me things no mother would tell her son. I guess her thought was that I was already gone.

Carly's anger turned into sympathy then to sadness as I continued. "Three days in darkness I couldn't sleep because of the dreams and it seemed like I had no one. I opened the drawer and took the knife and walked out to my fire escape to see the night one last time. I was ready. So I went to that place because it always made me happy, I guess things I still don't remember. I looked out at the sky line. I cried of what was and knowing this wasn't what should have been." Marcus turned his arms to me. "I cut both arms wrist to forearm. As I began drifting into the darkness the dream came back, this time I reached her and heard I miss you Freddie, from a voice I've never heard but was fully familiar, then I slipped into the darkness.

For the second time in my life I died Carly. But for the second time I came back. Someone found me called 911 and it was the same thing. No one can explain how I am alive. And still after everything she wouldn't help me. Carly every day I wish…he or I would have succeeded. In all that I have tried there is still a void and I cannot fill it, haunting memories and an unknown life. I am finally starting to piece things together and she is gone. She died a coward unable to handle what must be done out of fear.

I was pouring my heart out to her the truth and I felt good doing it. "Now Carly you can hate me for the way I feel. You can call me selfish but that's how I feel and you can't begin to understand true fear, or a true feeling of despair to take your own life. But I learned in these last few months that anything can happen I am starting to remember things and for her there is still the fire of anger. I know I loved her but I hated her. I HATE HER… I love her Carly and she is gone so you can judge me if you want but you can't judge what you don't understand." Marcus said

I expected yelling, arguments even scolding. What I got was tears and a hug. "You are not alone Freddie, Your never alone. We stayed that way for hours through the night no more words were said no more words were needed.

"Finally the flight took forever" Sam Said while turning on her phone.

From Marcus: How was the flight?

From Sam: Shitty they don't give snacks on coach anymore.

From Marcus: HA HA Hungry already on Thanksgiving.

From Sam: Shut it…Um what's your last name so I can make fun of it.

From Marcus: Nope I'll never ell…hey Puckett you don't want to be at your families right?

From Sam: Yeah…you have a better offer?

From Marcus: Wish I did but I have an idea

From Sam: what?

From Marcus: since you don't know my last name I had idea ever heard of 21 questions?

From Sam: Yeah

From Marcus: Today to help pass the time we txt each other q's until we do 21 of them…catch…

From Sam: What

From Marcus: whatever you ask you also answer you game?

From Marcus: Rules- you can pass 3 times but once out of passes you must answer.

From Sam: Ok I'm in sounds like fun.

From Marcus: Great I'll Start.

From Marcus: 1st kiss good/ bad with deets?

Both thought to themselves what the hell have they agreed too…

**Chapter end**

**A/N: Sorry for jumping months but I didn't have anything that was really going to happen in those months anyway. There is a building relationship between Marcus/Freddie and Sam. And we got to see some of the reasons he feels the way he does. And I thought it was nice for Carly to show love when he poured himself out to her. Marcus is still broken and finding his way and you can see it starting to happen and it is mostly with Sam. They are starting to act more like themselves but only towards each other. So the next chapter will be Thanksgiving day and Sam and Marcus/Freddie playing 21 questions. Are you excited for the potential questions to be asked? Anyone out there has a suggestion for a question please feel free to pass it to me I can try and work it in. On a final note ILMM is in 6 days anyone excited yet? Thank you all who have continued to read and please feel free to drop a review. Thanks again **


	17. Chapter 17 Thanksgiving Day and 21 Q's

**Moviepal: thanks for the questions. I have taken those two and modified them to fit the story so you will see both of them…. As always thank you for the feed back and I am truly sorry to hear about your health. **

**Chapter 17: thanksgiving and 21 questions.**

I read the question that he text me. Did I want to answer this? What questions would this game lead to? "SAM" Melanie yelled. I came out of my thought trance. "Oh…um…yeah" I responded "You ok I've been calling you we are here." Melanie said. "Sorry I was distracted" I thought about it some more and what harm could come from answering that question of my first kiss? I guess it's that I don't want him to know who it was with… why was I so conflicted it's not like I knew him when I was a kid. I decided I would answer it.

We went into mom's house and I looked around, there was some new furniture a little cleaner but just the same as I remember down to the pictures on the walls. No real changes. "Hi Sam" my mom said while she hugged me first. Ok this was new normally it is Mel first. "I missed you, I know I hardly…ok never said it but I do." Mom said "How is that you and I always fought" Sam said. "That's cause we are alike ya brat can't you just take what I said as a nice gesture and not give me lip about it" Mom said. "Yeah fine missed you to Mom."Sam said. "Glad you all are home this is going to be fun I've gotta go take a waz" Mom said leaving to her room.

"Mel, um Is mom ok? She didn't say anything to you at all."I asked. "Why would that matter you know mom." Melanie responded. "It matters cause you're her favorite" Sam said "she was easier not necessarily my favorite." Mom spat out just as Stephen walked in with our bags, he was brining in the bags and growing a beard so he looked a little different I guess cause of what happened next was just crazy. "Hey there, wanna stay for dinner?" Mom said flirting with Stephen. "God mom that's Stephen, Melanie's husband… ARE YOU THAT DESPARITE?"Sam yelled at mom "Holy chiz didn't recognize you umm you look different Stephen." Mom said "Oh um Hi Pam" Stephen said with a get me out of here look in his eyes. "OK well I need food Stephen down the hall to the left is Mel's room you can put the bags there. Mel kitchen we are eating by 4 momma wants her Ham…where is it?" Sam asked.

"You guys brought it" Mom said "No I ordered it and paid for you needed to get it mom do you have any food." Sam said very upset. I went into the kitchen and there was none of the meats I bought and really no other food there at all. I was just about to leave but thought where would I go on Thanksgiving Day? Looking at Sam I knew that this wasn't good. I could actually see Sam clenching her fists "Mom how could you forget to get the food?"Melanie asked "What do you expect me to do everything?" Mom replied. Sam stormed out into her room and slammed the door. Just then her phone rang

"Hello" Melanie said. "Oh um Sam" the man on the other end confusedly asked. " No her sister Melanie" Melanie responded. "Oh I knew it wasn't her um is she around? It's Marcus by the way how is the trip?" Marcus asked "Don't ask some pretty messed up chiz, mom didn't get the food Sam ordered.' Melanie was saying but was cut off. "You're shittin me right, no food on the holiday of food. This is her favorite of all of the holidays. She is pissed huh." Marcus said.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA" Melanie exclaimed. "Give me a few minutes pass this along to Sam though it is no fun when you're not answering." Marcus said and hung up. I wondered what he meant. I went to the room and opened the door very carefully. "Sam your phone, Marcus said he would call back he also said for me to tell you it's no fun if you don't answer or whatever that means." Melanie said "Just give me my phone Mel" Sam said. I handed her the phone and left.

From Sam-1st kiss was on a fire escape with a nub… you?

From Marcus- Not really sure if my 1st but 1st I can remember, school outside it was dark she kissed me it was unexpected but great your turn to ask.

From Marcus- remember only 3 passes and no repeating questions

From Sam-no fun…ok most illegal thing you have ever done?

From Marcus- ha I'm kinda a dweeb most illegal thing was breaking into this pet photo place, didn't do anything the owners showed up so that was that. You?

From Sam- went to juvie once for messing with a Mexican diplomat… and this other time for stealing donuts from a cop and this other…

From Sam- gonna stop now before I seem like a bad person. Your turn

From Marcus- you are not bad just aggressive… I like that…ok most embarrassing moment?

From Sam- ok I'm nor girly or anything so this one time I was doing a performance…

From Sam- Pass

From Marcus- come on this was just getting good.

From Sam-PASS!

From Marcus- no problem I will look it up I'm sure its somewhere.

From Marcus- A friend of mine when we were kids told a huge secret of mine and well it got around the whole school and it was really embarrassing. It got better but I don't remember how really I just remember the embarrassment.

I had just gotten notification it is going to be there in five minutes . Oh the favors I had to cash in for this one Marcus thought.

From Marcus- still mad and in your room

From Sam- yeah stupid mom

From Marcus- Yeah well it's taken care of open your door

Sam opens the bedroom door and nothing changed. He was just messing with her, and then she heard a knock on the front door. "Someone is at the door" Sam yelled. Stephen got up off of the floor where he and the kids were playing cards and answered the door. "Hello, Puckett residence?" The man asked. "uh yeah, what is this about?" Stephen answered. "Sign here please." The man said. After he signed the man whistled and 3 other guys came in with boxes and he handed a package to Stephen. "Sam package for you." Stephen said. I grabbed the package and saw there was a letter and grabbed that to read it first.

Happy Thanksgiving

Just keeping the family alive ;o)

PS: I called in a lot of favors to get this done and none bigger than the box you are holding so enjoy!

PPS: I could never let you go hungry!

I open the package Galini Pie, coconut cream at that. My eyes widen and mouth starts to water. "You…open those." Sam instructed Stephen. "Ok, Ham Turkey, Bacon, Brown gravy, mashed potatoes. Sam where the hell is this from? Who …" Stephen trailed off. I thought for a moment and then smiled. : I think I know who did this. Set up the meal I have a call to make. " Sam said. I went into my room and dialed.

He picked up the phone. "What's your favorite color and why?" Marcus answered the phone. "What?"Sam responds. "Your favorite color and why that's my next question answer it and then we will talk." Marcus said smugly. "Why ask that question." Sam said. "Because your favorite color is brown because it's the color of gravy. On the holiday that celebrates food and Sam Puckett has none." He laughed a bit. "I was just saving lives." Marcus said. Funny he does know me so well, but it wasn't the first time he did something like this either. This is crazy he thought.

"You did save lives today but…" Sam paused. "But what?" Marcus inquired. "That's not fair that you just asked 2 questions in a row and you haven't even answered the last one." Sam said. He laughed loudly. "Ok I'm sorry for laughing that just wasn't the response I was expecting. Alright my favorite color is, well its …ok it's blue or blue green or blue grey. Whatever the color of your eyes are, that is by far the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, is defiantly my favorite color." Marcus said.

I couldn't believe he said that to me. I was blushing but Hoped he couldn't noticed. "So yeah well I guess I overstepped our friendship with that one huh" Marcus asked "Why would you say that." Sam asks "Because you said nothing and I guess I felt the awkwardness." Marcus replied. "No just surprised to hear that I guess it's been a while since I have heard something nice like that." Sam said. "ok my 1st question, how did you pull this off… I mean how many people do you know? You seem to be well connected." Sam said "I wouldn't say well connected but connected. My job helps with that a little but getting you dinner was really hard and I had to pull the friend favor card lots to get that done. Do you like?" Marcus questioned.

"Hell yeah and I am starving which friend was this anyway?" Sam asked. "Is this an official question?" Marcus asked "Nope not wasting it on that… Second question um" Marcus almost heard the grin through the phone. "Ok I am going to start making this good. How many lovers have you had?" Sam asked. Marcus thought that question would come later on but oh well. "Well, well, well what's on your mind Puckett…well I am game. The answer is one." Marcus said. "One" Sam said in disbelief. "Yup one, just one, only one." Marcus said. "YES it was a girl and I won't count that thought as a question for the game Puckett." Marcus said. "How did you know, god that's scary" Sam thought but said aloud. "Well I have only had one too." Sam said "That's amazing with how incredibly beautiful you are." Marcus said and sounded kind of relieved. "Ok it is my turn why only one you must have had guys wanting to date you? Official question." Marcus asked

"Well momma is hot we all know that, it is just um, well… I am going to pass I don't think I can talk about the reasons right now."Sam said very somberly. "Well it is ok I understand that's 2 passes already 1 left ok Puckett and as for me I don't have any guys wanting to date me." Marcus said and laughed. "HAHA funny you know what…arg ok official question. What is you full name?" Sam asked "PASS" Marcus answered. "Why" Sam asked or yelled. "Ok I will still count it as a pass for me but I think that it is a face to face type of question because there is a story behind it. I will tell you one day though." Marcus said "Fine."Sam said "Fine" "Fine" they exchanged. "Sam food is set" Stephen yelled.

"Marcus thank you. Really thank you this means so much to me." Sam said. "I know and your welcome, but you are not getting off that easy a lot went into getting this done so you owe me, especially for the pie. I knew that would be your favorite though." Marcus said. "Hey text me your next question this is fun but I have to go eat bye."Sam said

Sam left the room heading towards the dining room when Mel walked out "Food is set what food?" Melanie questioned. "Long story let's eat now, Momma needs food!" Sam said "Where did all of this come from?" Melanie questioned again when they reached the full spread of food at the table. "Marcus pulled off something but let's us talk about that later…need food now get on with whatever family things you need to do so we can eat!" Sam exclaimed while literally wiping drool off of her face.

I had called to the kids to see how dinner was they said it went great and were enjoying the new pear pads I left for them. Then a flash memory hit me, they had been happening more often but it happened now and I needed to talk to Carly, so I text her to come over quickly. She said give her a second and she would be here.

She opened the door "Hey, oh we still have a key, what's up? Carly asked. "Sam" Marcus said "What about her?" Carly said. "I asked you over because I had a memory and you were there, so were Sam and I married?" Marcus asked "No but you were going to ask and she went to start her career and 2 years had passed where you two didn't really talk. You had gotten a really great job at Pear for a technology you had designed with a big bonus and contract so that kept you busy I guess. Then on her 1st date of her first headlining tour you went to see her at the show…went back to the hotel and well then you were shot." Carly said. "Do I own a home?" Marcus asked "Yes" Carly answered "Do you know where?" Marcus asked. "I'll try to get that info for you but I need to head back. Marcus um now that you know you are Freddie why don't" Marcus cut her off. "I don't know why but no one really calls me that…you can if you want to if it makes you feel more comfortable." Marcus said. "Talk to you later Freddie, it actually does make me feel more comfortable. Bye." Carly said and left my apartment.

From Marcus- Hope dinner is going well…official question favorite thing from child hood.

From Sam- sorry still eating…food is fantastic thank you again and my favorite thing was ICARLY. You?

From Marcus- I don't remember everything but the Groovy Smoothie

From Sam- what how do you know that place?

From Marcus- Used to go there all of the time…it's your question.

From Sam- ok favorite smoothie?

From Marcus- Blueberry blitz but never with anything on a stick. Haha

From Sam- no chiz me too.

From Marcus- keeping with childhood questions, childhood crush?

From Sam- oh my crush…Spencer Shay

From Marcus- Mine was Shelby Marx…wait you mean Carly's brother?

From Sam- Don't judge me… my turn Boxers or briefs

From Sam- don't pass ;o)

From Marcus- Boxers or the boxer brief things

From Sam- neither for me I don't wear…well I prefer boxers.

From Marcus- Knew it ;o) my turn best prank

From Sam- Give me a minute sooo many to choose from.

From Marcus- ok ill go 1st then there was this one time in high school with pudding in a vending machine(**A/N that is from a little story 'What if no one's watching by Beast916 if you have never read it do so it's a great story and he is a great author read his stories!) **but my best was in college my schools team was one win away from getting the bid for the BCS title game so I went into the other teams locker room and placed itching and sneezing powders all over there towels and stuff…well needless to say we dominated the second half.

From Sam- That was you. Epic. Well I added laxatives to the campus cops coffee when in college and I will just say eww but hilarious.

From Marcus-I remember that that was epic! Ok my turn do you prefer Blond or brunette?

From Sam- secretly I guess always have been Brun, you?

From Marcus- younger I would have said brunette but I guess it's always been blond :o)

From Sam- Good to know, any hidden talents?

From Marcus- I can cook…you?

From Sam- that I can dance…like really dance

From Marcus-BRB

"Hey Carl's what's up how was dinner?" Freddie Ask "Don't you hey Carly me…why didn't you tell me you've been talking with Sam for months?" Carly hissed at him. Shit he thought. "How did you find out?" Freddie said. "She text me and we have been talking for a few, you need to tell her this could be bad if you don't." Carly said "I needed to know more about me and now I do so I plan on it trust me…you once did as I remember." Freddie said. She turned and started leaving "I just hope no one gets hurt" She said while closing the door.

My phone rang and it said Sam. I answered. "Where did you go I text you a question like 20 minutes ago." Sam said. "Sorry what was it." Marcus asked "who was your biggest inspiration Sam said. " That's easy my first love. She made me want more out of life to enjoy it to cherish life and all its moments, you?" Marcus asked "My ICARLY family who always believed in me and who knew I could accomplish more than I put the effort in. They helped me get to my dreams." Sam said. "Ok my turn Favorite place to go and think?" Marcus asked. "Beach it's the most peaceful beautiful place in the world I want to live on the beach one day it is just so, perfect." Sam said and thinking back to the pictures and time on the beach with Freddie and she honestly shed a tear. "I will keep that in mind well for me it's on the fire escape or a porch or something like that where I can just sit and think about stuff look out at the world. I need a place to reflect and hear the world pass by." Marcus said.

"Ok it's my turn again, your biggest regret?" Marcus asked. "Funny I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't ask this question but since you did I guess I will say that it was pursuing my career and leaving the love of my life. Every day I have to live with the impact of that decision and every day it hurts. I don't think you could understand how much I loved him. He meant more to me than anything else and I know that now and if I could go back to that moment in time I would totally not choose the path I did. I have heart ache each day because of it" Sam said I can hear her crying now. "Sam I am sorry that one hit home so much… why not just try to get back together?" Marcus asked but he knew the answer "I can't do that he um he isn't here" Sam trailed off. "Well I am going to pass to change the topic it is your question." Marcus said "Hey let me call you back in a minute I have to go to the bath room." Sam said

I sat there for a moment and turned on my laptop and looked. That site was ICARLY she mentioned that and I owned it and all of the data….. I went in and put it back live with a message

'BLAST FROM THE PAST ALL EPISODES UP FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT BLOG RE-OPENS TOMORROW'

I don't know why I didn't that but I feel it is something that needs to be done. I didn't check with Carly Gibby or Sam I just did it I will deal with all that comes from it later. I need to find out where I have a home and most importantly I need to get together with Sam. My phone rang again it was Sam. "Hey Sam I am sorry for that." Marcus said. "Nah it's ok. It's my question right?" Sam asked. "Yup" Marcus replied. "OK who has more money you or me?" Sam asked. "No question ME" Marcus replied. "HAHA I doubt that you know I am a multi platinum recording artist." Sam said. "I know and I know how those contracts are and trust me when I tell you I am worth way more than you WAY more." Marcus said. "Really give a roundabout figure of how much you are worth." Sam asks. "Ok will as of today I am roughly worth about 85 to 95 million with tax returns to prove it…you?" Marcus said smugly "No shit that's crazy I have about 20 million with all of my endorsements and record sales and stuff how the hell are you worth that much." Sam asks "That's first date talk now so you will have to wait until next weekend." Marcus said. "Are you asking me out Marcus" Sam said. "Are you saying yes?" Marcus asked. "We will see" Sam said.

Ok I thought that went better than I thought it would. "My question Bacon or Ham?" Marcus asked. "Wow let me think do you know which one for you?" Sam replied. "Yeah of course, my first love once said to that very same question both so I will go with that answer." Marcus said. When Sam heard that response she thought about the laptop and the password and that she had said that she didn't know what to answer, what to say, she couldn't say anything she was just in shock. She hung up the phone.

Marcus thought to himself maybe he gave away too much on that one.

**End chapter.**

**a/n: Thank you for reading. I will fill in some info in the time Sam and Marcus talked up to this point she knew that he had amnesia which is why when he says I don't remember often she doesn't question it. And for those counting yes 21 questions have not been asked…..hmmm what do you think that means. Were you keeping count. I will let you know how many questions were asked on the next chapter where do you think I am going with that….ha ha ha read the next chapters and find out. How Sam's mom she will be back next chapter with lots more Pam-iness and even some other stuff it should be good. And yes he is trying to get her to realize that he is Freddie but do you think it is backfiring? Please review and let me know what you think of how things are going so far. I look forward to tonight ILMM ARE WE ALL EXCITED! Thank you all for continuing to read my story and all those who has favorite or alerted my story! I appreciate all of you!**

**Side note: MoviePal- keep your spirits up I know you will make it thought it and as I said you are a terrific author you really through me for a loop on the last chapter of your story The emancipation of Fred Benson totally wasn't expecting that. **

**And beast916, I hope if you read this story you don't get mad at the reference to your awesome story but it came to mind when writing and I had to use it. I meant to ask you in a PM but I forgot to get around to it and wanted to post the chapter. If you want me to remove the line I will update this chapter and do so. Just let me know. I hope that at least if anything you will get more hits to your great story!**


	18. Chapter 18 This is how it happened

**MOVIEPAL: Glad you caught that slight return to their ways. And there is a return to other ways in the beginning of this chapter too. As always thank you for your reviews. I love them and I can't wait for your next chapter of your story….you keep me waiting too long :o)**

**Chapter 18: This is how it happened.**

Today has been a long day you wouldn't believe how tiring programming can be; at least I am almost done. Christmas is coming up in a week and I have a full load of projects that I need to work on for pear, the kids aren't too happy they will not get to see me on Christmas day but I promised I would make it up to them with them getting to spend New Years with me. I will fly them out to meet me here in Seattle then we will go out to my home. Carly didn't remember where it was but I did some digging around and found out all of my stuff. It was very well hidden but I had to use tax returns and all sorts of connects.

I logged online and checked the blog and there still seems to be a huge following of ICARLY and I still find it funny that Carly hasn't said anything but no one seems to know that I have brought it back up. But the videos are being watched at an alarming rate. It has been less than a month and so far we are averaging about 2million hits a day. And it is trending up since I have updated the later high school years and some of the collage years. There are only about 20 episodes I have not updated yet. But that is because I am having trouble with the files themselves. Tonight is not the night that I am getting those up tonight I need to rest.

I was sitting in the apartment about to watch some TV when the pizza arrived. I really had been craving some pizza I was getting everything set for my meal when horror struck! I didn't have any pepper flakes. This cannot be any pizza requires the correct amount of Pepper flakes parmesan cheese and garlic powder and I don't have any red pepper flakes. I wonder if Carly is home. I know Spencer and everyone else is out Christmas shopping. I walk across and open the door to apartment 8c… things never change I thought, as I head into the kitchen to get my pepper flakes. Carly was coming down the stairs, "you know that one of these days it's not going to be just me in the house as you just walk in here." Carly said. "I know I will be quick I need pepper flakes." Freddie said. "Pizza?" Carly asked. Freddie nodded "Lil Italy's New York Pizza?" Carly Asks. Freddie nodded again. "I'm coming over!" Carly said.

I didn't say anything as she said she was coming over I just headed back to the apartment to finish setting up my pizza. I put another slice on a plate for Carly and grabbed two cans of peppy cola out of the fridge. I sat on the couch and saw that Carly already found Romance TV and had some girly chick flick going. It still amazes me that with three thousand channels she can find one in five point two seconds that is showing a chick flick. "What movie is this?" I asked. She looked at me like I fell out from under a tree. "Really, this is Eclipse the third movie in the Twilight saga." Carly said. We watched for about 40 minutes and it wasn't a normal chick flick, that's to say that it wasn't that bad. Every time that wolf guy is on the screen though he is never in a shirt and it had finally gotten to the point where she was really drooling. I grabbed a napkin and wiped her chin. "Hey let me get that for you" Freddie said jokingly. Carly swatted at me "Quit it he has fantastic abs." Carly Said. But in doing so spilled my peppy cola on my shirt, "Be right back Carls need to grab a new shirt."I said while taking of my shirt heading towards my room. "HOLY CHIZ, GOOD GOD BENSON" Carly said and I paused. And turned to her "What?" I asked. "I take it back and don't tell Sam she would kill me for saying this but you have F.A.N.T.A.S.T.I.C. ABS, does she know about those?" Carly said. "I guess so I mean she hasn't seen me shirtless since before everything started but I wasn't a slouch then either. But I guess having worked out hard just about every day for 2 years straight can do this. I'll be right back Shay." Freddie said.

The movie finished and I grabbed the plates and cans and headed to the kitchen, Carly followed and sat on a stool. It felt good to have company and it felt even better for it to feel normal. Carly and I had done this a few times in the last few weeks and usually I would ask some questions and she would fill me in on things. But there was one I hadn't asked yet and tonight I was going to because I really needed to. "Hey Carly, umm, can you tell me how it happened?" Freddie asked "How what happened?" Carly asked "I am still fuzzy on the whole me getting shot thing. Do you know any of the details?" Freddie asked Carly. "Yes I know some of it I will tell you what I know." Carly said she told me what she knew and headed back to her apartment. And I went to my room to go to sleep. I was really exhausted and fell out almost right away.

_**Dream flashback**_

_**She is about to go on stage when I stopped her just by speaking "Hey beautiful I always knew you would make it." I said to her. She stands there like a deer in headlights in such amazement by seeing me. **_"_**You really don't think I would miss the love of my life's 1st cross country tours opening city?" I said to her. "Wha…what are you doing here?" Sam asks in complete shock "I wanted to come to you so many times, but I wanted… you to succeed more. I waited and knew when the time would be right." I said to Sam. "I have so much to say" Sam said to me and I stopped her. "You will get to say them…I love you...go be great! I will be waiting for you when it's done." I said to her.**_

_**The show was awesome she was electric I have never seen the shows live but I have watched them before and she has never put on one quite like this one! She finished and walked off stage the crowd wanted more I handed her a water bottle "They want more of you" I said to Sam. "I want more of you" Sam said to me. "I'm not going anywhere…I will be waiting for you. Give them what they want Princess." I said to her. She looked at me hugged me "you know that was the best thing that has happened to me in 4 years" Sam said and gave me a small peck on the lips. I was on the way back to the hotel as instructed. I laughed a little bit thinking that I am still taking instructions from my princess and I probably always will. **_

_**I was in the hotel room and I had a box of things I took out of my suitcase. Inside has a picture of us on the beach which was taken after a weekend vacation I surprised her with when she was a little down. It is what made me buy the house on the water cause I knew she would love it as she loves to be at peace there. I looked at the box that I have had for a little over four years knowing tonight I was going to ask no matter what. I had waited too long to wait any more days. There was some commotion in the next room which was one of her band mates and I heard a shot. I ran over, the door was open. I saw the man looking for anything of value. He turned at me gun pointed to kill. He was a desperate man. But the look on his face when he saw me also broke him. "Get out of here Freddie I don't want to hurt you! He said. "You don't need to do this let me help you, Please let me help you."Freddie said. I looked at his eyes I knew he would do it but didn't want to I just hope I would be able to get through to him. He was desperate and strung out. I could see that these years he had abused and maybe even on something harder. His first year at collage he partied hard and started experimenting, his second year it became the only way he partied and we all started to split the way we hung out together. "Brad, listen to this you really don't need to do this I can get help for you." I started to say. "You can help me give me money all of the money you have credit cards jewelry anything give it all to me NOW! I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't give it to me."Brad desperately said. I started to take my watch off. "I will give you everything but what happens when it runs out what happens when you OD? What happens when you end up dead? Let me help you." I said while putting everything on the table I stood by. "In my wallet is about a grand there is one credit card in there and my watch and phone are there also they have value. Listen to me Brad I know this is not how you want to be and I know that you still have a future you can beat this. Let me help you please!" I said as I took a step closer to him. He started crying "No Freddie my future was smoked away injected away snorted away given away. I let it go and I don't want a future anymore I want to go and get high that's all I want. You can't help me I am just another statistic in the world. Nothing more nothing less, I am taking this stuff and don't try to stop me." Brad said. He grabbed everything off of the table and started towards the door. I grabbed his arm "You can change your…" He turned at me and pulled the trigger. I heard it, saw the flash and dropped to my knees. I saw tears in his eyes "I am sorry Freddie I told you not to stop me, it didn't need to come to this!" Brad said and he ran off. Everything was getting dark the only thing I remember is saying was Sam. And then blackness**_

_**End Dream flashback**_

I jumped out of bed and starting running my hands over my chest and head looking for signs of the wound and I found it but it was scared. I had that box there with me and I don't know where that box is now. I have to find it; it may just be the only way she would truly believe me. I went online and tried to find any info on that day I found out that the items were given to Nate they thought it was here stuff and then they mailed it to Melanie's. I also found out that Brad did die of an overdose three nights after he shot me. It was in the news because he was part of ICARLY, for a few years so he was somewhat known. I bought a ticket and started to pack, I would be going to Florida in the morning.

"Hey Sam want to get out of here I need to go do some shopping and could use company if you wanted to get out of the house." Stephen said. "Yeah sounds good I have a few more things to get anyway." Sam said. "Alright, me and the kids are going to be in the car cooling it down got to love Florida in the winter it is still a thousand degrees outside." Stephen said while heading out. "Hey Mel, now is your chance to get his gift and wrap it we will be out getting last minutes gifts I will keep him out a little extra ok" Sam said. Melanie winked at Sam and closed the door after her.

Melanie ran upstairs and grabbed her purse and headed back down when there was a knock on the door. "What did you forget now sis" Melanie said as she opened the door. "Not Sam sorry." Freddie said. "Oh Marcus wow does Sam know you were coming?" Melanie asked. I almost forgot they didn't know who I really was since I have been spending all my free time with Carly I have been hearing nothing but Freddie vs. Marcus recently. "No she doesn't and please don't tell her. May I come in?" Freddie asked. "Um sure." Melanie responded.

"What brings you here?" Melanie asked. "You or Sam has something that is mine" Freddie said. She looked me confused "What would I have of yours?" Melanie asked. "I will explain a little bit but you may want to sit down." Freddie said. She heads to the living room and takes a seat. "By the way thank you for dinner on Thanksgiving you saved us that day." Melanie said. "No problem I figured I was saving lives that day." He said with a laugh "But what I am going to tell you; you must SWEAR to not tell Sam yet. Ok" Freddie said. "Um ok I guess that's fine."Melanie said. "One of you guys has a box of things that are mine, it was sent here about a year ago now and it was something that traveled around with Nate Sam's manager. I need to have that box or package." Freddie said. She looked at me stunned and confused all at once. "I know where the package is that you are talking about but it is not yours trust me on that." Melanie said, her demeanor changed and she was a little upset looking. "Melanie it is mine trust me, after I was shot a few years ago when I woke up the name that I had choose was Marcus I didn't know who I was and what was going on its taken forever but I am starting to come back to remember the real me. Just recently I began being ok with being called by my real name." I was saying when she cut me off. "And that would be?" Melanie questioned. I sighed and knew that if I didn't say my name I wouldn't get anywhere with her right now.

"Ok just listen ok, I can't go over everything but here it goes. I was born Fredward 'Freddie' Benson. I was a member of the trio on ICARLY. I was the technical producer. I was bullied and then fell in love with Samantha Puckett. I went to school at Ridgeway high school and I was shot in a hotel on the first night of Sam's headlining tour. I had amnesia and didn't know who I really was I tried to kill myself with everything that was going on and it wasn't until the cruise this summer. That cruise with all of you started the process of getting back to me and I am not there. But last night I had a memory come to me and I need to have that box Please" Freddie said pleading with Melanie. "Prove it to me anyone can look up that stuff and make a story." Melanie said. "What?" Freddie said "Make me believe you I will give you one chance to make me believe this story." Melanie said and looked at me waiting for me to start.

"Alright, here is the story of how we really met. Sam made me dress up like a clown saying that it was clown day and trying to make me believe that she had a twin sister you know because I am gullible. So when you showed up I didn't believe it was you, I thought it was Sam messing with me we went on a date you kissed me and I freaked out. But it was a few years later on that summer between high school and college that I really found out about you. You were in Sam and I's apartment and I came in thinking you were her and started flirting and took off my shirt and saying some stupidest things I could say, since I thought you were Sam. I walked towards you and you were stunned stiff and Sam was behind me. She let me continue knowing that she was going to do something to me for not realizing it wasn't her. Well let's just say I know that you have seen me naked and I did get a pretty good slap from Sam that day" Freddie said. She looked at me mouth open. "Believe me now?"

There were a few minutes of nothing she got up and grabbed the box out of the closet, sat back down and looked at me. "Sam doesn't know yet" Melanie said. "No" I responded. "Take your box and get out leave. I don't want you to be here when she gets back she has gone through so much and is just starting to come back please just think about her in your decision." Melanie said. I got up and walked to the door. "I am that's why I haven't said anything yet. But there is something bigger than I can explain here; how else can you explain everything that has happened. I know this can be hard to swallow but if you need to talk you can call Carly she know and all of the details." I said while leaving.

I got into the rental car and headed back to the airport I needed to start on my way back to Seattle. My phone rang. "DID YOU DO THIS?" it was Carly's voice. "Do what?" Freddie responded. "ICARLY is back online did you know?"Carly said very angry. "Yes."

**End Chapter **

**a/n: I love the beginning of this chapter where Freddie is having some regular times. There will be more of that coming but lots more surprises on the way. WHO SAW BRAD COMING? Bet you I shocked a few people here! I actually always had this planned the whole time just didn't have how everything was going to go with the story when I started this. Next chapter is Freddie and Sam's date, do you think that things will go bad? Keep reading and find out. Please review and thank you for continuing with the story. **


	19. Chapter 19 Date

**Moviepal: Thank you for always reviewing I hope that all of the other favorites and alerts that have been added will one day review my story I would love to know what they think. I have some things in mind but "getting laid" we will see. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 19: The date.**

"Why" is all Carly said. "Why not, it was under my server and it seems we were popular enough to be missed." Freddie said. "That's not the point" Carly said "Then what is the point Carly?" Freddie asked. "You posted a blog…AS YOU! What are you thinking you are now on a time limit it is only a matter of time before she sees. Do you think that this is a good thing?" Carly asked me with more worry than anger. "I…I know Carls it shouldn't be up I shouldn't have blogged but it's done and even if I take it down now." Carly cuts him off. "Even if?" Carly said. Freddie sighed out of frustration. "Yes even if, Carly it has been up for almost a month and you couldn't believe how much it has helped me. Carly I have remembered so much in the last weeks. I need to talk to you about some things when I get back."Freddie said.

Carly thought for a minute, get back I didn't even know he left. "Get back from where?"Carly asked. "I'll be home in a few hours and when I get in if you are up we will talk." Freddie said. "Are you at the airport yet" Carly asked "Not yet about five min out." Freddie answered. "Good Freddie, she can find out is that what you want?" Carly asked. "No I need to tell her, but Carly I needed this it was, it helped me piece a lot of what my past was together. So I can have a future. Can you understand that Carly?" Freddie answered "Yes I can but please be careful. Please!" Carly begged. "I do have a plan Carly" Carly cuts him off. "I wouldn't think otherwise…where are" Freddie cut off Carly. "Got to get on the plane now. I do need your help with; you know what I'll call you on the plane in about an hour kay." Freddie said. "Sure call my cell." Carly said.

The door barges open, and bags are being flung through the door. "God I hate Christmas shopping. So many people so much Chizz to deal with." Sam Said while plopping on the couch next to Melanie. "What goes on Mel?" Sam asked "Oh nothing sis when is your date with um… Marcus?" Melanie asked. "Forgot his name are you sure you are ok?" Sam asked. "Yeah fine so when is it?" Melanie asked again. "Oh right, this weekend." Sam said "What's the plan, I mean is it here or where he lives… do you even know where he lives?" Melanie asked. "Nah don't really care just kinda excited, I mean it in both good and bad ways." Sam said. "why?" Melanie asked.

I thought about that question for a minute before answering. "I mean I want this to go well but I don't think I could ever let go of Freddie. He was my 1st kiss my 1st real boyfriend. My only …well you know. Its only been one ever. Come to think of it Mel I've never even really dated anyone besides him ever. And that's why it's both" Sam said honestly in her tone.

"It will go well. I have a good feeling don't worry, I think you are going to be surprised how well it would go but two things." Melanie said. Sam looked at me questioningly "What?" Sam asked. "What are you going to wear and what is his number. I want to talk to him." Melanie said. I was going to yell no to her that she needs to not Carly it up when she told me why. "You know just to tell him to not be stupid. That protective sister thing, I promise I will not Carly it up!" Melanie said. "Here call from my phone and what I am going to wear I don't really know since I don't even know what we are doing yet. You want to help don't you?" Sam questioned. And Melanie nodded her head grabbed my phone and ran into her room.

"Ok I am making this short Carly. I just got an earful from Melanie. Here is what is going on ok ever since I put up the site and started watching the videos of our old shows just about everything has come back. I mean EVERYTHING. I know who tried to kill me, I know about my real first kiss with Sam everything Carly." Freddie said. "Wait what you know who shot you?" Carly said. "Yes I do I am not sure you want to know the details." Freddie said. "Yes I do please tell me." Carly begged. "So not going to go into everything but it was Brad. He was strung out and needing another fix. I guess the drugs he experimented with in college took over his life and who knows what he had gotten into." Freddie said. "Are you sure about this Freddie?" Carly asked. "Yes I am and I even looked up things about him he dies of an overdose a few days later after I was shot. But Carly did you find out about the house?" Freddie asked. "Yup and are you really sure about going there." Carly asked. "Absolutely where is it?"He asked.

He received the address and started to now plan his date with Sam.

Friday 12 noon.

From Marcus: hey are you ready?

From Sam: What kind of date starts at noon again?

From Marcus: One that needs you get to where I am.

From Sam: why are you keeping this such a secret? Where am I going and how am I getting there?

From Marcus: You will get there by opening your door now and my driver will take you to the plane. Flying to where I am and I won't tell you where that is!

From Sam: Fine see you in a few.

Friday 5pm

The plane landed and I was ready for this but when the door opened and I saw her I began to worry about if I have prepared enough. This date is more than a date and at the end she may hate me. She walked down the jet towards me "Hey I hope we are eating soon I am starving." Sam said. "Whoa, um I mean Hi, yeah we will be on our way to dinner right now. Let's get in my car, and go…. I hope you are hungry." Marcus said. Sam blushed a little I guess she realized I was stumbling my words at the sight of how beautiful she looked. "Momma's always hungry lead the way." That's all I needed to hear we got into the car and headed off to our meal.

It was a quiet ride but I knew that I would have to end the silence because I had choices for each part of the date and she was going to lead it. "Ok Sam for our date there will be choices and I am going to make you choose." I say to Sam and the look on her face is one I am confused by. "I thought it would be fun since I know that you love to be in control of the situation. And I thought that it could be fun because not even I know how the date will go I have thought about everything but I wanted you to choose. Is that ok?" I asked to Sam. "Sure more than ok I can't wait so what are my choices for food? I really think this is going to be a blast and truthfully I think I needed it to be this way takes the tension off of your planned date not going well or something happening you know." Sam said. "I am glad you like the idea but not go well? Already planning it going bad?" I said with disappointment. "NO not at all actually I am really nervous I would probably have messed something you planned up but either way now there is no worries I say let's just have a blast." Sam said. "Great so we are almost to the coast time for your choices. First Ruby's on the pier or Dukes?" I said. "Hmmm Ruby's on the pier even though it is probably fancy and I will be starving after wards. But I love the water." Sam said.

I parked the car and called to dukes to let them know to open for business fully I had blocked there off just in case. But I didn't do that with Ruby's because well it was a diner and part of the fun is having it going full swing. We walked down the pier and she put the biggest smile on her face when get walked to the end of it and she saw what Ruby's was. "Oh my god, a diner on the end of the pier this is awesome!" Sam said excitedly. "You think I would be giving you choices of places you wouldn't like? Did you?" I asked her. "I was worried but I should have known….. What are we waiting for I am starved let's go!" Sam exclaimed

We sat down in the booth that I has asked for reserved overlooking the water and saw that she instantly started to gaze out at the water. It was really amazing because I would have figured she would have looked at the menu first since she was starved. "Beautiful" I accidently said out loud and she came out of her trance. "Yeah it is, I love the water." Sam said then looked at me and realized I was not talking about the view and she blushed. She then moved her hair from over her face behind her ear. "Ok stop being such a nub and let's get some food it all looks great!" Sam said. "What are you going to get?" I asked. She was still staring at the menu. "Ok don't say anything about what I order ok" Sam said. "I think I have an idea of what you would order here let me write down what I think you would order and after you order let's see how close I am to your order ok." I said to her "Sure go ahead there is only one person who could guess my meals, and you don't know me that well yet." Sam said.

The waitress came up and took my order. I ordered Ruby's signature burger the Super burger which is one of my favorite burgers anywhere, and a dinner salad to start off. I had a really good feeling about what I wrote down for her meal and when she started to say what she wanted I was smiling. When she was done she opened the napkin which I wrote what she would order on it. She began to read, buffalo tenders, Chili, Super burger with 2 sides of bacon and BBQ, Peppy cola float. "How…how did you know all of that? I mean I did a root beer float but that was amazing." Sam said with a smile. "I think I know you better than you think I do. And I was torn but I figured that since this was a date you wouldn't order more bacon since you would feel weird eating so much around me….which is why I told our waitress to send two more sides." I said and now she really was looking at me strange. "How did you know I really wanted more bacon?" Sam asked. "Well you haven't eaten in at least 7 hours because of when we picked you up and you landed and arrived here and that is too long for you. Also you love bacon." I said.

We ate our meal and I must say it was good but I haven't had this much fun at a meal in ages. We joked and laughed like it was old times. At least from what I remember. "So what's next?" Sam asked. "Well I say let's go for a walk on the beach first then we will get to our next thing….oh and don't order desert I have something planned for later!" I said to her. She looked at me as we reached the end of the pier back to the walkway to the beach and she looked at me. "What are you thinking about Marcus?" Sam asked "Marcus earth to Marcus…" oh yeah I forgot I have been responding to Freddie so much I forgot she doesn't know "Sorry about that I guess I just dazed off." I said.

We took a seat in the sand and started talking she told me a little about her past not revealing too much but she was opening up. "So you live out here in Cali?" Sam asked. "Nope , wouldn't want to live in Cali, it's funny but too many movie stars and rock stars, no offense, but you can't really just be you out here you always have to be in the trendy or some stupid chizz that people are doing at the time." I answered. "True chizz" Sam responded. "So where do you live then and why a date here not where you live?" Sam asked. "Working and since I didn't want to wait till next year to have a date with you I figured I would fly you out and we could just have our date here." I answered. "This is ok right?" I asked. "Sure the food was great and I love the beach. We could hear music off in the distance. "How is the music going for you? I mean you said that it was one of your biggest regrets." I asked she didn't respond right away I was worried I pried too soon into that question.

"Actually I am, I have writers block I have 2 songs written that's it. I don't have a reason to write anything and its driving me bonkers." Sam said. "It will come to you your talented. Ok you probably have more luck with all you can eat food contests and beating people down but you will find something to write about again." I said. "You probably think I am insane don't you?"Sam asked. I thought about it then smirked I was going to do something I did before in Troubled Waters Mental institution with Sam. I started to lean in and she met me the rest of the way with a soft but passionate kiss. "Guess that makes us both insane huh?" I asked her. Before she would be able to answer my phone rang and I was surprised who was calling and now.

Just then the phone rang and I answered very surprised at who was calling me. "Ok, really I guess I can help when….NOW…..I am kind of on a date…. When would he get there? There is no one else then huh… ok, where are you… ok actually that is not far from me and it's on the beach too. That's pretty sweet. I will be there as soon as I can. "Sam I am sorry change of some plans on the date this is an emergency for work but it isn't far it is on the beach there is a music festival just about a mile up the beach and they needed help and I am the only technician in the area. It shouldn't take long is that ok?" I asked Sam

She was thinking about it…great this doesn't look like it will go over well….she didn't know what I had actually planned while we were there but I hope she said yes. "I guess that's ok a music festival may be fun but…how far again…." Sam said. "Not that far about a mile" I saw her face that mischievous look and I knew what she was thinking. "I am not carrying you the whole way Sam I know that look." I said. She snapped her head back "You know that look, how could you?" Sam trailed off. "Well ok maybe I would carry you but not the whole way." I said. She lit up and began to walk.

She walked for only about five minutes and then jumped on my back almost taking both of us into the water. "Giddy up" she said. "I am not a horse Sam" I said. "You are MY horsey so take to me the festival giddy up!" Sam said. On that one I started on my way to the festival funny thing is I know that this is going well I remember her doing this with me before. "Ok we are here I just bought us a blanket so we could watch the show after I am done then we will go on to the next part of the date. There is a spot right up front they cleared for us." I paused for a minute seeing she wasn't even looking at me. "Fine I will get you snacks" I said. She looked at me and punched me in my arm "That's right you will. You said that like you actually had a choice" Sam said. "Yeah yeah whatever Puckett give me like five minutes." I said while walking back stage.

"Ok so this is only for a few songs?" Freddie asked "That's all we need we agreed to do just a few songs for the festival so it would be 2 maybe 3 songs tops." Hilary said. "Ok which songs?" Freddie asked. "Here take a look not sure which ones but any one of these do you think you could be ready?"Charles asked. "Yeah I know all of the songs so it shouldn't be a problem just use had signals songs in number order one through four and I'll know which ones to play ok. Where is Dave anyway?" Freddie asked. "Stuck in airport in Denver he was out there and hasn't been able to fly out because of the snowstorm out there." Hilary said. "OK guys you are up next" the stage hand said. "Let's do this I just hope I don't mess up." Freddie said. "You will be fine we have played before I know that you can handle it." Hilary said

My snacks were done and he wasn't back I hope the next band is better than the last one. I am glad that no one has really noticed me yet. I am actually enjoying being here watching newer bands trying to make it. It brings back memories. I look at the stage and Oh my goodness Lady Antebellum is walking onto the stage. Wait where is Dave? I watched them get set up then Charles pointed the number 2 off stage. "Here we go" Just then I see Marcus on stage with a guitar in hand and playing. I must say he has talent they played 'Perfect day' and they followed that up with 'Stars tonight' This is bad really bad I am totally falling in love with him for everything that he is and worse for everything that he is like Freddie. I need to get out of here. I will apologize to him later.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you very much for having us and we have super special guest that was filling in tonight let's give a huge thank you to our fill in guitar player Marcus Benson!" Hilary said. The crowd went insane at the performance and I was forced to bow again after the crowd would not stop cheering. Just a minute later I realized she said my last name. I completely freaked out and looked and saw no Sam. I ran off stage and Charles stopped me. "What's going on Marcus?" Charles asked. "Sam is gone" Freddie said. "Who is Sam?" Hilary asked. "My date Sam Puckett, she didn't know my last name and when you mentioned it I think she ran off. This is bad this is really bad" Freddie said. He started pacing around. "Wa…wait you were on a date with Sam Puckett of JMB? How did you manage that?" Charles asked. "We have known each other since like 6th grade but long story short she doesn't know it is me. I think it scared her hearing my name is all." Freddie said. "Call her stupid I can tell you love her don't let her leave because she got scared." Hilary said. "Ok I will, I will." Freddie said.

I was in a cab on my way to the airport I needed to talk to someone I grabbed my phone and noticed I had a message from Marcus.

From Marcus: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't leave did I do something wrong?"

From Sam: NO

From Marcus: Then why leave please come back or let me go to you

From Sam: Give me one good reason to continue our date

From Marcus: Because I am scared too

From Sam: I am on my way to the airport

From Marcus: can I meet you there before you leave?

From Sam: I am not leaving you are meeting me here right you said you wanted to come to me

From Marcus: yes and…are we going to continue the date?

From Sam: sure why not

From Marcus: ok then choice west coast where I live…or east coast where I live?

From Sam: I don't know

From Marcus: don't choose now when I get there we will go on the plane and you tell me then.

From Sam: :o)

I had left before they were finished with their set but he still noticed I left. Why am I continuing this why am I drawn to him so much. I don't know why I am doing this. I sat there for about 20 minutes then he showed up. "Hey Sam, why did you run off like that?" Freddie asked her. "SHHHH. Not going to answer that but I have a question for you two houses?" Sam asked. "Nope one apartment in Seattle since pear is there. And a house on the east coast and it is your choice which we go too." Freddie said. "Food?" Sam asked. "Sure we can have breakfast." Freddie said then gave a slight chuckle at what he said. "Hey listen no one ever said anything about getting that far but if there is food east coast. I want to see your house." Sam said. "Ok lets go." Freddie said.

The next 5 hours or so was great we joked and laughed messed with the pilot it was almost like old times. I found out she didn't hear the name and that she left mid though the second song. She finds it very sexy that I can play and I offered to help her with her writers block. We landed about 330 am and I drove us to my place she fell asleep along the way and she still sleeps weird and talks she kept saying sorry Freddie. That made me sad. I had to do this today.

We arrived at my place and I carefully woke her up. I didn't want to get beaten yet. She opened her eyes and looked at my home in front of her. "Holy chizz, this is where you live?" Sam asked. "Well sorta, it's a long story I have apparently owned this place for years but never moved in. Something has been missing for years so I haven't moved in." Freddie said. We walked to the front door and I tossed her the keys so she could open the door as I grabbed my bag from the back. "How could you not live here this is like my dream house, or at least it would be if it were on the water." Sam said I laughed hit the switch for the light. And then she noticed "WE ARE ON THE WATER WHERE ARE WE?" Sam asked while running outside. I followed and saw her past the pool sitting in the sand. "You like?"Freddie asked. "I love this. This is the most perfect house in the world. I would love to live here." Sam said. "Really then it's yours." Freddie said, Sam laughed and took it as a joke if she only knew.

"So Marcus, are we still playing the game?" Sam asked. "What game is that?" Freddie asked. "Last I checked we only asked eighteen questions." Sam said. "OK lets go you are up." Freddie said. "Question 19 how is it that you have a place like this and never moved into it. And don't say you have I can tell you don't even have furniture in here?" Sam asked. "Ok well I bought this house knowing it is the most perfect place in the world to move into with my girlfriend at the time. I was actually going to ask her to marry me I love her with all of my heart. I have the ring, the way it was going to be done, best friend help already taken care of it was only a week away from everything. I came home one night and a life changing decision was made. I know that she still loves me and regrets what has been done in the past but I can't live here without her. In fact this is the first time I have been in this house in years." Freddie answered. "I am sorry to hear about that. I don't have anywhere to live I don't know how to go about finding a place, I mean this place is perfect but…" Sam trailed off. "Something is missing right?" Freddie answered "Yeah" Sam answered.

We talked for a while after that she told me about Spencer and Carly how much they helped her when she was a kid and she even started talking about me for the first time. How she had always loved "the dork" and that he was absolutely perfect for her. I talked about her and I never spoke in past tense about her because she is here. I guess she noticed since she came with question 20 "Ok official question where are we going because you talk of her like you still want her. Listen you are the only other person besides Freddie that I have ever considered anything with and that is a really big deal for me and…"

I cut her off grabbing her and kissing her with years of passion waiting to be released. We were on the beach and it was early morning very private the sun was not even up yet. After an hour of kissing and caressing she fell asleep on the beach I picked her up and brought her inside and let her sleep on the never used bed in the master bedroom. I went into the kitchen which I had stocked with food thinking about taking her here anyway. I grabbed a drink and walked to the door way of the room. She grabbed the blanket and snuggled into it. "Freddie" she moaned in her sleep and I began to cry. I left the room and walked back to the kitchen I grabbed my bag which has all of my computer stuff and documents that are important to keep. I grabbed the letter from the lawyer titled for Sam. My mother had left her a note that I didn't open since it wasn't mine. And I decided to write some thoughts down.

Several minutes later of uncontrolled writing I decided I have to do it this way. I wrote her a letter and would give her both of them, mine and my mothers. I finished and made some breakfast for her bacon ham sausage and more bacon with eggs and breakfast potatoes some blueberry pancakes and a peppy cola. I brought it in the room and set it on the table next to the bed and noticed she was starting to stir. I needed her to read them on her own to really read them so I decided to drive up the road and then take a run while she got that chance.

Sam heard the door close and then the smell of bacon hit her. "MMMM bacon." Sam said. Then she looked at the plate and really wowed at the breakfast. "Boy can cook, Hey Marcus where did you run off to?" Sam said. But there was no answer. She walked back into the room grabbed her tray and head out to the patio. As she was just about to start eating she noticed the two notes in different hand writing. She noticed one but couldn't remember from where. She decided to grab that one first. She opened it and read.

Dear Sam,

I remembered to call you Sam again. I really wish you would have liked to use your full name because Samantha is so beautiful just like you are. This is the real letter I wanted to give you but I couldn't do it I wrote the other one and gave it to Spencer to give it to you. But after I needed to write the real letter I was supposed to send you. I AM SORRY SAM, I shouldn't have kept this from you for this long. This is about Freddie.

**Chapter end**

**A/N :These will be short I have made you read enough already. Did anyone like the use of the troubled waters insane line. Freddie is dropping lots of hints but he just had to come out and say it now huh. Just curious I have 2 letters that will be read by Sam do you want them either in one chapter or in separate chapters? I want to thank all of you for reading so far and love that so many are reading all of the time. I know that this was long but I didn't want to break it up so I completed. What do you think about Carly being mad and do you think Sam is going to get mad at Melanie for knowing but not telling. I haven't even decided that yet. I do know that she will find out about the box next chapter. But her feelings about it knowing Melanie would have known not sure on yet. Please read and review let me know how the story is going and Thank you for all who read. **

**Side note: ILMM who loved it? Wanted more? Why are they making everyone wait till September now? Who knows but I enjoyed it. **


	20. Chapter 20:The Benson letters Part I

**Lumiforever: Thank you for your review and thank you for the input on the chapter. I think you will like what will be happening.**

**Moviepal: I loved the review and I am glad you are getting the little hints I have Freddie trying to give to Sam. They have been going on for chapters but very subtle they may have been missed and they were not always from him. Remember the fork stab having the same scars from before…lol just a reference to I fix a pop star. Also I really thank your shout out in your latest chapter in your story 'The Emancipation of Fred Benson' It made me feel really good.( Great story all that are reading as well as The Courtship of Nathan's Father read them they are so great!) I thank you and hope all is well with your health!**

**Kaitley: Wow what a review. I really thank you for your review and I love every review I have ever gotten. I wish I had more of them but I think the ones that I get are the best. I am really glad you loved the plot and also the way I am trying to stay true to characters but have new feelings based on the story. I hope you enjoy and even though I am on vacation seeing your review made me post part one of this portion of the story soon …. I wouldn't want you to explode. :o) **

**On with the story**

**Chapter 20: The Benson letters part I**

I stopped reading for a moment and thought for a minute. I have a letter from Marissa, how could I have a letter from Marissa? I grabbed the letter and walked to a chair by the pool. It was beautiful here the waves crashing on the beach and there was a gentle breeze blowing. I decided to read it, afraid of what is to come but needing to know.

_Dear Sam_

_I remembered to call you Sam again. I really wish you would have liked to use your full name because Samantha is so beautiful just like you are. This is the real letter I wanted to give you but I couldn't do it, I wrote you the other one and gave it to Spencer to give it to you. But after I needed to write the real letter I was supposed to send you. I AM SORRY SAM! I should have kept this from you for this long. This is about Freddie._

_Maybe part of me was angry, maybe part of me was scared but for these past few years I have been haunted by the decision I had made. Neither choice seemed right and when you have children of your own one day and feel that bond you may understand. I did mean what I said in my other letter about being there for you. I should have been, it was as if I lost two children at once Sam. I loved you and my biggest regret besides what I will tell you now is not being there for you and showing you how much you meant to me._

As I was reading the letter a tear ran down my cheek and fell onto the paper next to an older dried one. I looked out to the water and gathered myself before I continued to read.

_So the point of the letter is this Sam. Fredward, you should have known but I never told anyone. He is alive, and I have kept it from you, Carly everyone, even Freddie himself. See he has retrograde amnesia and the doctors don't know if he will ever be back to being him. Freddie was Dead Sam, body bag dead for about 19 minutes and he just came back. No one did anything they just heard noises from the body back and he was live._

_He woke three days later and the doctor had made the diagnosis that he had retrograde amnesia and recommended not telling him about his past because Freddie already believed he was someone else. He said his name was Marcus. I made the choice to have a funeral I was afraid he would never come back, so I hoped somehow it would be easier this way for me. _

_Sam I was selfish, I was only thinking about how it would be easier for me. I completely disregarded everyone else including Freddie in my decision. I now know that this was the wrong decision. I kept him from everything and everyone who could remind him._

_Know this, there was no one better for my Fredward than you and I mean that. I wish I would have been able to tell you this in person but if you are reading this letter I am afraid I didn't get the chance._

_Samantha I love you and I am sorry!_

_Marissa_

I turn and he was just standing there, it looks like he was just getting back. I folded the letter and then looked back at him again. Am I to believe what I have just read? How could I, this is impossible isn't it? "Sam I…" Freddie starts being cut off by Sam. "Freddie?" Sam said questioningly "Yes Sam…I've never.." Freddie tried to speak again and again was cut off by Sam. This time there were tears in her eyes and she stood up and faced me. "I can't believe this. It isn't real, you're not real. Do you expect me to believe this?" San questioned. "I know that." Freddie started

"That what, you took advantage of my feelings for Freddie. You used that information to make me fall for you. Huh YOU KNOW WHAT!"Sam yelled out of frustration. "Sam listen to me please." Freddie pleaded. She walked passed me entering the house and grabbing her things. I picked up the letter I wrote which had not been read yet. She got to the front door and grabbed the handle and began to open it.

"Sam stop" Freddie said. She paused. "Listen to me….please, please." Freddie said. "Why should I, How could I truly believe anything you say?" Sam said. "I never read the letter so I don't know what you know but I want to…" Freddie was again interrupted by Sam who turned to face Freddie. "You've never read this?" Sam said and I nodded. "Why?" Sam asked "She left it for you" Freddie responded. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded again. "What did…what did she mean when she said if I am reading the letter that she didn't get a chance to say what she wanted to?" I looked into Sam's eyes. "Marissa Passed away a few months back, this was given to me by her lawyer so I guess she knew if you were reading the letter and whatever was in it that meant that she never told you." Freddie said.

Sam turned again to leave. "Sam" she stopped me from continuing. "I don't believe you, I don't believe this, why would you say these things and do this. To play with my emotions like this. I never want to see you again. This is sick Marcus. I can't believe anyone would do something like this. I was…I trusted again." Sam said and she walked towards me. Then she poked my chest. "I trusted you." Sam said softly

She turned and finally opened the door and took one step outside. "You can trust me" Freddie said very softly almost unheard. "What did you say?" Sam asked "A long time ago Sam I told you that Life is a long and winding road, a journey we must all take. And some paths are easier to follow than others, and sometimes we need to start again Sam. But through the twists and turns that you may endure and the ups and downs of the journey…you would never be alone…Sam I love you and will always be on the journey with you. I meant it then and I mean it even more now!" A cab had pulled up in front of the house "Take this with you, you haven't read it. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to but…please read it Sam. If you ever truly loved me, Freddie, you would at lease read it." Freddie finished

Sam opened the taxi door, and turned to me there were tears rolling down her face and she had blood shot eyes. "I can't be here anymore, I just can't. Please just let me go Freddie…let me go." Sam said as she closed the taxi door and drove off.

I knew that this wouldn't be easy I had a feeling it would go like this. But her words still hurt. It replayed over and over in my head as I dropped to the floor. She used my real name but those words….

'Please just let me go Freddie…Let me go."

**To be continued….**

**A/N:Sorry I am cutting this one so short. I have the next parts done but I am on vacation and have limited time to type all this out. I am old school and write things down first then type it up. I promise that you will get the much longer conclusion to this chapter before the holiday weekend is done! So Sorry for not giving you both letters but oddly enough I think this 2 part works out great in the chapter when you read the next part you will understand why. Did anyone expect Sam to respond that way. Do you think she is really mad or do you think she doesn't know what to feel? Freddie remembered what he said to her the night all those years ago beevcoon hunting that made her have to realize that it was him right?...Does this make you want to know what Freddie's letter says? It is coming soon. Thank you all for reading and please review. **


	21. Chapter 21 The Benson letters Part II

**Moviepal: You were kind of right thinking that way about the Sam's reaction. But will she come around…. Only the story knows….lol. The story is going to go into some more stuff right now I think you will really enjoy.**

**A/N I am sorry for not updating like I said I would before Labor Day holiday was over. But I do have good news this chapter will be super long as it starts to reveal more about the past. Happy reading**

**Chapter 21: The Benson letters part: II**

Two weeks later

The new years has come and gone and I really haven't done anything. I didn't talk with anyone I just don't believe what is going on. How can this be real? I am just laying in bed thinking to myself about the last days, weeks and months and still cannot believe it. Normally I would talk to Carly when I was like this but how could I she wouldn't believe me. So I sat there, I cried there, I thought there.

"Sam" Melanie says softly "Yeah Mel" Sam responds "It's been weeks, what's going on?" Melanie asks "You wouldn't believe me cause I really don't." Sam answers "Sam whatever it is you need to talk about it. This isn't good!" Melanie said. "UGH I don't wanna talk about it, so leave."Sam said "OK, OK I'll leave just , if you need to talk Sam I'm… what's this?" Melanie stopped and picked up the letter from the floor.

Chiz this isn't good I thought. "Give me that now!" Sam exclaimed. "Sorry here." Melanie said while handing her the letter. Sam snatched it and grasped the letter closely to her chest. "Now Leave" Sam said. "Are you going to read it?" Melanie asked. "I can't yet because" Sam Froze "Ok Sam I am going to run some errands, pick up dinner, and tonight I don't care what you say we are talking." Melanie said while leaving Sam's room.

"Hey Freddie" Carly said "Hey Carls what's up?" Freddie said. Carly waltzed into the apartment and plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. almost completely ignoring me. "Ok I think you are trying to ignore me." Freddie said. "No just I don't know." Carly said. "Ok give me a sec let's talk about it I just have to finish this." Freddie said.

I finished posting a blog and checking the posts on both ICARLY site and F.A.N.S. app. I don't know how long it was but my couch was empty "Carly?" Freddie called for her. There was no response. Maybe she is back at home. I walked in to her apartment and chuckled that the door is never locked it's like nothing ever changes. I looked around and was about to head up when Spencer had come out of his room back at someone.

"Sorry about the cheese in the shower babe but please …" Spencer said then stopped at the stairs when he saw me. Oh Shit I keep forgetting not everyone knows. "Hey Spencer" Freddie said. "Uh…" Spencer clearly confused couldn't get any words out…..then. "CCCCAAARRRRLLLLYYYYY" Spencer yelled then darted towards me. "Spencer stop please" Carly said at the top of the stairs "Spencer stop." Freddie said when Spencer grabbed me. I thought to myself, man he really needs to work out. I moved his arms off of me and sat him down on the couch. "OK LISTEN SPENCER…just listen." Freddie said. He looked at me then back at Carly. "What is going on here Carly?"Spencer said.

"Ok this is going to be very weird and confusing so please just listen to me ok I will start at the beginning." Carly started saying then I had to step in. "OK cut it Carly that will take to long lets skip to the question session that will come after. Spencer I am Freddie, the kid that was in your house all hours of the night pranking you with Sam. The one who went to the Galaxy Wars rerelease marathon and helped you make a nug-nug robot for the event. The one who was shot here and had amnesia thought he was a guy named Marcus and until just a few months ago. So Yes I am Freddie Benson and I guess old habits die hard, I walked in just like I used to what questions did you have Spence." Freddie said.

There was just a few minutes of silence. "Ok if you are Freddie Benson….Prove it." Spencer said "Ok what do you want me to do." Freddie said. "Answer some questions." Spencer said. "Ok sure go ahead" Freddie said. "Ok, ICARLY evil arch nemesis?" Spencer said "Nevel Papperman next" Freddie said. "Carly almost died once how did it happen?" Spencer asked. "Once." Freddie responded. "HA I knew you were lying" Spencer said. "Why do you say that" Freddie said. "You couldn't tell me something that wasn't on ICARLY…" he started to turn towards the room with smugness about him. "There was more than one time Spencer but I forgot you weren't there for the other one. Sam and Carly were having a fight and they sort of decided not to do the show anymore and they were arguing and somehow or another they ended up on the window cleaner and the wire broke and they were going to fall you and me pulled them up and saved them. That was the one you remember because you were a part of it. But the one you are probably forgetting is the taco truck incident where I got hit with the taco truck pushing Carly out of the way. So to answer your question she didn't almost die once it was twice and you want more proof Spencer. You were always like a big brother to me and I always looked up at you. One night I came to the apartment looking for advice. You were naked and you still answered the door. One of the few times I didn't just come in. we sat right here just opposite you sat me down and told me that I was a good looking dude but you weren't into guys like that… then you gave me the best advice I have ever received about love. You didn't say it but it's what I got out of it. You told me a story about Illia and how you loved her and how things went bad over the Carly situation. And what I got out of it was No matter what when you know you have the right one, you just know. Even then when you and Elaina were jest dating you knew. Because when you told me that you and her were only dating for five months you had a twinkle in your eye… you knew then just as you know now. I am Freddie Spence." Freddie said.

It looked like Spencer was about to say something when the baby monitor just burst into flames. "OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DO, THE MONITOR IS ON FIRE IS THE BABY ON FIRE. AGH" and just like that Spencer was off to upstairs and trying to put out a fire that I am sure he thinks is on the baby. I know how he thinks. "Five …four…three…two…" Freddie said. "The baby is not on fire and she is sleeping fine."Spencer said. "We know that Spencer." Carly said with a laugh. Just then Elaina came out of the bedroom "What is all of this noise going on out here…Oh Carly who is, is that the guy from the cruise?" Elaina asked.

"Elaina do you remember me talking about Carly and her friends web show?" Spencer said. "Yeah" Elaina answered. "Ok well it turns out that this is Freddie um he was, well he had." Spencer was trying to explain. "Elaina Freddie had amnesia after the shooting incident years ago and he has slowly started to remember who he was. And well it sort of has Spencer freaked out." Carly said. Elaina stood there for a moment taking in everything then gasped. "Sam" Elaina said. "Yeah I tried to tell her a few weeks ago but I she doesn't believe me. It is probably my fault I took too much time getting to know her as Marcus for her to believe that this is real. I have probably lost her forever." Freddie said. "Oh don't say that you were her world she loves you so much it is just a little too much to take in right now for her, that's all." Elaina said. "I don't think so this time, she told me that I was taking advantage of her feelings and that she didn't believe me, but." Freddie paused. "But what Freddie?" Carly asked. "I told her something only I would have been able to know, she still left she said for me to just let her go." Freddie said with a small tear falling down his face.

He left the apartment and went back to his. "Where did he go?" Spencer asked. "He went back to his apartment." Carly said. He lived in their old apartment but even Spencer didn't know that Marissa had passed. "Where is that? With Marissa?" Elaina asked. "Sort of." Carly responded. "What do you mean sort of kiddo?" Spencer asked. "Ok Spencer sit" he and Elaina both took a seat on the couch. "Marissa passed a few months ago. He didn't tell anyone because he was upset at her everything that has happened the last few years with him and his amnesia. I found out about things from Marissa when I came back for that girls weekend. It has been a rollercoaster ever since. But it is Freddie for sure, it is unbelievable but it is. But he is sort of broken too. He has tried to kill himself literally with everything that has happened. That is the scars on his arms. He is broken and now I am afraid that the one thing he was driving towards may have broken his heart too." Carly said.

It was about five o-clock and I knew that Melanie was serious about talking with me later this evening but I didn't know what to talk about I didn't know how to explain it. Would she even believe me? There was one thing for sure it has been long enough I need to read the letter. I should know what he said. I went to the dresser and grabbed the letter which was quite wrinkled now, and I opened it. I took a deep breath and unfolded the pages and looked at the writing. I am going to read this and no matter what I will finish it.

_Sam,_

_ Let me start by answering an official question of the game. Where do I see this going? I love you and I always have you are my everything and I want you to know that. You said I talk about this past love like she is still there and that is because the past love is you Sam. I know that you are confused now but let me explain._

_Sam to answer another question my last name, it is Benson. But my first name well that is a long story, I was born Fredward Benson, but to most people called me Freddie. To you I was called by a number of things Frederly, Nub, Fred-o, Diphthong, Fredamame, which was one of my personal favorites. And for a long time, you called me baby. I loved every single one of the names you came up for me. But I am getting off track. Yes I am Freddie Benson, and I owe you an explanation._

_The worst thing is that we left things sort of on an argument. It was an April a few years ago. I had come home I was more excited than anything in the world I had some plans already in motion. I sold my technology I had been working on for a few years to Pear and they hired me on full time. I was ready to start the next step in my life with you. I came in and there you were with a contract. I am sure you remember the other stuff but when you left I was broken. I have never felt the way before and to make things worse I had a home with no one to share it with. I had a plan that included two but it was now only for one. Four years later I decided to go to you finally with hopes to do what I had planned to do all those years ago. But that is when it happened. I was in the hotel and I was shot. I was dead for almost twenty minutes. And no one knows why I choose this name but when I came back I said my name was Marcus. _

_I had dreams that I couldn't figure out and I had no one to help me. I tried but even my mother wouldn't tell me who I was. I tried to kill myself. This is the first time I have talked about the experience of what happened that night. I was sitting in a hotel room after having another one of the dreams with people and places I didn't understand. I sat there the room was dark I grabbed the knife I was using for dinner and I began to slice from wrist to elbow. First on my left arm then again on my right, I laid down leaning on the bed prepared for what was going to happen. I didn't want to live anymore I didn't have anything to live for._

_I slipped again and this time the voice that some people talk about was there. It spoke to me, it told me that my life was not over yet and that I was not supposed to go yet. He would not take me because there was still more for me to do, and there was someone who needed me more than I could understand right now. I begged him to help me to take me I told him I didn't want to live any more I couldn't go on. He said that soon everything would start going back to normal and that my purpose would be clear. I would help millions and through my pain I could heal many other lives. He said it was time for me to go back and just then Bam I was in a hospital surgery table with doctors scrambling to save me. I was saved. _

_But more importantly there was one last thing he said to me. He said don't give up and don't give in you are on a journey that was started years ago, and this is just one of the many downs along the way. You will remember and the most important thing is you were never meant to take the journey alone. As I started to remember who I was and who everyone else was after the cruise I realized what he meant. _

_This is a lot to take in and I know that you still may not believe me but Sam it is all true and it is something that at first I myself couldn't really comprehend but every single choice I have made over the last 6 years somehow has either been because of you or has been for you. I bought the house because of that summer together right before college started when you said you wanted to live in a house by the beach. I worked like crazy to get my technology and got a huge job at Pear because, Mama doesn't like to work, and I would never let you do anything you didn't like. I started hanging out with music stars and I guess that is because I was trying to get closer to you. I even own a Ham company that I didn't even really know why I had to buy it but I did. And when Fatcakes Company was finally publicly traded I purchased into the company and now am 43% owner of it as the largest individual owner of the company. Who knew why I did those things. Now I do _

_I need to ask you, Sam can you forgive me? I left you and I had made a promise to never leave you alone on the journey you would be taking. And the worst part is that it wasn't when I was shot it was four years earlier I should have chased after you I should have told you I loved you and would go with you. The thing was I couldn't then I was angry because things were also happening for me but I hadn't told you about them yet. And I wanted you to have your dream I knew if I told you about what was happening to me you would not have left. You would have stayed and I didn't want you to not have your dream too. But there was something I should have done all those years ago, that very night when you left. _

_Sam there is a code on the computer you have 492015 it is a date April 9__th__ 2015 that would have been 4 years to the day that you kissed me in the lock in and that was the date I had planned the biggest question of my life. So I will make it an official question and the last one of the game. When you want to know it if you are ready for it ask me to ask you and I will. And remember you are out of passes so you would have to answer it._

_I love you I always have and I always will._

_Freddie Benson_

I grabbed a duffle bag and filled it with as much cloths as I could and I left. I didn't know where I was going. But I needed to go.

It had been a week, and I was just getting to Seattle I was going to talk to Carly it had been almost a month since we spoke. I was outside of Bushwell and looked at the building making my way up I actually took the stairs. I stood on the 8th floor and finally knocked on door. And just then The apartment door behind me opened. "Sam" Freddie said.

Oh god this is not something I was prepared for.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N I am leaving this short who liked IDS&F I really like where they are going with it. I will try and update the next chapter sooner I am half way done with it and realized I didn't post this one. so enjoy the story and please review. **

**GUESS WHO IS COMING BACK NEXT CHAPTER? Get it right and get a virtual prize….lol**


	22. Chapter 22: PROVE IT

**Kaitley: Thank you for another great review! I know after re-reading the chapter what you mean. I was upset with myself for the errors. But it also made me take a little longer on this chapter and I changed something's and I think it turned out for the better. But thank you for continuing to read and I read those lyrics and may have something with them later!**

**Bethsands35: I am glad that you are enjoying the story and that you are getting the emotion I was trying to portray. I cannot say that there wouldn't be any more sadness but I promise that you will enjoy what is going to happen going forward.**

**Moviepal: Glad to hear that you are feeling better and by the way Congratulations on feeling better and well all of the good things happening in your life! I am glad to see it happen and see good things always happen.**

**Chapter 22: Prove IT!**

I left Melanie's house got in a cab to the airport with nowhere to go in mind. I ended up in Indiana by the Fatcakes head quarters. They gave me a tour cause well "Sam Puckett is here!" and it was a big deal. We went around the whole facility and I tried some of their new products and they are tasty. We had gotten to the part where we were in the corporate office and sure enough I saw it. Fredward Benson, he had an office there as a member of the board. I left there and continued to travel to nowhere… just thinking.

I stopped in San Diego at this little sandwich shop which was like honey baked but not them. They had great ham it was just the way I liked it not too salty or sweet. It was a perfect lunch. I hadn't had a good ham in a few days. I went to pay and the man said that there was no charge when I gave him my card. I asked why and he told me the new owner gave instructions no charge for SAM PUCKETT. Even though I had a feeling I knew the answer I asked anyway and I was right it was Freddie's company that he owned. They said it must have been his brother or something because it went from Marcus Benson to Fredward Benson.

A few days later I ended up in Seattle and decided it's time to talk to Carly so I checked into a hotel and dropped off my stuff. Before heading to Carly's place, this is actually Spencer's but whatever. I ran into a blast from the idiotic past. Even thought I didn't remember him he remembered me. But it wasn't until the fake bimbo came out that I realized who they were. Turns out they ran into Freddie months ago but he didn't know them at all, but he did save Corts life. Ashley even tried to get me to appear as a celebrity guest to sell some of their stuff. I passed on it and headed to Bushwell. They are certainly an odd couple.

That leads to this moment right now I was planning on talking to Carly and make some sense out of this and I was not prepared for that voice. "SAM?" is what I heard then panic set in. That is where I am right now in a hallway that I stood so many times before. With Freddie staring at me with that look I had seen SO many times before. I turned in panic and picked the lock to their door , ran inside and then locked it again so he couldn't follow.

"I would say that was a new record but the door was probably unlocked" Freddie said. "You wish momma still got her skills. GO AWAY!" Sam exclaimed. He banged on the door. "I GOT IT!" I heard Spencer say. "Spence open the door." Freddie said. "Yo Yo what's…..Sam How did you get here?" Spencer said surprised. He was still heading to the door to open it. "Picked the lock I guess you finally learned to lock doors" Sam said. "Yup about last week when Freddie Barged in looking for Carly." Spencer said taking the chain off of the door.

"If you open that door… the things I did to Gibby would look like a was done by a rookie compared to what I will do to you!" Sam threatened "Fredman you are on your own." Spencer said. "Come on she's bluffing open the door."Freddie said just then Carly came down.

"Sam? What are you doing here, and Spencer who is at the door?" Carly asked "Carly open the door" Freddie said. Carly looked at Sam then it clicked, she gave me a look and headed to the door. "Shay trust me you won't want to do that. You are my best friend but that is my only warning." Sam said very sternly. "You are on your own Freddie." Carly said "Ugh Fine" Freddie said. About four seconds later the door opened, Freddie standing in the door way with a safety pin.

Carly and Spencer inched there way closer to each other at the bottom of the stairs. Carly noticed the look on both of there faces. Sam with a happy amused face and Freddie with a worried look. Freddie took a step in and closed the door behind him. This can't be good. "Get out Nub." Sam said. "So we are back to name calling?" Freddie said. "Oh shut up Marcus…Arg Freddie… WHO EVER YOU ARE!" Sam yelled.

Spencer ran upstairs. "Heard the Baby" he said while running like the wind. Freddie chuckled "You called me Freddie" he said. "So" Sam responded. "That means you believe me." Freddie said "Says who?" Sam asked. "Says you, you just growled and called me Freddie. Why don't you believe me?" Freddie asked.

Sam was about to walk out of the back door to the apartment when Freddie spoke again. "Sam…Please I can't." Sam paused. "What…" Sam said. Carly was just frozen in shock and the look on her face was priceless. It was crazy she didn't know if it was going to blow up or turn out right between Sam and I. "What" Sam repeated. "What do I need to do Sam?" Freddie said. "That is not what you were saying. Finish what you were saying before." Sam said still facing the hallway out the back door. "I can't… loose you…again. I can't take it if, I don't think I could handle it if I let you just walk out the door again." Freddie said.

This was getting very intense but I still stood there watching the potential train wreck known as Sam and Freddie. "Sam I let you walk out years ago. I didn't go after you and I didn't tell you everything then. Maybe I felt hurt by your decision, but I know that it was a mistake. I cant just let you walk out that door. What can I do?"Freddie pleaded

Sam turned and she showed no emotion in her face. No sadness just a normal expression with a small glint in her eye. "Prove it." Sam said "Huh" Freddie murmured "Prove it and not something that could be looked up online to find out." Sam said "Like what?" Freddie asked. "Surprise me." Sam said.

"OK" Freddie paused briefly "Spencer is the only human on earth who can make fire come out of an extinguisher" Freddie smirked and Carly laughed "What's so funny shay" "It is true and… don't ever use that extinguisher" Carly said " That is not what I meant Drop Dead Fred! Everyone knows about Spencer's fire problem." Sam said. "So" Freddie responded "So it's not good enough you haven't proved anything" Sam responded.

It was funny but the space that had now separated the two of them was almost nonexistent. In their arguing somehow they moved closer and closer to each other. It was like gravity, and I always remembered them being that way. But this time I don't know the outcome. Freddie closed his eyes and his whole physical demeanor had changed and in an instant Sam noticed too. "I knew it you got nothing" Sam said and turned to leave. Freddie's eyes were still closed when he started speaking again

"My mother had just tried her first of many attempts to break us up. She tried to make me hate you because you changed my answers on my application to that New Electronic Research and Development Camp. I was actually considering breaking up with you. Carly had barged into the room and told me I couldn't do it. That is when looked up at you and in all of the years I had known you the look you had was different. I saw guilt and remorse. Carly told me that you loved me and you, in typical Puckett fashion I might add. Responded with 'it's sorta true' nothing else was spoken between us just a kiss. It was a week later I was on the fire escape editing a video for ICARLY and it was about one thirty in the morning. I don't necessarily remember why I was out there working but you just showed up. You were surprised I was there."

**FLASHBACK**

_I was trying to finish up this new video but was torn between two takes we did of Spencer and Gibby's Fight scene when Sam stepped onto the fire escape. "Oh I didn't know you were up…what are you doing here?" Sam said. "Working on the short for ICARLY what are you doing up Princess?" Freddie asked. "Dunno just couldn't sleep but I didn't want to wake you, but I just needed to think so I came here." Sam said "Is something wrong?" Freddie asked "Not necessarily" Sam Responded softly. Freddie folded up the laptop and waived Sam out as he set up a blanket. Freddie sat down and leaned against the wall and Sam sat leaning her head on his chest. "MMM" Sam moaned as I stroked her hair and we just sat there "Freddie do you need to go in soon?" Sam asked "Nope Mom's working an overnight shift ill stay as long as you want me too. " Freddie said._

_We sat there and joked about things that only we would get. It was nice. We talked about things that would surprise most, especially for such a young couple. Life, friends, dreams, our future. It was funny but we talked about things like after high school what college we were going to go to, our 1__st__ type of apartment we would like to have. Things like that_

_Around three in the morning Sam got cold and I went and grabbed a blanket and some snacks I knew that she would appreciate. We enjoyed each other's company the whole night. It was getting close to the time for the sun to come up and I guess I was just feeling bold but Sam was coming out here for a reason so I was going to try and find out._

"_Hey baby" Freddie said. "Huh" Sam groggily responded. "Why did you come out here?" Freddie asked. "Wanted to think remember." Sam answered "Yeah I remember but about what we talked all night but you seem to still have it on your mind." Freddie said there was some silence but Sam broke it. "oh my god that is beautiful. I never knew sunrises could be so…wow!" Sam exclaimed "Well princess if you ever woke up on time for school, ever, you would notice how beautiful they are. But you know what this one is special." Freddie said. "Why is this one special?" Sam asked "Because this is the very sunrise we are looking at is the most beautiful ever, because I am with you." Freddie said._

_Sam laid her head back on my chest and bundled up in the blanket. "You're such a girl sometimes Benson." Sam said "Funny a few weeks ago that would be an argument" Freddie said "I know right, and today?" Sam asked "More like playful banter" Freddie responded. "You know I say your eyebrow raise when Carly said what she said the other day in the studio." Sam said "Yeah" Freddie said quietly "Yup and umm." Sam was nervous I could tell. "Sam did you come out here to think about that?"Freddie asked and Sam nodded "I'm just afraid " "Whoa what one minute alert the press Sam Puckett is afraid…but seriously why?"Freddie asked. "Um I don't know it's just, you know it kinda worries me about our past and how I feel now and how you may feel not and it maybe not." Sam was babbling when I turned her to slightly face me. "Shh Sam I love you, you can stop worrying about the past because it helped develop the love I have for you now. Ok." Freddie said cut off slightly by a very passionate kiss_

_A few minutes of kissing went on when Sam broke it. "Hey it's getting early your mom is going to get home soon. We should go." Sam said. We gathered out things and walked in me to 8D her into 8C. I set the blanket down and there was a frantic knock on the door I answered it and Sam jumped at me kissing me again. I lifted her slightly off the ground during the kiss as her arms were wrapped around my neck when our lips separated she looked into my eyes. "I don't know why I couldn't say it but I love you Freddie, I really do." Sam said. "I love you too Princess." Freddie said with a goofy smile "Good night I will see you in a few hours." Freddie said. "Night Freddie." She walked out the door "Night to you too Mrs. B." Sam said and 8C's door closed._

"_Oh my god Freddie!" Mrs. Benson Yelled. "MOM!" Freddie yelled back as the door to 8D closed_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Sam that was the very first time you ever told me that you loved me. You Sam, not an app or a friend saying it, YOU!" Freddie said They were just a mere inch apart body wise and I was surprised because I have never heard the story of their first I love you, and it was so cute. They stood there no words spoken for a few minutes. I worried it would never end and that is because it was them. Sam and Freddie could be so stubborn sometimes. But it was Freddie who broke the silence.

"No one knew that story Sam and now Carly knows only because she is there. But you know it's me. You know I am Freddie." Freddie said. Sam let out a sigh then looked up at Freddie and put her hand on his cheek, Freddie closed his eyes and nestled deeper into her hand, she rose onto her tippy toes and they kissed passionate. At this moment it was just them.

I may have been feet away but I wasn't even in there world. I had never seen anyone display the passion those two had in this moment. Funny thing was I have longed for that feeling. I longed for someone to feel what those two feel right now, passion, love, desire and more importantly whole.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Sam separated from Freddie and I saw it too but Freddie said it first. "Sam don't go, don't do this, didn't I do what you asked?" Freddie said with shakiness in his voice. "You did Freddie but." Sam trailed off "NO there shouldn't be any but Sam, you don't have to run. I know it is a lot to take in but ."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
><strong> 

Freddie turned and look at the door, Sam had been by the back door again which was open. "I won't give up on us you know" Freddie said. "It was too much for now Freddie… But I believe you." Sam said then ran. Freddie ran after her but she was fast and gone. I decided to get the door and see who it was that couldn't wait just five more seconds…

"Hey Carly"

"Gibby….what are you doing here?" Carly asked

**End Chapter**

**A/N I am super sorry for taking so long to update but life happens sometimes. I did have most of this chapter done but then I read it and was not happy with it. So I went back to the drawing board and redid it to this and I really like how it turned out. I hope that you did too. New episode tonight I really like what is going on in the show. But enough about that. How do you like the chapter? Did anyone like my version of there 1****st**** I love you to each other. So Sam now believes he is Freddie. And wow Gibby back how is that going to go down….we will see in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading, putting favorites or making my story on your alert list. And also for all the reviews I get. Thank you all and keep reading.**


	23. Chapter 23 Happy birthday and chiz

**Moviepal: I am glad that you are enjoying the direction of the story and the building between them. I thought it would be weird if it was all 'you are Freddie I love you again lets be together' which sometimes happens in these stories. Also I wouldn't worry too much on how I Love you ended. They both didn't seem sure about it and Freddie made it a point to tell her that he loved her. They may not have everything in common but they are good for each other and I think that will happen throughout the next few episodes until I still love you happens. They both still feel it, they know that they do. I thank you for always reviewing.**

**Chapter 23: Happy Birthday & that chiz**

"I missed you" Gibby said somberly. "Now really isn't the time Gib" Carly said "We haven't seen each other in months what do you mean now isn't the …" Gibby stopped mid sentence and looked over my shoulder and saw Freddie who had just come back into the apartment. All I thought was this chiz is not going to go well. "Why is that Marcus guy here?" Gibby asked. "Ok let me explain ok Gibby" Carly said. "It makes more sense now you have a girls night he was there you leave me shortly after and come back to Seattle and he was mysteriously on the cruise with us… you left me for him why couldn't you just have told me?" Gibby said looking like he wanted to cry. He was always so emotional.

"Hey Carls I have to find her I can't just let it end like that I will call you later she has to have room here somewhere I don't think she would stay with her mom….I'll check there anyway."Freddie said. "Find who?" Gibby said. "Oh hey Gib" Freddie said, the fact that he never told Gibby he is Freddie not hitting him yet. "Yeah don't you hey Gib me you girlfriend stealer!" Gibby yelled. "Huh" Freddie responded "Freddie you are wasting time go now!" Carly said "You're right Carly later Gib" Freddie said and ran out of the apartment. "Freddie?" Gibby said confused. "Gibby sit down its time to tell you what has been going on the last few months."Carly said

I ran out of Bushwell and tried to find her I searched everywhere. It was now morning the next day and I still couldn't find her. I decided to take a risk and see if it would work. I called her number in hopes she would answer. "Hello Freddie" Sam answered. "Sam I was afraid you were not going to answer" Freddie responded. "How come our life has turned out this way?" Sam asked "What way?" Freddie questioned. "Freddie you died I lived with what I did for years you know that." Sam was cut off by Freddie. "I know but" Sam cut Freddie off again. "Let me finish ok Freddie, you know I left that night thinking how angry I was with you for not going with me for my dream. But in the morning I was just regretting it every minute I didn't even think about how you were feeling then I started to think about what you had said. You know about how your life you remember should you put your life on hold until it worked out. I thought about that and you were right if you came with me you would only have stayed in the background and that would not have satisfied you I know that. But I couldn't stop my dream either. When you showed up at my opening tour date. It was like I was getting a second chance at life Freddie. Then my entire world crashed. I was told you were dead. But what they didn't realize is that I was feeling like I was dead. Part of me died the moment they told me that. And now through everything I have gone through the last few years you have come back. And I will not lie when I realized it was you all of the love I had for you came back but Freddie I don't know how we can just start up again." Sam paused and Freddie spoke

"Sam I understand I really do. For those years I didn't know who I was I was chasing a dream and then I realized it was you and I was afraid because I didn't know how I would make this work. More than anything else I wanted to go back and change the ways things turned out since it would be easier. But in life nothing is easy Sam that is why it is called the journey of life. I have died officially once and almost another time by my own accord. But I know that this is what makes me who I am and it was the way it was supposed to be. We have an opportunity that most people don't even get once in a life time. Sam I know from the bottom of my heart that you are the one that I love and that." Freddie was cut off by Sam "Don't finish that sentence Freddie , let me finish with what I have to say."Sam said "Ok" Freddie responded.

"I don't know how we can start up again or even start new. Freddie I love you I always have and always will but something deep down inside is telling me that we have to let go we have to go on our own ways. I don't know, maybe it is that the last 2 years I have been really working on letting you go because you weren't just not with me but you were gone, that I feel this way. But Freddie I think we need to go our own ways. Maybe one day things will change but right now I don't see how this can work. Not with how I feel." Sam said and you could hear the sadness in hear voice and the tears falling. "Sam don't do this please don't close the book on us." Freddie said

"Freddie I am not closing the book just, I don't know maybe moving onto the next chapter and who knows maybe the next chapter of my life will include you in it at some point. Freddie there will never be anyone else, ever. But I need this. I cannot imagine what your life has been over the last few years but I know it must have been hell Freddie. I hope that you can understand why I need this. But most importantly I really don't want you to be mad at me. Tell me that you aren't mad Freddie." Sam said

"All of the years I have known you from the wedgies the beatings the name calling the surprises the kisses the break ups that never lasted to the one that did. (Freddie let out a sigh) I don't think…Sam I am not mad this is a huge shock to be going through but…. Sam please don't do this. I don't think you understand just how much I need you. How much I love you." Freddie was cut off " Freddie we have been broken up before and technically we are broken up now please I am not saying that this is it but for now I just need time. Please. "Sam said softly.

"Good bye Sam." was the last thing she heard as Freddie hung up the phone. And she instantly had that feeling she did when she left the apartment all those years ago. "I messed this chiz up again" Sam said and she dialed Freddie. There was no answer and strait to voicemail. Have I just done it again Sam thought?

"So that is everything Gib I left months ago because I found out and it was so much to deal with I felt like I needed to be here." Carly said. "So it wasn't cause of the Gibby?" Gibby asked. "No Gibby I love you but I needed to do this. And anyway what are you doing here?" Carly asked. "Its Guppy's birthday tomorrow and I am coming for a visit. And figured I would go and see you." Gibby said. "Oh my gosh I forgot it was his birthday. Can I be with you guys for the party?" Carly asked. "Sure" Gibby said. \

Just then there was a loud door slam across the hall. Carly got up and walked over to Freddie's apartment and walked in. "Freddie" Carly asked. "Here is where I am going to be I am leaving my phone here I will have my business phone for work I have the press conference in 2 weeks for the debut of the newest products then that's it after that I don't know where I will be. I don't mean to do this but good bye Carly. I need to leave I need to be alone since it seems that is what I am destined for anyway." Freddie said "What happened?" Carly asked. "Nothing please if you really want to know talk to her but I need to get out of here I need to just live a life without the past. Carly please" Freddie asked. "That isn't fair Freddie you are my friend too." Carly said. "I know Carly but understand please I am not saying that I will be gone forever I need to I guess find the real me. You are one of the best friends anyone could ask for. I will always love you Carly." He walked up to me after zipping up his duffle bag and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Top drawer has about twenty thousand that should cover expenses for here and anything you may need for a few months ok Carly take care of this place and use what you need my email that I gave only you I will respond to if there are any issues but only for you ok." Freddie said and left.

I ran out into the hall "FREDDIE WHAT HAPPENED PLEASE TELL ME!" Carly yelled and there was no answer he was gone. "Damn it what did Sam do!" Carly said aloud…..

I text Sam

From Carly: What the hell did you do he is leaving and not telling anyone where he is going….

From Sam: I think I just made the same mistake again

From Carly: FIX THIS NOW!

One month later

RING RING RING

"Hey Carly." Sam said "Are you crying?" Carly responded. "Where are you?" Sam asked. "An empty apartment, he is gone Sam." Carly said. "What do you mean he is gone?" I heard it in Sam's voice. "Are you crying Sam?"Carly asked again. "How come every time I use my brain it gets in the way and I mess things up between me and Freddie?" Sam asked. "Awe Sam don't cry… remember it's not the first time you have done something like this." Carly responded. "Yeah but I always knew where he was. I mean the first time I was thinking about stuff and then again over something stupid but that was just a few hours. Then when I signed the contract….Carly why is it that I mess things up so much…?" Sam asked.

"Sam do you want the truth?" Carly asked. "Uh yeah." Sam sarcastically said. "Ok well listen then. There are things that defy logic and those things we should just flow with. You my best friend are someone who loves to just take life as it comes at you and flow. But, and this is a big but. You have always …ALWAYS put thought into Freddie. It really doesn't make sense with your nature but over the years there is only one reason I could come up with for this… you know why that is?" Carly paused "no" Sam responded. "Because he is your other half, your penguin, your lobster, whatever you want to call it but that is what he is to you Sam and you are always afraid of what that really means. So you always think about things with him. But you know what STOP THINKING and just let it FLOW! You too are meant to be you always were even from the beginning. It was never Freddie and I…it was always Freddie and you."

"So let me ask you something well three things. Who do you care for the most? Why do you think that is? And what is your biggest regret?" Carly asked. "Carly" Sam was cut off. "Answer the question PUCKETT!" "Whoa I'm answering. Freddie, I don't know, and that I am stupid often with him causing this to happen again….I still love him Carls." Sam said. "Yeah yeah I have heard that before… my second question you didn't know. But I know why. Sam it's because some things are bigger than what you can comprehend and you and Freddie are that something. I don't know how but you need to find him you need to fix it."

"I don't think I can do that Carly" Sam said. "WHY" Carly said. "Because I am afraid this time, the first time we were teenagers, and then I thought I had lost him. This time I made him go away. And no one knows where he is" Sam said. "I guess you are right on that one" Carly said

Just then Gibby barged in all out of breath. "Carly why didn't you guys put me in the loop about ICARLY going back online, look." "What is Gibby talking about put me on speaker." Sam said. "Everyone calm down the site has been up for a few months now Freddie found it among his things that he owned and put it back up with old clips and stuff but he said he was blogging every so often." Carly said. "How do you explain this?"Gibby said. I looked the website in amazement. "HOLY SHIT" Carly said….and she doesn't curse often.

**CHAPTER END:**

**a/n 2 updates in one weekend I kinda had this one already ready to go but I needed to wait a day or so for my other chapter to be out there. Things right now are going to get very interesting. Freddie will be in hiding but we will know what he is up to throughout the story. I put in the conversation between Carly and Sam and a lot of things in it are how I really feel about the situation on the show. Sam who normally doesn't think and just does is thinking about Freddie and their relationship because she cares SO much. But because she puts thought into it and isn't just letting it flow it is causing issues. Remember when they just did them they were happy; when she thought about things…and sometimes listened to Carly it caused issues. But I think the advice I had Carly give was the advice she should give on the show. Summed up you love the nub stop thinking about it and listening to everyone just let it happen and enjoy the ride. (I think it would be the best advice I could ever give to anyone. Just let things happen in your life and enjoy it. The bad and the good because it makes you stronger and who you are not to mention it will bring you to where you should be. I have a lot of things that have happened in my short time on this spinning sphere and if you ever really want to know ask. But everything along the way has made me the man I am today and I found the woman of my dreams on my journey and I love her with all of my heart. And you know what I just let it happen to me and I am so glad I did!) **

**Sorry I got off subject and a little personal. What do you think they saw on the ICARLY website? What is Freddie going to be doing? Where is Freddie? How do you think this is going to end? And most importantly are Gibby and Carly together again….ha ha ha most important j/k but are they? Soon all will be shown. I love all of you guys that read and I really love the reviews I have gotten. Keep reading we are heading in the last acts of the story. **


	24. Chapter 24:ICARLY?

**Moviepal: Thank you for always reviewing and following my story….and REALLY THANK YOU FOR THE NOMINATION FOR OVERALL BEST STORY. That was really awesome. Here is the next chapter and time for some fun…**

**Chapter 24:ICARLY?**

Carly grabbed the laptop "Shut up Gibby I am trying to hear this." Carly said. A muffled voice could be heard, Sam was still on the phone. Gibby picked it up " icarly NOW!" Gibby yelled "Call me back Gib." Sam said and ended the call.

She rushed down stairs and pushed Stephen away from his laptop because she couldn't remember where hers was. And well his was there. "Sam I need that" Stephen said. "I'm more important Stephen" Sam yelled back at him while rushing up the stairs to log onto the sight. Just in time it seemed since the feed was just starting.

Old clips played of Carly and I funniest openings. This went on for about a minute, and then it just stopped. He was alone on a stool. "And this is ICARLY….that's right for the first time in a little over six years. Live ICARLY Goodness…well sorta. As you can see no Carly…No Gibby…No S…Sam. Just good ol' Freddie Benson or as some would say tech boy or nubasaurus rex. But let's just stick with Freddie.

"So what have we all been up to? Hmm well it seems at least 3 million people want to know I will fill you in and then we will take some live video chats. Gibby is doing well for hem self. Oh yeah Hey Gibby still shocked? Maybe we could finally do the Dr. Lobster Bit you nagged us about for like 10 years." Freddie said. Then a picture flashed of a younger Gib on the screen in the Dr. Lobster outfit.

The Camera went back to Freddie and he was shaking his head with a slight chuckle. "Carly well she is still one of my best friends. She does well for herself also. Some might say she helped save my life. Well, because she did. Thank you Carly" Freddie help up the Blue remote we all remember and hit the button and applause went crazy. "Thank you Carly you actually saved my life. You may not think so but in a weird way you being there when I needed you Saved Freddie. And you know what I mean." Freddie gave a wink at the screen.

"Not a Creddie moment guys!" A picture of Carly and Freddie showed on the screen then a big X appeared over it and the sound from double dare went off you know the one when time ran out. "Yeah you guys lost that one. we will never be more than great friends." Freddie was back on the screen. "And now it is time for a message from a non paid sponsor." Freddie said as he waved someone over.

"Hi and good morning!" Cort said way to enthusiastically to the screen. "It is the night time Cort." Freddie said from off camera. Cort shrugged his shoulders. "You all know that we make good stuff the goodest well today I have something for you. You know our past inventions the button buttoner, for all who need help buttoning. Who could also forget the BS our first product the Boogie snatcher? It helps get those unsightly boogers out safely and sanitarily." Cort said. Then a song played. 'Don't be embarrassed or unclean use the BS and pick unseen!' "Whoa that's our jingle, where is the band?" Cort said while spinning around actually looking for the band.

"Cort I played the Jingle" Freddie said. "Awesome." Cort responded why smiling. "Why don't you finish your with your new product." Freddie said. "Kay…. From those to the Peg Leg to many more…Our newest invention will blow your mind up! Show them the clip." Cort said.

Commercial

Has this ever happened to you?

A man sits down to watch TV holding a drink in one hand and a sandwich in the other puts them onto his peg leg.  
>"OH NO! Where is the remote? Now you can't change the channel and American Sings is about to come on ."<p>

The man puts a sad face on.

NOT ANYMORE with the remote control remote

We have taken a future technology to make this attachment for any couch arm rest. It is thin as a blanket and comfortable too. It will allow the signal to control any remote control in existence. Then it sends the signal from your TV remote to your TV and it will change the channel. Making your life so much easier.

"Now I won't miss my show because I can't find the remote ever again.

If you order today for the low price of 29.99 plus shipping and handling you will also get the drink and chew reminder. Both help you to remember to either chew or drink when you are eating. A 49.99 value, yours absolutely free!

'WE MAKE GOOD STUFF THE GOODEST!'

End commercial back to the show.

Freddie walked back to the screen mouthing WOW. "Um thank you Cort…Wow" Freddie said. "I know right its awesome." Cort said. "Yeah but up why not have it just control the TV not the remote control? And what happens when you sit on one of your other couches?"Freddie asked "Well Freddie first off if it controlled the TV then it wouldn't be the remote control remote. And second why would you want to control your remote control in another person's house? I mean you couldn't even watch your TV from your friends couch. DUH!" Cort exclaimed.

"Right you are Cort…thank you for coming!" Freddie said. "And now" Freddie was interrupted "Hey Freddie." "Yes" Freddie answered. "Don't forget about me" George the bra said. "What's up George?" Freddie asked "Lets do some funny stuff." George asked. "Like what?"Freddie asked. "Like waking up Spencer." George said. Freddie made a thinking Face "Great idea" Freddie said while hitting the button for some sound effects

WAKING UP SPENCER

"This looks new" Carly said to Gibby. "Like brand new, new?"Gibby asked. Carly nodded and thought but when. The show continued it was actually very funny I didn't know Freddie had this in him and by himself no less. But at least now I know why the couch smells like banana pudding and why Spencer had the bruise on his head.

"And we have reached the end of ICARLY for today, I want to close with a video chat question I have said I will randomly pick from the 1st 100 and I am going to choose number 8. Say hi." Freddie said. "Hi" "Everybody we have world famous international superstar the lead singer of JMB Samantha Puckett also from ICARLY one of the most popular web shows of all time." His face saddened a little as to say why did I pick this one. "How is everything? And just so we are all clear I randomly picked I didn't even know she was that number no bit here." Freddie said. "Why are you doing this?"Sam asked. "Well I always wanted to see how life was on the other side of the camera. I will say this it's fun but I don't think I would want to do it again." Freddie said. "You know I could always tell when you are lying." Sam said. "Oh really how is that." Freddie said with a slight smirk. "Well you always squint your eyes slightly and you do this thing with your lower lips." Sam said. Freddie moved his hands over his face. "No I don't." Freddie said. But clearly he did and she called him on it.

"Well Sam what do you wanna ask? The floor is yours" Freddie said. She sighed on the feed. "If I were to ask you to name one song that best described our… us what would it be?" Sam asked. "I don't think we are playing 21 questions anymore Sam. But since you were the lucky chat chosen I can't just choose one song. I will explain. When we were younger and just starting out I guess the one that best describes is "Love this Pain" Even with everything that you put me through and vice versa I loved it and I think that you did too. Well the next song is what best describes well how I feel after that night… "As you turn away" Sam I …"

Freddie stopped speaking then it was really hard to watch. He was actually heartbroken you could see it in his face. I grabbed my Pear Phone out pulled up Pear tunes and downloaded both songs since I never really heard them. The first one really did fit the beginning. And just as I got the last one finished Gibby called me over. "He is crying Carly" Gibby said. I looked at the screen. This was hard for him.

"Good night ICARLY this will be the last time I…. well you guys never heard it because it was after the show but thank you for watching. Remember life is short, enjoy everything, and eat spaghetti tacos! And, we are clear."

The screen went black

Gibby take this back to the apartment, and give me a minute I want to listen to this.

Standing face to face  
>Wrapped in your embrace<br>Don't wanna let you go  
>But you're already gone<p>

Now you kiss my check  
>Soft and bittersweet<br>I can read it in your eyes  
>This our goodbye<p>

Nothing more to say  
>Nothing left to break<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Hoping you might stay<p>

Nothing more to give  
>Nothing left to take<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Reaching out for you<br>As you turn away

Let go of my hand  
>So I can feel again<br>Nothing's going to hurt as much  
>As that final touch<p>

No we can't be friends  
>Cause I couldn't take seeing you<br>And knowing where we've been  
>I hope you understand<p>

Nothing more to say  
>Nothing left to break<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Hoping you might stay<p>

Nothing more to give  
>Nothing left to take<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Reaching out for you<br>As you turn away

One step my heart is breaking  
>One more my hands are shaking<br>The door is closing  
>And i just can't change it<p>

Nothing more to say  
>Nothing left to break<p>

Nothing more to give  
>Nothing left to take<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Reaching out for you<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Reaching out for you<br>As you turn away

As you turn away As you turn away

After hearing the song my heart broke for Freddie because that means so much more than just for Sam. He also felt that way for his mother too. I wanted to find him so bad so I could talk to him but I have a feeling that someone else will realize the song and what it meant to him and how much he is hurting. I just hope she realized how bad it is for him.

After everything all I could think about is hearing Freddie say

As you turn away.

A/N: Those songs really fit with the story but they are great songs. And not to make this a song fic but there may be a few more songs referenced because of the meaning and it fitting with the story. So who feels bad for Freddie? Who for Sam? Who for Spencer and his bannana pudding mishap? I will just keep this one short and sweet today but one last question, what song do you think best fits Sam and Freddie with everything on the show? I will tell you what I think next chapter. Thank you for reading I hope you like where this is going, and please review, I really enjoy the feedback. So please review


	25. Chapter 25:Well traveled

_**Kaitley: thank you for continuing to read and love the songs I hope you continue to love the rest of the story!**_

_**Moviepal: It felt a little weird writing that chapter with just Freddie doing a broadcast but sometimes I think that he would actually want to do that or at least be on camera more. But the show is called ICARLY and he is the tech producer not the co-host. FYI GREAT ENDING TO YOUR STORY, LOVED IT! **_

_**Chapter 25: Well traveled.**_

Several months have passed since I did that ICARLY. I have been like a wandering hobo. Staying here and there; I have been all over. Running away trying to escape my life. Nothing seems to work and the dreams are starting to come back.

My mother the night I was shot, my 1st kiss through my last. Every night a different one, but each causes me not to sleep. I blogged my travels on the ICARLY site, the people and places. The world is full of a lot of amazing things, lots of beautiful things but emptiness is still what I feel. This blog was going to be different it would be posted somewhere else today. I logged into F.A.N.S. and opened up a blog post.

_I have had time to reflect and I have got some great insight about "a moment" I know what you are thinking what does this have to do with anything for this site? Well let me explain._

_A moment can be fun like that time you were a kid and you were finally tall enough to ride the big rollercoaster. The feeling you got while riding it was like that there was nothing in the world that was more fun._

_A moment can be scary… like seeing two friends that you care about the most hanging from the side of your apartment building wondering if you got to say all that you wanted too. Or would you get to say all that you wanted too, not knowing if they would make it._

_A__moment__can__be__happy__like__watching__a__nemesis__of__your__web__show__go__through__hell__because__of__yelling__at__a__little__girl__over__pickles__… __and__then__celebrating__with__a__party._

_A moment can be cherished like the first time you say "I LOVE YOU" to THAT GIRL and she says it back!_

_A moment can be nerve racking because you are planning the perfect evening and wondering how it would turn out._

_But most importantly, in a moment it can all be over. Like going to a hotel room and the wrong situation is going on and BANG…. Your life is over or at least it should have been._

_For all of those out there who are wondering why they should go on or maybe what to go on for? The answer is simple, look in the mirror…It's you. Take it from a dead guy who has been given a few more chances at life. If you just take a moment and think…maybe it can change._

_So remember this, in one moment a lot can happen. _

_So don't stop looking for the next moment of your life and don't take away your moments. Happiness, wealth, or love you never know what your next moment may bring. So don't looking for the next moment! Because the next one may change your life, the next one might give you life or the next one might be the one you were waiting for._

_NEVER STOP HAVING MOMENTS_

_COMPLETE YOUR JOURNEY!_

_Freddie 'Marcus' Benson_

_Founder of F.A.N.S._

_C.O.O. Pear company_

_Senior V.P. of research and development and design._

I had read Freddie's post when I was alerted of a trending post in F.A.N.S. And low and behold it was his. It had been 6 months since I called in on that video chat for ICARLY. Six months since I have seen Freddie. I follow his blogs and travels but this last post got me thinking about how things have gone.

My second album was finally done and the first single was in the top 10. Nate is working out the details of our next tour but to tell you the truth I still didn't feel right to continue. I did love performing and well I think I needed to feel that rush again. Maybe it would help, so I was reluctantly preparing for the tour.

"Sam you got some mail" Melanie yelled up at me. "On my way" Sam yelled back. "What did I get?" Sam asked while sitting at the kitchen table. Mel pointed at a small pile on the counter.

I grabbed and started opening the mail. The first was a big one and it was the tour contract that Nate signed and said to look over and then sign and return it. I had grabbed a pen to sign it without looking it over when I heard Freddie 'come on you really aren't that lazy' that's what he always used to say when I was going to do something not thinking it through.

Pen down I decided to read it over later. Junk, junk, Car insurance. "Hey this one is from Carly" Sam said "Why would she send you mail?" Melanie asked "Dunno let's see what it is." Sam said.

**You are cordially invited to the nuptials of **

**Gibby Cornelious Gibson**

**And **

**Carlotta Shay**

**At The Tracy Catsle**

**October****21****st**

I was about to get mad that I was just being invited when I saw a personalized note.

Samantha Puckett will you be my maid of Honor? Yes or no

"Carly is so stupid" Sam said aloud "Why" Melanie asked then looked down and gasped."OH MY GOD" Melanie said then ran to her mail "I GOT ONE TOO oh my goodness when did they get back together?" Melanie asked as she came back into the kitchen. "What's wrong Sam this is awesome." Melanie asked Sam.

"What if…" Sam paused "Call Carly but you know she did probably invite him" Melanie answered the unspoken question. "Yeah well I will be in my room, gonna read over this contract and take a nap."Sam said "You just woke up." Melanie said "NAH" Sam said while sticking her tongue out at Melanie "NEH" Melanie responded and smiled while turning back to the kitchen.

Flight 239 nonstop from Sydney to Oahu will be landing shortly please place all trays and seats in there up right positions. I was groggy when I heard that and all I could think was that was a really long flight. All I wanted to do was get to the resort. About an hour later I finally arrived at Turtle Bay Resort and Celia was there to check me in. "Aloha Marcus, Sorry didn't know you would be here I don't see your name on the check in list and we may be booked through." Celia said. As she feverously looked through to find me a room. "I have one it is under my real name Fredward Benson." Freddie said

"What? I don't understand" Celia said. "Hey when are you off today? All these years and I don't really know you. Let's get dinner and I will explain. My treat!" Freddie said. "It's Friday … hey how about this some of my friends and family are having a BBQ gathering Saturday around 1pm join us" Celia said "What should I bring and don't say no I will not come empty handed" Freddie said. "It's a pig roast we are good on everything how about some wine or beer something to keep the party going it's my first daughters La ho'Omana'o. Her and her husband has been together for 15 years." Celia said.

Freddie looked at Celia confused "Do you mean anniversary?" Freddie asked. Celia laughed "I am a lolo I forgot you're a mainlander. Yes it is." Celia said. "Oh ok I will get something to keep the party going and something for them too and don't say no cause I will anyway. And Celia, mahalo I will see you tomorrow." Freddie said.

Freddie went into the room and placed his duffel bag down by the bed and grabbed out his laptop. He was going to find the best thing for them as a gift he was determined. After some time he decided to hit the beach and take a relaxing time and just enjoy Hawaii. Since he thought to himself he normally never does.

The Cab dropped Freddie off at a small but quaint place. Knocking on the door Freddie became a little nervous surprisingly. The door opens and this really huge guy in board shorts and a wife beater opened the door. "Aloha you must be Freddie or is it Marcus?" The man said. "It's a long story but Freddie is fine." Freddie said. "No problem brah. Things just getting started come on in." The man said

We walked through a small living space and into the kitchen. He took the bottle of the wine and the bottle of swing I had brought (A/N:Johnny Walker Swing) putting them on ice to chill. Then motioned to the door out the back. "Name is Bradley but everyone calls me Big B. Guess its cause…well I am big." Bradley said. "Well ok then Big B nice to meet you." Freddie said. "Pigs out there and will be ready in an hour. The Red cooler is beer and the blue is for the kiddies have fun." Bradley said.

I grabbed a beer and just looked around for a few before stumbling into a debate over which QB would you rather have in the end of a game for one last drive situation. "Hey mainlander please tell them that Bret Farve is the best for final drives" One of them said to me. "Hah Farve is great but Elway is the one I want at the end of game situation. I mean come on more game winning drives in the 4th than anyone ever!" Freddie said. "Told you you're the only one who would take Farve." Bradley said.

They made me feel welcome we were talking sports and then they asked me about my travels. Then they started asking me about pear and the tech stuff. They said it was great to get info from an actual techie since the best buy tech guy is Liam and well he is at this party and knows NOTHING! After sometime Celia called me over to talk. I told the guys I would be back and walked over to a small table that she was sitting at by a small garden "So tell me this story" Celia said.

"Wow where do I start" Freddie said. "How about at the beginning that is always what my mom said. Besides I have all night and looks like you need a friend right now." Celia said. "Very true, very true Celia. So to start at the beginning requires us going back to 6th grade, and this web show." Freddie said while continuing the full story.

Celia listened at every word and took in every detail of the story that Freddie was telling her and wondered how such a young man could have been put through so much. And more importantly how could love be so blind to not notice the one. "Freddie do you know what you should do next?" Celia asked "No I really don't I have been traveling the world for the last 6 months with no idea on what to do next." Freddie said. "Do you love her?" Celia asked. "I mean it." Freddie was cut off. "DO YOU LOVE HER?" Celia asked. Freddie was about to answer when someone spoke out. "Love who?" The woman's voice said. "Aloha Wendy glad to see you were still able to make it after work." Celia said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world but work was crazy today." Wendy said. "Hey Wendy how are you doing?" Freddie asked. "Fine, Marcus right?" Wendy said

"Actually his name is Freddie Benson and you have known him for a long time and well he has been through a lot these last few years." Celia said. Wendy looked directly at me she looked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing from Celia. "Yeah it's true but let's not have me go through the whole story again let me give you the for dummies version. I was shot, mom made everyone think I was dead. I had amnesia I remember now and things are topsy turvey. Coolio?" Freddie said. "It is so good to see you Freddie" Wendy said with a big hug and then she stopped. "Does Carly and S…" Freddie cut off Wendy. " They both know and I was well I don't really want to talk about it anymore at least not tonight."Freddie said. "Oh ok so you know about Carly getting married in a few weeks then." Wendy said. "Well actually no I didn't." I don't think I would go anyway because Sam is probably the maid of honor and well I don't know if I could be there with Sam I think it would be too hard for me." Freddie said. Before anyone else could say something that is when Celia came in and gave her two cents.

"Freddie Sit back down and take some advice from an old lady. You love this Sam girl and you have your whole life. No matter what you say from the day you met her to this very moment you have loved her and don't try to deny it. So the question now is why have you given up. I think it is very simple. All of your life you have been given up on. Or at least that is the way you feel. Here is what I say. Make piece in your life first, whatever that is for you. And then get her don't stop until you get her. Freddie once and only once in our life time, do you get that one. And it will never come again. And do you know how you know that person is the one?" Celia paused. Freddie shrugged "You know when that person speaks to you without speaking at all!" Celia said.

Celia went to get a drink after that and Wendy and I spoke for some time catching up and just having a good time. This was one of the best nights I had had in years and I didn't want it to end any time soon. I had completely forgotten about the gift that I had gotten for Celia's daughter. "Celia what is your daughter's name?" Freddie asked "Jennifer" Celia answered back . I walked over to Jennifer and introduced myself formally. "Hello Jennifer I know that you do not know me very well but I have known your mother for some time now and well I know that this is your anniversary so I wanted to get you something. I really didn't know much about you or your husband so I decided to do the best thing I could think of. Here is the deed to your house and the mortgage papers. Your house is YOUR house free and clear no more payments owed and now you two can spend this time just enjoying life. Please understand that I wanted to do this and by no means need anything in return." Freddie said. Jennifer looked as if she was going to cry but was holding back those tears. "I don't know how I could ever accept this" Jennifer said. "Hey don't worry about it I will be back and I hope that we can all continue to be great friends in the future. Besides I wanted too and being super wealthy has its advantages…this didn't even hurt me at all. But I know what it would mean to you." Freddie said.

Now she was crying. "Bradley come here baby" Jennifer said. Whoa I thought she is married to him and I didn't even know. But when he started walking over and saw that His wife was crying well I guess that was a red cape to a bull. He didn't even say anything and I saw him lunge at me and a fist. Man that hurt like hell but Jennifer calmed him down and explained. Then he became a big teddy bear. And I tell you what a crying 250 pound 6 foot 4inch teddy bear is quite a site to see. I felt really good about what I had done for them but then I got a great compliment from Big B. "Hey mainlander no one has ever taken one of my punches and been able to stay up. You are welcome here any time!" Bradley said.

We laughed and had a blast the night though and these guys know how to party because before I new it the sun was up again and they didn't end it there they said they would get breakfast going soon and wanted me to stay. I was more than happy too but there was only one thing on my mind now while sitting in paradise. How much Sam would love these guys I mean they are the perfect blend for her loud and crude at times but a blast to be around and always ready to do something. And man did they love their HAM. When one of them found out I own a ham company they flipped.

I never wanted to leave this place or these people.

"Carly" Sam said. "Yes Sam" Carly answered. "So are you really going to be a Gibson and not a Shay anymore?" Sam asked "Yup" Carly answered. "And you want me to be the Maid of Honor?" Sam asked. "Yup" Carly answered. "You know I would never say no Carly" Sam said and before she could even finish what she was going to say her eardrums were SHATTERED by a loud glass shattering High pitch squeal

"Shay stop it my ears are bleeding but in all seriousness is Freddie going to be there? Sam asked. "Honestly I would love him to be there but I don't know where he is. I mean he calls from time to time but he hadn't in a while so I couldn't get to tell him but if he does call before the wedding I am telling him." Carly answered. "Fair enough, I cannot believe that Carly Shay is marrying the Shirtless wonder from our childhood. Who would have ever thought that." Sam said. "I know right even Spencer is surprised." Carly said. "So give me the deets how did he do it and what are the plans going on from now till W day." Sam said.

"Well I will start at the beginning but you know that this will be a long story Sam so I will say get a sandwich now." Carly said. Why did I ask for deets I thought but that's Carly. As I headed downstairs to get some bacon for a BB&B sandwich.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N: Wow it has been a while since I put an update out. I am sorry. I am working on a one shot that came to me the other day I hope to post it next week. It's a different view on the relationship of Sam and Freddie on the show, I think you guys will like. I hope you liked this chapter I know it seems like a lot of filler but it was needed to finish off the story. There is about 2 or 3 chapters left and an epilogue. The blog post about Moments was something I had written years ago but adjusted to the ICARLY arch with the reasons for the happy and scared and cherished etc. But it is very fitting to the story about completing the journey. Remember that as much as this is Sams journey it has also been one for Freddie as well. **

**Did anyone notice how Freddie had chosen to keep the Marcus in the name? Anyone not like? I thought since was such a big part of life and so many ended up knowing him that way he would want to adopt it the way he did? I could be wrong what do you guys think? The next chapter will be the wedding **

**Fun fact on this story and just so everyone knows the place that Carly will be getting married at is real. Actually part of the fun has been to use places I have been to or find places I want to go in these cities and use them in the story. So go back through and look up the restaurants and hotels and hospitals etc. They are all out there and really cool places. I know because I have been to a lot of them.**

**Long A/N I know but thank you all for reading and please review I love it when you do! **


	26. Chapter 26 Making Peace

**Chapter 26: Making Peace**

Freddie sat on the beach again with his notebook, pen and a pear phone. It was funny but with all of the technology he used he still writes with a pen and paper. One day I asked him about it and he said when the pens ink flows onto the paper whatever comes out feels real, a part of history. I laughed a bit but I guess I understood about the history thing. Words have been written for centuries by whole civilizations, so it made sense.

"Freddie how are you feeling today? Celia asked "Good" Freddie answered while writing something down. He looked up at me and smiled. "I am leaving today and I needed to thank you." Freddie said. "Why thank me?" Celia asked "When you invited me to that party it brought me back. I mean…well… I traveled everywhere looking for what I already had. It was just me that was causing most of my issues." Freddie said.

"Well I am glad that I could help, but what do you mean most of your issues?"Celia asked. "I still need to make peace with some things and I am going home."Freddie said. "Are you going to Carly's wedding?" Wendy asked "I haven't decided if I am going yet. There are things I need to take care of first, are you going?" Freddie asked Wendy. "YUP" Wendy said happily. "You didn't tell Carly I am here right?" Freddie asked. "I have not and do you know how hard that is for the gossip queen" Wendy said.

"Well thank you for keeping that secret and please continue. It would help a lot with what I need to do. Hey when you leave go to gate 39 in terminal 2. We will have a private jet there that will take you to Seattle. Re-plan your flight to another time maybe visit your family later for the holidays or something ok." Freddie said. Wendy hugged Freddie very tightly "Thank you that means so much to me I miss home sometimes. This is the best gift ever!" Wendy said while giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

Freddie was walking to the cab and Wendy said to Celia that she understands why Sam loves him so much. "With a body like that what's not to love." Celia joked "It is more than that you know" Wendy said. "Trust me Wendy I know, that man is truly one of a kind." Celia said.

"CAR-LAY" Spencer yelled up to Carly. Carly sped down the stairs "WHAT?" She asked "Dads making it to the wedding! He yelled at his superior officer too to put emphasis that he was going. I guess they were not letting him." Spencer said. "Whoa did he get in trouble?" Carly asked "Nope surprisingly they were glad to see he cared about us since he didn't make it to my wedding they he said they were starting to think that." Spencer said

Carly put a weird smile on her face. "Daddy love me mooooorrrreeee I am his favorite." Carly sang up the stairs back to her room "Nuh-uh I am first born he loves me more!" Spencer exclaimed with a pouty face. "Keep telling yourself that… hey Spence, Sam will be here soon let me know when she gets here kay." Carly said. "Yeah whatever." Spencer said.

Just then baby V walked out of the room Pacifier in mouth, binky in hand. Just as Spencer picked her up Elaina came out the room grabbed a bucket and kitchen tongs and ran back into the room. "That's weird sweet pea." Spencer said Elaina came running out of the room with a flaming bucket. Spencer put the baby in the playpen and ran to the sink turning the water on. "What was that?" Spencer asked "Your daughter somehow lit the bottle warmer on fire! This chiz needs to" Just then Elaina was cut off by laughing. "So you are taking after Daddy" Sam barely had gotten out as she was laughing so hard.

"Hey kiddo how have you been?" Spencer said giving her a big hug. "Good and you?" Sam asked "Great well seems your right though that is the third time baby V has mysteriously lit something on fire." Spencer said. "Yeah and Daddy never helps with the cleanup either it seems Sam… Hey Carly is waiting for you upstairs." Elaina said while sending laser beams with her eyes at Spencer "Kay" Sam said while running up stairs.

"So Carls, where do we start with this whole bridesmaid and maid of honor chizz?" Sam asked. Carly turned around, huge smile on her face. "I am so glad you are here" Carly said but fidgeting a little. "Whoa, Carly you nervous?" Sam asked "Oh…well Sam its only three weeks away and there is so much to do. We still need flowers and dresses for me and you guys. Entertainment and the final food tasting is in like two hours and…." Carly was saying but cut off by Sam. "Ok, let's not panic Shay, future Mrs. Gibson lets work on one at a time." Sam said

A few minutes of texting on the phone and calls later, Sam came back into the room. "Entertainment covered. Nate pulled strings and you have a choice of a Band or DJ. I'll play you some stuff and let me know." Sam said. "Thank you so much Sam!"Carly squealed "Ok, ok next food tasting Momma is starved." Sam said. Carly laughed very hard and fell off her chair.

"Nothing changes huh Sam. When food can be had you work hard to get it." Carly said "This is true and being on a cross country flight makes me hungry, so let's go!" Sam said while dragging Carly out of the door.

While at the tasting it seems it couldn't arrived soon enough for Sam. "Oh my God Carly you have to get these for the hors d'oeuvre. These are fantastic" Sam said. "I would but do you see" Carly was cut off. "Carly shut up I know you guys have good jobs but don't worry get what you want. Think of it this way you feed me for years I am just paying it all back." Sam paused "Sam thank you so much but you and I both know you would still owe me even if you paid for all of the food." Carly said with a chuckle. "Oh shut up Carly lets finish this up we have a dress to get." Sam said.

Later at the dress shop

"I am not wearing this Carly, no chance in hell!"Sam exclaimed while coming out of the dressing room. "Carly, why are you laughing?" Sam asked "I just wanted to see you in a pink dress HA HA HA." Carly said "OK you know what that is wrong and wicked…Finally rubbing off on you Carls?" Sam asked. "Maybe" Carly responded. "Good you needed it. OK I'm taking this off and you missy are going to find THE dress today so go!" Sam said. "Yes mother" Carly replied while heading to the dressing area.

After what seemed like three days and 18 dresses later Carly came out and when she did Sam had just knew that one was it. "That's the one Carly, it is perfect for you!" Sam said "It is, isn't it…but."Carly stopped and was posing in the mirror.

"No buts' Carly, that's it I'm sure of it." Sam said "Oh I know it too, it's just…well… It would be even better if I had boobs like yours to fill out this dress." Carly said and had Sam rolling on the floor "Not everyone can be like momma Carly but you are still beautiful in it and Gibby is going to love it!" Sam said

Sam had put on a little frown after saying that. "What is wrong Sam?" Carly asked, "Do you think I will be alone?" Sam asked. Carly looked up then past Sam.

"Sam hunny you got me what more could ya want." Pam said "What are you doing here?" Sam asked "Got the invite, called to talk to my girls and heard you where here and came by." Pam answered "You talk to Mel?" Sam asked "Yup once a week. You know you could call too every so often" Pam said "Why" Sam asked "Cause I am great with advise, you should try me sometime."

A few minutes of silence went by and then out of nowhere Sam broke it. "Ok why is he gone…with everything, and I am sure you know about it, but why would Freddie go and leave everyone he cares about even his friends?" Sam asked "Ok Sam sit…you to Carly" Pam said.

"Alright I know I am not the best example for talking about love but I have been. And I know a thing or two so listen." Pam said. After that Carly and Sam sat

"Melanie has told me everything, so I know as much as you told her so listen. When a great love is rejected something inside a man dies. So all he can do is run away… so he can go and meet the woman he can love the second most." Pam said "Can I…is there any way that." Sam was interrupted by Pam "Yes there is but, and this is a big but, only if you can make it to him before he closed the book on you. Because once it is closed it's closed." Pam said

"No one knows where he is mom, he left months ago and doesn't really talk to anyone" Sam said beginning to get a little emotional and kinda angry. "Don't worry Sam your book could never be closed." Carly said "Thanks Carls but I don't know it may have been already. OK enough of this let's finish the dress Carls." Sam said.

"You ok Sam?" Pam asked "Yeah fine" Sam said coldly Carly seeing the writing on the wall called for the seamstress to take measurements on the dress and left those two talking or to fight it out. But she wasn't going to be there either way.

"You aren't fine." Pam said. "Oh yeah and how would you know." Sam said "You're still my daughter even if you would never admit I am your mom." Pam said as she plopped down on a cushy seat putting her feet up. "Yeah well, great time to finally start acting like a mom!" Sam exclaimed while sitting down next to her in the same manner as her mom. Pulled out a piece of bacon and stretched out her arm towards her mom. Pam took the bacon and Sam grabbed a piece for herself with a sigh.

"How is it that you know so much about love anyway?" Sam asked there was no answer from Pam. "Well" Sam was piercing. Pam thought again for a moment then started to answer. "Don't be like me Sam" Pam said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked "I mean if you love this guy…don't be like me" Pam said. "Like you?" Sam asked

"Ok your father loved you and your sister very much and he loved me very much. We were happy but we were young. One night after dinner we were in our room watching TGIF it was in between boy meets world and Sabrina the teenage witch. He turned to me

**FLASHBACK**

"**Pam before the next show starts, want some popcorn?" Daniel asked. "Sure but hurry it's going to start soon." Pam said. He jumped off of the bed put the bag in the microwave and looked around the apartment. He knew what he wanted to do.**

**They watched the episode together enjoying each other with quality time together, which hardly happened, with them working all of the time and the kids. It was a funny episode for sure but it fit with what Daniel was about to do. Because Harvey, Sabrina's boyfriend, finally said that he loved her. It was fitting.**

"**Hey hun" Daniel asked. "Yes" Pam responded "Listen I know we have made our mistakes in life. Good and bad. But I wouldn't trade one minute. Pam let's make us official. Let's get married!" Daniel said "Is that a statement or a question?" Pam asked**

"**Asking, Pam will you do me the honor of taking your path in life and meeting me on mine. Let's complete our journeys' together. Pam will you marry me?" Daniel asked. There was a few moments of nothing. **

"**We are too young for that kind of commitment" Pam said "Don't you think the girls would like to see there mommy and daddy married. I love you Pam will you marry me?"**

**END FLASHBACK**

"I never answered him. To tell you the truth, that was probably answer enough for him. A few weeks went by and we barely spoke I wanted to tell him yes; I don't know why I didn't. One night he said he was going to run out for cigarettes but he never came back. People told me it was because we were young with twin girls and he was probably overwhelmed. But I knew, he asked me to marry him, to join him on life's journey and by saying nothing it was worse than saying no. I don't know what caused the switch but I turned into the man crazy mother you probably remember most of your life. Not a day goes by that I wonder what it could have been like if my heart could have controlled my brain and just said yes. I loved him so much and well Sam, don't be like me. Matters of the heart need to be answered by the heart." Pam said

Uncomfortable minutes go by and Carly still isn't out yet. "So if you could…" Sam began to ask. "Without question yes." Pam answered "Why have you never told me this before?" Sam asked. "I've never told anyone before not even Melanie and she still doesn't know." Pam said leaning her head back on the chair staring at the ceiling. "Well…um…yeah thanks" Sam said. "Love you too" Pam responded.

Freddie was tired of flying but was feeling better each passing day. Everything Freddie was doing to make peace with his past was starting to work. "Mr. Benson we are ready all we need are a couple of signatures and this is a sold house." Rachel said. "Ok I will be right there can you just give me a minute?" Freddie asked "Sure take all of the time you need" Rachel said.

Freddie walked outside and stared out at the ocean. This was supposed to be the perfect house, but it was never so. He owned it for the last five plus years, and never moved in. It may have been perfect at the time but it didn't fit anymore. Freddie had made the decision he would never live in this house anyway so he was selling it today.

Walking through the porch back inside he passed the dining room table which was staying. He signed the contract to sell the home. Then he pulled the purple tablecloth off of the table and folded it and put it in his bag. "Rachel all of the documents are signed and on the table. It has been a pleasure working with you. I have a flight to catch." Freddie said Rachel nodded and smiled shook his hand and he was on his way.

Freddie entered the plane and sat in the chair. "Where to Mr. Benson?" the pilot asked. "Home, where I am from, take me to Seattle." Freddie said "On our way Mr. Benson." The pilot said. This would be a long flight from Florida to Washington. I will have lots of time Freddie thought so he opened up his laptop and started checking the blogs. He had some private messages and one from Gibby. They had been talking from a while via messages and email he reached out when he found out he was getting married. Gibby was asking again for him to go to the wedding. And he had a spot amongst the groom's men and if he didn't go it still wouldn't be filled.

Freddie still didn't know if he would go, this was one of the best friends anyone could ever ask for. This was Carly's day and she has been a part of his life since they were about ten so this is a big thing. About two hours into the flight and debating Freddie decided that he had more unfinished business to deal with first before he could go to the wedding. The most important thing was what he was going to go do. He wouldn't decide on the wedding until he was done with that. Freddie closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Freddie had been home for a few weeks and he did a really good job of avoiding being seen by Carly or anyone. He still hadn't done it. He was going to visit the grave of his mother but he hadn't yet and he wasn't sure if he was going to after all. It was a beautiful fall day and Freddie decided to take a walk. There was no rain or clouds. The weather was crisp but not cold. He wondered for a while just enjoying being outside and thinking. He didn't know how he got there but he was in front of the site. He looked down and read "Here lays Marissa Benson loving mother and friend" Freddie closed his eyes and sat down.

"Mom this is probably the first time I will talk to you and there will be no one talking back. I wish I could understand why you choose to do what you did. I don't think you know about my struggle what I have gone through. And what is worse… now that you are gone it is even worse. I know you had your own pain and struggles but now after everything I don't have a mother."Freddie was wiping tears from his eyes. Freddie sat there for hours, silent not moving just crying. After hours it started to rain. It was dark and now starting to get cold since he was soaked and the sun was no longer out. Anger started to set in again "After everything you still took the easy way out mom, you were always a fighter but you quit on me I can never forgive you for that…ever. But you can't understand you will never understand" Freddie let out a scary scream and punched the ground "I hate you still mom…. I love you still mom….I miss you mom"

It was raining hard but Freddie never left the gravesite he stayed all night not moving just feeling good about being by his mother. And it wasn't until the sun came up and a couple came to visit a site nearby that he decided to leave. As he did he looked back and said one last thing to his mom.

"You will always be my mother. I miss you and will always love you." Freddie kissed the headstone

Freddie walked into the empty apartment put his bag down and was still soaking wet from the rain. Grabbed his phone and made a call. "Yes this is Freddie Marcus Benson I need to get fitted…. Today….. and I need it for this weekend price is no object I just need it done is it possible. Great I will be there in one hour." Freddie said.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: I will keep this short. Thank you for all that are reading the story and we are in the home stretch the next chapter will be the wedding anything you would like to see. There will be some stuff I think you may enjoy and may even find funny. Thank you for reading and please review. You guys are great!**


	27. Chapter 27: Something Borrowed

**Chapter 27: Something Borrowed…**

"FREDDIE!" Both children shouted. "Hey guys sorry it has been so long, I have been very busy." Freddie said. After they hugged Freddie asked them how things were going. "Classes are ok but I hate it there its always too cold." Kelley said. "Yeah that's true but it is not much better here in Seattle." Freddie answered. "I guess but at least we get to see you." Brandon said. "Well let's get out of the airport. Are you guys Hungry?" Freddie asked "Kind of but I want something light." Kelley said. "I am starved "Brandon shouted while keeling over pretending his stomach was in pain.

Freddie thought about where to go then an idea popped into his mind. "Hey do you guys want to go to a place I used to go when I was a kid?" Freddie asked. "So are we going to a place you went yesterday….Oh Burn" Brandon said. "HA HA very funny but seriously they have great smoothies" Freddie said. "Never had a smoothie before, are they good?" Kelley asked. In a state of shock Freddie responded. "WHAT, OH MY GOD, we are going get in the car." Freddie said.

An hour later they had arrived at a place of Freddie's childhood. When they opened the door T-Bo turned around and Freddie couldn't help but smile. "One strawberry splat, 1 blueberry blitz and just surprise me on the last." Freddie ordered. "Here you go." T-Bo said looking strangely towards Freddie. "Thanks Teebs" Freddie said while grabbing a seat. "I knew it was you. How are you Freddie?" T-Bo asked. "Fine Teebs how are you?" Freddie asked. "Can't complain" T-Bo turned away then quickly back at everyone. "Hey kids wanna buy a pickle. I have them on a stick "T-Bo asked

"Yo Teebs you still with that?" Freddie asked "Of course it's my thing … in fact… I started a business." T-Bo said. "Wait; are you …ON-A-STICK?" Freddie asked. "Yup that's me" T-Bo said with a big smile. "So…. You going to buy one?" T-Bo asked. Freddie laughed loudly "Nah, got any donuts on a stick?" Freddie asked. Brandon perked up at that as donuts were a favorite of theirs. "Oh yeah Donuts" Both kids said together.

"Do I have donuts only like 23 flavors what do you want?" T-Bo asked. Freddie just shrugged his shoulders and said surprise me and he did just that. "Hey go get five donuts and mix'um up Gups." T-Bo said. About a minute later Guppy hands me the donuts. Freddie looked at him and wondered if he would remember too. "Do you remember me Guppy?" Freddie asked.

It was beginning to be an awkward silence between then all, it was really weird Guppy was just staring at Freddie. "Fre…Freddie Benson?"Guppy let out questioningly. "Yup! How have you been?"Freddie asked "Good, really good actually but can I ask you something?" Guppy asked. "Well you already asked but sure go ahead." Freddie said. "Aren't you …um… well I heard you were…well" Guppy couldn't get it out. "Dead, yeah….but shhhh don't tell anybody." Freddie said with a wink and a smile while taking a bite of his donut.

As he took the bite T-Bo was watching his reaction "Whoa this is the best donut ever!"Freddie said while he inhaled the rest of it. "I know right!" T-Bo responded happily. "You must make a killing with these…on a stick." Freddie said. "Well kinda I am not out of the Washington state area I really don't have the capital to get out of here you know for proper staffing and what not. I still do it all in my kitchen." T-Bo explained. "Here take my card we will talk. The world needs to know about on a stick….well maybe not the pickles." Freddie said. "Thanks Freddie, but still afraid of a walk on the pickle side?" T-Bo asked. Freddie laughed at that remembering the past when T-Bo tried to force him to get pickles on a stick years ago. "Nope just not with smoothies." Freddie said.

They finished all of their snacks and enjoyed there smoothies and were on their way out when Guppy bumped into them "So Freddie are you here for the wedding?" Guppy asked. Freddie looked at Guppy winked and started out the door. "What is that supposed to mean." Guppy asked. Freddie just waived he's hand in the air to signal good bye and didn't say a word.

After a brief tour of the city Freddie and the kids end up at the Pan Pacific Hotel to check in. "Why are we staying in a hotel?" Kelley asked "Yeah don't you have a place here?" Brandon asked. He looked at them briefly then answered them. "Yeah I do but it is empty there is nothing there for us to sleep on." Freddie said. The two kids looked at each other than a smile on both of their faces appeared. "CAMP OUT" they both shouted. "Really" Freddie answered. "Yeah let's go get some camping stuff and crash on the floor and have a movie night!" Brandon said.

Freddie looked at them and smiled as they were really excited about this. "Well Ma'am, thank you but it appears we will not need a room at this time." Freddie said. Both children bounced in excitement over what they heard. "Looks like we need to go shopping, so let's go kids." Freddie said.

Spencer was happy to hear the apartment door knock he knew who was finally here. "CARLY DAD IS HERE!" Spencer yelled up to Carly. She ran down the stairs stumbling a little at the bottom, to find Colonel Shay holding Vee with a huge smile and making funny faces at her while she giggled. "Daddy I am so happy you could make it." Carly said. He put down baby Vee and looked at his daughter. "Me too sweetie, me too!" Colonel Shay said while giving her a much needed hug.

Just then the door slams closed. "Hey hey hey…oh sorry to break up the hug fest." Sam said. Colonel Shay turned to Sam. "It's ok Samantha, glad to see you here and not in jail." Sam's eyebrows raised at his comment. "My old parole officer can't believe it either." Sam said. "I knew you wouldn't you are too crafty. Come here and give me a hug." Colonel Shay said.

Sam went and hugged him while laughing "That's what my parole officer said too." Sam chuckled. "What come here and hug me?" Colonel Shay laughed out loud. "Carly this one is quick, obviously you didn't get that trait from him." Sam said while plopping herself on the couch in her usual spot, all across it. Sam had asked when dinner was as she always does. "Yeah when is chow time!" Colonel Shay asked "It is not until eight, which is when the reservations are set."Carly said. Both Sam and Colonel Shay let out awe's at that. Carly said she is going to finish getting ready so they can be on time. Their grandpa will be there in about thirty minutes with Elaina, she informed them while going up the stairs.

"So dad how long do you have before you go back? Spencer asked. "I actually have until Monday." Colonel shay answered. "That's awesome Carly will be excited!" Sam exclaimed "I am sure she will be but I am not excited about chow time at 20:00…. By the blank looks on both of your faces you two have no clue what I just said do you?"Colonel Shay said. "Um, yeah eight o'clock pm right?" Sam asked. "I knew there was a reason I always liked you!" Colonel Shay exclaimed.

Sam pulled a bag of fried chicken out of her bag and handed a leg to the Colonel and smiled. "I only knew that because of all my time in juvey…hey Colonel how did they do?" Sam asked. He looked a little puzzled. "How did they do on what" Colonel Shay responded while taking a big mouthful of chicken. "Your recipe" Sam blurted out while rolling off the couch in laughter. Colonel Shay spit his mouthful of chicken and laughed so hard he was coughing. "I *cough* I knew there was a reason I liked you….and it is delicious give me another piece of chicken since I lost mine and hurry Carly would kill us if she saw us eating" Colonel Shay said. Sam handed over another piece of chicken "Speak for yourself I will still eat she wouldn't get mad at me." Sam said.

Just then the door opened and Elaina walked in followed by Melanie with Stephen and the kids and Grandpa Shay. "Holy shit there is another one!" Colonel shay exclaimed as he spit out his chicken again. Sam laughed uncontrollably and Melanie figured what he was referring too was him. "I am Sam's sister Melanie nice to finally meet you Colonel Shay." Melanie said. "Polite and courteous….you to are not related." Colonel Shay said. "Tell me about it" Both sisters responded.

Gibby and Guppy arrived with their Mom shortly after and they head out to Petozini's for the rehearsal dinner. They all ate and laughed and enjoyed each other's company. This time was about Carly but she couldn't help but notice Sam. Sure same was having a good time with everyone, joking and eating. But every so often Carly knew. It was subtle but still written all over Sam's face.

Carly sat down next to Sam and wrapped her arm around her. "Can you believe I am getting married…To GIBBY! When we were twelve who would have thought huh?" Carly asked. Sam looked back and smiled at Carly. "I know right who would have thought that the shirtless wonder would catch the heard of one Miss Carly Shay!" Sam said they laughed and shared a brief moment.

Just then Sam calls for a toast. "This is not something I am really good at so I figured I should get some practice in tonight with our family, friends and loved ones. It is truly incredible that these two got together. But they did, and through everything going on in this crazy world these two found love with each other. And now they are getting married. So a toast to Carly Shay and Gibby Gibson! Because the next time we all toast they will be Mr. and Mrs." Sam finished with a raise of her glass and everyone took a drink

Several hours of shopping Freddie and the kids finally arrive back at Bushwell Plaza and the delivery guys were already there. "Are you Mr. Benson?" The delivery guy asked. "yup" Freddie responded. "OK we will set up the TV and surround should it should only take about an hour" The delivery guy said. Freddie asked the kids to set up the sleeping bags and while he got the luggage into the apartment. As Freddie was getting everything in he looked at the kitchen knowing it is empty. "Hey guys Pizza?" Freddie asked "Oh yeah" Brandon answered "Awesome, you guys wants some too? It's no problem and it's on me." Freddie asked towards the delivery guys. "Sure and thanks man" The delivery guy answered.

The system was just about done being set up when the Pizza arrived. "Eighty inches of True High Def glory for your viewing pleasure and true surround sound thanks for the Pie Mr. Benson" The delivery guy said as they left. "Ok what to watch?" Freddie asked. "You pick but I heard that all sci-fi flix owe there beginning to a movie that I have never seen but I don't know the movie do you?" Brandon asked " I do know it and it is my favorite movie of all time. I will put it on after I pop the popcorn and finish preparing my pizza." Freddie said.

"How long does it take to get pizza and eat it?" Kelley asked. Freddie paused for a minute and laughed quietly to himself thinking about the time when Spencer stepped on his pizza when he was younger. "A while, actually it needs the precise amounts of …well never mind I am done anyway so let's watch!" Freddie said. As they watched the movie and Freddie explained about Nug Nug and the mysteries of Galaxy Wars something happened. Freddie was happy, truly happy. He couldn't remember a time recently that he was happy, it had been so long. Sometime between the second and third movies the kids passed out and Freddie was wondering around the apartment when he stopped in front of his mom's old room.

Freddie opened the door and walked in and walked straight to the closet to a key pad. He has known of this since he was a child but never opened it. Now is as good a time as any to see what Mom considered her most prized possessions. He started to enter the code when it buzzed in error "Dang" Freddie said when he messed up. "OK let's get this right this time. 3,6,7,6,3,2,1,4,9,8,3,3,3,6,4,5,7,6,8,0,0,3,2,1,6,6,4,2,5,4,3,2" Freddie said while entering the numbers to open the safe. He opened the safe and grabbed a small box. His mother said that these things were the most valuable things to her. There was a picture of her and Grandma. A picture of me and her, me and grandma and pictures from high school and college graduation and then under all of the pictures was a beautiful necklace.

Freddie remembered it; it was passed down three times through the family. It was simple yet beautiful silver chain and snowflake settings with 3 blue sapphire stones in the center of each snowflake. It was only worn on wedding days. Marrisa never wore it because they thought it was gone and lost but Grandma found it years later just before she had passed away.

Freddie smiled as he walked back into the living room. He wanted a change. He needed it. He grabbed is phone and dialed. "Hey I know that it is late or early but I need a favor and quickly. Can I email you what I need in my home and where I want it to be? Then can you get me somewhere to live in a month?" Freddie asked. "Wow. a month huh, well you know I can't say no to you. I will do my best." Rachael said. "Great oh and two things." Freddie paused "What?" Rachael said curiously.

"First, one hundred thousand dollar bonus if you can pull this off, you know for your holidays! And two I know that it is 450am on the east coast why are you answering your phone?" Freddie asked. "Well first, thank you so much Freddie I will try and get it done for you but you know it's not about the money for me. Second you have your own ringtone and I will always answer you" Rachael said. "I am not sure your husband will like that answer" Freddie said. "He doesn't but I still answered" Rachael said flirtingly with a chuckle. Freddie said goodnight and emailed the information to her and went to sleep.

Freddie woke up a few hours later to the smell of fresh brewed coffee which, once he opened his eyes made him worry. "I smell Coffee?" Freddie questioned while rubbing his eyes. "Yup and Breakfast" Kelley said. "When did you learn to cook?" Freddie asked "Didn't I dialed" Kelley answered. "Ah well I want to talk with you and your brother it is important…mmmm this is good coffee" Freddie said.

Brandon left the bathroom hair wet from his shower. "MMM Breakfast!" he said as he sat. "Good I need to talk to both of you. I am going to buy a new house and I wanted to know if you all would like to….well live with me going forward?" Freddie cautiously asked. They looked at each other and then to Freddie "So where are we going to live?" Brandon asked

Relived Freddie started too say where it would be when they would move and that he was just glad that they wanted to go. The rest of the morning was spent talking about the schools the bedrooms how everything would work out and finishing the movies. The kids were excited about going but not as much as Freddie was.

The Big day

It was a crisp and slightly cooler autumn day. Breezes have just started and the colors of the leaves have just begun to show. Melanie Sam and Elaina were all with Carly putting the finishing touches on themselves for the day. "Carly are you alright?" Elaina asked her but there was no response. Carly was looking off into the distance out of the window, there was a sad look on her face and it worried Elaina. "I am ok just wish …wish mom was here, you would have loved her." Carly said to Elaina. "I am sure I would have…Love you Sis."Elaina answered.

Carly turned to Elaina and gave her a very warm embrace. "Love you too" Carly said Elaina was walking out of the room when she turned back to Carly "Do you have the things?" Elaina asked. Carly nodded even though she didn't "She would have loved this Carly but she is here you know watching this day." Elaina said "I know she is, I will be right out ok." Carly answered as Elaina nodded and closed the door.

Everyone looked at Elaina with questioning eyes. "So?" Sam questioned. "She will be fine just a little sad about not having her mom for today is all." Elaina said. They all let a sigh of relief now knowing the jitters were not getting to her. Ten minutes pass when the door opened up with Carly there in the door way. "Ok help me finish getting ready?" Carly asked. And with that all three of them got to work on cleaning her running makeup and getting everything set for the wedding.

Freddie and the kids arrive in a black limo. They walk in and Freddie hands them the invitations. "Take this and that man right there will seat you. You will see me in about a half hour ok." Freddie said and both of them nodded. He watched and then nodded when the usher took them to their seats.

Freddie walked slowly in the house towards where the Bride to be and her bridesmaids would be. As he reached the door and grabbed the handle he hear them talking and smiled. He opened the door and slowly walked in. The women were all surrounding Carly putting the Final touches on. "So Carly you have your something new and old and blue…where is your borrowed something?" Elaina asked as Sam grabbed Carly's flowers. "I don't have anything borrowed."Carly said. "I can help with that" Freddie said

Carly was the only one facing him so she saw him first. Carly's eyes lit up and then started to water. Sam, Melanie and Elaina all turned to see Freddie standing there. Sam let a small gasp out "Hello Samantha." Freddie said "Benson" Sam replied softly. Their eyes locked and for a brief moment no one else was in the room.

"You look beautiful Carly." Freddie said. "Thank you Freddie, you look grea….wait you look like one of…" Carly was cut off by Freddie. "Elaina, Mel, Sam would you give Carly and I a minute?" Freddie asked The three of them looked at Carly and she nodded. The door closed and Carly and Freddie are in the room alone.

"Hey Carly" Freddie said very timid. Carly just hugged him in response then punched his shoulder. "Hey what was that for?" Freddie asked. "What do you think, keeping in touch with no one that's what!" Carly exclaimed and folded her arms. "Ok…I deserved that but think about this I am here today in one of your groomsmen tuxedos. You have one maid of honor and two bridesmaids and Gibby only had Guppy and Spence and you really think I kept in touch with no one?" Freddie asked her

"But why?" Carly asked. "Carly I needed this time to be me. I made peace with a lot of things in my life and I am ok for the most part. But no matter what you say now you would have let Sam know what was going on, and that is because you wouldn't have been able to help it. I knew that but that is why I didn't talk to you." Freddie said. "You are still a jerk for that" Carly said "I know Carly, trust me I know"

"So you and Gibby talked and you are in the wedding?" Carly asked "Yup" Freddie answered "So how can you help me today?" Carly asked "Oh yeah, this" Freddie said while reaching into his pocket. "Turn around" Freddie said while he opened the clasp on the necklace and placed it around Carly's neck. "You had something old and something new and now you have something borrowed to go with your something Blue." Freddie said.

Carly looked at herself in the mirror while touching the necklace "Oh my goodness Freddie this is beautiful." Carly said. "It was passed down to my mother and it has gone down three generations and 2 weddings. Today it gets borrowed into its 3rd wedding" Freddie said with a smirk on his face. "Besides Carly you have been like a sister to me for most of my life. Do you really think I would miss this? Miss your last day as Corlotta Shay? You would be mistaken …Not even death could do that." Freddie said with a chuckle and a wink "That's not funny Freddie but I am glad you are here. "Me too Carly" Freddie said.

Sam looked at the clock on the wall knowing it was almost time. Sam poked her Head in the room. She was starting to walk in about to say something when she noticed the necklace. Sam and Carly were both involved looking at the necklace when Freddie thought to himself how he may have missed this, then it dawned on him that he hasn't and that made him smile. A few moments had passed and Freddie looked at Sam then back at Carly then to his watch. Then he put a big grin on his face knowing it was time to go and get Carly married.

"Ok ladies….we are on in five!"

**End Chapter**

**A/N: First sorry about the long wait. Things just keep happening and not having access to a computer gets difficult. Second a few things about this chapter I hope you all liked Colonel Shay. With him being in the military I figured he would be a little cruder than Carly and Spencer. But also I loved the interaction between him and Sam. What did you think about that and Freddie's choice to keep the kids. Just a little tidbit of info this chapter was going to keep going but as I was typing I have decided to cut into two parts I just loved how this ended (on a cliffy sorta) and it fit the title with ending on Freddie giving the borrowed item to Carly. And since I have about ½ of the next chapter already done I will try and update it sooner. Thank you for continuing on the journey it is almost at its end just a few more chapters to go. Please let me know what you think I love Reviews. **

**Side note who is excited about upcoming special? I hope for another epic fight scene but with Sam and Nora this time.**


	28. Chapter 28: Wrong

**CHAPTER 28: SOMETHING WRONG**

I looked at myself in the mirror, everything felt wrong. I have not performed in so long, I was actually nervous. My tour was starting in a few weeks and Nate booked us in a music festival when one of the bands broke up a week before. There were so many things that…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

I snapped back from my thoughts. "Yes" I called out. "Fifteen minutes Miss Puckett" the man said "Thank you" I responded. I stood up and took one last look at myself. "Wrong" I said aloud to no one. I opened the door and looked into the dressing room as if I forgot something when the band turned the corner reviewing our set with Nate.

As we stood side stage I heard the crowd chanting it still gets me pumped. We started our set everything was going well the crowd was in it. It felt good, it felt…wrong

**Flash Back**

**It was raining which is a very normal Seattle day. When Freddie was shot I couldn't just start again. Three weeks was the most Nate said we could afford to delay, so three weeks is what I took. I didn't go to the funeral. It would have turned into a side show and Freddie deserved more than that.**

**Two weeks and still I have not gone to the grave site, when I finally realized I needed to go is when I realized that I didn't know where it was. I grabbed my keys and went to the Shay's to ask Carly. **

**I got there and just opened the door, because it was never locked but it was dark. "Carly" I yelled out to no answer. Spencer walked out of his room dripping wet fully naked with a carton of milk. "You still do that" I said. Spencer turned and yelled like a five year old girl. "Sam! Whatcha doing, how did…why would you..do tha…ah .."Spencer was trying to say grasping his chest. "Door was open you really should start locking that think you could... Um… catch a draft and get a cold. He He" Sam said while chuckling and then plopped down on the couch. Spencer caught on and covered up. "What do you need at this time of night anyway Sam?" Spencer asked.**

"**Do you know where, where the grave site is for Freddie? I want, need to go visit to um… do you remember where it is?" Sam asked "Not really well I know where the place is but not the location it was a pretty big place. Sorry kiddo but hey ask Mrs. Benson" Spencer said and with that Sam got up and headed to the fridge. "Sam" She paused. "I stopped just having ham all of the time in my fridge." Spencer finished "You should never stop Momma always needs ham." Sam said while leaving the apartment.**

**Spencer was yelling something about Carly doesn't live here anymore while I stood in front of the other door. I really didn't want to do this and after a few minutes I realized I can't do this, and not for the obvious reasons. Sure crazy and I got along after some rough patches but if I saw her it would remind me of him.**

**So I ended up on the fire escape, so much happiness took place here. I thought of Freddie, and finally I cried for hours. I was leaving it was around three am and I stood in front of that door knowing he is gone. What made it worse I couldn't help but think that my journey is forever changed. It started with causing Freddie pain and now; it ended with pain. And my journey would be forever alone.**

**I looked up from the sidewalk at Bushwell, at our fire escape remember what we carved into the metal with some corrosive acid that I took from the lab at school. He yelled at me for doing it but all I had to do was bat my eyes and pout my lips and he got more upset then helped me finish it. It read S+F**

"**Forever" I said and got into my car.**

**End Flashback**

Applause erupted as our set had ended, our new stuff has been well received. We had tried some things that we are going to use on tour; some worked some not so much. We walked off stage and Nate greeted us. "Beautiful guys it was like we never stopped!" Nate said. A few minutes were heading back stage and Nate stopped me. "Sam" he said, I knew it was important by his tone. "You um OK?" Nate asked "Yeah" I answered.

He looked at me funny "Wrong" Nate said. "What I'm fine" I said "Go" Nate said. I looked at him funny "Where we tour in two weeks?" I said. "Go where you need. To be right, they may not see it but I know better." Nate said. "I'm Fine" I almost yelled at him. "I will see you in two weeks, no questions Sam" Nate said while emailing someone as he walked off.

I got ready and then headed to my limo to go to the Hotel. "Ready Miss Puckett." The driver asked and I nodded. Is something wrong is all I could think.

I was in my hotel room and I got a message from Melanie asking me how it went. I threw my phone on the bed and headed to the balcony. It was finally starting to warm up from winter. It had been months since I have seen Carly, we had briefly met up after she got back from her honey moon. Not even during the Christmas holidays did we get together. I missed her and looked at the time realizing it was too late to call her tonight so I would call in the morning.

One week earlier

"Hey guys rooms all done?" Freddie asked the kids. Before anyone could answer the doorbell rang. Freddie opens the door to see Celia. "Hey stranger!" Celia said to Freddie "Stranger I'm not that far anymore and you know you are welcome anytime!" Freddie said while they embraced. "I know but the hotel has missed its quarterly visit from one of its best clients!" Celia said as she was amazed at the place.

"Celia" both kids yelled and they ran right to her "You going to make us dinner tonight?" Brandon asked. "You gotta stay now" Freddie said with a wink as he carried a box to his office. "Well how can I turn down that offer, what would you guys like?" Celia asked.

Dinner went fantastic the first one in this house that wasn't take out. After things settled and the kids went to bed I poured some wine and sat in the back with Celia. It was a beautiful night the air was cool and the waves were crashing from the beach just off the pool. And the moon was shining bright off of the water creating an awesome reflection that was just to say was perfect. "Freddie, can I ask you something?" Celia asked. "Sure" I said taking a sip of my wine. "Do you miss it?" Celia asked. "Miss what?" I asked back trying to figure out where she was going. "Sorry let me rephrase. Do you miss her?" Celia asked. There were a few minutes of no talking just looking out into the ocean. "Why?" I asked "You know what you are great a deflecting I think it has almost become natural to you. I was at the wedding I saw her…I saw you." Celia was cut off by Freddie.

"It was nothing Celia it's in the past." Freddie said while getting wacked in the arm "What was that for?" Freddie asked. "It doesn't matter it's in the past." Celia laughed "Ok Rafiki, you are not allowed to watch that anymore with the kids. But I get it. What did you see from me then?" Freddie asked. "I saw you look at her, you still love her." Celia said.

"I never said I stopped loving her. But I guess love is not enough." Freddie said. "Love is always enough, love is everything Freddie. Without it the world would stop. It can start wars it can end them. Why give up on your happiness?" Celia asked. Freddie stood up and started walking to the beach arms low with his wine glass in hand. As he reached the shore line a hand touched his shoulder. "Freddie you have carried this around for a long time. It is still sealed in its original packaging do you know what is inside?" Celia asked. "I think I do" Freddie answered not looking away from the ocean a brief tear rolling down his cheek. "Don't you think it's time to stop running from the past? Why have you not opened it?" Celia asked. Putting the box down next to him as Freddie had sat down, she sat next to him. "If it what I think it is, it is the start of the end. You know the whole story but this would be the reason I died. And even though I really didn't part of me still did that night." Freddie said.

Celia stood up grabbing his empty wine glass "You know you will one day when you are older and sitting down you will wonder about this moment. The moment you could have closure, move on but you choose not to. Or you will sit there old and thank your friend Celia for being the words of wisdom to help you live your days out happy." Celia turned and walked back inside.

I sat there for about an hour thinking about what she said and just then it hit me, and no it's not what you are thinking. A wave hit me wetting me and the box. I stood up grabbed the box and it was in that moment I decided to take control of the rest of my life. I opened the box; it was more than what I was expecting. I knew it was late here but on the east coast it was about seven in the morning so I decided to take a shot and call. I had gotten her number at the wedding but I never called.

"Hey Mel, its Freddie I need to talk to you" Freddie said. "Um yeah sure I was just getting up. So what is going on I didn't think I would be hearing from you this early in the morning." Melanie said. "I opened the box." Freddie said "Freddie, what was inside?" Melanie asked. "Has she ever opened it or does she know I have it?" Freddie asked "Freddie, what was inside?" Melanie said. "I'll be on a flight in 2 hours I will see you soon we need to talk." Freddie said while hanging up the phone.

I don't even remember falling asleep but I woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. I got up off of the couch and wrapped a blanket around myself. I looked at the clock realizing the time eight thirty in the morning. I started yelling at the door as I opened it. "You better have" Sam was cut off. "Bacon, two types of ham, peppy cola and two Canadian Fat cakes to wash it down." Sam looked up "What are you doing here and how did you know where I was." Sam asked. "What's wrong not ready to see me. We need to finish this you may not understand now but you will" Freddie said.

WRONG even he said it too….this is going to be a long morning.

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in sooooooooo long. I have been moving and stuff. I have been writing the old school way with pen and a notebook. I will leave this post short. This chapter may not make too much sense right now but as you will see soon all of the pieces will make sense. The next few will chapters will post soon. Anyone want to take a guess what is in the box? Anyone realize that the flash back goes all the way to the early chapters? Please review I love to hear feedback. Thank you for continuing to read. **


	29. Chapter 29:FLASHBACK TO A WEDDING

**Chapter 29: A FLASHBACK to a wedding**

_**Flashback**_

_**Freddie and Wendy were talking about the trip she had from Hawaii and he asked about how Celia was doing, when Sam bumped into him. "I guess things never change" Wendy said. "Nope I guess they don't." Sam said walking way. Freddie excused himself and followed Sam. "Sam what is your problem?" Freddie asked sternly. "Who says I have a problem Freddie" Sam answered "Why must it come to this. Today is not about us Sam. It is about Carly and Gi…"Freddie stopped when he heard Guppy trying to nervously give his best man speech. Freddie looked at Sam "We will finish this later."Freddie said while moving towards Guppy who was now stuttering. **_

_**Freddie walked up to Guppy and tapped his shoulder motioning that it was ok and gave him a guy hug. The kind where you put one arm around them and pat the back, and Guppy sat back down. Freddie looked at Carly and Gibby and gave them a wink.**_

"_**Nerves can get to anyone… even Guppies. (everyone chuckled) Some of you know me as Freddie Benson, some as Marcus Benson from Pear, and that my friend is a really long story." Freddie paused as Sam had come into view. Freddie was looking right at Sam while beginning to talk again. "It is funny, life doesn't always go as you plan or expect it to happen. You just don't know where your journey will take you. Ten years ago was the last time that All of us, Carly, Gibby, Spencer, Sam and I did an ICARLY together. Our journey's continued but on different paths. And the truth is I owe more than I can thank to those two. And today their individual paths have been joined today. Everyone wants that, and from now on they will never yearn for companionship, never be alone. Because they each now have a partner to take life's journey together and that is true happiness. (Freddie stopped looking at Sam and looked at the crowd misty eyed) Sorry about that I got a little emotional. (Freddie gathered himself and rose his glass) So I raise my glass to MR. and MRS. Gibson may all of your life's ups and downs take place in the BEDROOM!" Freddie said while taking a sip of his drink**_

_**Everyone toasted to Carly and Gibby and Freddie after hugged them both. He whispered to Carly. "I love you Carly thank you for everything you have done for me through everything. I truly meant it I am so glad you found your partner on life's journey." Freddie said while ending the hug and walking off to the house to leave. **_

_**Sam came over to Carly "Where is he going?" Sam asked. Carly said with tears in her eyes. "He is leaving; sometimes it is still too much for him. I hope one day you can find what you need." Carly said not really to Sam. "What?" Sam asked. "Nothing, nothing. Um Sam, is that your mom at the bar?" Carly asked. "Aw Chiz be right back. MOM WHAT THE HELL! Melanie help" Sam yelled out as her mother was one the bar thinking she was at coyote ugly. **_

_**End flashback**_

_**CHAPTER END.**_

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter it is shorter but I needed to put it in and actually will make more sense this way than including it with the next chapter. In the beginning I wanted to have a full wedding chapter but out of that chapter this is all I wanted to get out . It was a lot of filler and nothing else until this part. The last chapter (WRONG) was showing you how Sam is starting to feel about everything. She really is feeling a lot of things are wrong in her life, which is why it was titled that way. I don't want to confuse anyone with the Freddie and Melanie line at the end of chapter 28 but he did go and visit her it is just not talked about but that is how he knows where Sam is for that show. **

**I want to apologize to all who have been following the story I became very busy and had a little bit of a block. But I am writing again and the next chapter should also be up very soon. I wanted to ask about you all about some of the newer episodes. Are you angry, sad or frustrated, with the direction of the show? I think there is a bigger picture happening and I am working on a one shot for it I hope that I can be done with that one soon but I am focused on getting this story finished. **

**Did anyone like the line in Freddie's speech about the journeys or ups and downs. I love feedback and would love to hear from you guys. I hope I can get a few new reviews. I would say about 1 more chapter and maybe an epilogue. I hope you all like what will go down. Thank you for sticking through the journey!**


	30. Chapter 30:PROMISES KEPT part 1

**MOVIEPAL: As always my friend thank you for reviewing. I really hope that this chapter will be enjoyable. I personally rewrote it twice and finally on the 3rd was happy with what I was trying to accomplish.**

**Seddieforever16: I REALLY WANT TO THANK YOU! That is by far the most in depth review I have ever received and I love feedback. I am truly glad that I was able to entertain in all forms for you. Enjoy the next chapter but as you read above I struggled a little with this chapter but I hope you enjoy.**

**(I am no longer trying to survive. I believe that life is a prize. But to live doesn't mean you're alive)**

**Moment 4 Life Nicki Minaj (inspiration for the next chapters)**

**CHAPTER 30: Promises Kept part 1**

I make my way from the suite to the limo that is taking me to the stadium. Sound check is in an hour and then about five hours till the show starts. Each minute today felt like an hour. We all seemed to arrive at the same time "SAM" Nate said overly excited "Hey Nate, you are happy today." Sam said. "YOU are correct about that. Jenny just called…I'M gonna be a dad!" Nate said with a huge goofy grin on his face that he just couldn't wipe off.

The whole band congratulated him as we headed to the stage for sound check. "Alright guys we sound great and in a few hours we take the house down." Nate said. Afterwards we all decided to have something to eat together in the conference room and call to Nate's wife Jenny to congratulate her also. The food got here and when it did Nate yelled over to Sam. "Sam that is the absolute best bacon in the world, better than Bolivian bacon, its from this block wicked something or other. Trust me it is fantastic." Nate said

Sam took a bite then said I know the bacon to herself "Blond headed Demon bacon" Sam said to no one aloud. "Yeah that's it" Nate said the last time Sam had this bacon was that morning.

**FLASH BACK**

Sam stood there slightly in shock wondering how he knew exactly where she was. But he brought her food, so all was ok for now. Sam snatched the plate from Freddie turned back in and headed to the bed, sat and started eating. "SO" Sam said. Freddie didn't move. "Did you come all this way to feed me and stand in the doorway?" Sam asked. "Well I mean." Freddie was interrupted "You may enter Benson, geez grow a pair." Sam said chomping on a fat cake.

Freddie sat down at the table in the room, leans forward placing his forearms on the table interlocking his fingers together in a very businesslike manner. "We need to finish this today." Freddie said. "Well I don't know about all that, today is my lazy day Freddie. Some other time then?" Sam said trying to lighten the air.

Sam didn't know why she did that, maybe she just needed another minute to wake up or maybe it is because she knows what could be coming. Either way, she does know, she wasn't prepared for her morning to start like this. Sam grabbed a slice of bacon, it was one she had never seen before. And she has seen them all. She took a bite. "Sam it is better than Bolivian bacon." Freddie said. "Yeah it is, oh man where did you find this how did you find it and not me?" Sam asked

"I traveled the world, and while I was working I ate bacon everywhere. I really didn't know why then, anyway, I took the best of each I really liked and the goal was to be better than Bolivian Bacon. I think it was a success."Freddie said. "Is there anymore?" Sam asked while finishing the last piece. "Here and it is best made in the oven but cooking it in a pan is good too."Freddie instructed.

Sam grabbed the package and read Blond Headed Demon Meats. "It's so good its wicked." Sam looked up "Really Freddie" Sam said "Don't look at me like that apparently I came up with this before I really remembered, well me." Freddie said Sam Continued to eat the rest of her plate "Sam Let me tell you a story, it is actually more of a journey. I am going to need you to listen.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Sam, SAM, you alright" Nate asked. "Uh oh yeah fine just thinking I guess." Sam responded. "Oh, well alright then. We are all going to our dressing rooms to get ready just wanted to let you know. Are you sure you ok, nervous ?" Nate asked knowing that had nothing to do with it. "Yeah fine not nervous more in thought about stuff I guess. I will start getting ready" Sam said. Sam got up and started to head back towards her dressing room. "If you need anything call me." Nate yelled off while emailing.

Sam sits down in the dressing room couch and closes her eyes. She figures she has at least 5 hours to show time and longer till they are on. So a nap it is she thought. Sam lay there several minutes with nothing changing she was still awake. Not normal for her. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Sam" Melanie said tentatively "Hey Mel" Sam responds quietly "is everything ok is there something wrong?" Melanie asked "Yeah, no not really." Sam said "Sam I know something is wrong cause the last time we talked a few weeks ago you were upset with me because of, wait that is it isn't it." Melanie stated. "No it has nothing to do with him or the fact that you gave him the box." Sam said.

A minute goes by and a weird awkwardness until Melanie breaks it. "So what are you going to start your set with?" Melanie asked trying to change the subject. "I want everything from my first album and don't try to change the subject. I need to ask you something and you need to answer me." Sam said. "OK" Melanie responded. "Ok I need you to tell me how everything went down and why you gave him the box?" Sam asked "Why does it matter now Sam?" Melanie asked. "I never asked you before and I want to know now, it just is with everything going on the last few weeks I just need to know ok. Please tell me." Sam said softly. "OK" Melanie said.

Melanie told Sam everything and that he just showed up and then gave him the box. She told same about a few minutes afterward she threw up and wasn't feeling well. "Oh that's why you were sick that afternoon?" Sam asked. "Yeah but Sam I promise I only did it cause I thought it would be best." Melanie said. "Yeah but Sam I promise I only did it cause I thought that it would be best." Melanie said. "Yeah whatever" Sam said. "Sam I can almost hear your eyes rolling on the phone. Are you still mad at me?" Melanie asked."Yeah I am still mad at you; I will be in Florida in three weeks. You all will have tickets and then I get two days off, we will all hang out." Sam said while ending the call.

Sam looked at the time still several hours to go. She moved herself hanging her head off the couch and finally got to sleep.

**Dreaming flashback**

"Sam do you know how I died? I mean how it happened?" Freddie asked. "Well not really the police had no leads and all of the security cameras were blocked off or bypassed or something.' Sam said. Freddie got up from the table and went over towards the window and told the story of what happened that night. How he went into the room to check on what he heard.

"I know who it was, here." Freddie said while tossing some files on the bed. Admittedly it was cool how they fanned out on the bed and it was almost like a movie when the cop throws the files on the desk. Sam grabbed them and started looking through them "No shit, it has to be wrong." Sam said while going through it. "It is true I remembered everything and those files are my research. It is all there it was Brad. He overdosed a few days later." Freddie said.

"Is this what you came here for?" Sam asked. Freddie was looking out of the hotel window he never turned he just spoke. "You remember all those times we played characters on ICARLY. Well Sam I lived a life of a created character. But it wasn't for a show or for fun, I was Marcus…I am Marcus." Freddie trailed off as he said that. "When you started to remember who you were why didn't you just, I don't know go back to being just Freddie?" Sam asked. "Could you?"Freddie asked and no answer came. "That's what I thought it is just not that easy Sam, Nothing ever is." Freddie said.

**End Dream Flashback**

Sam is awoken by her phone, Carly called. Sam called her back "Sam are you ok? Melanie called." Carly asked. "Yeah I am fine." Sam said "Really?" Carly questioned "Yeah…no no Carly I don't think I am ok." Sam said.

"Hey Freddie we are back." Celia said. Freddie was just finishing up dinner for everyone. "Great go wash up guys and head to the dining room dinner is done, you to Celia." Freddie instructed. Everyone did as asked and headed into the dining room. They all sad down "So what are we having?"Celia asked "This is something from my child hood and always made me happy so today I figured everything is unpacked we could eat it. Now keep an open mind Celia." Freddie said while putting a pot down at the table. He came from the kitchen with a tray. "Tonight we dine on spaghetti tacos!"Freddie exclaimed "Spaghetti what?" Celia said confused. "Spaghetti Tacos it's my good friend Spencer's recipe trust me they are fantastic." Freddie said.

Celia made one and took one bite tentatively. "This is great!" Celia shouted. "I Know right" Both kids said with a giggle. "Glad you like it. Celia can I ask you for a favor?" Freddie asked. "Sure" Celia answered "The house is ready now and I want to have a house warming party in a few weeks but I don't." Freddie was cut off "No problem just invite who you want and I will get the gang together just like the one party you went to." Celia said. "Great and I need one more thing. "Freddie said "Sure" Celia answered "I kind of don't know where to go for anything around here, help me get this party started." Freddie asked "Celia didn't answer while she chomped down on her third taco. She just winked to let him know that it was no problem.

"Sam, can I ask you a question on what happened that night with Freddie, you haven't told anyone why?" Carly asked Sam. Sam let out a sigh "I got to go Carls, talk to you after the show." Sam said ending the call Carly was a little taken back by that. It was obviously bothering Sam, Carly just hoped it wouldn't affect Sam too much. Sam, who was interrupted from her nap, closed her eyes again figuring to sleep that conversation away.

**Dream Flash Back**

"Let me tell you Sam when I remembered that it was Brad, it opened the flood gates of memories and let me tell you the nights after that were spent online making calls, verifying stuff, about me, you, us, ICARLY, Everything. "Freddie said Sam just looked at him and Freddie walked to his bag. "Remembering all those things made me realize that we have both had very abnormal lives and as different as the journeys have been they have always intertwined. I am talking about from the beginning Sam as crazy as everything has been in our lives.

**DREAM FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Sam are you ok we are on in twenty minutes?" Nate said while knocking on the door. "Yeah sorry dozed off I'll be right out." Sam said she got ready and met the band back stage. "Ok remember Sam right after the second chorus ends on the first song be front stage third light cause as you start again a crazy huge pyrotechnic happens the rest we will talk you through them. Nate instructed. "Ok got it" Sam replies while thinking about the dream from that night.

JMB enters the stage while dark. Sam waits on her elevating platform the music starts and slowly she is lifted onto the stage and the show begins. "I've been alone, and on my own" Sam starts singing.

"What are you guys watching?"Freddie asked the kids. "JMB's convert, tonight is the opening." Brandon said. "I see" Freddie said not taking his eyes off Sam. "You said we could watch the convert that's why we ordered it, you are not mad right?" Kelley asked. Freddie didn't answer he was just fixated on the image of Sam. "Are you?" Kelley asked. "Huh, no not at all sweetie you guys enjoy the show I am going to finish cleaning up." Freddie said walking away seeing her made Freddie think back to that night.

**FLASHBACK**

Freddie moved back to the table after the conversation about Brad and his death. "Sam why are you afraid of being happy?" Freddie asked Sam while sitting back down "Listen Fredalina I am happy and how dare you say I'm afraid of being happy!" Sam said angrily "I say it because it is the truth, and I think you always have been afraid." Freddie was cut off "You're so full of sh" Sam was interrupted by Freddie "Really Sam I'm the one full of shit? Your whole life you almost always ran away from the good things." Freddie said.

Freddie could tell Sam was getting upset. "Said the man who let me just leave 'the love of his life'" Sam said with air quotes around love of his life. "Oh don't you put that on me Sam, when someone you love…you had made your decision already and I loved you enough to let you go.(Freddie rubbed his forehead) Do you think I didn't regret it? THAT I STILL DON'T!" Freddie's voice was increasingly rising. "DO YOU?" Freddie asked. Sam didn't answer "This is what I mean Sam you never just say it. I know you are thinking about something just spit it out please." Freddie pleaded with Sam.

There was silence in the room, no words spoken jut the hum of the a/c could be heard in the room. Then Sam finally spoke "Puckett's are supposed to be strong, in control and afraid of nothing and no one. This for everything else in my life was true, but you came along and everything a Puckett is supposed to be got thrown out the window! I mean that literally to, but even before our first kiss, you would make me feel un-Puckett like. I could get my way with anyone, Carly got me things cause I asked. Heck Spencer always had meats in the house just for me and it was to the point where I didn't even have to ask for it. But not with you Fredward Benson, I would threaten you daily and commanded you to do things. But you never just did them, I couldn't control you and well that did scare me." Sam said

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yo earth to Freddie, can we have popcorn?" Brandon asked. "What, oh yeah sure sorry about that my mind drifted off" Freddie said. "It's ok, so what's the next thing you are going to work on?" Brandon asked while starting the microwave. "What?" Freddie asked confused. "That was your thinkin look. Got a new idea?" Brandon asked. Nah well I guess I am not sure yet." Freddie said "Well keep at it, popcorns done gotta go." Brandon said.

**FLASH BACK**

"Did you like it?" Carly asked Freddie did not answer we just kinda froze. But I knew what I thought. Carly looked at Sam and Sam got worried that Carly saw what she was thinking on her face. What is Carly going to think if she knew how much I Sam Puckett liked the kiss.

Just then the door busts open and it is Spencer barging in "Where's my banjo." Spencer says.

**End flashback**

Why are you thinking about your first kiss at a time like this Sam? get your head back in the game. Ok thirst song down. The band heads off quickly. "60 seconds till next song, you guys are fantastic out there way to keep it going Sam. I have never seen you perform with this much passion before. Ok guys lets go kill this last set." Nate said very quickly during the costume change. They were all back on stage and getting on with the show again. Sam continued to give the best performance she ever had. But all of her thoughts were on Freddie and that night.

**FLASHBACK**

Sam continued to talk about how Freddie made her feel. "So that's it then?" Freddie asked. "What's it?" Sam questioned. "Your own fears have always been a wedge for us and they always will be." Freddie said somberly. "What do you mean?" Sam asked "The first time we broke up do you remember why we did?" Freddie asked. "We were just too different to work" Sam said. "But were we happy?" Freddie asked. "Well yeah that's why we got back together." Sam answered.

"All these years later are we any different now?" Freddie asked. "Well not really except for each of us having ridiculous amounts of money, not much has changed" Sam replied. "So that means coming here today was pointless Freddie said. "How so Fred-i-don?" Sam asked "The more things changed the more they stay the same." Freddie said. "Huh" Sam looked confused

Freddie looked at his bag and he know what was left to do, it was the only thing left to do. Freddie slowly walks over to his bag while speaking. "Sam our lives have always been intertwined together. Even when you didn't want to admit it we were friends. Some on the outside would have said that it was Carly that linked us together because we hated each other. They would have been wrong. I have never hated you; you have always been my best friend.

Freddie reached into his bag pulling out the unopened box. The tape is worn and tattered; the once strong cardboard is starting to weaken on the edges showing its age. "Sam you never opened this box, and I can understand why. I toyed with opening it myself, another clue to the puzzle from that night. But I realized it was never for me. It was meant for you…it always was." Freddie said.

**End FLASHBACK**

Sam was on stage singing a song from her new album called 'Dreams of the Past.' During the performance Sam got emotional and did cry. The first time she did truly cry in public letting anyone see her. The song finished and Sam stood center stage looking up. Nate saw Sam and realized she wasn't continuing with the planned show. Nate ran into the tech room "Lights out, all of them. Good now single light on Sam. Floor light three, smoke and ready the glitter. I don't know what she is doing but I hope we can keep up." Nate instructed.

**FLASHBACK**

"Where did you get this?" Sam asked going slightly pale. "The same place you had it all these years. I want to know why you never opened it." Freddie asked "I, I just don't know I guess I felt if I opened that box." Sam was interrupted "That I would be gone because it would be like the last part of me would be finished?" Freddie asked. "Something like that." Sam answered. "Well I am right here, not gone, so open it." Freddie said.

Sam held the box in her hands. She hadn't touched it in years. Not since it got to delivered to Melanie's house and Sam told her to put it away. "You always think you have things figured out don't you. What, did you think if I opened this box everything would be done from the past and I could move on? Well it won't do that Freddie, it won't. Why do you." Sam was interrupted by Freddie kissing her. It was unexpected Sam thought and it hurt her, it made her feel alive, it was passionate, it was sweet it was everything it was supposed to be.

Sam stared at Freddie "No I don't think I know everything and opening that box cannot undo the past. Nothing can Sam but isn't that the point? Nothing you or I can or will do now and in the future will change what has happened in the past. We have followed our journey's paths to this point. Our Journeys have been liked since we were kids and in some ways I think they always will be. Freddie said. "Do you know what is inside?" Sam asked. "Actually yes I think I do." Freddie answered

**END FLASHBACK**

"Sam that was an amazing performance but don't you do that again to me. If you have an idea to do in a show tell me before but it was fantastic. So are we adding that permanently?" Nate asked "No" Sam answered curtly "Why not?" Nate asked. "Emotions are running through me that won't happen again on a show it is not going in." Sam said. "Got it. But for what it is worth I must say top ten all time performances I have ever seen Sam and I truly mean that!" Nate exclaimed.

18 days later

Knock Knock Knock

"Ms. Puckett it is Nate." Sam's Body Guard said. "He is fine" Sam said. Nate walked in the room and looked a little concerned. "Sam I have to go it's um Jenny." Nate stopped. "What do you mean its Jenny is everything ok?" Sam asked "I'm not sure yet, she was with her sister and a car just came out of nowhere and clipped them. They spun and hit a pole. Jen's sister is fine she called me but Jen is in the ER." Nate said. "And you are still here why GO NOW!" Sam exclaimed "I am trying can't get anything out I wanted to let you know I probably will not make the show tonight." Nate said.

Just then the phone rang and Nate answered. "How did you get me a flight? A favor? From who? Ok I am on my say." Nate said. "What's going on?" Sam asked."That was Maggie she was talking with this nurse about me and that I was trying to get there but because of the time there was no flights even private jets. The nurse asked about me and Maggie told her who I was and what I did, long story short the nurse called in a favor and I got a flight no questions asked." Nate said. "Ok great go you worry about jenny now we will be ok." Sam said.

10 minutes before ShowTime Sam relieved a text.

Nate: A broken leg and some bruising nothing major, BABY FINE!

Sam: Thank goodness, how was the flight hoped it wasn't chizzy. I know it was a favor called in.

Nate: OMG our private jet needs to be that awesome

Sam: Private jet? Who was this nurse?

Nate: Just normal nurse, she felt bad and when found out I worked 4 u nurse said a friend of hers used to know you so she called your friend

Sam: Who knew me? I don't know nurses.

Nate: She knew a Marisa Benson she called her son.

Sam: Glad to hear Jenny and the baby are fine.

Sam tossed her phone to an assistant. "OK that was Nate everyone is fine it is time to perform." Sam said. The show was perfect as usual but Sam has been distant but they were in Florida so time for some rest.

Sam slept the whole 1st day there she didn't even wake up to eat. Melanie decided to test the waters, with food of course. She isn't that crazy. "Sam" Melanie said softly enter the room. "You still haven't opened this?" Melanie asked. "GO away" Sam commanded. "Awe there is the Sam we all know and love but this isn't healthy." Melanie said. "Neither is this bacon but I will still eat the whole plate."Sam Said "Alright then that's it I love you but this is happening." Melanie said while grabbing the box. Sam jumped up out of the bed and lunged out at Melanie

"Don't you dare." Sam shouted "Oh I am daring." Melanie sassed back while tumbling on the floor, just as Sam was finally getting the upper hand the door is opened and Carly sits on the bet. Stephen then walked in too "I am a wake right Carly?" Stephen asked "Yup" Carly answered. "And those two are fighting over a box from years ago right?" Stephen asked "Yup" Carly answered "OK" Stephen said while grabbing the box and opening it. "THERE IT IS DONE!" Stephen said. Sam and Melanie turn. Melanie stands up and moved her hair from her mouth. "Why thank you honey" Melanie said. "Hey Carls what are you doing chica?" Sam asked "Visiting. All that fighting and now you are not mad the box is open?" Carly asked "Oh I'm furious but I will take care of that in a minute." Sam said while fixing her shirt.

"Great ok well now Stephen only cause you make my sister happy I am going to give you a chance. I'm gonna count to three. ONE" Sam said "Is she serious?" Stephen said. "TWO: Sam counted "Babe run" Melanie said "This is crazy" Stephen said while running out the room. "THREE" with that Sam was out. "Want a drink?" Melanie asked Carly. Carly looked at the clock one thirty pm "Sure, Mojitos?" Carly suggested. "I'll get the mint" Melanie said

Sam, Victorious headed back to her room and stared at the box finally opened. There was a was a scrap book. Sam opened it and the first page had a small hand written message

"A life worth living."

Sam went through the pages there were pictures from Japan at the IWEB awards. News paper articles about his stupid 3D camera that kind of messed everyone's eyes up. Pictures that I never knew were taken. He is such a nub he even put captions and funny things on pictures. Then I turned a page and saw a picture of me on the beach. I remember that day. It looked to be early morning the wind was blowing my hair. I was looking out at the ocean and I told Freddie I wanted to live by the water one day.

Sam put the book down and started packing while Carly walked in. "Sam this is a great picture of you." Carly said. "Nub Took it." Sam answered "Where are you going? Carly asked. "Three more shows coming up gotta get moving." Sam said while grabbing the book from Carly. Sam was walking out the door shortly after

"Where was she running too in a hurry?" Melanie asked "I don't really know she had been looking at this scrap book thing that was in the box then." Carly was moved to the side of the stairwell by Stephen. "Yeah you better run!" Stephen said. "You tell her baby." Melanie said. "You know I almost had her but I won't hit another women but she knows I could have….Hey what time is it why is it dark." Stephen said very confused. "Awww its ok sweetie lets go get some ice." Melanie said while leading him to the kitchen. "Yeah Ice, hey why does my head smell like butter?"Stephen asked. The girls had a small chuckle.

Spencer was out on a ladder helping prep things for Freddie house warming party. "What do you think kiddo?" Spencer asked "Great and I want to thank you guys again. You and Elaina have been a huge help." Freddie said "No thank you Freddie. Elaina and I haven't had a vacation in a few years it is wonderful out here." Spencer said. Freddie walked out to the water and waived the kids back in, dinner time was getting close. Elaina and everyone came in from the water. "What's up?" Elaina asked "Dinner is almost here I Figured you guys wanted to clean up." Freddie said.

With dinner finished the kids took Baby V and went to watch some movies. Veronica wasn't a baby to much anymore but we all still called her baby V. Freddie, Elaina and Spencer headed to the lanai. "Freddo this place is amazing." Spencer said. "You know Spencer you are a fantastic artist if you really put some more effort you could get something like this."Freddie said. "Nah too much work." Spencer said. "Well thanks for being here guys are enjoying it. I have got to go to sleep. Behave you two." Freddie said "We always do!" Elaina said. "That's why I said that!" Freddie said with a wink.

Around three thirty AM Freddie was woken up by hearing some crying and noises in the house. Freddie walked out of his room towards the noise. Freddie found a crying and very confused toddler walking in the hall. "Vee did you have a bad dream?" Freddie asked she nodded her head. "I have got the cure for that want to come with me for a warm chocolate chip cookie?" Freddie asked. Her face lit up, Freddie picked her up and took her to the kitchen.

The two of them chatted and had warm cookies and each had a glass of milk. Vee started rubbing her eyes and Freddie looked at the time. It was five am "OK sweetie it is really late and it is time to go back to bed." Freddie said. As they walked back to the hallway Freddie knelt down. "I know it is not your room or bet but don't worry the cookie trick works every time. When I was younger and was scared or had bad dreams it worked. I promise." Freddie said and Vee smiled and ran to her room back to her bed. Freddie stood back up "Still making promises Benson?" Sam said. "I always keep my promises Puckett." Freddie answered

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N: OK let me get this over with quickly this chapter has been so long that I decided to cut it. I think that even though we are coming to the climax of Sam's Journey a super long winded chapter would lose some of the effectiveness. I am a little old fashioned I actually carry a notebook and write my chapters then type them up. I do this cause I can always carry my note book with me and if I have a thought or time I can get to writing. But as I am still writing this chapter I realized how long it was so I have cut it into two parts. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And to clear up any confusion the flashbacks are to the morning Freddie showed up at Sam's hotel room in chapter 28: Something wrong. I didn't want to just do a chapter on what happened there that morning. I did this chapter that way originally but didn't like the feel and flow of the chapter so that is what has taken so long I hope you like the current time Flashback idea of the chapter. **

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you are enjoying the Journey. Please review I love the feedback. I hope to not have you guys wait too long for the climax. And part 2 of Promises kept.**


	31. Chapter 31:PROMISES KEPT pat 2

**Moviepal- thank you for the kind words I am sorry to say that this chapter is quite sad and for me was difficult to write as it may be to read. I know you will understand.**

**Seddieforever16- I am glad that you have enjoyed my writing and this story. I have always loved feedback and your review had inspired me to start writing the story again. I had some blocks on where to go but you have helped me continue with the last 2 chapters. **

**Chapter 31: Promises Kept Part 2**

Freddie turned to see Sam, in his house at five in the morning. "What are you doing here Sam?" Freddie asked Sam. Sam held up the scrap book, Freddie looked at her and nodded his head as to say he was right and remembered. "You finally opened the box." Freddie asked. "Yeah" Sam responded. "Peppy cola?" Freddie asked Sam nodded in agreement.

Freddie turned and motioned his arm towards the kitchen. He didn't turn around to check is she followed he just knew she would. "Food?" Freddie offered. "Yeah I could eat."Sam answered. Freddie opened the fridge grabbed two sodas and grabbed out sandwich stuff.

Sam looked around the kitchen and then noticed the crashing waves outside. She made her way to the beach, Freddie didn't notice she left as he was working on the sandwiches Sam thought to herself that it was beautiful out there looking out into the darkness reminding her of that day.

**Flashback**

"I think I do." Freddie said Silence filled the room Freddie grabbed his bag and started to walk out of the door after he realized Sam was not going to open the box. "You are just going to leave?" Sam asked. "Tell me why I should stay?" Freddie asked when no answer came Freddie grabbed the handle of the door.

"You broke your promise." Sam said softly the tone was different from anything Freddie had heard before "What promise, I never broke any promise." Freddie said a little defensively "Oh what you don't remember now, you don't remember how you told me you would always be on the journey with me? You don't remember the promises that you made to me that night?" Sam said "Is that what this is about? You think I broke that promise Sam. I mean I guess in a weird way I can see how you could think that. I did leave you in a sense. I know that must have been hard for you but Sam…I am right here standing in front of you. I NEVER LEFT YOU, even with me almost dying even with me almost taking my own life it never worked out something kept fighting it. Even not understanding why the path of my journey still lead me to you Sam. Don't you get it, can't you see it. I never left you I guess I never will It has always been you Sam." Freddie said.

Sam's eyes were glassy with tears that she fought back. She didn't say anything. Freddie opened the door. "Sam I won't chase you anymore. I don't think I can chase you anymore. I will always be there for you. I love you so much I just can't… For what it is worth I have always kept my promise, even when I didn't know I was. I kept my promise." Freddie said while closing the door

**End Flashback**

Finished with the sandwiches Freddie notices Sam wasn't there. He walked back to the front door. Her back was still there all in the way. It actually made Freddie chuckle while he thought 'still lazy to this day' He walked back into the kitchen and saw the door outside was open. He grabbed the plate and two soda's and headed outside.

Sam was sitting in the sand staring out at the moonlit ocean "Peaceful isn't it?" Freddie said. Sam didn't turn around while responding "Yeah very." Freddie stood for a moment just enjoying the cool breeze coming through the sounds of the crashing waves. He walked closer and sat down next to Sam. "Sandwich" Freddie said. As Sam grabbed it and started eating right away.

They ate sandwiches with no acknowledgement of one another. Realizing morning was close and that would make the reason Sam was here impossible to happen he decided to break the silence. "So why did you break into my house this fine morning?" Freddie said. "I am testing the security systems of all of my friends houses." Sam said with a chuckle "I'm your friend again?" Freddie said with a soft shoulder to shoulder tap.

"You never stopped being my friend." Sam said. "So why are you really here Sam, the truth this time?" Freddie asked. "I opened the box, where did you get all this stuff?" Sam asked. "I always kept track of your successes I thought that." Freddie trailed off. "What… you thought what?" Sam asked. "I thought it would have shown you that I never stopped caring." Freddie said. "Oh" Sam said. "Oh?" Freddie said in a questioning tone. "Yeah… I was about to get excited." Sam said. Freddie looked at her puzzled. "Why?" he asked raising one eyebrow and smirking in confusion. "I thought I had arrived, you know music success money and finally my first super star stalker who just needs one chance to show how much he loves me." Sam said smiling

They both laughed out loud it had been many years but Sam felt at peace. "Did you finish the scrap book?" Freddie asked. "Nah not yet something told me I needed to go to you." Sam said. "That brings me to my next question how did you find me?" Freddie asked. Sam smiled "you are a tough one to find I'll give you that." Sam said. "Alright I fed you so now you answer, why did you need to find me?" Freddie asked. "I just did." Sam said.

"Can I see it?" Freddie asked and Sam handed the scrap book to him. As he started going through a few pages he remembered all those days putting it together. Everything about this scrap book was so important to him. For a few years this was the most important thing in his life. Because it was Sam, it was the closest thing he could get to her for those years she was starting everything. He actually worked on it until that morning of Sam's concert.

**Flashback**

As Freddie boarded the plane Freddie received a call. "Hey Carly I can't really talked I'm getting on a plane. I will call you back." Freddie said while ending the call. Freddie sat and opened the book to the last page. Added a picture and wrote a message and a great big smile came across Freddie's face that he just couldn't hide. "Mr. Benson you have a phone call. And just so you know she is a lucky girl Mr. Benson." The flight attendant said. "Huh, oh hey yeah uh what?" Freddie said very confused. "I said she is a very lucky girl and that you have a phone call Mr. Benson." Sally said. "Thank you and thank you." Freddie said.

Freddie picked up the phone and answered. "Where are you going Freddie?" Carly asked. "Why?" Freddie asked back "oh don't play with me Freddie it is a Tuesday there are no tech shows or premiers, it is not the holiday time and your mother is at home today so where are you off to mister!" Carly said. "How did you know all of that?" Freddie asked. "My job to know" Carly answered smugly. "You it is your job to get gossip not to spy on your friends." Freddie said. Carly was quiet. Freddie knowing Carly wouldn't push the friendship just for work. "But off the record friend to friend I am going to the show." Freddie didn't even get to finish what he was going to say before Carly started fan girl-ing "I knew it I knew it oh yeah SPENCER owes me twenty dollars oh yeah." Carly continued.

"Ok ok calm down Carly, hold on a sec Twenty bucks for what?" Freddie asked. "Don't worry about it so you are really going?" Carly asked. "Yeah I am but can I ask you a favor can I just be with my thoughts for a little while before the show. And besides I am really tired." Freddie said. "No problem Freddie, just don't over think it just go from your heart you are better that way." Carly said

They said there goodbye's and Freddie had one last look at what he wrote. Turned to the front and wrote something there also. Closed the book placed it into a box and then he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep on his way to JMB's concert.

**End Flashback**

"Sam I am going to need…you need to tell me why you are here?" Freddie asked. "I DON'T KNOW FREDDIE! Is that what you wanted to hear I don't know why I just up and left I don't know why I am sitting here with you at your house at the beach at this time in the morning, when I should be half way around the world to my next tour date. I don't know what to say or how to say it." Sam said. Freddie stoop up "Sam" before he could finish she started again. "You have always been my best friend Freddie. You got me better than anyone. Sure we fought but that is because we were opposite poles. I was oil you were vinegar. We should not have been able to mix. But it wasn't about mixing with us that's what made us better we were perfect opposites but we were both needed to make the world spin or a magnet work or to make a delicious salad. You made me want to learn when before I never cared. You took actual interest in me when others were afraid. You loved me when you shouldn't have. You died for me….you came back for me….you held on for me. And now." Sam paused. "And now?" Freddie questioned.

"And now we are still opposites Freddie and maybe one day we can be together again or maybe we can't. But I wanted you to know that even with everything that has happened over all these years I wanted to thank you for ALWAYS being my other half. You don't understand what you mean to me. You don't understand how much this hurts me. I don't do feelings ok so I don't really know what to say as to why I am here." Sam said. Freddie extended his hand to help her up; she took it dusting herself off. He hugs her. "Sam it is ok. It is ok, I understand you just needed to see me and I made you, I thought you were here for something else. I thought you were." Freddie was stopped. "You thought I was here for you?" Sam said. "Well I guess I hoped." Freddie said with one tear rolling down his cheek.

"Don't do that it makes this so hard." Sam said. "Whoever said it would be easy." Freddie said. "I don't know." Sam said. "You should be going it's starting to get bright out and I don't want Spencer to see that you were here. It will be a little easier this way." Freddie said. "Wait you are making me leave?" Sam asked. "I am, Sam this isn't easy for either of us but I need to ask you to leave to leave and not come back please. I wanted us to be friends I wanted our journey to end differently I really did I just don't think that it is going to happen. Yes I am being selfish; I ask you this because it hurts too much to have you here. To see your beautiful blue eyes knowing that they used to look into mine. To feel your heart beating against my chest to feel you in my arms, is something I want more than anything on this earth and that is why I ask you please this is where our journeys path have to separate. You don't have anything left to hold you to the past. We will always have ICARLY, we will always have the memories Sam. And now I think it is time for us to go forward on our separate paths this is where our journey together should end. I said I always keep my promises, and I always have..."

End Chapter.

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? Sorry I have left you with sort of a cliff hanger To answer your question just like Sam I don't know if this is the last chapter. But I have a feeling that journey deserves one more. I guess I am almost answering that I want another chapter. I just hope it comes. I am not sure if I want this to be the ending or not. If you want one more please let me know I am working on it but I do not know how it will turn out or if it will be posted. I have truly loved writing this story. It has been very emotional and fun it has been trying and a test of my patients. It is funny how a story becomes a part of you, and you a part of it. I am walking my way towards the end of Journey as is ICARLY walking towards its end. Thank you for all those reading and as always please review I love the feedback. **


	32. Chapter 32: Behind the music

**Chapter 32: Behind the music**

1 year later

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to us. So Carly tell us a little about Sam." The director Mr. Garcia asked. "What's not to say about Sam? She is a great friend, super loyal, funny, and talented. She is just awesome at everything she does. Carly said. "So how did you meet Sam?" Mr. Garcia asked. "Oh let me tell you a funny story about Sam." Spencer said "Well Mr. Shay" Mr. Garcia was interrupted. "Mr. Shay I am not that old call me Spencer and is this really going on T.V.?" Spencer asked. "Well this documentary will be on the big screen first but I am sure it will make its way to T.V. We are filming her rise to fame. Ok let's get rolling again. Spencer you have known Sam from a very young age. She had success with your sister on ICARLY and all but did you know that she was going to move on and be what she is today?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Of course all of them had talent, well Gibby was more of a good than anything else but come on. How many eleven year olds can you say started and ran a successful Web show with millions of viewers each week!" Spencer answered. "Awe thanks Spencer that was sweet." Carly said. "No problem sis." Spencer answered.

"Carly when did you find out Sam could sing?" Mr. Garcia asked. "Actually I don't think I ever found out before she ended up signed by her label." Carly said. "How did you not know about her singing?" Mr. Garcia asked. "Yeah I knew a little while before it got to the big time, don't you remember that shooooooo oh you." Spencer was interrupted. "Oh yeah Spencer you forgot to tell me about it until fifteen minutes after and I couldn't make it cause, I dunno I was like three thousand miles away." Carly said. "Look I said I was sorry about that." Spencer said. "Doesn't mean I still can't be mad." Carly said. "Uh actually it does Carly. See I said sorry and you said it was no big deal and you forgave me." Spencer continued to ramble why she shouldn't be mad anymore. 

"But I can forgive you and be upset I mean everyone was there but me." Carly said. "No, Gibby wasn't there and you weren't there. Heck Mrs. Benson wasn't oh wait she was there. Never…" Spencer was cut off. "Please can we focus on the interview questions? You know what better yet let's take a five minute break." Mr. Garcia said.

Carly and Spencer went on to the snacks still arguing. "Oh God this is going to be a long day remind me never to interview family on the same day again." Mr. Garcia said. "Done Mr. Garcia and I wanted to let you know that Mr. Gibson arrives at 2pm." Layla said. "Thank you Layla can you get me some aspirin and a mallet?" Mr. Garcia asked. "Very funny Mr. Garcia I'll be right back with your aspirin." Layla said walking away.

"So do you think Sam is going to be mad at us for what we say?" Carly asked. "Don't worry kiddo she knows we are being interviewed so I am sure she will be ok. Besides she did say to answer them right." Spencer said. "Yeah I guess." Carly said. A camera guy called over to them to head back.

"So is Gibby coming?" Spencer asked. "Yeah he lands in a few hours." Carly answered then Carly's phone went off. She looked down "Spence I have to take this let them know I will be there soon." Carly said while answering the call. Spencer nodded and headed to the interview chair. "Ok Spencer lets get back to you answering some questions." Mr. Garcia said. "Sure" some time goes by with make up then they started again.

"Tell me about her opening tour how did you feel about seeing Sam Puckett this young lady you practically helped raise headlining her own tour?" Mr. Garcia asked. "I didn't get to see it actually I had gotten my days mixed up Carly saw it but that was a really bad day for all of us." Spencer said. Then the Director yelled cut.

He leaned forward and rubbed his temples "Ok you are kidding right you watched her opening show right?" Mr. .Garcia asked. "Nope missed it like I said." Spencer answered. "Why am I taking to you then?" Mr. Garcia said. "Well I may not have seen that show but like you said I have known her since she was a kid just ask me some other questions. Isn't this a documentary for a movie? You are just going to edit and chop it up anyway." Spencer said. "You are absolutely right ." Mr. Garcia said then continued with his questions.

He asked everything from stories to times on ICARLY, basically personal stuff "I mean look at me who wouldn't have a crush on me." Spencer said. "I know I wouldn't BLAH" Layla mouthed in the background. "You wish that one day you could get a guy like my hunny." Elaina threatened.

"So what you are saying is Sam Puckett had a crush on you?" Mr. Garcia asked. "Not really sure, only heard her say it once. I mean she could have been mad at me because I hit her in the face with Plexiglas, but she was a teenager I was one of her best friends' older brother I guess that stuff happens right." Spencer said with a laugh. Layla came over and handed a note to Mr. Garcia "Ok Spencer let's take a quick break." Mr. Garcia said while walking away with Layla

"What do you mean no one can find him?" Mr. Garcia asked "Just that everyone at the network has tried no one can find him for any type of comment. And Pear has his secretary and personal assistants trained well no one is giving him up."Layla said "He is important to the movie, I mean how can one of the most popular people in the world just vanish? Cell phones track it find him!" Mr. Garcia demanded. "So what are you saying is to track his PEAR PHONE or call to PEAR and ask for help finding Freddie Benson? I am sure they will help." Layla said extremely sarcastically. "Right that won't work well; just keep trying ok." Mr. Garcia said.

Just then the door bursts open into the studio. "GIBB-AYA" Gibby shouted. Mr. Garcia looked down and shook his head. "I don't know why I took on this project. Make up please prep Mr. Gibson." Mr. Garcia said. "How are things going today?" Nate asked. "Hey mate when did you get here?" Mr. Garcia asked. "About an hour ago but was working. The band will arrive tomorrow and Sam Flies in with her sister and her family in a few weeks." Nate said. "Great hey if you have time today we can get your stuff out the way if we get ahead I will let you know." Mr. Garcia said. "Sure just let me know."

All let's have a break for lunch we will pick up in about an hour. Gibby you are lookin sharp. Um Layla bib for Gibby don't let him mess up his shirt ok." Mr. Garcia instructed.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope they called for you again."

"Alright well I have to go, talk to you later." Freddie said while ending the call "Who was that?"Kelley asked "No one just another request for me to be in that movie" Freddie answered. "Are you going to do it?" Kelley asked. "I don't know." Freddie answered.

Freddie grabbed his bags and called for the kids. "Now remember the next few days I will be working on a project at pear so I won't be home. Celia will pop in from time to time but the sitter will be here for those days." Freddie said as they all got into the car. They drove in silence for a few minutes as they headed towards school. "Do you miss them?" Brandon asked. "Who Spencer and them? Of course I do they have been in my life since forever and it is always nice to see them."Freddie answered. "You you miss her?" Kelly asked. "Sam?" Freddie asked. "No Annie Oakley, yeah Sam." Kelley Giggled out. "I do kiddo I do." Freddie answered. The kids jumped out and headed to school. Freddie thoughts were on Sam the rest of the way to the airport.

"Ok everyone last break then can we get everyone together for a questioning session." Mr. Garcia said. "Great I made it." T-Bo said "Yo Teebs how the heck are ya!" Spencer excitedly said. "Been doing fine, busy as heck but great business is booming." T-Bo said. "Hey teebs" Carly said. "Whoa look at you and Gibby Holy smokes." T-Bo said "Look at what?" Gibby asked confused "Huh?" T-Bo responded "Look at what you said look at Carly and Gibby…but at what?" Gibby said waiving his hands and looking. "Never mind it is great to see you guys." T-Bo said.

The five of them chatted up when the question was finally asked. "Anyone seen Freddie? I mean you work with him right Teebs?" Gibby asked. "I do but I don't see him, I mean video conference sure phone calls and emails so we are in contact." T-Bo said. "So you see him." Gibby said. "What" the others said in unison. "We asked if anyone has seen him and you said you video chat with him so you see him." Gibby said to prove a pointless point. "Ok I see him but I didn't think that is what you meant by asking if anyone has… you know what never mind your right Gibby I've seen him but it has been a while." T-Bo said "I knew it I'm gonna go grab a snack." Gibby said as he turned towards the snack table.

"Hey Gibby wanna pickle?" T-Bo asked. Gibby paused. "You still do that?"Gibby asked. "yeah" T-Bo responded. "You got some of those donuts?"Gibby asked. "Do I got donuts Pft. My trunk can be a whole mini Groovy smoothie anytime lets go shirtless."T-Bo waived towards the door. "God people I Don't do that anymore." Gibby said while heading towards the door.

"Except for me baby." Carly yelled "Gibbah" Gibby said seductively at Carly and followed T-Bo out. "Ok that is gross sis." Spencer said "Why is that I am older now and married now I do." Carly was cut off. "LA LA LA LA LA You are my little sister and I don't want to hear about …sssssstttttuffffff that may or may not happen." Spencer said. "Do you know what you put me through growing up and walking in on you in the showers and ugh….boys are gross sometimes." Carly said walking to the couch to sit. "NO NO NO you remember this we were even when you made me buy your girl things that one time." Spencer said. "One time doesn't even things up ." Carly said "Yeah it does!" "Nu-uh" "Ya huh" No it doesn't

"Um Elaina is this…"Layla paused. "Normal, yes and they are acting good, just wait. This could get worse….unfortunately."Elaina said. Just then both of them started yelling out Elaina's name. "See worse" Elaina said "I see" Layla waived as she headed to the siblings "But I love them…Ok you two act your age …come on stop that Spencer."Elaina said. "Its ok its family I understand." Layla said.

"Ok guys we will pick up tomorrow I think I have all we need and can take today. Time to recharge the batteries. "Mr. Garcia said.

Several weeks of filming went on, every member of the band was interviewed. Nate, friends old and new even a hilarious interview with Ginger Fox. Claiming to have the next greatest album done, she hasn't been on any on any record labels for years. Not to mention she is washed up but don't tell her that. All was done with everyone else all that was left was Sam and her Family and well Freddie if anyone can get him Layla thought.

"Sam I am not sure about this." Melanie said. "Huh, why not?" Sam asked. "I mean they ask about everything, what if they ask about Freddie and your past?"Melanie asked. "Answer" Sam said. "Oh ok" Melanie said but that was the last thing she expected to hear from Sam. I mean I didn't even think this would happen, a documentary movie about Sam that is not very Sam like. "Besides I am sure that Carly Spencer and the rest of them have already been asked and answered."Sam said. "Yeah I guess you are right." Melanie answered.

About an hour later with makeup complete it was asked for Melanie to interview by herself first then there mom then Melanie and Stephen then Sam and Mel finishing with just Sam.

"Excuse me Sam." Sam turned "Layla is it?" Sam answered. "Yes is everything to your liking?" Layla asked. "Hey listen I am not high maintenance at all. I would have been ok and happy with fat cakes and a couch." Sam answered. "OK" Layla responded. She didn't move and Sam realized there was another question coming. "Let's speed this up what is your question." Sam asked Looking a bit shocked Layla decided to ask "Well it's about…"She paused "Freddie, I don't know. I guess if he doesn't want to this he doesn't have to." Sam said.

Man he is a huge jerk for not doing this. I know the history but come on they were friends for years." Layla said aloud to no one in particular. But Sam heard and responded. "You don't know him…you don't get to say anything about him understand!" Sam forcefully said. "Um yeah sure got it …crystal." Layla said quite scared.

"She always has been that way even as a kid." Melanie said. "Oh really ok that makes me feel better I was worried she was going to hurt me." Layla said. "Oh she was but I was coming up and I guess I spared you." Melanie said "Nah she was just joking." Layla said. "Nope wasn't joking was gonna butter sock ya!" Sam said "That's real. I thought that was an ICARLY bit." Layla said. "Nope and it hurts trust me." Stephen said. "You all are one big strange family." Layla said "But family never the less."Stephen said.

After the lunch break it was time for Sam and Melanie together for some questions. "So how many times have you two pulled a switch?" Mr. Garcia asked. "Not often actually I went to a private school when we were young." Melanie said. "Yeah and she was a prissy girly girl and that makes me sick. Um no offence Carly Love ya." Sam said "That's interesting so you two are opposites then huh."Mr. Garcia asked. "Oil and Vinegar." Melanie answered

The interview went on for about an hour when finally Pam Puckett walked in the door. "Finally you are late you should have been here hours ago." Sam said. "Hey I am here aren't I." Pam responded. "Geez mom this is important to me and all I ask was for you to be here on time but apparently that's to much for you."Sam said. "Yeah yeah yeah what ever. Let's get this thing going who is asking the questions around here?" Pam asked. "That would be me." Mr. Garcia said.

Pam turned and opened her jacked and walked towards him. "Oh and what may your name be?" Pam asked somewhat sensually."Mr. Garcia." He answered. "OOOH and what is a tall handsome Latino doing tonight Mr. GARRRRRRCIA?" Pam asked over rolling the R. "Oh my god mom I swear to Jee-bus. You haven't even been here for five minutes keep your pants on please." Sam said.

The arguing continued in between the interview and all the rest of the night. We did get some great stuff but man Pam is a crazy one. All was done and it was off to editing and post production. It looks to be an awesome movie.

RING RING

"Hello" "REALY!" "NO, no one else is here just me." "Fifteen minutes is more than enough. THANK YOU!"Layla said.

**END CHAPTER**

**a/n: this will be brief my original idea for this story was based loosely on Sam being a famous music star and it was cause of watching a vh1 episode of behind the music. So while reading another story in their a/n they mentioned that the story they were doing was from an old idea and it reminded me. So I know I said that it looked like the journey had ended but we have 1 super long or maybe 2 chapters left ( I am betting on just one more though) I hope you all enjoyed this one I think I now have the most fitting way to complete this story so for all who have kept with me during the journey thank you. For those who have just jumped on THANK YOU ALSO! The next chapter is coming but I don't know how long I want to make sure it is right. As always please read and review I love feedback.**


	33. Chapter 33 ready for the premier

**Chapter 33: Ready for the Premier**

Three thirty five A.M. it was really early morning and very unusual for Sam to be up when she didn't need to be. But up she was and in deep thought. Sam still couldn't believe that today was her big movie premier. Since I couldn't sleep I was sitting on the balcony and looking out at the nights twinkly lights made me think. ABOUT SPRINKLES, this made me think about donuts. This of course made me very hungry. Two minutes Sam was ready and out the door. Hotel food was good but life on the road has taught Sam that the best food is where the locals are eating.

"PSST Sam" Spencer called quietly "What?!" Sam whisper yelled back. "Where are you going?" Spencer asked. "Getting food why are you even up?" Sam questioned. "Can't sleep with Gibby snoring like a Mac truck. I don't know how Carly does it." Spencer said "Oh that's easy Carly usually sleeps with that mask for her breathing, remember how loud that thing is. She hears him but she is used to it." Sam said. "Oh yeah" Spencer mouthed.

Sam continued to walk out of the hotel when Spencer Followed. "Lost?" Sam asked. "Can I get some food too? I've been up all night and I'm starving." Spencer asked. No answer came from Sam. "PLEASE" Spencer begged. "Fine we aren't getting any younger hurry up slow poke." Sam said.

Bellies full and boxes of donuts in hand Sam was driving back to the Hotel so they would be back before everyone woke and with the some coming up that meant Sam was driving like a bat out of hell. "Oh my god Sam car CAR CAR!" Spencer screamed out girly. Sam was weaving in and out of lanes ignoring the screams. "Quit being such a girl and give me a coconut donut!" Sam ordered. Spencer handed the donut to Sam who devoured the delicious treat.

"So worried about later?" Spencer asked. "What do I have to worry about?" Sam responded. "Well I mean this is kind of a big deal first off. Second what about who may show. Someone important from your past, this is about your life you know." Spencer was cut off. "Geez cut the chizz you are not fooling anyone. No one but Freddie knows if Freddie is going." Sam said in a huff. "I guess I just thought you may have known if." Spencer snapped forward as the car screeched to a stop at the hotel. "Ok First watch the donuts, second think about it. He didn't show up for the interviews for the movie. Why would he show up for this? I have asked him to but it is his choice and I am not going to force him." Sam said getting out of the car heading into the hotel and to the elevators.

Sam and Spencer got off of the elevator and walked down the hallway. Spencer's room was first as he opened the door he paused. "Are you ok with that?" Spencer asked. "His choice." Sam said while taking the box of donuts from Spencer and slamming his door closed. All Spencer could think to himself was he hoped Freddie showed up. Spencer turned and Gibby was up. "Oh my GOD I'm blind GIBBY you are not alone in the suite." Spencer yelled. "I can't sleep with cloths too restricting." Gibby said. "BUT YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING!" Spencer yelled at Gibby closing the door to his room.

Sam laid down on her bed looked at the time with at least five hours till she has her hair and make up appointment she decided to sleep.

It was really late night or early morning, depending how you looked at it, and Freddie couldn't sleep. He walked into his closet and grabbed his coat. "A walk" Freddie said to himself. He got himself together and then thought that a light job would ease his mind. Walking quietly through the house as not to wake anyone he stubbed his baby toe on his galaxy wars case. It was a really large case and had every characters figurine inside all in mint condition. "Ouch FU..."Freddie covered his mouth remembering that he was trying not to wake anyone. He continued down the hall until he got to his shoe closet and grabbed his running shoes. He tied them and took a deep breath and headed towards the door.

Just as Freddie opened the door the sound of a duffle bag hit the floor. "Stop being an ass." Kelley said. "Excuse me young lady Language and what are you doing up this late?" Freddie asked. "Packing." Kelley said. "Packing?" Freddie asked. "Yeah I knew you wouldn't." Kelley said. "Ok ill bite where are you going?" Freddie asked. "I am not going anywhere you are." Kelley said. "Where would I be going?" Freddie asked sarcastically. Kelley picked up the bag and walked to Freddie and raised his hand and put the handle in it.

"You are going on a run at one in the morning to clear your head. I am making the decision for you. GO! Kelley said. "Look it's…" Freddie was cut off. "No matter what's gone down in the past she wants you there. I cannot imagine she wouldn't. Come on Freddie it is a movie about her life and you are a big part of that, no matter how things have happened in the past." Kelley said. Freddie dropped the duffle bag and headed back into his room. "No Freddie you." Kelley was interrupted "This is a movie premier I am going to need better shoes that my old running sneakers." Freddie said and Kelley smiled ear to ear.

Freddie grabbed some shoes and a few other things then paused. "What's wrong?" Kelley asked "There is no way we can make it on time." Freddie responded. Just then Kelley phone rang off. "Who is texting you at almost two in the morning?" Freddie asked "It was a confirmation for the flight. You leave in two hours. If everything goes well you should be in LA at two forty five in the afternoon with plenty of time to get to the premier." Kelley said.

Freddie let out a sigh of relief. "I thought it was that boy Jason um Jaron." Freddie stopped and was thinking "No it wasn't Jacob and he knows better than calling now but hurry up and get ready we have done a lot to work this out." Kelley said. "We have?" Freddie asked "Not important right now let's go." Kelley said. "You are right oh and don't think we are not going to talk about this Jacob boy when I get back." Freddie said. "Fine whatever." Kelley said.

Freddie wasn't really worried about Kelley and that boy but it seemed like that parentally thing to do. She probably saw right through it. Oddly enough she is like Sam in a lot of ways. A doer like how she just did this Freddie thought to himself.

Phone off and flight in the air and two things rushed onto Freddie all of a sudden. Sleepiness and excitement to see his friends. He almost didn't mind the fact that Sam's mom would probably be there, she was always hitting on him since he turned eighteen and became "A MAN" as she put it. Freddie chuckled mumbling horn dog to no one and decided to close his eyes and sleep.

"Sam…Sam earth to Sam. She's really not here." Carly said. "I got this Bacon wrapped ham."Spencer said. "Wha…where?" Sam said still dazed. "She is really out of it." Carly said to Spencer. "Hey Sam are you ok?" Carly asked. "Yeah just…I dunno." Sam answered "Shouldn't this be like an awesome day." Gibby said "What's wrong with her?" Gibby continued. "SHHH" Carly and Spencer tried to silence him. "I mean this is a movie premier about her." Gibby was smacked in the back of his head "OUCH" "SHUT UP GIB something is bothering her." Spencer said.

Gibby still rubbing his head looking down at the limo floor. "It should be an awesome day is all I'm saying. You didn't need to hit me that hard bro." Gibby mumbled. "Spencer" Carly said while whacking her brothers' arm. "You hurt him. Are you ok baby?" Carly said softly. "Carly that hurt and he is fine I mean look at him he is fine." Spencer said. "No he isn't he could have a concussion." Carly said

"He isn't contused." Spencer said. "You are right he isn't cut he is concussed and you did it to him."Carly said "Barely touched him" Spencer said smugly "You almost knocked my poor Gibby out. Baby it's ok." Carly said in a baby voice. "Oh my gosh cut the act Gibby you are fine." Spencer said. "Cut the chizz Spencer you almost killed him." Carly said. "Oh now he is almost dead this is to far Carly. First he is hurt then contused then almost dead." Spencer was cut off. "It is concussed. Baby and you two stop it." Elaina said. "He started it." Carly said. "No." "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" this went on for the rest of the next ten minutes. Sam actually enjoyed the Shay's arguing it was like there were kids again and it was a time she always loved.

Sam didn't know why she was so distracted. She was excited but something was still bothering her." Miss Puckett Nate called about the arrival. I let him know that we are about ten minutes out but do we need to make any food stops prior?" Daniel the driver asked. "You know me too well but no Daniel we should just get to the show."Sam said.

Freddie arrived at the premier before the others and when he arrived it was crazy. No one knew he was going to be there so the camera's quickly turned to him and questions started. He answered the same questions over and over again from E!, MTV, TMZ, Heck Ryan Secreast was there asking him questions.

Freddie was hearing his name everywhere and as he continued down the red carpet he was closer to the theater entrance as the crown erupted. "Sam's here" Freddie thought aloud. The crowns shifted taking pictures of Carly and Gibby asking questions to Spencer and also taking what seemed to be a billion pictures of Sam.

Freddie continued wondering how long it would be before they figured out he was there. "Sweet Jesus you came." Spencer yelled. "Well I am not Jesus even if I did rise from the dead." Freddie answered jokingly the two hugged and cameras flashed Elaina came up and interrupted "You need to visit more often." Elaina hugged Freddie "I will I promise and I always keep those." Freddie said

Gibby picked up Freddie in his hug "See Carly I told you he was fine. Look no signs of dyeing." Spencer said mockingly Carly turned to answer. "What are you yapping about…Oh My god Freddie." Carly said."You all are really putting me higher than I am. Really Jesus now god… it's great to see you to Carls." Freddie chuckled as they hugged. As the hug ended Carly wacked Spencer "You hurt him you know it." Carly said. "I did not you just hurt me now. Babe see what she did to me?" Spencer complained

"Elaina the more things change the more they stay the same. They never quit do they?" Freddie asked. "No they don't…I am going to go in. This is about you guys anyway." Elaina said with a laugh at her husband and sister in law going at it. Elaina walked towards the theater with pictures being taken of her. She gave one last look at them still arguing but all with smiles on their faces. Freddie always trying to be peace maker tries to stop them reminding them they are in public. I thank him for that. Elaina noticed something about Freddie. "Things have changed a lot from what I can see." Elaina said to no one but herself as she walked into the theater.

"Sam, Sam how do you feel today with everything going on?" Reporter 1 asked. "I really can't even express how great today is I am super excited to see the Final product." Sam answered. Lots of pictures being taken of her and at the same time pictures were being taken of the ICARLY crew sans one Sam Puckett.

"Sam how great is it to have the whole ICARLY crew back together?" Reporter 2 asked. "I try to stay in touch with Carly and Gibby as much as possible and Spencer that goes without saying." Sam answered. "That's great but this is the first time in several years that the whole ICARLY crew has been together since your college years." Reporter 2 asked. "Wait wait everyone please give me a second. What do you mean the WHOLE ICARLY crew?" Sam asked. "Freddie Benson is here." Reporter 2 answered. "Excuse me." Sam answered while walking through the crowd.

Sam stopped for some pictures as she knows she is supposed to. A few with some other A list celebrities. And then when Nate grabbed her, a few with the band. Sam just grabbed a glance at Freddie who was answering some questions from a few magazine people looked like one from esquire and Maxim magazine probably about today but also about Pear stuff cause let's face it Freddie is a big deal there. Sam for once in her life was very good doing what was asked of her by answering questions and doing the interviews as she knew she needed too. The whole time she never let Freddie get to far from her site she needed to stop him and talk to him.

Sam finally is close enough to everyone else and just as she was going to call to him a reporter ruined everything. "Finally let's get one with all of the ICARLY's together." Reporter 2 said. Freddie turned and was face to face with Sam. "Hey… um I came." Freddie said shyly. Sam didn't respond as Gibby Carly and Spencer all joined them to take the picture. Smiles and pictures being taken no one really knowing the past and the history that has changed them. "Thank you all but the movie will be starting now and we need the star inside." Nate said

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to be here." Sam said. "I am sorry it was sort of a last minute thing that was actually planned out by Kelley." Freddie answered. "Remind me to thank her I am glad to see you." Sam said then looked down at Freddie's hands when he grabbed hers. She got upset. "Freddie." Sam said as she let his hands go. "Oh come on don't get mad Sam you can't get mad" Freddie said. "Why not, I think I have a right to be." Sam said. "Why?" Freddie said.

They all went in to take their seats. Elaina came back out to find Spencer when she noticed Freddie and Sam talking. It wasn't an argument but it wasn't necessary pleasant either. "I don't think it's too bad she is probably happy to see him." Spencer said. "Maybe not" Elaina said. "Why do you say that?" Spencer said. "Cause sometimes things do change, sometimes they do." Elaina said while grabbing her husband's hand and led him to the seats. Spencer didn't understand but followed

"OK your right I should have just let you know, called or something but I am here now for you Sam. Let us enjoy this time and we can talk about anything you want later. Please this is about you not about me or us. I came here for you." Freddie pleaded. "ARG why do you always have to be right. Don't answer that its rhetorical let's just go." Sam said. Freddie smiled. "Don't smile like that like you won don't think I don't know that smile." Sam said. "Smile like what I am just happy you are ok I was worried you wouldn't be." Freddie said. "Why wouldn't I be?" Sam said. "I don't really know but I guess since you…"Freddie stopped. "I get it. I get it we haven't actually talked." Sam said. "And we don't have to right now." Freddie said as he motioned to the theater.

Sam and Freddie walked into the theater and headed towards the rest of the group and before anyone could say anything they sat next to each other. Carly looked at Elaina and all she said to Carly was I guess they figure now is not the time. And nothing else was said. Everyone was settled when the lights dropped to movie watching dimness.

Nothing was showing on the screen when the narrator started to speak "It is amazing when you think about it but sometimes the things you least expect turn out to be the most amazing things. This is the story of Sam's Journey." Sam looked at Freddie and grabbed his hand "When?" Sam asked. "When you least expected it." Freddie answered "Did you do anything else….you know what it doesn't matter thank you." Sam said. Freddie just continued watching the movie. He hated talking through movies and that still hasn't changed. When Sam started to pull her hand away he squeezed and she paused. "Please I think it's time." Freddie said then pulled his hand away.

Sam didn't look away from the screen but she knew what he was asking. To make it worse he was ready, the question now is she. She looked at him "Please."

End Chapter

A/N: THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR READING I just wanted to let you know that all of this end part of the chapter will be revisited and make sense soon. I have one or two chapters left I may make it one long chapter but I am not sure if it will flow well if I do that, so we will see. So to all reading what do you think Freddie is asking Sam? If you can figure it out Kudos and virtual high five to you! So all thank you for reading again and please Review I love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for continuing the Journey.


	34. Chapter 34:Questions still remain

**Seddieforever16- thank you for another review and I am glad that I truly have entertained you and I am so glad that you really like this story. I really thank you for your words of encouragement.**

**Moviepal- what can I say once again I thank you for reviewing and for always taking the time to read this story.**

**Chapter 34- QUESTIONS STILL REMAIN**

Sam looked at Freddie and then back at the screen 'Please' she knew what he was asking. She knew they needed to talk about it but why now. Carly looked at a very distant Sam wondering if she was ok. Carly didn't realize before that Sam and Freddie were next to each other. "Is that's what's bothering her?" she whispered aloud

Sam was watching the movie when a scene from ICARLY came on, it was the one where she opened her acceptance letter and got into College.

**Flashback **

Sam pressed the top button to start the drum roll and Carly was first up. Carly was slowly opening the envelope. "Dear Ms. Shay" mumbles "after reviewing "mumbles continue then Carly paused. "I GOT IN!" Carly screamed and she jumped up and down. "There you have it folks Carly Shay gets into…Psst Carly what school is it?" Sam started in an announcer like voice but ended in a whisper. "You don't remember?" Carly answered "Gets into you don't remember!" Sam continued in her announcer voice.

"That is not the name of the school its" Carly was interrupted with Gibby barging into the studio "I am going to go to college! GIBBAAY!" Gibby said and burst into dancing. "Alright Gibs way to go where did you get accepted?" Freddie asked while turning the camera back to Gibby. "Accepted?" Gibby said confused. "Accepted as in where you got in?" Sam said very sarcastically at Gibby "Oh" Gibby responded. "How did you get into College?" Sam said shaking her head "I got into Northwestern University." Gibby said "Whoa that's a really good school good for you Gibby." Carly said really surprised and gave Gibby a hug.

BEEP' RANDOM DANCING

Sam hit the button and the three of them were dancing like fools for a good minute when Sam tried to grab Freddie and dance with him. "I gotta hold the Camera wait no….Sam" Freddie said with a struggle while Sam put the camera on the stand forcing Freddie to dance.

Everyone already knew where Freddie was going he was on his way to Florida State University. Cause a few weeks earlier Freddie's mom burst into the studio screaming about her Freddie bear was leaving her and going across the country yadda yadda yadda. We now where Gibby and Carly are going and that they would be close, well at lease in the same part of the country. And even though Freddie kept asking no one knew where I was going.

"I'm Carly" "And I'm…wait no not yet." Sam said. "What's up Babe?" Freddie said. Same gave him a look; she hated the pet names in public. "I have one too."Sam said. "You did, WOW where?" Freddie asked proudly. "I only applied to one place and I just got my letter." Sam said while she opened it. "We regret to inform you…" Sam paused. "Awe it's ok Sam." Carly said. "That you are just too awesome to not be accepted into Florida State University." Sam said smugly

Everyone was silent until. BEEP RANDOM DANCING was heard in the studio. Freddie had pressed the button and put the camera towards him. "That's ICARLY" Freddie said while putting the camera down and Danced with Sam.

**End Flashback.**

As the movie finished and everyone was out taking photos Sam was still distant. Carly was the most concerned and checked in on Sam several times during the movie. It was always responded with a nod but Carly knew something was wrong, well at least troubling Sam.

"Hey Freddie." Carly called cut Freddie stopped and turned around. "Hello Carly, it turned out amazing didn't it?" Freddie asked. "Yeah it was great. Where are you headed?" Carly asked "You know what I really don't know I just need to get out of here this really isn't my scene." Freddie said. Carly crossed her arms and before she even got out a word Freddie answered her. "Don't say it I already know it is not about me but that is the point it's not and let's face it. I am a distraction for Sam. So I am just going to go somewhere for a few, let Sam have her moment." Freddie said. Carly just looked stunned she always hated when he read her mind.

"Do you know about the personal after party she is having? It is really just going to be family and close friends to celebrate today. It's after all of the whoopla dies down." Carly said. "I'll see you later Carls." Freddie said as he quietly walked off. Elaina and Spencer walked up to Carly."Where is he off too?" Spencer asked. "He didn't say." Carly answered. "But he is coming back right?" Elaina asked. "He didn't say" Carly answered.

Sam looked and saw the gang all together and noticed Freddie off in the distance quietly making his exit. Sam didn't even expect him to come at all so making it through all of this was surprising to Sam anyway. Besides she knows that this wasn't Freddie's scene. Sam walked to the others "The band is heading to the party Car to join?" Sam playfully said.

Sam got into the Limo with all of the band while Spencer Carly Elaina and Gibby all gotten into the other limp. T-bo was trying to sell some stuff on a stick and said he would meet us there. "Crazy day so far huh Sam?" Nate asked. "Extremely but I am glad it's going well." Sam said. "Me too."Nate said while getting back on his phone. Sam took this time to decompress and relax. She looked out the window as the limo drove.

**Flashback**

Freddie arrived from the airport very late the flight circled for an extra hour and a half and was almost two hours delayed on takeoff. Freddie called to see if he should rush to make it out to the dinner meeting but he was advised that it was already winding down and they would meet up in the morning. Freddie did not mind this at all as all board dinner meetings were really just really about talking to each other of the new things they have bought since the last dinner meeting. Tomorrow is when the real action would start. Even though not formally a board member Freddie was head of several key departments that are truly the money makers of Pear so Freddie was required to be there every time. He didn't mind not being on the board either. He is already extremely wealthy and since he isn't a board member he doesn't have all of the extra work they did.

Freddie decided to just go to the apartment instead of the hotel he felt more comfortable there anyway. Pizza in hand he sat on the couch and started watching TV. Freddie opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep since when he looked at the window the sun was shining. The news was on and he saw the date which upset him and headed towards the bathroom for a shower to get ready for the board meeting.

Walking out the door Freddie was greeted by a familiar voice. "Uncle Freddie" Freddie smiled ear to ear. "Vee Come here!" Freddie said as she leaped into Freddie." My goodness you have to be at least ten now." Freddie joked. "Nope not yet, what did you bring me?" Vee asked. "Awe I forgot your gift how about this you and me go out for dinner tonight." Freddie asked. She looked down then smiled.

"Like a date?" Vee asked Elaina came out looking for Vee. "Well if your mommy says ok." Freddie said. Vee turned to run and ask only to see her mommy already there. "So when did you get in?" Elaina asked. "Last night, late." Freddie answered. "You're here for" Elaina was cut off. "Board meeting." Freddie answered dryly. "Oh I thought maybe." Elaina was cut off again "Nope board meeting and how about that date?" Freddie asked. Elaina looked at Vee. "You have to be home by eight o'clock ok." Elaina answered. Vee held up nine fingers looked at her hands then corrected to eight of them. "That's my girl" Elaina said Vee looked at Freddie "Oh I like tulips." Vee said. Freddie smiled and winked

Three long, painfully boring hours of spreadsheets and power points they decided to break for lunch. Freddie went into the lounge and saw a few calls from Elaina so he called her back. "Freddie do you know what today is?" "I know Marissa passed away."Freddie said "I told Spencer you are here and he wanted to know if before you leave if you wanted to go to the site?" Elaina asked "I think I will pass." Freddie answered.

"Freddie" Elaina said softly but he didn't answer. "Ok just listen I can understand your feelings towards you mother but I think." Freddie tried to interject. "No, no please just listen to me. You have been carrying everything inside too long. I love you and take my advice it is time to just let it go. See her Forgiver her and don't let your mother weigh you down anymore. You will thank me some day." Elaina said.

Freddie thought about it but decided to change the subject. "So is Spencer still trying to figure out how he just starts fires?"Freddie asked. Hoping she would catch the drift. "Yeah he still hasn't figured that one out but I'm going to let you go ok. And think about what I said." Elaina said while ending the call. Freddie thought about it the rest of the day while in the board meeting but decided its not the time.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Mom he is here!" Vee squealed excitedly "Who is here baby?" Spencer asked. "My Date daddy!" Vee said. "Your wha" Spencer said hyperventilating. "My date, he is taking me to dinner" Vee said. "ELAINA!" Spencer yelled not turning away from Vee. "Elaina-Elaina- Date-Elaina- Dinner-NO-ELAINA" Spencer was having a breakdown. "What, what" Elaina said running out of the room tooth brush in mouth hair wrapped in a towel. "My baby date…who…how…why" Spencer still speaking in one word sentences

"Hun calm down it is with Freddie." Elaina said. "It is with whom?" Spencer asked. "Freddie Benson." Elaina spelled out Benson so he would get it. "Oh well then, I'll get the door." Spencer said while opening the door. "Spencer he what's up." Freddie was stopped by a finger on his mouth "SHHH" Spencer inched to his ear. "Break her heart and I will hunt you down and make you into one of my sculptures and no one will ever find you." Spencer whispered into his ear then walked backwards staring at Freddie and sat down on the couch.

Freddie smiled "That was good man!" Freddie said to Spencer and he hopped up on the couch "I know I have been working on it since, well since they said it's a girl." Spencer said. "Her first boyfriend will die." Freddie and Spencer were getting into guy mode. "Eh-hem this is not a good way to start a date." Vee said. Freddie stopped "You are right and I apologize." Freddie said while going back out and closing the door. Freddie knocked again and then opened the door with a huge tulip bouquet. He did not enter the house. "Mr. Shay." Freddie said. "Freddie" Spencer replied

"OH MY GOD Daddy" Vee said grabbing the bouquet "I love these." She placed them on the counter and grabbed Freddie's hand and dragged him out of the door. "Bye I'll be back" and closed the door. "ELAINA" Spencer yelled

Elaina walked out robe on but hair done this time. "We are going to have problems with her later." Spencer said. "Nah she is just excited to see Freddie." Elaina said while untying her robe. "Yeah well maybe but, but, bu bbuuu" Spencer was speechless as he turned around "Besides we have a baby sitter for a few hours wanna play?" Elaina asked sensually "mhmm" Spencer somehow managed to get out. "Guess what?" Elaina asked. "What?" Spencer asked. "It's your turn!" Elaina whispered into Spencer's ear.

With dinner down and desert in hand Freddie was headed back to Bushwell and by the time they got back Vee was already asleep. Freddie carried her and the desert upstairs to the apartment. After tucking Vee into bed he looked around the room. Not much had changed he thought. He guessed that was because Spencer spent all that insurance money years ago it didn't make sense to change it.

Freddie had walked into the kitchen grabbed a plate and cut into the pie, figuring it's a sin to waste this pie so he would leave it for them and just take a slice or two. "I hope they eat this galini pie uneaten is a sin." Freddie spoke softly. Just then the closet door burst open by the front door with Elaina and Spencer falling out. Night vision goggles on huffing and puffing.

"Who's there?" Spencer asked. "You guys need to lock your doors if you are going to do that. Vee is in bed and I'm leaving you some pie. My suggestion takes it into the room. I'll leave out the back and um Spencer." Freddie said realizing Spencer was already eating some pie which meant his nakedness was close. "Yeah" Spencer answered mouth full. "Night vision, NICE!" Freddie said. "I know you really have to try it you can't even." Spencer was cut off. "Nice chatting with you Freddie." Elaina said "Oh right, bye guys and in the words of Garth Game on!" Freddie said and with that he was gone leaving out the back door.

**End flashback**

Sam arrived a few minutes before the others with Nate and the band. "Oh my, it's been way to long Sam." Jenny said with a hug. "I know and you look fantastic you would never know you are having another one." Sam said. "Two." Nate said walking over. "What?" Sam said surprised. "Yeah its twins but it is still too early to tell what they are yet." Jenny said "Oh boy Nate let's hope they don't turn out like me and my sister then you will have a handful in their younger years." Sam said. "Well if they turn out to be as great and talented as you and nice and mal-mannered as Melanie then I could maybe accept that." Nate said. "I think that may be the nicest thing you ever said to me Nate." Sam said. "Yeah well don't get used to it hey go mingle this is your party." Nate said.

With that Sam was out and about in the party talking it up with producers and other members of the music industry. Carly and the rest were also mingling seeing as they were sort of celebrity themselves in their own rights. Everyone she cared about was here, well almost everyone but she put it out of her mind that he made his appearance for the day and wouldn't be seen again.

**Flashback**

Freddie got back from his walk and grabbed his pie it was a really nice night out; he grabbed his laptop and headed to his place, the fire escape. Freddie was doing anything to get over this night once it passed he wouldn't think about her for another year. He decided to pull up some old school Girly cow to pass the time. It was a cool clear night something opposite of most nights in Seattle. Freddie looked up at the stars and a single tear fell from his eye. "I love you Mom." Is all Freddie said about it and that's all he felt he needed to say. He stayed for a little while longer just enjoying the night.

It was one thirty five am and he decided it was time to go inside. Freddie was packing up his laptop and chair to go inside and as he turned he bumped into someone heading out. "Oh sorry about that I didn't know someone was coming out." Freddie said picking up his blanket that he dropped still not looking up. The other person didn't say anything which Freddie thought was king of rude but he probably stunned them at this time in the morning. "Freddie." The other person spoke and Freddie stopped picking up the chair and turned around looking at Sam. "What are you doing here?" Freddie asked. "I could ask you the same thing?" Sam questioned.

"Board meeting." Freddie replied "ah" Sam answered. "You?" Freddie questioned. "I was hoping to get here earlier but it didn't work out like that yesterday was the passing of um your mom." Sam said. "Yeah I know that." Freddie said. "Well I always pay respects to her on that day but since I missed making it I figured I would come here clear my mind and go in the morning to the cemetery. "I see" Freddie said while gathering his things to continue on his way out. "Freddie please wait don't go." Sam said and Freddie paused. "Please don't, you don't always need to go away when I am around we don't need it to be like this. Carly and Spencer, Gibby everyone we are all still friends all still family we should be able to at least be around each other." Sam said. Just then Freddie opened his chair again and offered it to Sam while sitting on the stairs of the fire escape. Sam smiled and accepted the offer.

"I have a really important question to ask you. Is that um a pie from?" Sam was interrupted by Freddie handing the pie to her and Sam quickly eating it. Freddie laughed "Nothing changes" Freddie said while looking back up at the stars. "Some things do." Sam said licking the plate to get every last piece of that pie. "Yeah but apparently that doesn't." Freddie said still laughing. "Shut up waz bag." Sam said. "Oh name calling already." Freddie said jokingly.

The next few hours were spent in regular conversation while music played in the back. They talked about what they had been up to and how things were. Sam asked about the kids and Freddie asked about Melanie and even Sam's mom. It was almost as if old friends catching up, but there was always a small hint of tension between them.

"Well the sun is coming up you can head to the cemetery soon and do what you came here for." Freddie said while standing up. "You know I come here every few months." Freddie stopped moving. "I do, I make sure that my tour gives me time to come here. This is a special place for me you know." Sam said. "I know Sam."Freddie answered he still was trying to leave. "I always wish that one day things would change or that I could get a do over and make things turn out differently." Sam said. Freddie walked through the window and kept heading to the apartment.

Sam got up and ran inside following Freddie. "NO" Sam said while following Freddie into his apartment. "No what?" Freddie said. "NO this is not how this ends" Sam said. "It ended months ago at my house Sam. Can we just leave it at that?" Freddie said. "No we can't just leave it at that." Sam said. "Give me one good reason why we can't?" Freddie said. Sam grabbed him and kissed him, Freddie tried to pull away but Sam would not let him. She kissed him with force and passion that had been blocked away for years. She kissed him and a wave of emotions flowed through the kiss. Her lips screamed her hands caressed his shoulders and neck. Their lips parting and their tongues softly danced together neither fighting for supremacy but as a lovers dance that has been done many times over.

Their breathing increasingly got heavy as the kiss became deeper. The passion that was flowing from Sam started to flow from Freddie and he placed his hands on her hips and as with primal instincts grabbed her. Sam gave into his passion and let him explore. Freddie pushed Sam against the wall and his lips found his way to her neck. As he kissed her neck a soft moan escaped from Sam. Abruptly Freddie stopped pushing himself back but still holding her hips. "Sam we can't do this." Freddie said. She gathered her breath. "I love you Freddie that's why we can't just leave it at that. And no matter what you try to tell me now I know for sure with all of my being that you still love me too!" Sam said to Freddie looking directly into his eyes.

"I don't know if that is enough." Freddie said while turning away from Sam "When has love not been enough Freddie? How couldn't love not be enough?" Freddie didn't say anything. "I don't get it Freddie I…" Sam paused "Freddie I am sorry. I was scared before and I am still scared now. I came to your house that night to talk with you I didn't know what would happen but I honestly didn't think it would be that way. You have endured more than should be allowed in one life. And I know that your life has been hard. Believe me I know I haven't made it any easier but you found me again after everything that you had been through. Something made you go on that cruise and be going that way that day. Something made you talk to me that night. That something is the reason that I am here right now. I love you and you love me and that is something, and that should be enough." Sam said.

**End flashback**

The party was starting to wind down and it had become apparent as to why Sam wanted a friends and family only after party. Pam showed up earlier than expected and well her libido was in overdrive. She was trying to hit on everyone it was funny at first then it got disturbing when she wouldn't stop. Freddie snuck in quietly and didn't make a scene and just enjoyed the time there. He had grabbed a glass of champagne and spent most of the night on the balcony. Sam walked over to Carly who was talking with Melanie and Elaina. "What's up chica?" Sam asked. "Not much but um when did Freddie sneak in here?" Elaina asked while pointing outside "Don't know but excuse me ladies" Sam said while heading outside

"Why so ninja today?" Sam said. "It's a new app I made." Freddie responded. Sam walked over and placed her arms over the balcony edge looking out into the city. "Your mom tried to hit on me I don't know if she knew who I was or not but she grabbed my butt." Freddie said. "Ha ha yeah mom, but who can blame her it's a nice one." Sam said "I guess so, I do work out." Freddie said with a smirk looking out into the city also. 

"So" Sam said "So" Freddie didn't look at her just continued with what he was doing. "Why didn't the kids come?" Sam asked. "They will be here tomorrow." Freddie answered. They sipped and made small talk. "Sam it's been long enough come on please?" Freddie asked again.

"So what do you think they are talking about?" Elaina asked the girls. "I don't know but it looks friendly." Carly said. "Yeah it should be." Melanie said. "What is that supposed to mean?" Elaina said. "Nothing I mean Sam may be hot tempered but I think she knows better about today to cause a scene and well Freddie has never really been one to make trouble." Melanie said. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Carly said. Melanie excused herself from the conversation to go find Stephen who was with the guys chatting up about football or something.

"You have to stay with me." Melanie whispered to Stephen "Why?" Stephen asked "I blab you know that." Melanie said. "Let's go get a drink."Stephen said. "Sounds good to me, let's go." Melanie said.

"I really wish I could hear what they are saying." Carly said. "You always want to be nosey sis." Elaina said. "I do not" Carly responded. Elaina looked at her with a smirk "Ok so what if I do. You can't say that you don't want to know too." Carly said. "I do I really do." Elaina said. "Well let's just go get a drink and find our husbands." Carly said.

"Sam" Freddie said "Freditron" Sam said "You know I love the pet names." Freddie said. "Who said that was a pet name?" Sam said. "True." Freddie answered. "Do we have to do this today?" Sam asked. "Why not?" Freddie asked. "Cause" Sam responded "Not a good enough answer besides it's my last question." Freddie said. "You don't have any questions left" Sam said. "I do to remember we counted them out." Freddie said

**Flashback**

Freddie was fixing his shirt. "Ok so I love you but I always have Sam but that doesn't change what has happened why now?" Freddie said. "Because… you know what I am asking an official question." Sam said. "What?" Freddie answered. "An official question I still have one or two." Sam said. Freddie thought for a few minutes "Do you mean from thanksgiving when we were asking questions to eachother?" Freddie answered "Absolutely." Sam answered. "OK before we do this it was 21 questions how many do each of us have left so let's figure this out before we get into it. About ten minutes later Freddie had it figured out "We have 3 questions left and each of us has a pass." Freddie said. "No passes." Sam stated. "Fair enough so since you started us off ask your official question." Freddie said.

Sam thought for a moment it was more on how to word it to get the best answer out of the question. "Ok well fine I will ask one then you then me again." Sam said "Well let's make this even, we each get two questions." Freddie said. "No this is a continuation no more questions." Sam said. "Ok well like I said you start us off." Freddie said "Ok why are you holding back?" Sam asked. "Sam I literally poured everything out to you once and I did not even get an answer you just left. You walked out of the conversation. I guess I can understand you didn't believe that I was who I said I was, but when I proved it all you did was walk away. I don't think you know what that did to me Months I was going and figuring out who I was and was trying to get you to figure out who I was when it finally happened the feeling I got from that was heart break." Freddie answered. "I'm sorry I just, I just couldn't believe what was happening and you have to understand that." Sam answered.

Freddie sat on the couch. "I never looked at it that way." Freddie said. "It's ok cause truthfully I never looked at it your way either." Sam said sitting next to him. "Thanks" Freddie said. "Can I ask you another official question?" Sam asked "Was that it?" Freddie answered. "No stupid that wasn't it but can I ask my other question." Sam asked. Freddie nodded. "Officially can we make this, us work. I promise to really give it a true try can we try to make us work again? I am asking you." Sam asked. "Sam for us to work we can't start from square one we just can't." Freddie said. "So what are you saying that love isn't enough? Our love for each other won't overcome the past?" Sam asked.

**End Flashback.**

"See we were talking and asking questions but I never asked mine." Freddie said. "So this is your official question?" Sam said. "Yes it is this is my official question. Please." Freddie asked again holding out his hand. Sam looked at the hand before her and closed her eyes.

Carly and the others were all watching "What is going on?" Carly asked. "Can anyone make it out?" Elaina said. "Shhh" Spencer shushed them "What is going on?" Melanie asked as her and Stephen walked up to the crowd. "They are talking." Gibby said. "They" Melanie asked curiously "Sam and Freddie Duh." Carly said. "Oh I guess we didn't get past high school. Come on children and let's let them have their moment." Melanie said.

"Freddie we have a crowd." Sam said. "I know we do but the good news it's only the people you invited so you don't have to worry about anything. Sam this is the last time I am going to ask Please." Freddie asked but for the last time.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N: ON PURPOSE CLIFF HANGER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST. My goal is to have the last chapter up before the series finally and I am working really fast to complete the journey. I hope the end to this journey has as much impact as the whole story. Please review and let me know what you think I really love feedback. Thank you all for continuing the journey, I am glad for each and every reader and glad for the few that stuck through and made it past the first chapter which can be hard to get through. One more to go and Sam's Journey is complete. Once again THANK YOU!**


	35. Chapter 35: Journeys end

**Chapter 35: A journey's end…Is a journey's beginning.**

Sam looked down at Freddie's hand then took a deep breath. "Freddie I don't really know what to say here I didn't think we would." Sam paused as Freddie closed his extended hand

"Hey guys what is going on?" T-Bo asked "Nothing Teebs we need to let Sam and Freddie have their moment." Melanie said. "We are being childish." Carly said "So why do we need to do that?" T-Bo asked. "Cause they don't, we they haven't talked and this is good for them. Besides if they wanted us with them they would be in here." Melanie said. "Yeah but." T-Bo was interrupted "No buts' let's move people." Melanie continued. "Ok well then want a donut, it's on a stick." T-Bo asked. "No." Everyone responded "Fine then I , I didn't want to give you guys one anyway. You guys never bought one from me or any of my other on stick products." T-Bo said sadly

"Awe Teebs its ok look for all time sake I'll take one." Carly said "No" T-Bo said quietly while sniffling. "Come on Teebs don't be sad I'll take one." Carly said. "No my feelings are hurt now I don't think I should give you a donut." T-Bo said. "Hey T-Bo can I have one?" Spencer asked. "No you are just like the rest of them you said no to all mean like." T-Bo said "T-Bo I am not like that Remember all of the great times we have had together.

**T-Bo and Spencer Montage**

"**You ever had a teddy bear fight?" **

**Yeah I went to college!" **

"**So what did the goat do?"**

"**HA HA HA HA HA "**

"Carly what is going on here?" Stephen asked. "Spencer is reminding Teebs of all the great times they have had together." Carly said. "Well um ok but neither of them are saying anything should we be worried?" Stephen asked. "Nah it's a weird thing that Spencer can do." Carly said. "So they are almost having a montage moment between themselves?" Stephen asked. "Yeah let's let them be weird, you don't want to be around when they are done trust me." Carly said

Just then the guys hugged and punched each other's arms "God guys are stupid sometimes." Carly said out load. "Let's go get that donut" T-Bo said "Sure kid lets go." Spencer said. They ran off somewhere and Carly went to go find Gibby, he had been away for a while and that's not usually a good thing.

"Was that my husband running off?" Elaina asked Stephen "Yeah Carly said they would be fine too." Elaina cut off Stephen "Yeah have their moments." Elaina said. "Yeah exactly, hey, want to go over with Melanie and Carly and have a Drink?" Stephen asked. "Yeah that's fine." Elaina answered while glanced outside at Freddie. She had to squint to make sure what she was seeing was right, but when she knew for sure she let out a small Gasp.

Stephen stopped and walked back to her. "Is everything ok?" Stephen asked "Freddie is, Freddie got." Elaina was shushed by Stephen "What you think you have figured out you really done know." Stephen said "But" Elaine was cut off "NO" Stephen said Elaina stopped

"You know something" Elaina said. "Of course I know lots of things, Carly is nosy, Gibby still secretly dances with his shirt off, you and Spencer have a; well um healthy sexual appetite" Stephen was stopped by Elaina "That is not what I meant and you know it" Elaina said.

"So what do you think those two are talking about?" Sam asked Freddie "The same thing we should be talking about." Freddie said. "And what is that?" Sam joked. "Not funny" Freddie said while walking to the other end of the balcony." Ok, bad Sam sorry. This has never been easy for me to do." Sam said

"I know that Sam if there was anyone who understands that I would hope to think that it would be me." Freddie was stopped. "Just let me think Freddie." Sam said. "Think Sam." Freddie said eyebrow raised. "I've been known "I have been known to do it from time to time shut up, you ass." Sam said "Alright, Alright I am going to grab a coffee want one?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded as he went to grab their drinks.

Sam didn't even notice Freddie had placed her coffee on the table. As Sam picked up the mug she saw them, sitting next to the mug on the saucer was her wedding band and engagement ring.

**Flashback**

Sam woke to some noise in the hall; she put on a robe and headed to the kitchen. Sam didn't know if there was butter but she brought a sock anyway. As she was in the fridge, the light turned on. "What are you doing here? You should have left yesterday." "What are you doing here you are supposed to get in tomorrow?" "And yet I am here." Freddie said. "And I couldn't be happier." Sam said while closing the fridge.

"You know when I offered my place as an escape for you I really never thought you would." Freddie said. "Why not?" Sam replied "Well I don't know I really don't have any good explanation." Freddie said. "Wanna go to bed? I am sure it was a long flight." Sam asked. "I am not really tired." Freddie answered. "Neither am I." Sam answered

**End flashback**

Sam smiled as she watched her Friends and family enjoying time together for the first time in years calm came over Sam. She wasn't angry or in a mood, ok she is hungry but everything can't change overnight Sam thought. Sam grabbed her rings and put them on giving Freddie the answer he was wanting for months. Sam stood at the entrance from the balcony and paused. "Am I ready for this?" Sam said to herself.

**Flashback**

Sam was quietly trying to get ready to leave; she had no more free time it was back to the road. But as luck would have it my book fell out of my bag waking Freddie. "You know I still hate it when you leave without… is that the scrapbook?" Freddie asked.

Sam picked up the book and nodded. "Can I see it?" Freddie asked. "Sure but make it quick Mama's got to move." Sam said. "Yeah yeah you are flying on my jet I am sure they will wait."Freddie said while sitting down on his lounge chair. "Why keep this all these years?" Freddie asked. "It was the only thing I had left of you after… I never wanted to open the package because it would be like losing you again. When they opened it I felt that the only way to get the same feeling is to keep it with me." Sam said

Freddie was caressing the back cover and he let out a small chuckle "Hmm" Freddie sounded. "What?" Sam asked. "I used to think that there was only one path to get to where you wanted to go in life. And I just realized that what happens along the way that is what's important. Things don't always happen the way you think they are supposed to but it is about the journey that you are on and the falls and stumbles along the way that makes a life worth living Sam." Freddie said never looking at her just while continuing to caressing the back cover.

Freddie closed his eyes. "What are you trying to remember Freddie?" Sam asked. Over the last few months Sam learned that face when something was coming back to him. It was amazing to see the old Freddie returning more each day. "Sam I had this with me that day didn't I? I mean I didn't send this to you, that night it was with me right?" Freddie asked "No you never sent it to me it was there that night it was something you were going to give to me I guess. Freddie what do you remember?" Sam asked concerned. She sat down next to him; some memories were bad and anything from that night were never good.

"Baby you ok?" Sam asked "Yeah I think I am." Freddie said. He turned the book on its side and smiled. "Sam do you ever think about how we got to this point?" Freddie asked. "Sometimes. It just, it's like it shouldn't have been this way, that's how I feel sometimes." Sam said. "I used to feel that way but then" Freddie paused and opened the back of the scrap book cover slowly. "I died, and I came back a different man. I used to say it shouldn't be this way, especially in my darkest times. But I think I understand now." Freddie said. "And what is that?" Sam asked "This."

Freddie grabbed out of the cover; the ring from so long ago. But it still shinned like the day it was purchased. He opened his hand and Sam looked down. "This was always the path to our journey Sam, The road less traveled. For almost all of our lives we always did things the hard way. So why wouldn't everything to this point be different? Sam what has happened in the past isn't forgotten, it is what brings us to here. To this moment in time. Where I remember where I put this. To where I ask you to be with me forever as it seemed destined to be anyway."

Freddie put the ring in Sam's hand. Nothing was said, it was Sam who broke the silence. "This is literally the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Freddie, are you asking?" Sam questioned. "Sam our current relationship isn't conventional at all. Our closest friends don't even know I know it will need some explaining but yes. The path we have been on all these years would be meaningless if I could not continue the remaining moments of my life with you. Will you?" Freddie asked.

Sam stood up and Freddie followed, nothing was said she hugged him and he hugged back. Sam looked up at him "So are you ready to be Mr. Puckett?" Sam said smile ear to ear. "Not really but does this mean you are ready to be Mrs. Benson?" Freddie asked. Sam kissed him passionately then gave him an atomic wedge. "Oh my god that hurts so badly it's been." Freddie said wincing in pain. "Years I know. It was really pent up sorry about that." Sam said

"Well you broke them." Freddie said. "Your boxers or the boys?" Sam questioned. "Boxers for sure, the boys may make it." Freddie said "Well." Sam said taking off his house pants then his broken boxers." You will need this for later, and these boxers for now!" Sam said wickedly while opening the bedroom door "I have to go if I am late to my show it's your fault." Sam said on her way out.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sam smiled as she walked in over to all of them. "Hey having a good time?" Sam asked. "Yeah great time" Stephen said. "Where is Spencer?" Sam asked. "He went to get a donut with Teebs." Carly said. "Cool" Sam answered. "Question anyone seen Gibby?" Carly asked. "Still can't find him Carly?" Elaina asked. "Nope" Carly answered. "That's not good; find him I don't want a shirtless Gibby around." Sam said. "He doesn't do that anymore!" Carly said defending her husband "Yeah that's like saying Freddie doesn't collect and play with Galaxy wars dolls when we all know he does." Sam said. "They are action figures Sam not dolls." Freddie said. "Yeah well you still play with them."Sam responded back.

"Still play with what?" Gibby asked. "Oh that Freddie still plays with, wha um Gibby where is your shirt and pants?" Sam asked. "I went for a swim. I am trying to find a towel." Gibby said. "Um Gibbs this place doesn't have a pool." Stephen said. "Uh yeah it does it is right over there." Gibby said. "That's a fountain" Elaina said. "Well they should have put a sign or something not to swim." Gibby said "THEY DID" Everyone said "Ok I see. Well I am sorry. I'll go get dressed, so there are no towels then?" Gibby said. "Come on honey let's go get you dry and dressed." Carly said. "OK" Gibby said. "See may not be dancing but still involved a shirtless Gibby." Sam said.

They all had a chuckle and Freddie then announced he was thirsty and going to get a drink. Freddie moved through the group and as he passed Sam looked at him and Freddie nodded. "I think I need a drink too" Elaina said following Freddie Melanie agreed and also head on her way to the bar. Melanie noticed Sam was wearing her ring and wondered if Elaina saw it too.

**Flashback**

"This is a really long flight." Melanie said. "Tell me about it. Hey I got a message from the kids everything is good." Stephen said. "Great! I can't believe we are in Hawaii." Melanie said "I Just want to know what is going on. Sam calls and said she needs us and flies us out here it's a little strange." Stephen said. "Yeah but that's Sam." Melanie responded. "True.

"Hey look our ride is here." Stephen pointed out. The ride from the airport was peaceful and beautiful. They bother wondered which hotel she was staying at as each resort was larger than the last. Then the resorts stopped showing up and compounds for houses started appearing. "Maybe she rented a private place." Stephen questioned. "Yeah maybe. Sir how much further?" Melanie asked. "Not much it's just around the corner" The driver said while turning into a beautiful home.

Melanie and Stephen entered and called out to Sam. There was no answer. Stephen walked into the living room which was showing the game on the massive 100 inch LED T.V "I don't know where Sam is but I am not moving." Stephen said. "You're kidding right?" Melanie questioned. "Nope, besides I am a tag along you know she really just needed you." Stephen said while sitting down. "Oh you guys are earlier than expected." The lady said. "Oh are you the house keeper or something?"Melanie asked. "Lolo's, no I am not the house keeper or something. I am a friend." The lady said in a slightly upset tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend I just thought, well Sam rented this place and I assumed you were the care taker" Melanie said apologetically. "First my name is Celia. Second she isn't renting this place. I mean does this look like a rental?" Celia said. "Well no but wait this is not a rental. Wait maybe that's what she wanted to talk about is this Sam's house?" Melanie asked "No this isn't her place, but she has been here a lot. Come follow me Sam is out back." Celia said.

Melanie followed Celia through the house. The house was amazing but not quite Sam's style Melanie thought. Celia lead Mel through the kitchen out to the pool area "Oh my gosh this is truly amazing." Melanie said looking out at the ocean. "SAM your sister is here." Celia yelled out.

Sam came up from the beach side up to the pool area to greet her sister. "MEL" Sam said hugging her system. "Sam this place is amazing how, did you hear about this place." Melanie asked while hugging back. "Mel we need to talk ok I need a favor." Sam said. "OK let's sit then." Melanie said a little worried.

They both sat down and Sam grabbed a towel for her hair. "Ok so what's up with you? No calls for months then Hawaii and this house, is this your house?" Melanie asked. "OK fair enough. I am sorry for not calling you but when I finish explaining I think you will understand." Sam said. "Ok and this house is amazing and that Celia lady said it's not yours but you are not renting it. So what's the story?" Melanie asked. "I will take that one." Freddie said putting a tray down with some drinks "Freddie!" Melanie stood up and hugged him "Sit please and here are some beverages senoritas." Freddie said.

Freddie sat down next to Sam. "This is my house I bought it not too long ago." Freddie said. Then he took a sip of his peppy cola. "Ok well that doesn't explain why you are here." Melanie asked Sam. Sam took a deep breath and Freddie grabbed her hand. "ok" Sam was interrupted "Wait whoa shut up no way. Are you two" Melanie was cut off "We are getting married." Sam said scrunching her face while trying to look at her sister.

"You're getting what? Married, how when where?" Melanie would have continued if not for Freddie stopping her. "Well I think you forget what and who but Sam and I are getting married here tomorrow when my kids get back." Freddie stopped and looked into Sam's eyes and moved some loose wet hair from her cheek. "As for the how, well that is a long story that started many years ago." Freddie finished

Nothing was said and after a few minutes Stephen came out. "Hey babe you have to see the kitchen… whoa what a view. Hey you're that Freddie guy from when they all did ICARLY videos and stuff right? Oh ok I'm going to shut up now." Stephen said as Melanie stoop up and walked down to the beach. Freddie looked at Sam and she didn't seem worried. Thirty minutes pass and Freddie stands up and heads down towards Melanie. "Don't" Sam said to Freddie. Freddie looked at her and just winked as he continued on. This was not planned he was truly winging it but knows it's the right thing to do. "Hey Mel." Freddie said "I don't know how this happened." Melanie was interrupted by Freddie. "I know that it's a shock but" "Shut up Freddie." Melanie said

Now Freddie was getting worried she wasn't happy. Sam may say that she doesn't care what Melanie thinks but I know she does. "Listen I don't care how this happened or when but if you hurt my sister in any way what so ever I will kill you…no I will hurt you so much you will wish you were dead. Now come give your sister a hug." Melanie said Freddie smiled. "You know that I would never hurt her. Just so you know." Freddie said as they hugged.

The next morning Freddie stood at the beach next to Stephen and the priest waiting for Sam to walk out. Freddie could not have been happier in this moment and truly couldn't wait for this part of his life to start. "Ouch" Freddie said softly to himself. Freddie had a small pain in his chest. But it wasn't anything major. Melanie walked out in a simple but beautiful sundress. It was decided that in true Hawaiian fashion they would be married in light clothing. Just then soft music started and Sam started to walk out of the house towards them.

The sun was rising slowly and the light shinning was reflecting making her blond hair seem more vibrant. Her white knee length dress almost had a glow to it behind "Ouch" the pain again happened and Freddie wondered why that happened again. Sam walked closer to him and she finally was close enough for Freddie to see her beautiful blue eyes which were bluer today than he had ever seen. As she got closer to them Freddie had to place his hand over his eyes to see as the light he was seeing was more blinding than earlier and he was not able to see anything. "Ouch"

Freddie was in unbearable pain now and didn't know why he was blinded and in pain he could make out Sam walking towards him he could see her shadow beyond the bright light that was blinding him. Freddie reached out to Sam and…..

**DARKNESS…**

**Flashback ended**

My eyes were open but I didn't know what was going on. There was a constant beeping that was going on and several other sounds. I didn't recognize where I was and I couldn't see very well. Florescent lighting was blinding me but my eyes hurt. It is as if I have not used them for a long time and the light hurt them. I could not move my hands though I tried. And my feet wiggled but had no strength. I opened my mouth to speak and no words came out. A single tear fell from my eye as I wondered what has happened. Finally enough strength to move my head I looked and tried to gain some idea of what was going on. It was night for sure as the window had no light coming from it. The TV was on but he could not make out what was being said no sound was able to be heard aside from beep, beep, beep . Focus, look at the TV and focus. It was the news and they were going on about something. I blinked and sound came back

"A few days ago tragedy struck after a concert in downtown L.A. as we stand here outside the hospital Freddie Benson the Senior vice president of technology and products at PEAR was shot and at this time is in Critical condition. I have been told that doctors have had him in surgery for several hours removing the bullets and treating the wounds but no update has been given on his status. Several people have gathered outside some lovers of Pear products others remember him from the childhood webshow ICARLY which he was the technical producer for. As we gather more details and get updates we will provide them on his status."

Freddie was starting to get bearings he was in the hospital he was shot. He died he came back and now he is here. Freddie looked over and saw Sam on a small recliner seat sleeping in what can only be described as the most uncomfortable position ever. Freddie tried to talk but there was no sound coming from his tries. He knows hospitals so he reached out to get the panic button and after several attempts he was able to press the button. Nurses rushed into the room waking Sam. "What's going on is everything ok?" Sam asked in a panic and concerned voice. Freddie smiled

"Ma'am give us a moment." Nurse one said. "He is awake" the second nurse said. Sam pushed her way through them to see Freddie. His face was weak and she could tell he was in pain and he was confused but he smiled and for the first time in her life Sam let a tear out. "Stupid nub no one has ever seen me cry." Sam said. "Please back up Ms. Puckett we must make sure he is ok." nurse one said. "Ok and you better take care of him or else you answer to me and trust me you don't want that." Sam said.

2 weeks later

The door opened. "Hey Sam what are you doing here?" Freddie asked. "I know I am supposed to have been on my way to the show but I wanted to see you before I left." Sam said. "Thanks but I am a big boy and plus ever since my mom got here I have the best service it's almost like a five star hotel." Freddie said. "OK well I wanted to see you anyway so shut up ok." Sam said. They chatted about her shows and how the tour was going and they had a great time. Sam had to leave to head to her next tour date. As she opened the door Freddie stopped her. "I go home next week I will have a personal nurse and everything. Can I ask you something?" Freddie said. "Was that it?" Sam responded. "No, when you have your next chance can you visit me." Freddie asked. "Of course I will." Sam came back and gave Freddie a small peck on the lips "Of course." Sam whispered and then she left.

One month later

"Freddie stop!" Marissa said. "Mom I am tired of just staying in bed all day. I need to walk around I need to be outside." Freddie said. "Ok well lets go sit outside Freddie-bear." Marissa said. Freddie sat down and enjoyed the waves crashing. Freddie was thinking about everything that had taken place and let out a sigh. "Awe Fredalina its ok mama's here." Sam said "Hey Sam." Freddie said as he tried to stand. "Ouch that hurt I guess I shouldn't have done that." Freddie said. "Sit sit are you ok?" Sam asked. "Yeah I will be thanks for asking." Freddie said.

Sam sat and looked out at the ocean "Beautiful" Freddie said. "I know it really is beautiful out there you have a beautiful home. "I was talking about you." Freddie said not looking at Sam just looking out into the ocean. "Well you got me out here what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked. "Sam I need to tell you a story." Freddie said.

For hours Freddie told the story that he went through while he was under every painful detail with full disclosure holding nothing back. He talked about his mother passing. His thoughts of suicide and the journey that they had went through. Sam asked about how this Marcus person comes into play and the only thing Freddie could think of is that this is what he would want to be a little smother a little cooler version of him. "She shook her head I always liked you and thought you were cool." Sam said

"Sam can you hand me that bag there." Freddie asked and Sam did. "Here" Sam said. Freddie opened the knapsack and pulled out a book. "Sam the book is real I made it and I did plan on giving it to you after the show. Then everything happened." Freddie said. "Yeah thank you for saving my life." Sam said. "I didn't do anything I shouldn't have done" Freddie said as he opened the back cover of the scrap book. "I did keep it in here." Freddie said pulling out an engagement ring.

"Sam I know you heard what I said happened in the dream but I need you to know that we are getting a second chance at this. I really think that was the path that was going to happen and we are being given a chance at another one. Sam sometimes it is not about the destination but the journey and we have already been through more than most couples go through in a life time and I know that we have been apart for some time but I think that actually was for the best. I have been meaning to ask you this for a while. Samantha Puckett. Our lives have always been abnormal and I would never have it any other way I love you more than anything." Freddie said. "More than Galaxy wars?" Sam asked "More than Galaxy wars. Sam" Freddie was interrupted. "Shut up Benson, listen to me. We were in that room together Brad came in to hurt me and you saved my life. But that didn't matter I saw you die. I heard them say that we have lost you and when I heard that a little piece of me died. You are part of my life. And will always be a part of my journey and I would be honored for you to become Mr. Puckett." Sam smiled "I did give you that one." Freddie said. "You sure did." Sam said.

4 months later

"Sam, I wanted to say." Freddie was interrupted. "No, let me say what I have to say first because I may not say it. I don't know how to fully express what you mean to me. First we were enemies and I teased you and hurt you. Then I liked you and I hurt you more. We grew together then choices lead us down different paths. Today I stand in front of our friends and family and say that today the man who was my first kiss, my first love will be my only husband. And I will love him forever and make sure that nothing and no one hurts him again. With all of my being for better or worse till death do us part." Sam said

Freddie smiled at that "Sam I wanted to say that today I am honored to marry the first girl I have ever kissed, the first girl to ever get me fired from a job, the first girl who hit me with an orange, the first girl who gave me a wedge. Sam I once told you that life is a long and winding road, a journey that we all must take. Some paths are easier to follow than others, sometimes we need to start again. But through the twists and turns that you may endure the ups and downs of the journey… you will never be alone. Because I love you and if you will let me, I will always be on the journey with you. I have seen heaven it was beautiful but it is missing one thing to make it perfect and that's you. I know you say till death do us part, well I say not even then." Freddie said. They kissed and became Man and wife.

Years later

Sam walked that morning just as she used to every morning. She sat in their spot looking out into the ocean. She had not done this the last few weeks. This was their routine. "It has been an amazing life that I have had, world tours the places we have gone. Our children have grown to be successful in a world that is very different than ours. You guided me and always seemed to know what to do next. On the outside I always had my walls up. You always took them down. I haven't done this walk since then. And I don't think I will do this walk again after today I miss you Freddie. I know that you are still with me but I miss you. I will see you again. But I am just going to say it You broke your promise nub" Sam said "Grandma what's a nub?" Sam looked startled at her grandson who looked very much like Freddie "what are you doing up?" Sam asked Leo "I saw you go out and asked dad if I could go with you." Leo said. "OK." Sam responded. "Grandma who are you talking to and what's a nub." He asked again.

"Let me tell you a story it's a long beautiful story about me and your Grandpa." Sam said. "I miss papa, I hear daddy cry sometimes he says its nothing but I know its cause he misses papa too." Leo said. "I miss him too Leo. Let me tell you the story of how papa and I met. And all the things we used to do when we were kids." Sam said. "OK Grandma."

Sam looked up and closed her eyes and a breeze came through and her hair flowed through the wind as it caressed her. It was as the wind was meant for her alone since it was a breezeless day. Then Sam felt warmth rush over her body she opened her eyes and looked out at the sun which was rising and it gave a burst of light brighter for just a moment.

"Nice try Nub but you still broke your promise."

SAMS JOURNEY

**A/N: DID YOU SEE THE TWIST COMING. I bet you didn't. I had that one in mind for a while. There were no hints but at first I had 3 ideas for my story one the amnesia thing with Freddie second which was original idea with Sam being famous and a behind the music thing which became the catalyst for the last few chapters and the third idea is that it was all a dream. I actually thought about putting this idea in chapter 8 normal for everyone else but it changed along the way and I must say it was really fun ride. I hope I entertained and I hope that you all enjoyed. I have not seen the finale but I have heard some things. It's ok either way it's just a show and one that we all loved and got behind. Please review and let me know how you liked the way the journey ended. **

**The journey never ends it continues as long as you want it too!**

**I want to also take this time to give a thank you to the following people who have favorite or reviewed my story**

**AlexaJohn185**

**HeyHeyIt'sEmC**

**Jordanthegirl**

**Kaitley**

**SleepyninjaXVIII**

**Americanhoney22**

**Bhuey072**

**Dandelion 138**

**Rosie sibuna**

**Seddieforever16**

**This little heart of mine**

**Estefire**

**Lumiforever**

**Seddiesmyfav**

**Sands4128**

**Starhey**

**SeddieLover**

**LoveB**

**SexyBeast6 **

**And a special thank you to MOVIEPAL you have kept my inspiration up on so many occasions and I really wanted to thank you for that. **


	36. Chapter 36 a christmas journey

A Christmas Journey…

It is the first holiday since, and everyone came. I have dealt with loss before we all have but this one was the hardest for me. I now had to continue my journey on my own. Sitting in the living room looking out at the ocean I felt a breeze but the windows were not open. I looked at Freddie's chair. Normally it was empty but tonight it had the most beautiful set of blue eyes looking back at me.

"Hi Grandma" Leo said. "Hey munchkin what are you doing up?" Sam asked. "Probably the same as me, not able to sleep." Richard said. I looked and before I knew it I had a living room full of grandkids. "I miss him to guys. And I know the first night you guys come for Christmas vacation you all would sit out and tell stories." Sam said. "It was tradition." Leo said. "Yeah tradilshion." Sharon tried to say. "Tradition sweetie and let's not bother grandma. Let's all go back to bed." Brandon said. "Hey Brandon don't worry they weren't bothering me." Sam said to her son. "Yeah but mom you know this wasn't your thing." Brandon said. "Very true." Sam responded. "Grandma tell us some stories, you are good at it you know." Leo said. "Ok guys let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Brandon said as he was leading them out. "Come on grandma tell us the story you told me, or at least the part about the wedding. That is my favorite." Leo said "Kids get some popcorn going, wahoo punch and a few fat cakes Mama's gonna story tell!" Sam said. Everyone ran into the kitchen getting things ready.

The house sounded alive for the first time all day. Brandon had looked at his mom who had a smile on her face. "Thanks mom." Brandon said. "For what Hun?" Sam asked "For being the best mom ever!" Brandon said. "Stop trying to be my favorite." Sam said Brandon hugged his mom. "I never needed to try." Brandon said. "Well aren't we confident. But where are you going?" Sam asked. "Are you kidding me? Mom is doing her first Story time I've gotta get sis!" Brandon said. "Wait, no don't ….and he's gone." Sam said.

"Here you go grandma." Leo said Sam looked down at a tray with not one but two fat cakes some ham, three slices of bacon, the left over fried chicken from dinner and a peppy cola. "Wow kid great work." Sam said. Leo ran off to keep getting things ready. Once finished everyone sat down in the living room and waited.

"Ok guys I am going to tell you the story of my favorite day in my life." Sam said. "Just don't show my birth video to the kids" Brandon said. "What's a bid-e-o" Sharon asked. "It's a video sweetie it was like what we used to record things before pear pods and stuff. And Brandon that's not my favorite day. My wedding day is my favorite without that day and well um night, there wouldn't be a Brandon around." Sam said "Gross mom." The siblings said. "Yeah well deal with it I am going to tell you about my wedding weekend cause let me tell you it was anything but smooth." Sam said.

Story Flashback

"Sam, Sam SAM!" Carly yelled. "WHAT!" Sam yelled back "Problem" Carly said walking into the living room. "Yeah well that's kind of the story of my life right now. What's up?" Sam asked stepping into the kitchen of Spencer's place. "Your mom" Carly said "Nice one! But seriously what about her, she is always a problem you need to be more specific." Sam said. "Well I just called the dress place and she hasn't picked up her dress. " Carly said. "Ok well not a big deal this is my mom we are talking about. I'll just."Sam was grabbed by both shoulders "SHUT UP SAM! The hotel hasn't been checked into and the driver said no one was there to be picked up. SHE IS MISSING SAM! Without your mom the whole plan doesn't work. I mean Spencer can't just get his boobs out again and pretend to ….hey where did you go? Sam, why are you just sitting on the couch?" Carly asked "You're boring me." Sam said. "Oh I'm sorry I'm boring you. I'm sorry you asked me to plan your wedding, and I am, but if everything isn't perfect it's going to ….OUCH" Carly said rubbing her nose

Sam had thrown a meatball at Carly's nose. "Sorry but you are starting to freak out Carls. But, let's not crazy yet." Sam said. "Not get crazy you just through a meatball at my face. And now you are not even listening to me…who are you calling?" Carly asked.

"Hey Tony, yeah it's Sam, any of yous seen Pam? Yes my mom Pam… well call me if you see her. Thanks" Sam said ending the call "Was that your cousin in Vegas?" Carly asked. "Yeah and they haven't seen her." Sam said. "Now panic?" Carly asked. "No, not yet give me a minute." Sam grabbed her phone and sent a message to Freddie

To Sir Nub: Freddie mom didn't show up on flight and not in hotel…getting worried

From Sir Nub: Y moms' gone rouge before.

To Sir Nub: but wedding Sunday!

From Sir Nub: true

To Sir Nub: are you kidding me? I'm trying not flip and all you got is "TRUE"

From Sir Nub: give me a minute I'll call you

Ten minutes passed when Freddie finally called. "Hey babe." Freddie said. "Ten minutes. REALLY and what is that noise!?" Sam asked "Sorry Sam, Spencer and the guys wouldn't let me go. This is my bachelor party." Freddie said. "Where did they take you?" Sam asked "So did she go to Vegas you know sometimes she." Freddie was interrupted. "No no, don't change the subject." Sam said "I am not changing the subject. They took me to some weird strip club and they are acting like idiots. Did you call tony?" Freddie asked. "Yes I did…wait strip club you know mama don't play." Freddie cut off Sam. "Hey hey I know all about your party so don't talk. Let me make some calls Ill find her." Freddie said.

"So what did he say?"Carly asked "Well after he found the time to have naked women stop grinding on him to call me he said he is going to make some calls and find her." Sam said. "Awe is Sam jealous?" Carly joked. "Look at this body does mama look jealous. Nope but that's not the point" Sam said "Awe let the boys have their fun no way they have as much as we did." Carly said "Well you are right on that." Sam said.

Five hours later at the airport checking in bags.

"Ok why are we on our way to Italy instead of having some hotties all over me?" Gibby asked. "First gross, second my mother really likes Italian guys and Freddie tracked her phone to there."Sam said. "You really like those types of girls?" Carly asked "Well not really girlfriend material but defiantly lots of fun." Gibby answered. "Oh see, I remember when we were lots of fun too." Carly said. "Awe you guys will always be fun. Like Family even." Gibby said.

Sam buckled her seatbelt as the plain gave the take off warning. "So Freddie those girls were they um?" Freddie stopped her. "No, not like you!" Sam smiled. "Hey nub wanna join a club?" Sam asked. "No, this is not the time to join anything we have a short time to do everything and we need to find your mother." Freddie said. "I think you will really like this one. You can only join it when you are in the sky." Sam said seductively. "Oh…OOOOOHH. I have always wanted to join." Freddie said. "Well the good news is there is an opening for the one and only member of my club." Sam said with a wink walking towards the on board bathroom.

End story flash back

"Grandma." "Yes" Sam answered. "What's the club you and grandpa joined in the sky?" Brandon looked at his mother. "Oh well yeah theirs children, Ill skip ahead in the story." Sam said. "Yeah thanks mom." Brandon said. "Where was I at, oh right? In Italy..."

Story flashback

"We have been walking for hours we are never going to find her!" Gibby exclaimed his frustration. "Yes we will. Have faith." Carly said. Sam looked at the ratty hotel. "That's the address lets go in and see why my skunk bag of a mother went." Sam said. "Ok cool I'm going to go there and get some pizza." Gibby said. "WHAT!" Sam growled at Gibby. "Pizza you know dough cheese, sauce. MMMM Gibby is getting hungry!" Gibby said. "You are going to get pizza NOW!" Sam infuriatingly yelled. "Yeah we are in Italy this is the birthplace of it. I mean come one when are we going to be here again? Hey want some?" Gibby asked Sam. "Babe just let him go he's Gibby and nothing is ever going to change that. Just head in and let's get your mom." Freddie said.

"What?" Gibby said confused. "Listen I just saved your life and get Sam a whole pie with all of the meats they have got it!" Freddie said handing Gibby a fifty. "GOT IT!" Gibby said while running off. Freddie looked at Carly. "I'll follow him and keep him out of trouble." Carly said. "Thanks." Freddie said while heading into the lobby.

Sam ran up the stairs just as the elevator doors reopened. "Dove sta andando?" Freddie asked the bellhop. "Al quarto piano. lei non voleva aspettare l'ascensore" the Bellhop answered. "Ok she went to the fourth floor Freddie said to himself while pressing 4. I hope she doesn't kill her; even the guys there are scared of Sam right now.

"Mom, open the door." Freddie heard Sam yelling while slamming her fists into the door. "Babe." Freddie said while handing Sam a lock pick. She smirked and quickly opened the door. "Oh my god." Sam blurted out as she saw her other tied up to the bed. "What happened?" Freddie asked and then saw his soon to be mother in-law and just shook his head. "Paulo said he was going to get lunch but he never came back." Pam said. "Well when was that?" Sam asked. "Yesterday...maybe." Pam said

OK kids I'm going to skip some details about your great grandma but let's just say that I wasn't too happy.

Pam was feeling better after a meal and water. Freddie called to plane to set some take off times.

"Wait when did that happen...SAM!" Freddie yelled. "Yeah" Sam answered subdued. Freddie never yelled this way before and it shocked Sam. "We can't leave. Freddie said. "Why not?" Sam asked. "Oh I don't know maybe your rap sheet. The government won't let us go yet. Something you want to tell me?" Freddie asked. "Maybe I got into a fight last time I was here and needed some kind of working credit card to come back." Sam said. "Working credit card?" Gibby asked. "Yeah they said one of the brands." Same stopped and was thinking about it.

"VISA" Freddie yelled. "Yeah I need a visa card and Nate was going to get one for me." Sam said. "Babe not a credit card visa a need to work or visit this country type of a visa." Freddie tried to explain. "Wait what does this mean?" Carly asked "They won't let her leave." Freddie said. "WHAT!" both Carly and Sam shouted? "I have horrible credit." Gibby blurted out. "No it's not about good credit. Freddie was trying to explain when he was stopped by Gibby. "Ok good cause I can't stay here, but do you think my discover will be good to go home with?" Gibby continued to talk. "Seriously Gib." Freddie shouted.

"Ok guys listen ill get us a decent hotel. Let's get some sleep and figure it out in the morning." Carly said. "The wedding is 39 hours from now!" Freddie said. "Don't you think I know that, I am the planner and this isn't the plan I worked out. BUT IF I DONT GET A BATH AND A BED SOON IM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" Carly threatened. "So then to a hotel!" Sam said. "No, I got it; Pear has a villa here for conventions. Let's go there trust me it's better than any hotel!" Freddie said.

"Lead the way Fredman." Gibby said. After about 45 minutes of driving they had arrived. Carly was really in a mood and barged in looking for a bath. "Second floor; 3rd door on the left Carls. Want your bag?" Freddie asked as the door slammed. "Guess not." Sam said. "Ok guys don't destroy anything I'm going to make some calls." Freddie said.

The following morning Freddie woke Carly up and told her to come down for some coffee. "God Freddie why are we up at five thirty in the morning?" Carly asked sipping on some coffee. "Cause we are running out of time and I need some help. It doesn't look like we are going to be able to get out of this mess. The working visa wasn't applied for because she wasn't coming back to Italy anytime soon on tour. I talked to Nate about it and he said the label would try to put a rush on it but the best they can do is get an answer in 24 hours." Freddie said.

"So what you are telling me is all of my hard work I have done on this wedding. , is just going to get thrown away." Carly said. "Not yet, but there is a possibility that plans may have to change. "What plans?" Sam said walking towards the smell of the coffee eyes closed. "Hey good morning my beautiful zombie!" Freddie said getting a cup and poured some coffee for Sam.

"Well babe there is some things we need to talk about like we may not make it to the planned wedding that Carly worked so hard on. And we may be in Italy for a little bit but Nate has submitted the proper paperwork and we are trying to rush it so just keep your fingers crossed." Freddie said. "Well then it sounds like you have it under control order up some breakfast and wake me when it's time to go." Sam said walking back to the room.

Carly was stopped as she was going to say something to stop Sam. "It is just better we let her go back to bed. She is letting me handle it so let her sleep. Trust me." Freddie said at Carly. "He's right you know." Sam yelled from down the hallway. Freddie smirked and knowingly looked towards Carly as to say see told you so. "Fine! I will let this play out but you better get something done to not ruin this wedding." Carly said. "YES SIR" Freddie joked while standing in attention and saluting her.

Freddie jumped up from his sleep on the couch at the loud sound of the TV turning on. "Whoa what the hell Gib." Freddie said groggy. "I got hungry and I'm hoping to get some sports on today I mean we are stuck here for now right?" Gibby said. "Well yeah but what time is it?"Freddie asked. "About the time I usually wake up noon...I think." Gibby answered. Freddie grabbed his phone and looked at it. "Four! Its four PM Gibby. Oh my god I have 3 missed calls. Great they were from Nate." Freddie got up in a panic and called him.

Carly walked into the living room. "What's wrong with him?" she asked Gibby. "Something about missed calls from Nate, Bagel?" Gibby offered Carly she took it and sat down. After about 20 minutes of pacing and talking outside Freddie came back in. By that time Sam was also on the couch next to Carly. "Ok guys." Freddie was cut off. "First things first..." Sam said and held her hand out. Freddie bent over kissed her on the cheek and snuck a meatball sub into her hand. "Ok like I was saying we aren't leaving in time for the wedding. But we can get you a working Visa." Freddie said. "Well that good I guess." Gibby said. "But, there is a catch." Freddie said. "What?" Sam responded. "You have to perform something in this country to get a working visa." Freddie said.

Sam finished her sub and then wiped some sauce with a napkin and tossed it at Carly while getting up. "Yuck gross Sam." Carly said tossing it at Gibby. "Hey" Gibby said. "What do you mean I have to perform?" Sam asked. "Well in order to get a working visa you need to well work and since you are a world famous superstar in a band well that means you need to perform."Freddie said trying to butter up his soon to be wife. "Yes may be a world famous Grammy winnings superstar in a band, but putting a show together takes time what about our wedding?" Sam asked. "Well, leave everything to me. Carly may be a control freak but I have always been the better planner. Give me an hour." Freddie said as he and Sam were intertwined her looking up at him loving "Just an hour?" Sam asked. "For this yes." Freddie answered and as he walked away gave her a quick tap on her tush "For that much longer is required." Freddie said getting back on his phone. Gibby came back into the living room holding a whole cooked ham that Freddie had ordered. "God I love that man." Sam said "What was that?" Carly asked. "I said god I love that ham." Sam answered. Carly just smiled.

End Story Flashback.

"Grandma is aunty Carly coming." Sharon asked. "She should have been here sweetie; I guess they are running a little late." Sam answered. "Nope not late at all." Carly answered. "Hey Carls what's up how was the flight?" Sam asked. "Fantastic, as always. I wish you would let us fly on that thing all of the time. I hate even first class flights now." Carly said. "Yeah well I can't have you and the Gibster messing with my plane making it reek of Gibby all of the time. I mean come on its being fumigated as we speak." Sam said while laughing. "Yeah yeah Sam, very funny." Gibby said "So what are you guys doing?" Carly asked. "Believe it or not but Mom is telling a story to all of us. It's about her favorite day, her wedding." Brandon said. "Oh really Sam story time isn't that... um something." Carly stopped. "Yeah yeah shut your whole get a drink and listen to the story." Sam said.

Carly agreed but she knew Sam was deflecting to not get emotional. Freddie always did the first night story time with the family. He would always talk about the past stuff with the kids. ICARLY, pear stuff or just crazy things we used to do as kids. They loved it but Sam never told the stories. After Carly and Gibby sat and a few bathroom breaks later Sam was ready to continue. "So where are you on the weekend? Have we gotten to Italy yet?" Carly asked. "Yup sure are. So Freddie was in the office really working on things he had laptop out and was doing that thing grandpa did when he was busy...

STORY FLASH BACK

Freddie walked out the office still on the phone "OK got it but it's all set up otherwise. And back at home? Great thanks for getting this done. Make sure that Spencer and the rest of the family get here on time for everything the rest will be at the church." Freddie said barking orders out. "My brother is coming here?" Carly asked. "Yup along with a few other essentials." Freddie said. "He means his mother." Sam said with discussed walking by. "She is going to be your mom too!" Freddie yelled. "Yeah yeah I'm gonna take a nap." Sam said.

"NO NO, you are needed here. I have to tell you what the plan is." Freddie said. "You have the room what's the deal Fred-a-roni?" Sam asked. "OK pear was launching my new application next month when I came back from our honeymoon but we will be launching it tomorrow in the coliseum. And to help promote the new app and products that go with it JMB will be there performing. So for the first time ever there will be a performance in the roman coliseum!" Freddie said. "Wow that's totally sweet" Gibby said. "Thanks Gib." Freddie answered. "Wow that is pretty awesome but what about the wedding?" Carly asked.

"Ah the wedding well I have Spencer and my mom on the way along with a few others from wedding party and the rings and dress tuxes and everything are going to be her in about an hour...so following the performance we will get married here." Freddie said. "How?" Carly and Sam asked. "The performance will be hosted live via the web... and well the screen will be set up at the church and the reception hall for them to all view live." Freddie said. "Live who is hosting this on such short notice?" Carly asked.

Sam looked at Freddie and smiled as if she already knew. Just then all of their phones beeped with a notification. Carly looked down "ICARLY" Freddie said. "Whoa we are going to host a..." Carly started. "AN ICARLY WEDDING!" Gibby shouted. "Really" Carly asked still shocked. "We got the name and the bandwidth to promote it with no cost. The band is on the way along with Spencer and other family members the Roman government was willing to allow it since all of the proceeds will go to the struggling economy and a portion of the app proceeds go to help feeding families in need in Italy. Sooooo." Freddie said looking at the girls. "ICARLY." Sam said. "ICARLY" Carly said. "Let's do it!" Sam said.

"What are all of you yapping about I have a headache cause I'm hung over...actually I am hungry, horny and Hung over. Hey there big guy I'm Pam" Pam said. "Oh god mom that's Gibby" Sam said. "Oh yeah a whole lotta Gibby that I want to get to know." Pam said. "SAM!" Gibby said worried. "BACK OFF PAM! Out of respect I will not hurt you cause Sam is my best friend but Gibby is not a piece of meat you can just holler over and rub on ok. He is a great sensitive fun loving Gibby and you need to step off NOW!" Carly said. "Damn Carls you tell my mom!" Sam said smile on her face. "Well then I'm going back to my room let me know when you two are getting hitched." Pam said.

"Wow Carl's thanks." Gibby said "No problem I don't like people treating you like a piece of meat." Carly said. "Well ok then it's getting a little weird with you two staring at each other like that so Freddie call a car me and Carly need to go shopping for everything coming up." Sam said. "Done, it will be here in 5"

"And now for a special announcement brought to you by Pear." Announcer voice

"Hi people of the world...today I can tell you I am living the dream and you can too. Don't let anything hold you back Reach out for the stars and be what you want to be. Pear, makers of pear pads, pear phones laptops and apps proudly presents...ICARLY." Freddie said in a very serious toned voice while holding the camera to his face.

"We are older now so that means ICARLY is older too." Sam said

"Yeah so now we act more mature." Carly said.

"Mfmfm mfmmmm hmm hmm ah mffhh hmm mmfh." Gibby muffled by his full on turtle neck above his head and jacked pants and shoes."

"What was that Gibbs?" Sam asked.

"mhfuiuaoianduhgoueoa ahhhhhhhhh." Gibby said while falling to the floor.

"This is no time for games Gibby we are older now." Carly said.

"More mature." Sam reiterated.

Then both Sam and Carly froze

The camera turns to Spencer

"This too can happen to you when your heart grows old before you do. Remember Friends don't let Friends turn into this." Spencer said while holding his hand towards Carly and Sam.

Gibby pulls his head out of the turtle neck. "Oh my god guys I really couldn't breathe." Gibby said.

Lights start shinning from the room and music starts to play.

"I'll never grow old again" Sam yelled. "Guys I really couldn't breathe. I am being serious, I couldn't breath." Gibby says while starting to cry.

Sam and Carly dance crazy while Spencer comes into Frame.

"Only you can prevent old heart." Spencer said like Smokey the bear and pointed at the screen

Spencer starts to dance also and pulls up Gibby when he did that he pulled off his shirt.

GIBBY SHIRT LESS DANCING (announcer voice again.)

"Come on guys I don't do this anymore. And besides now I'm cold. Really guys can I have my shirt back" Gibby begged.

"Come on its not that cold, just dance with me you will be fine." Carly said.

"I can't Carls I can't I don't do that anymore." Gibby said.

"For me." Carly said with a pouty face.

"Fine"

The show continued and they announced a special performance by JMB and she did her performance. ICARLY viewership was never higher and then came the special announcement

"Today we have friends and family back home in Seattle who is watching this and we are sorry we couldn't be there." Freddie said. "We will explain later." Sam said. "But we still want you all to share in the moment. And since you all have been around through most of it we thought we would share this with you too." Freddie said.

Spencer walked in all fully suited up. And Sam goes out of frame for a costume change, Carly and Gibby walked out and since Freddie was suited up already he just stayed there. The music stopped and the screen asked all in attendance to silence. Just then the spotlight shined brightly at Sam.

She was wearing her wedding dress. "Everyone shut up I know I am in a dress But it is the most important dress I have ever worn." She walked towards Freddie who was smiling ear to ear. "Today since we could not be at the church but we will be rolling ICARLY live for the rest of the night during the wedding and reception. Today we are gathered here to join two people who have fought each other, tormented each other, pranked each other and hated each other, because they loved each other. Today is the wedding of two of my best friends Sam and Freddie...affectionately known to the ICARLY world as SEDDIE. I am sorry you guys I kind of had too." Spencer said.

Freddie and Sam looked at each other while they gave each other's vows.

"Sam, I wanted to say." Freddie was interrupted. "No, let me say what I have to say first because I may not say it. I don't know how to fully express what you mean to me. First we were enemies and I teased you and hurt you. Then I liked you and I hurt you more. We grew together then choices lead us down different paths. Today I stand in front of our friends and family and say that today the man who was my first kiss, my first love will be my only husband. And I will love him forever and make sure that nothing and no one hurts him again. With all of my being for better or worse till death do us part." Sam said

Freddie smiled at that "Sam I wanted to say that today I am honored to marry the first girl I have ever kissed, the first girl to ever get me fired from a job, the first girl who hit me with an orange, the first girl who gave me a wedge. Sam I once told you that life is a long and winding road, a journey that we all must take. Some paths are easier to follow than others, sometimes we need to start again. But through the twists and turns that you may endure the ups and downs of the journey… you will never be alone. Because I love you and if you will let me, I will always be on the journey with you. I have seen heaven it was beautiful but it is missing one thing to make it perfect and that's you. I know you say till death do us part, well I say not even then." Freddie said. They kissed and became Man and wife.

Sam had wiped a tear from her cheek and everyone saw.

"Oh you will pay for this. Especially since everyone saw that live!" Sam said. "Yeah I know I will but it is so worth it!" Freddie said as they walked down the makeshift isle to where they would have the reception.

The reception party was huge and for the first time ever ICARLY went off the air with not one but two Bensons.

END STORY FLASHBACK

"And that is how your grandfather and I got married. It wasn't the plan and Carly will remind me of it all of the time but it was the day I was the most happy. Nothing after that in my life would be without that day." Sam said. The family was a little somber at that moment seeing the strong Sam Benson weak. "Grandma" Leo said. "I have an idea." Leo ran down the hallway and then grabbed Brandon to do something. About 5 minutes later the sun was starting to rise. "Wow guys I didn't realize it was so late, well early. We should get some rest. It's only one more day till Christmas" Sam said.

Carly stood up and Brandon stopped her for a moment and whispered to her. "No Sam not yet there is one last thing we are going to do. Just wait there take a quick nap if you need it ok." Carly said. Before she finished Sam was passed out on the couch. "I still don't know how she can do that so quickly." Carly said.

Sam is woken by Gibby very carefully. "Sam" She looked up at Carly and the whole family. "What's going on?" Sam asked "This is the last one the one we should have done already." Carly started. "I can't it's not right." We have too and I already have the old montage video of Spencer too. We need to." Carly said.

"Hello world. This is officially the last ICARLY. We are not going to jump and dance around today." Carly said. "Nope our knees can't take it." Sam jumped in to say. "Yeah well anyway as some may know these last few years we have lost major pieces to the ICARLY family….to our family. So this will be the official sign off to ICARLY. Spencer I miss you." Carly said

The montage played of all the funny things that they did in the past the wedding everything of meaning from the past and the present. As it finished Sam was standing on the screen. 

"I don't know if anyone even watched or gets alerts for anymore but this is something I need to say. Freddie I know that you are in heaven right now! And if anyone makes fun of you when I get there later point them out. They will need to answer to me! No one hurts my Freddie. I'm Sam." "And I'm Carly"

"And this is ICARLY"

The video montage picked up again with Freddie as a kid on the show. Then it showed him older trying to host with Sam. After a few more important moments of ICARLY's first run the video showed some personal photos of Freddie, some of him and mom others of him and Sam. There was a small video clip of the wedding followed by a picture of the crew together. Gibby, Spencer, T-Bo, Carly, Sam and Freddie, this photo stayed on the screen for a moment then the screen faded to black and as it did a familiar voice said

"And we are clear". 

A journeys end.

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I have had this almost completed for a year. The plan was to make this a one shot or something to the end of Sam's Journey last Christmas. I stumbled upon my notebook where I had a rough copy of this and laughed at a few things. So I decided to finish it and properly end the Journey. I know some don't even read ICARLY stuff anymore so if anyone does read this THANK YOU! Also I feel that this just completed everything. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**I had already given my special thanks out to all, that favorite or reviewed already, but I will say it again. **

**AlexaJohn185**

**HeyHeyIt'sEmC**

**Jordanthegirl**

**Kaitley**

**SleepyninjaXVIII**

**Americanhoney22**

**Bhuey072**

**Dandelion 138**

**Rosie sibuna**

**Seddieforever16**

**This little heart of mine**

**Estefire**

**Lumiforever**

**Seddiesmyfav**

**Sands4128**

**Starhey**

**SeddieLover**

**LoveB**

**SexyBeast6 **

**Movipal**

**Thank you.**

**The journey never ends it continues as long as you want it too!**


End file.
